What Matters Most
by Star Tweak
Summary: Sequel to "Surprise! You're a Mutant!" After Leo leaves for training, and the girls go back home, Mimi is all alone. When things finally start looking up, they turn for the worst, yet again. The girls are in danger, can the TMNT help? CHANGED RATING!
1. Prologue: Sitting on the Edge

A/N: Hey guys, here it is, the sequel to Surprise! It iskinda AU from the 2007 CG movie. Meaning, there will be mentioning of the events in the movie, but you won't really be reading about them.You really won't understand this unless you read Surprise!, it's kind of important. Thanke to my Beta BarbeeBlack, and to all of you who read this!

Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize from the movies and television shows. Enjoy them, but please don't steal them.

--------------------------------

Song(s) for this chapter:

Missing- Evanescence

--- ----------------------------

Prologue:

Sitting on the Edge

_"Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty."_

_- Mother Teresa_

It's been almost a year since Master Splinter sent Leo off to train, to be a better leader. About two months after he left, Maureen, Angel and Joanne all went back home to finish school. I moved in with Casey and April, and started going to school here in New York. I'm currently two weeks away from finishing my Junior year at Wellman High. I'm turning eighteen in a little less than a week too, normally that would excite a teenager. I suppose I'm the exception.

I've been training with Master Splinter, though I can only go visit once or twice a week. Homework, work, and Choir are very time consuming. Normally I wouldn't do anything extra, like choir, but I've been getting into so many fights the only way I was able to not be expelled last time was agree to make myself so busy I wouldn't have time to fight. Plus, Master Splinter gets very upset when I use his teachings for, "Mindless, petty, adolescent violence."

And when I do go for training, it's not like I see the guys anyway. They're all so caught up with their own thing now. I think they just needed to occupy themselves. Keep their minds off the girls and Leo. I guess I'm just not good enough for them. Mikey created 'Cowabunga Carl', a huge turtle who is entertainment for children's birthday parties. He's actually pretty good at. Though, he'll never look at small children the same again. Donnie has a job as Tech Support. I've actually prank called a couple times, he wasn't too happy. And Raph…well…

He said he needs, 'space', and since then we haven't really talked to each other. Aside from passing nods of acknowledgment, and small talk. Every afternoon that I spend there he's sleeping, and when I occasionally go down for pizza he's always out. It's not hard to see I miss him. Hell, I miss everyone!

Casey and April are so busy with their new business that I might as well be living alone. April's found a new love for ancient artifacts, and traveling. So, they get clients, April goes to no-where-land and Casey gets to be delivery boy. It's made them some good money, we moved into a bigger place.

April is leaving for Central America tomorrow. Some Winters-guy wants some old statues for his collection of ancient useless things. He's got a pretty nice work place though; you can see it from our roof. I'm gonna miss April, she's made a huge effort to make me feel at home, despite my apathetic nature lately.

Casey's been freaking out over commitment. I've told him several times to just grow up, and get used to it. He's back to playing vigilante with his dumb hockey mask. Of course he won't let me go with him.

Man, what I wouldn't do to cream some purse grabbing punks.

Speaking of punks. The Foot have been M.I.A., which is a good thing. Though I wouldn't mind using a couple of them for a punching bag. No word from psycho-ex either. I guess there's a bright side to everything.

Joanne skipped a grade and is now preparing for college. She emails me and Donnie regularly, thank goodness. She says she wants to come out here and go to the University, I think Angel has strong objections. But doesn't she always? Angel is joining some Leadership group. Bunches of future house hold business names getting together to organize events and boss people around. Suits her I think. Maureen is apparently a cheerleader. Not too surprising, she has the energy, smiles and spirit. I guess it just sucks to know that they're all fine and dandy when I'm here sitting on the ledge of a building almost ready to jump.

So far Joanne is the only one who attempts to get a hold of us anymore. I'll occasionally get a call from Maureen or Angel, but they haven't once tried to contact the guys. It's a little messed up, after all we have been through together.

I sat on the edge of the roof, looking down at the cars and people below. The sun was close to setting, and despite the summer heat it was windy. My hair only blew a little bit in the wind, seeing as it was much shorter. My hair grew out and I didn't want to dye it so I just cut off the lighter parts of my hair. It now reaches to just below my jaw line; I really like it. It's really messy and choppy, but it's growing quickly.

Mutant senses allowed me to hear a clank of metal on a far side of the roof. I stood on the ledge and looked down, I didn't really know what I was thinking. I wouldn't have actually jumped off this thing. I hear the clank of metal footsteps approach me, and I feel the cat ears and tail appear. Drawing out my nails (a trick I learned by myself) I turned looked around. I couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I asked, and a voice that was obviously being altered on purpose said,

"Were you about to jump?" Whoever it was didn't want me knowing who they were, though I thought I heard a familiar tone.

"Who are you?" I ask ignoring the question.

Into my vision walked the infamous Nightwatcher, the city's most recent super hero, if you will. He's been catching the scum of the city for about a month now. No one has talked to him, except maybe some villains…and now me. No one knows who he is. Cameramen have barely been able to get him on tape. He was clad in an all-metal suit, a helmet to match. I couldn't see who it was at all.

"Nightwatcher…" I said, only a little shocked, he nods a little and I sigh, getting ready to speak, but I'm interrupted,

"Ya' never answered my question…" I look over my shoulder, I was going to jump. But I won't. I must have looked sentimental or something because he asked, "You okay?"

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly turning back to him,

"I'm just lookin' out for ya'…." It sounded like he was going to say more but he didn't.

"Why are you here?" From body language I could tell that he was a little confused, but I pressed on, "I'm no punk, I ain't causin' any trouble."

"I never said you were."

"And I'm not gonna jump." I said louder, and thought, _'Not tonight at least…'_ I paused, "Why do you care?" I asked for the second time, and he shrugged a little,

"'Cause I do." He sounded a little annoyed, but by this time I had lost my temper. Which had an even shorter fuse than usual due to stress and depression.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here and not beating some stupid villain or whatever; but you should just get lost and like everyone else has, LEAVE ME ALONE." A couple pigeons flew off at the raise in decibel levels, and my chest was heaving.

The metal clad person took a half step back. From body language I could tell he was either confused or shocked. Shocked was my best bet, I felt like a jerk screaming at a random and concerned stranger. But I needed to vent, and this guy chose the wrong rooftop. And I wouldn't back down. I never back down.

As we looked at each other, I felt something hot roll down my face. I was crying, I refused to acknowledge it. Just pretend it's nothing; keep your game face on.

He stepped back a few more steps before full on running from me. I screamed something totally over dramatic like, "You're just like everyone else." But at the time I didn't care at all. I stepped off the ledge, and took a moment to take a deep breath and relax. I missed everyone, and I wanted to see Master Splinter. I wanted to see Raph.

With a long sigh, I decided it was a good time to go down for food, and then sleep.

As I lay on my bed, an array of candy bar wrappers everywhere, music blaring, I feel myself drifting off to sleep. One last hot tear falling. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day; you never know what's going to happen.

It's now 12:15 A.M., June first, and I'm Miranda Jones. My friends are gone, the one person I want to see most is not only a turtle, but seems to hate me.

I wanted to jump.

Because I'm all alone.

-------------------------------------------------

There was the prologue! The first Chapter will be up by tomorrow, I promise.

Reviews are loved!

Thanks a bunch,

CachuetePoco


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking Down

A/N: Hey loves, this is the first chapter! Hope you guys like it. The story is very Mimi-centric for a while. But we will get a fair share of all the lovely characters, I promise. It's also a lot darker than the first, but I hope you can find some humor in it. I've tried to subtly be humorous.

Thanks to my first reviewers, imthegreenfairy88 and XxZWINKYxX!

Your support makes me more enthusiastic to write.

And a very special thanks to BarbeeBlack, the best Beta ever!!

Disclaimer: All original things TMNT, not mine. Plot, and new characters, mine, not yours.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

Music for this chapter:

Mimi-

Lonely Girl – Pink

Raph/Mimi-

Losing Grip – Avril Lavigne

(as lame as it sounds, yes. I do listen to Avril Lavigne)

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Breaking Down

_"Mysteriously and in ways that are totally remote from natural experience, the gray drizzle of horror induced by depression takes on the quality of physical pain."_

_- William Styron_

The pounding on her door made Mimi want to slowly, and painfully murder whoever was responsible for her rude awakening. She liked it much better when she was asleep. Nothing hurt, nothing bothered her. It was just dead, blank sleep. Her eyes opened as Casey came in and saw the sleeping teen, in her mess of a room on a bed full of candy bar wrappers.

At one time her room had been at least acceptable, messy enough to live in but not disgustingly messy. Posters of bands, idols, and heroes covered her walls. A small bed with white sheets and comforter was a mess. Clothes were everywhere; a small TV was on, playing an early MTV when they actually played music.

Casey looked down at his little sister who was glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow; this depression thing was getting out of hand.

"Is there a reason you woke me up?" She asked in an oddly calm voice,

"Yeah, it's called school." Casey crossed his arms over his chest, "And you're gonna be late if you don't leave in about two minutes."

"I don't care if I'm late." Mimi rolled over refusing to groan from the physical soreness.

"I do." Casey said yanking her out of bed, "Now go get ready, I'll give you a ride."

Mimi watched as her brother left and waited a couple of minutes before crawling back into bed. Casey pounded on her door ordering her to get out of bed. He knew her well, too well. Mimi stood up and stared at the room, why should she change? It was completely pointless. Everything was completely pointless!!

"Okay, drama queen…get some new damn clothes on." Mimi groaned and looked through one of the many piles of clothes.

She chose simple, and cool today. Jean shorts were a favorite since the hot weather had started. And today a black tank top, very simple. Very easy. She walked out of her room, humming the tune to the song playing on her television. Stepping into the bathroom she brushed her teeth, and then washed her face. Not bothering with make up she simply mussed up her hair in the mirror. She liked it messy.

Picking up her purse, and her two binders for school she went into the living room where Casey was reading the newspaper. A bad photo of the Nightwatcher made her frown a little. Her encounter with him two days ago still bothered her.

"Hey, I'm ready." She said and he put down his paper,

"Did you cut your hair?" Casey asked and Mimi rolled her eyes with a sigh and began walking out without him.

----

Entering her first class late, Mimi showed her pass to the teacher who huffily accepted it. It was obvious her teachers didn't like her much. Taking the only seat available in the front, ignoring the several gossiping girls behind her. Rolling her eyes she looked at the board and began writing down notes.

Mimi felt tired, she probably shouldn't have fallen asleep an hour before she had to wake up. And she was sore, for no apparent reason. She hadn't even been practicing like Splinter told her to. That reminded her, she needed to see him today. She sighed and felt that dragging pull of her miserable life.

'_God you're so dramatic!'_ She thought but didn't do anything about her mood. She rolled her eyes at her self and continued with her notes.

---

Walking down the hallway to choir, she bumped into some jock, who made a crude comment about her backside. Stopping as he laughed and walked away she clenched her fists and willed herself not to chase after him and pummel him.

"Just get to choir, just go to choir Mimi…" She mumbled to herself,

"Mimi, hey Mimi!!" The calling of her name made her turn,

"Oh, hey Roger, what's up?"

Roger was quite possibly the only friend she had at Wellman High. He was taller than her, though it wasn't hard to be. Mimi was quite short, though she was taller than the triplets. Big brown eyes, and a big charming smile. He had a grungy sort of look to him, with dirty blond hair longer than hers. He was cute, Mimi had to admit, and his affection toward her was fairly obvious. She smiled at the enthused boy,

"You're heading to choir right?" He asked and she nodded a little, "You ditching after that?"

"Nah I got a test today, and I've got work after school." She explained already knowing his request.

"Oh," He said, a little put out, "Well are you busy this weekend?"

"I was actually planning on visiting some friends this weekend…" Mimi hesitated, "But I have a feeling they'll be too busy…" She shrugged and said, "If that happens to be the case, maybe we can hang out or somethin'…"

"That'd be awesome!" Roger grinned, and then coughed trying to play cool, "Yeah, so just uh gimme a call if things don't work out with your friends."

"I will, uh I gotta get to class…" Mimi smiled, "Mr. Lane gets really whiney when I'm late."

"Alright, later." He said running a hand through his hair,

"See ya'!" Mimi said and rushed off to class.

---

Upon arriving to her designated classroom, Mimi put her stuff down and sat in her spot. She was one of three girls there already. The two other girls smiled and waved. Mimi half smiled and waved back. She knew people, but it's not like she liked them. She liked Roger, but that's because he hung out at the music store she worked for. All these other people were just people who were in her classes, people she simply did not care about.

As more of the class arrived she got more greetings. Still from people she didn't generally care about. As Mr. Lane, her balding teacher took his spot in front of the class he announced the song they were singing. Mimi watched as people began pulling sheet music out of backpacks, purses, and binders. She simply moved some hair out of her face.

"Did you forget your sheet music, Mimi?" Asked Mr. Lane in his whiney, nasal voice, she shook her head, "Then why isn't it out?" He asked as if it were an obvious question.

"I know the song already." Mimi stated,

"We just got it yesterday." Commented a girl in the back,

"Why'd you memorize it so early?" The teacher asked shaking his head, Mimi shrugged,

"I didn't have anything better to do." This made a low laugh spread through the classroom, and Mimi half smiled.

"Well then I expect perfection, alright Mimi?"

Mimi rolled her eyes; her teacher really was a drag, "Alright, already." She mumbled.

Mimi had to admit choir class was a decent one. Besides the over caring, and annoying teacher it was a good class. The music wasn't generally her type, either but singing it was fun. She loved singing, it was the only thing besides sleep that she felt good doing. Though it didn't take her mind off of her friends' abandonment, and her brother's ignoring her, it helped.

---

After another two classes, Mimi was finally out of school. Waving goodbye to Roger, and some of his other friends they usually ate lunch with, Mimi started on her way to work. Luckily it wasn't too far from school, but the walk home would be a pain. As she entered the little shop she yelled a greeting to whoever was there.

"Mimi!" Greeted Connie her closest co-worker.

Connie graduated last year, and was taking a break from school. With big blue eyes, and long brown hair Connie was a very pretty girl. She tried desperately to get Mimi to be more enthusiastic about life, but Mimi simply smiled with a sarcastic comment. Connie was just too happy with life. And normally that wouldn't bother Mimi, but the past year had changed her a lot.

"Hey, Connie." Mimi said blandly, "Slow day today, eh?"

"Yeah, but it's a Monday what do you expect?"

Mimi nodded a little, "You think it'd be alright if I got off early today?" She hesitated, "I have to go visit some old friends."

"Oh, that's great!" Connie grinned, "Of course you can, you look like you need to see some friends." Mimi had no idea if that was supposed to mean she looked like a mess, which she was aware of, or if it was just a general statement. Mimi only replied with a,

"Thanks." And then hopped behind the counter to start her shift.

Work was always uneventful. Occasionally she got to recommend one of her favorite bands to a browsing customer, and sometimes she got some interesting shoppers. But other than that rare occasion, she was bored out of her mind. She sat behind the register checking the clock every ten seconds, occasionally ringing someone up. She even got so bored she actually did homework.

---

Mimi left the shop an hour early. She felt a little bad for leaving while Connie was giving her a pep talk about how wonderful life could be. Mimi didn't want to hear it; she was sore, tired, and irritable. And it wasn't like she had no idea what was wrong; she knew how she could possibly feel better. Just all the components wouldn't necessarily come together. It wasn't her fault she felt like this; it was every one else's.

Well to her it was, it was never Mimi's fault. Ever.

When Mimi arrived in the lair, Mikey was watching television, and Donnie was working. She was surprised to see Raph actually up and in the kitchen. She stood there looking at her surroundings. It was the first time she had seen the three brothers in a room together in months.

"Whoa! Mim-ster! New hair-do?" Asked Mikey looking over the couch, this caught the attention of the other turtles. Who all looked at her, Mimi nodded a little.

"Yeah." She said simply, "Where's Master Splinter?"

"What, no hello?" Raph said leaning on the old fridge, Mimi said,

"Hey." Quietly and he replied with,

"'Sup?"

"How is school?" Donnie asked from his computer,

"Okay." Mimi lied.

"You look tired, dudette." Mikey noticed,

"Eh, haven't been sleeping well lately." She shrugged,

"How is Casey?" Raph asked and she shrugged,

"I don't know honestly, we haven't had a real conversation in months."

"You get into a fight or somethin'?"

"No." Mimi shook her head, _'He, like everyone else just seemed to forget all about me.'_

"How come you don't visit any more?" Mikey asked and Mimi laughed hollowly,

"I'm down here every week." She tried to keep her cool,

"I would have seen you!" Donnie smiled walking over, and Mimi shrugged,

"You were all so busy," She said, "I just went to see Splinter and then went on my merry way."

"Why didn't ya' come an' say hi?" Raph asked,

"Thought I'd give you guys your _space_." She didn't break eye contact with him as she said this, and his eyes widened a little. He was a little ticked off now, just because he said he wanted space didn't mean he actually meant it.

"Miranda, it is good to see you." Came Splinter's voice and the boys parted for him,

"I'm glad to see you as well, Sensei." She bowed slightly,

"You look tired, and unfed." He observed,

"I'm very busy as you know, Sensei." She said, "No time for full meals, and extra rest." This wasn't all untrue; she really didn't have the time for a big prepared meal, or naps.

"You are going to wear your self out, with this extensive training, on top of your daily life." He said, "You're lesson for today will be postponed."

"Yes, Sensei." Mimi said, not wanting to argue, with that the rat left.

"What have you been up to, that is making you so busy?" Don asked,

"School, work, and I have an extra curricular class." She shrugged,

"Why so much, man?" Mikey asked sounding tired just thinking about it,

"A deal with the Principal." Was all she said, these three had ignored her for months at a time, there was no way she was just going to open up to them right away. There was an awkward pause and Mikey said,

"Have you heard about the Nightwatcher?" His enthusiasm almost made Mimi sick.

"Yeah." She said tightly, "I had the pleasure of meeting him."

"No way!" Mikey said, "Is he an alien?" Shrug. "Did his bike turn into a jet pack?" Shrug.

"What was he like?" Raph asked, his eyes narrowed, "And what were you doing that made him come after ya'?"

"I wasn't doin' anything." Mimi replied defensively, "And he was…he was pretty nice actually." She had to admit, even though she wasn't sure she liked him. She yawned, "Well I should get going, Casey might have ordered something edible tonight." Mimi began to head for the exit, "Nice catching up with ya'!"

"Wait, lemme walk you home." Raph requested and Mimi gave him a look,

"You ain't gonna listen if I say no…" She said and began walking, he caught up to her.

"She looks…different." Mikey said, "And it's not just the hair."

"Why wouldn't she talk to us?" Donnie wondered,

"She is feeling like the world has betrayed her my sons," Came Splinter's voice once more, "Raphael has secluded himself, severing their relationship. The triplets have left for their home. Leonardo has been sent away, and we are so concerned about him and our own lives. Casey and April are busy with a new professional opportunity." He explained, "Miranda rarely wishes to speak of it with me, but she is feeling lonely my sons."

"Then wouldn't she want to talk to us?" Mikey asked,

"Miranda is like Raphael in many ways, she does not forgive or trust anyone easily." Splinter sighed sadly, "She feels as though everyone around her has broken her trust."

---

"Thanks for the lift." Mimi said quite literally as Raph set her down on the roof; she began walking for the stairwell,

"So, you ain't gonna tell me what's really wrong?"

"Why would you wanna know?" She turned,

"Mimi, what's wrong with you?" Raph asked taking a step forward,

"You tell me," She was trying not to cry, "You tell me why everyone's abandoned me?"

"We haven't abandoned you, Mimi." Raph walked closer,

"Haven't you?" She felt her temper slipping, "I tried for months to get you all to see that I was here." She clenched her fists, "I miss them too, but nobody could see that could they?"

"We all miss them, Mimi." Raph said harshly, "You aren't the only one who is suffering—"

"But I'm the only one that's all alone!" Yelled Mimi, feeling the lump in her throat. "April is gone every other month, and when she's here she's so busy with clients. Casey barely even acknowledges I exist anymore. The three of you **don't **acknowledge I exist anymore. The girls don't write, they've completely erased every one of us out of their lives after all we did for them. And Leo is gone, who am I supposed to trust?"

"Me." Raph said plainly,

"I came to you Raph and you said you needed space…and I have more than respected that!" She laughed humorlessly, and ignored the few tears escaping her eyes,

"I said I needed space, not that I never wanted to see you again!" Raph defended, "If you needed to talk I would 'a listened!"

"What was I supposed to think, Raph?" She screamed, "You don't even talk to your brothers, why would you want to talk to me?!" She took a moment and whimpered, "I'm so tired of all of this…"

"You aren't the only one." Growled Raph, "Stop making it sound like this is everyone's fault but yours."

"How is my –" Mimi began, outraged that he would suggest it was her fault,

"If you needed to talk, you could have come to someone!" He yelled, "You can't expect us all to focus on your needs!"

"I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO FOCUS ON MY NEEDS!" She screamed, "I want someone to at least pretend to care I exist!" She felt an involuntary sob escape her, "Apparently that's too much to ask for." She said and then ran for the stairwell, she wouldn't let him see her fall apart for real.

"Mimi," He yelled, but she was gone, "Mimi!" With a growl he punched the edge of the roof. Whoever ran into the Nightwatcher tonight was in for a rough beating.

---

Mimi felt the stream of tears running down her face, and she heard the sobs uncontrollably escaping her. She burst into the apartment, to find Casey sitting on the couch. Looking at her, he looked shocked. Mimi almost ran to him and hugged him until it all went away. He was after all her brother, but there was only a tense silent (aside from Mimi's sobs) pause.

"Whoa, Mimi, what's up?" Casey finally asked standing,

"Just leave me alone!" She said heading for her room, "It seems to be so easy for everyone." She slammed her door and fell on her bed, finally breaking apart.

"Mimi!" Casey knocked on the door, "Miranda Alexandria Jones, open this door now!" Casey was shocked at how much like his father he sounded, and when the door didn't open he leaned against it with a sigh. "What is wrong?" He asked to no one in particular.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So cookies to anyone who notices the Mimi/Roger reference. I might even let you have a cameo if you did!

Hahah, I amuse me. Anywho, next chapter will be up next Saturday.

Till then.

Bye, bye.

CacahuetePoco


	3. Chapter 2: One Step Closer

A/N: Here you go guys! Another Chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Even though my boyfriend accused me of leaving him for turtles, and complained about how they aren't even mammals, they still aren't mine. The mutant babes and other newbies are.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

When It Rains – Paramore

(Raph/Mimi) Everything We Had – The Academy Is…

* * *

Chapter 2:

One Step Closer

"_Oh you weak, beautiful people who give up with such grace. What you need is someone to take hold of you — gently, with love, and hand your life back to you."_

_- Tennessee (Thomas Lanier) Williams_

When Mimi woke up she knew she was late for school. She curled up in a ball and felt the sun shine through her open window. It was hot, and her room was stuffy; she felt like she was suffocating. She wondered why Casey hadn't come in to wake her up for school, not that she cared she was late. Not the first time she would be late...

With a groan, she got off of her bed, and felt sore everywhere. She stood there for a moment, and looked around her room. She didn't even bother with changing her clothes; she just really didn't see the point in it today. Slipping on some shoes, and grabbing what she needed for school she exited her room. It was a wonder she was even _going_ to school.

"Hey." Casey said, sitting on the couch casually,

"Hey," She wanted to get out before he could ask questions so quickened her pace to the door, "I'd love to chat, but I'm already late…" She said as she put her hand on the doorknob he said,

"I called you in sick." She could feel him staring at her, and paused,

"Then I'll go to work."

"Called you in sick there, too." He watched her, as she turned around, "You would have missed them both anyway, it's almost five…what time did you go to bed last night?"

"Passed out at midnight." She said, "Figured you would have known when it got quiet, I sounded like a dying cow…" Her tone was annoyed,

"Kinda tuned you out after a while…" He said plainly,

"Thanks." She said sarcastically,

"So, you wanna talk?"

"No." She said bluntly, leaning her back on the door casually.

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"You came home in tears, Mimi. And then cried for another three hours." Casey sounded more concerned now, Mimi shrugged, '_Now_ _he's concerned….'_ She thought annoyed.

"I had a bad day." She frowned thinking, _'Everyday is a bad day…so…I'm not really lying.'_

"You're always having bad days." He commented and she was literally shocked he actually noticed, "And Raph called last night asking for you."

"Oh." She said shortly, "What'd you tell him?"

"That you were busy with homework.." Casey shrugged, "You two get into a fight?"

"I guess." She shrugged, "Don't matter, we haven't been talking for months."

"You two break up?"

"He needs space." She rolled her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. She really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"He's just caught up about Leo bein' gone." Casey shrugged, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yeah, well, what do _you_ know?" Mimi grumbled and walked toward the door,

"Where ya' goin'?" Casey asked standing,

"Out." She replied slamming the door.

Casey stared at the door, and had no idea what to do. He used to be able to get anything out of his sister why had that changed? And since when did she cry over a guy? Or a turtle…whatever, same difference. With a sigh, Casey picked up the phone and dialed April's number. Even if she couldn't help, he wanted to talk to her.

* * *

Mimi angrily walked down the steps of their building, wanting to get out as soon as possible. She had no idea where she was going to go. She just needed to walk, and not go home. How could Casey expect her to talk to him after not having a decent conversation in almost a year? She noticed some awkward looks she was getting and felt a swish behind her.

"Crap…" She said aloud and slipped into the nearest alleyway, she needed to calm herself down. Usually she could keep her tail and ears from appearing, if she wanted. Today was different, she supposed. After a moment she checked for any unnatural appendages, and then continued on her way to wherever.

"Mimi? Hey Mimi!" The familiar voice, made her turn as Roger rushed toward her.

"Roger, we have to stop meeting like this." She joked a little, feeling a small smile form on her lips. Smiling felt a little weird, she hadn't done it a lot in the past year. Roger grinned and laughed before saying,

"You weren't at school today…"

"Yeah, I slept in all day and my bro called me in sick." She rubbed the back of her neck a bit, "It's Friday though, I usually skip anyway."

"Haha, true." He laughed, "What're you up to tonight?"

"I got into it with one of my friends who I planned on chillin' with," She replied, "So, I'll probably be laying in my bed looking at my ceiling."

"Sounds like fun." He said sarcastically, and Mimi actually chuckled, and Roger grinned, "Oh it really is." She replied and he laughed,

"It might not be as entertaining, but do you wanna catch a movie or something?" He shrugged a little, "My treat."

"Oh yeah, sounds great!" Mimi said with a small smile, it wouldn't hurt to be with another human being for a bit, "What are you doing now?"

"I was gonna go meet up with a couple friends, you wanna tag along?"

"If that's cool with you," She said, "I kinda left my place without a clue where I wanted to go."

"Nah, it's fine." Roger said, and led the way, and for the first time in a while Mimi felt like she actually had a friend.

* * *

As night fell over New York City, the baddies came out, and that's when the Nightwatcher was prowling. Raphael never thought he'd actually like being a solo vigilante, but it proved to be pretty fun. Kicking as much butt as he wanted, and it was better than sitting at home. Not that Donnie didn't do his fair share working tech support at home; Raph just would have been too restless.

Raph listened to the scanner built into his helmet, and was happy to hear there was robbery not too far off. He started up his bike and took off down the street.. Maybe he would go check on Mimi after this, the robbery _was_ close to Casey and April's place. He decided he should. She was a mess when they fought yesterday, and of course he still failed to see why she was upset. But he cared about whether or not she was alright.

Stopping the bike as he arrived at the location, he looked around. Across the street was a movie theatre, it was really bright. Flashing lights and lit up movie posters. Looking into the liquor store that was being robbed, Raph almost laughed. Some light weight with a gun, easy stuff. It was later so no one but the cashier and the robber were in the store. And no one was on the streets, so no one was really in danger. It was much easier for Raph that way, no one to get into the way. No one to ask questions.

Mimi and Roger walked out of the movie theatre, laughing. Mimi carried a bunch of left over candy; it had been her breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a while lately. She wouldn't let it go to waste! Roger ran a hand through his hair and looked around, seeing a nice silver motorcycle, he whistled.

"What?" Mimi said looking at the bike, "Nice." She commented, with a nod.

"Yeah it is," He nodded, and then turned back to her, "I had fun."

"Me too, surprisingly." She half smiled,

"Surprisingly?" He asked, "What, you thought a night out with me would be a drag?"

"No, 'course not." She said quickly, "I'm just not that… enthusiastic about stuff as I used to be..."

"I noticed." He said, and looked around, "Whoa, the Nightwatcher." He said in shock and enthusiasm.

"Where?" Mimi asked suddenly looking around, Roger put an arm around her shoulder and pointed across the street, "Maybe we should get out of here…" She mumbled, she didn't want this guy to recognize her.

Raph tied up the villain and left him for the police to collect. Stepping out he brushed off his hands, feeling pretty good after another job well done. Getting on the bike, he heard his name called , well really it was his alias. Looking across the street, he saw Mimi and some guy he didn't know. With his arm around her. Raph let out a low growl before starting up the bike. Who the hell was this guy? And why was he _alone_ with Mimi?

"I should get home." Mimi said stepping away, looking away from the metal clad vigilante. She got a few steps away before Roger caught on,

"Hey wait up," He said quickening his pace, and catching up with her, "I could walk you home?"

"No, really it's cool." She said, "Your place is no where near mine." She added seeing a familiar motorcycle turn down the street they were walking out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't want you walking alone." Roger insisted,

"It's cool, man." She stopped, "My brother will freak out if he sees you with me this late." She said, it was a lame excuse, but this was turning out more and more like a date. And she _really_ didn't want that.

"Just let me walk you to your building." He said,

"I'm not letting you walk me home, Roger." Mimi said stopping and look at him with finality.

He sighed saying, "All right." He paused, "Call me to tell me you got home alright?"

"Okay…_Mom_." She smirked, and he laughed a little, "I'm a tough girl, I can take care of myself." She punched him lightly on the shoulder,

"I know." He said, and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stiffened. "I really did have fun.."

"'Kay." She said tightly, hoping he would let go. "I really gotta get home." She said pulling out of his grasp, "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Roger called, and she put up a hand in acknowledgement. He stayed behind and watched her go, a little put out. With a sigh he turned to head for home but was stopped, "Whoa." He said as the Nightwatcher blocked his way, "What's up?" He asked a bit nervously but yelled out as he was lifted by the collar of his shirt and pressed into the wall behind him, "Ah, what's the deal?"

"You got a name, buddy?" Nightwatcher asked, in a low growl,

"R-roger." He stuttered,

"Well, Roger I'm gonna ask you to do me a favor, and stay away from Mimi." He got close to his face; Roger could see him glaring,

"How do you know Mimi?" He asked, and then asked, "And why should I stay away from her?"

"'Cause I said so, that's why." The vigilante said angrily, "She doesn't need punks like you botherin' her."

"Alright, alright, just let me down!" Cried Roger, he was let down and landed on his butt with a grunt before stumbling off. Shaking his head Raph walked back to his bike and headed for Mimi's place. He wasn't going to let her walk home alone.

* * *

Mimi walked home quickly, checking over her shoulder every other minute. She wanted to be completely sure Roger wasn't following her, which would be more than awkward. It still was awkward that he tried to hug her. She knew he liked her, but hoped he got that she didn't like him. He was her friend, he should be thankful to be just that. She wasn't very friendly to anyone lately. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw her building. She stopped however when I familiar nuisance was leaning by the door..

"Can I help you?" She asked the Nightwatcher, glaring at him, he shook his head and went to walk away. "Who are you?" She asked, and he just looked back, then began walking again. She rolled her eyes walking into the building, she was too tired to deal with this. "Arrogant, bone brained, jerk…" She mumbled to herself.

Raph got back on his bike, glad that Mimi got home okay. More glad that she obviously didn't even like this Roger kid. But still angry that she was alone with him. What was she thinking? Of course he sort of told her that he didn't want to see her anymore, even though he did. She had the right to see whomever, but that didn't make him feel any better. He still had strong feelings for her, he was just angry and missing his brother. Not that he told her of course.

"Casey?" Mimi called as she walked in, "Are you home?" No reply, "Guess not." She said quietly to herself, and moved for the freezer where she kept her candy bars. There was a note taped to it.. "Mimi, next time tell me where you're going…blah blah blah.." She read aloud, "Chinese food is in the fridge, Angel called for you, along with Raph." This made her raise an eyebrow, "I went out, I'll be home later…Love, Casey."

Mimi crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan, but it missed and fell on the floor. Rolling her eyes she opened the almost empty fridge. All that was left was a couple sodas, some old leftovers and the Chinese food Casey mentioned. She decided that it was time for a real meal and prepared herself a plate. She put the candy she got from the movies in the freezer and grabbed a couple frozen bars while she heated up her food. Once it was ready she sighed and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V.

It had been a decent night, she had to admit. But she still couldn't get over how much she missed everyone…. especially Raph. With a sigh, she drowned her food in soy sauce, and watched the crappy "_Lifetime_" movie that was on.

* * *

The next day was a particular painful for Mimi. Casey got home at about seven in the morning and said a short hello before passing out on the couch (though she did have fun drawing a moustache on his face with permanent marker). April called, and gave her a lecture about leaving with out saying where she was going, or when she was going to be back. The woman could talk for days, Mimi had even put the phone down and read one of Joanne's weekley emails, and when she came back, April wasn't even half way done.

Angel called and didn't shut up for about an hour, while Mimi tried hard not to scream at her for being a horrible friend. Angel was much like her sister in the chatter mouth department. Mimi couldn't even get more than 'Yeah?', 'Sounds cool.', or 'Mmhmm' into the conversation. Roger called worrying about why she didn't call and then said he was sorry for being so insistent the night before. Mimi had to say that she passed out when she got home, and she was going to call him that night. All of this made Mimi even more tired, sore and upset than usual.

Couldn't these people tell that all she wanted was for someone to see how much pain she was in?

As eight o'clock approached, Mimi came out of her room to find Casey still sleeping. She wrote a note saying she went out to get some food and meet friends, even though she was going on the roof. She didn't want him coming up to talk to her. She grabbed a couple candy bars before heading out.

She finished her candy before she even got onto the roof. She lazily threw the wrappers on the floor; there was a growing collection of them. As she stepped onto the roof, she stretched. This was all so ordinary for her. She would sit on the ledge consider jumping, decide not to jump, think for a while, go back down to eat a candy bar and sleep.

Mimi sat on the ledge with a sigh, as usual. A nice breeze blew and cooled her off a little. She sighed and looked at the ground below. Nothing interesting down there. She looked up, and saw some stars, though the moon shone brightly. The Winterscorp building was always lit up nicely, something she often looked at. Standing up, Mimi could see the ocean, which was always soothing. She spread her arms out, enjoying the breeze.

"MIMI, STOP!" She heard yelled by a familiar voice and gasped turning quickly looking around but lost her footing.

"Whoa…" She said moving her arms trying to regain balance, but fell backward with a scream. She closed her eyes waiting for it to end, when her wrist was grabbed. Preventing her from falling to her death. She opened her eyes, and gasped, "You!" She said with some contempt.

"Don't ya' dare let go!" The Nightwatcher's voice was way more familiar now as she glared. With almost no effort Nightwatcher pulled her over, and put her on the roof safely. "What were you thinking'?!" He yelled pointing at her,

"You surprised me, you jerk! I already told ya' I wasn't gonna jump!" She yelled right back from her spot on the ground, "Why do you keep following me? Who are you?!"

"I told you I was looking out for you…" He said taking off his helmet, and Mimi's eyes grew as big as plates.

"Oh. My. God." Mimi said as she looked at the very familiar face, "Raph?!"

* * *

Ohhh snap! Cliffhanger!!

So I have the next three chapters written, and if enough people review and tell me they want to see it, I'll have it up either later tonight, or tomorrow.

I am really psyched about this story!

Much love,

CacahuetePoco

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: A Jealous Showoff

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This is for a Happy Easter, and if you don't celebrate Easter, happy spring!! Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to those who read without reviewing. I love you all!

**Larissa**: I couldn't reply to your Review, so I'll do it here. Angel did get a harsh deal, I'll admit, and in this one she comes off as a jerk at first. But I assure you we'll all be saying 'God, I love Angel!' If we don't already. And as for our other Mutant chicks, they'll be here soon. I promise.

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were at my disposal, they aren't. Though, Mimi, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, and Roger are all mine. 

* * *

Music for this Chapter:

A Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Chapter 3:

A Jealous Showoff

_"And if you wanna burn yourself, remember that I love you. And if you wanna cut yourself, remember that I love you. And if you wanna kill yourself, remember that I love you. Call me up before you're dead, we can make some plans instead. Send me an IM I'll be your friend!" _

_- Kimya Dawson,_**"Loose Lips"**

"Raph?!" Mimi said in disbelief, he just stared at her, "How long…What…This is…"

"I have no idea what that means." He said, slightly amused.

Mimi stood up and realized that it made sense now. Raphael _was_ looking out for her, and the Nightwatcher wasn't some creep with an awkward obsession with her. That was a relief. There was a tense silence as she looked him in the eye, and he stared right back. Mimi should have realized it was Raph, now that she thought about it his disguise wasn't all that hard to see through. She felt really stupid now.

"Are ya' gonna say anything?" Raph asked, and she looked at the ground.

"Thanks for savin' me." She said simply,

"That's it?" He asked, "Mimi, what the hell his wrong with you lately?"

"We already talked about this…" She said quietly,

"So you're…lonely?" He tried and she rolled her eyes, "What's it gonna take for you to trust me?" She shrugged, and he gave a frustrated sigh, "And who is Roger?"

"How do _you_ know about Roger?" She asked with a frown.

"We had a little talk." Raph said, with a non-chalant shrug.

"If you hurt him, Raph, I swear…!" She threatened,

"I didn't know you cared about him that much."

"I don't!" She snapped, "He's just a friend, okay?" She then paused crossing her arms over her chest, "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Don't be an idiot, Mimi." Raph rolled his eyes, "I didn't hurt him…" Mimi breathed a sigh of relief; she didn't want him hurt because she and Raph were having issues, "Just gave him a little warning."

"Well great, the only kid in school who actually talks to me is afraid he's gonna get a beating if he even looks at me…" Mimi said sarcastically, Raph just shook his head a little.

"I had a bad feelin' about him." Raph insisted,

"Of course you did." Mimi replied dripping sarcasm, "You had a bad feeling I was _replacing_ you."

Raph gave a short loud laugh, "As if that runt could replace, _me_."

"Boy, this Nightwatcher stuff really got to your thick head, didn't it?"

"Hey, I'm not the one with the new scrawny boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled,

"Yeah, whatever." Raph said,

"He's not!" Mimi insisted, and when Raph looked unconvinced she felt whatever control on her temper she had, slip.

"Then what were ya' alone with him for?"

"Oh my god, Raph, could you be anymore paranoid?" She started, "Casey was asking questions about last night, so I booked it. I didn't wanna talk to him. Roger saw me walking down the street and invited me to go hang with some friends, and catch a movie so I wouldn't have to go home and talk to Casey!" She said in almost one breath, and then began to ramble helplessly, "He tried to walk me home, but I said no, and then he insisted. And then he hugged me, but I didn't hug him because I don't even like him that much as a friend, I mean, we haven't really talked and…" She then stopped, "And you shouldn't even care! You are the one who needs space, and is all like 'no, we can't be together because I'm too upset about my brother being gone to give you the attention you need…'" Mimi lowered her voice for more affect, as if trying to mimic Raph, she sighed, "Or whatever…" She finished lamely. Raph stared at her with slightly widened eyes, and she scratched her head, a little embarrassed.

"Alright." Raph said, trying not to smile in amusement, his face darkened a little, "But I still don't like 'im, and I sure as hell don't trust 'im."

Mimi groaned running her hand over her face, "You have serious jealousy issues."

"There ain't nothin' to be jealous of." Raph grunted,

"That was a double negative, so that means there is something to be jealous of…" Mimi said, frowning at herself. Since when did she apply proper grammar to conversations? Joanne would have been proud of her correction, Mimi sighed helplessly.

"What?" Raph asked shaking head,

"Uh, never mind." She mumbled, "You know you can't do anything about me dating…"

"I can't," Raph said before putting his helmet on, "The Nightwatcher can." Mimi raised her eyebrows at him, and shook her head.

"Jealousy issues." She sighed,

"I'm not jealous," Raph said stubbornly,

"Overprotective?"

"No."

"Territorial?"

"Mimi…" Raph said slightly annoyed.

"How about, jealously overprotective about territory?" She tried,

"MIMI!" He said, she just looked at him, "Just stay away from Roger, okay?"

"You can't tell me what to do." Mimi said,

"Then I'll tell Casey."

"That would be a problem…" Mimi admitted, Casey only let her see Raph because he knew him well enough. Roger would be a long shot, even if they were just friends. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Came to see if you were alright," He said, "I saw ya' standing on the ledge and figured ya' snapped."

"Guess you _were_ looking out for me…" She said a little guiltily,

"Always will be…" Raph replied quietly, she looked up at him. There was a long pause before he scooped her up in his arms and went to the ledge, "I wanna show ya' somethin.'"

"Raph, there is no way you can land from up here when you're carrying me…" Mimi said worriedly, when he didn't respond she said, "Raph…" In a warning tone, "Seriously, Raph- AHHHH!" She screamed as he jumped from the ledge.

They landed roughly with a thud, and a slight grunt from Raphael. Mimi's eyes were shut tight as she held onto Raph for dear life. He chuckled, and she opened her eyes before breathing a sigh of relief. He put her down and she punched him, only to hurt her hand on his metal armor. He was quite amused at the glare she gave him while holding her sore hand.

"Wait here, I'll be back." He said before running down the corner, Mimi looked at the small alley scene around her. She looked up at the ledge where she was recently standing.

"I can't believe he landed that…" She said to herself, before a loud engine, made her look up.

She flinched and put her hands in front of her as if to guard herself as the headlight came closer. She heard whatever kind of vehicle it was came to a rough stop, and peeked open an eye. Raph sat on the silver motorcycle she saw in front of the liquor store, and turning the corner she was on last night. To keep from hitting her, he had to turn when he braked so the bike faced the wall of the building opposite hers. Raph threw her a helmet, and she caught it looking at it then to him.

"Ya' comin'?" He asked, revving the engine. She flat out laughed at him, "Come on, I know you need a thrill ride."

"Raphael, you are insane if you think I am gettin' on that death machine." Mimi said, and Raph smirked.

"Well whaddya know?" He said, "Big, bad, Miranda Jones is afraid of a big boy's toy."

"I am not!" She said defensively, "And what do you mean 'big boy's toy'?!" She seemed offended.

"Then put on that helmet, and let's go!" He said, she looked from the helmet to him, before placing it on her head. She hesitantly climbed on and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You on tight?" She heard, and realized that there was a communicating system built into both. Convenient.

"Yeah." She said nervously, "You sure it's safe?"

"Positive." Raph confirmed before revving the engine and taking off down out of the alley.

Mimi kept her eyes closed, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to be pressed against a metal turtle shell. Opening her eyes she was a little scared still, but was having a little bit of fun. She chuckled a little bit, and Raph looked back slightly before tilting the bike up so they were doing a wheelie. She gasped and held on tight, while he chuckled.

"That wasn't funny!" Mimi argued, "You shouldn't mess around like that, you could get really hurt!"

"Relax, I got it under control." Raph said arrogantly, before almost hitting a taxi. Mimi screamed,

"RAPHAEL, stop the bike now!"

"First of all, don't scream in my ear." He said, his ears still ringing, "Second of all, you ain't gettin ' off." Raph slowed down as he got something on the scanner built into his helmet, Mimi sighed in relief. "Hold on tight, Kitten."

"Don't call me tha- AH!" She yelled as he made a sharp U-turn, "Were are we goin'?"

"I got an errand to run." He said, speeding up again, "Looks like you get to see the Nightwatcher in action."

"See, now you're just a jealous, showoff…"

* * *

When they stopped Mimi felt slightly nauseous. Raph's eagerness to get to a crime scene made him drive faster, and more reckless. Her hands hurt from holding onto him so tightly, and she was having a major adrenaline rush. Raph parked the bike a distance away and looked at her. Mimi took off her helmet, and smiled a little. Her ears twitched glad to be out of confinement, and her tail was wrapped around her stomach slightly.

"I'll watch your baby…" She said, with a small wink.

"Huh." He said looking at her,

"What?"

"I expected you to argue about comin' with." He shrugged, she laughed shortly.  
"I'm way too sick to fight…" She put her hand over her stomach, "You are the most reckless driver…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," He said roughly, "I'll be back in a sec, _Kitten_."

"Mmkay." She said, and he was off. She rolled her eyes, putting her helmet back on. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey, Raph?" Came a voice through the communicator. Mimi yelled out and almost fell off the bike. "Raph?" It asked again, sounding confused.

"Donnie?" Mimi asked as she got more stable,

"Who is this?"

"It's Mimi!" She said, "You know about Raph and his new hobby?"

"Yeah…I had to help him make the suit, and upgrade the bike." Donnie sighed, "It's been hard putting up a show for Mikey…"

"Does Splinter know?"

"I'm pretty sure he does… He keeps quiet about it though." There was a long pause, "So, he told you?"

"Uh yeah." Mimi said, "He's been following me around in his little costume and I freaked out, so he told me I guess…"

"Ah, well were is he now?"

"Doing his vigilante thing." She laughed a little,

"Well, there's left over pizza for you both if you wanna come down."

"I already ate, but thanks Don. I'll let Raph know."

"Alright, if you're sure." There was a pause, "You should come visit more, it gets really quiet with Mikey gone most of the day."

"I'll be visiting more, I promise." She laughed,

"Okay…" There was another pause and Donnie groaned, "I got someone on the other line."

"Constant caller?"

"This lady, it's like she was born in the prehistoric age, I swear!" Donnie sounded distressed and Mimi chuckled, "Anyway, I'll talk to you later, Mimi."  
"Bye, Don."

"You know how hard it is to kick butt when you two are blabbin' in my ear?" Raph asked, and there was cry of pain in the background.

"Oops, sorry." Mimi said with no meaning, and Raph only gave an aggravated sigh on the other end before pounding a bank robber into the wall opposite him.

* * *

"Wow, this is nice." Raph said walking into Casey, April, and Mimi's new place.

"Thanks, I guess." Mimi shrugged grabbing a candy bar and note on the freezer, "You want some candy? We don't have anything else worth eating…"

"Pass." Raph said, and Mimi shrugged opening her candy.

Mimi led the way to her room, and closed the door as Raph came in. He looked around and she smiled innocently, jumping on her bed. Sitting down and turning on some music she finished her candy. She threw her wrapped in a pile just next to the bed, and Raph raised a non-existent brow.

"You're tidy." He commented sarcastically, lying back on the bed.

"You're not Mr. Clean yourself, baldy." She chuckled,

"You been eating a lot of candy."

"Casey pretty much lets me fend for myself…" She shrugged, "Occasionally we'll have something left over, or April will bring me something when she's here…but they've been too busy."

"You can't cook yourself somethin'?"

"Me and kitchens don't make such a good match." He chuckled at this,

"So where is Case?"

"Out using punks faces for batting practice." She shrugged,

"You ain't with 'im? I'm shocked."

"He won't let me go." Mimi grumbled, "But luckily, the Nightwatcher is gonna let me join him on his little adventures…Right?" She asked hopefully.

"Did Splinter say you could fight?" Raph asked and she shook her head, "Sorry, Kitten."

"Don't call me that, and when did he give you permission to do your Nightwatcher thing?" Mimi countered,

"Good point." Raph said, and sighed. "If you can find yourself a disguise, I'll take ya' with me."

"How kind of you…" Mimi said sarcastically, "I'll find one by next weekend…"

"Why next weekend?"

"I got school, dummy." She said, and he nodded.

"How's that goin'?"

"Almost over, thankfully." She sighed laying back, a decent distance away from him. "I been doin' okay I guess…I'm not failing anything, but my grades aren't brag worthy…"

"How's choir?" He chuckled,

"Shut up, I actually like that class."

"Yeah, but I know ya' didn't sign up for it just because…" He looked over to her, "That just ain't you."

"Maybe it is now, you just haven't been here to notice…" She said quietly, and then sighed after a long pause. "I was getting into fights, and I almost got kicked out."

"So, they made you take choir?" He asked skeptically,

"They said I needed to fill up my schedule so I'd be too busy to fight." She shrugged, "So I got a job, joined choir, and started doing a little bit of homework every night."

"How long has this been goin' on?" Raph asked curiously,

"I'd say a little over five months…" She stopped, "We haven't talked in a long time, Raph." She said quietly,

"I know…" He replied, "Mimi, I really miss –" Raph began,

"Mimi? You home yet?" Called Casey's voice and Mimi jumped up,

"You better get out of here, or hide or somethin.'" She said quickly,

"Why? Its just Casey."

"Because we've been alone in my house for almost an hour, with my door closed." Mimi said pulling him up.

"Mimi, I'm a turtle, and Casey is my pal." Raph said getting her implication.

"Firstly, I have a very wicked imagination that can make that minor detail, not a problem at all." She smirked, and Raph's eyes widened, wondering if she was kidding or not, "Second, turtle or not, you are in my room, and not a female."

"Mimi!" Casey called, "You in your room?"

"You gotta go!" She said pushing him towards her window,

"Alright!" He said, jumping onto the fire escape out side her window, "Why don't you come by tomorrow, we can hang out …or whatever."

"Alright go!" She whispered, looking behind her.

"I am," He went to leave but turned back, "I had fun."

"Me too, now go before I push you off the fire escape."

"See you later, Kitten." He said before jumping down,

"Don't call me that!" She whispered loudly down at him, before chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" Came Casey's voice, and Mimi turned around suddenly, smiling innocently at her brother, Mimi's tail swished behind her back and her ears twitched.

"Um…there was a cat on the fire escape."

"You're easily amused." He said, "You wanna go get some dinner or something?"

"It's almost midnight, Case." She said using his nickname,

"I know a wicked diner open all night." He shrugged, "And you've only been eating candy bars for god knows how long."

"'Cause someone fails to order me something when he gets food." Mimi accused, and Casey chuckled,

"Alright, you win." He said, "So, you up for it?"

"Um…Yeah." She nodded with a small smile.

"Alright…" Casey smiled back and they began walking out, "So, who'd you hang out with tonight?"

"Raph." She said, and he gave her a look, "What?"

"Nothing…" Casey said quietly, "He hasn't tried anything…has he?"

"Casey, he's a turtle." Mimi rolled her eyes, thankful that Raph had given her a worthy excuse to use on her brother.

"Yeah, well knowing the both of you…that wouldn't be a problem…"

"You have a sick mind." Mimi smirked, completely aware that she was being as hypocritical as you could get.

"You're in a good mood." Casey noticed, and Mimi shrugged.

"Maybe I just needed a thrill ride…"

* * *

Well there you guys go! I'm really loving this story but it's progressing longer than I expected, hopefully I'll pick things up.

Reviews are loved, and I could really use some feed back!

THanks so much, guys!

CacahuetePoco


	5. Chapter 4: A Taste of Happiness

A/N: Hey guys, early update because I'll be busy tomorrow. If I can get another chapter done today (I'm working on seven right now) I will update again this weekend. THe language is a little more explicit in this chapter, and probably will be throu out the story. If people think I should bump it up to 'M' because of it, I will.

So, tomorrow I'm going to be partying it up with BarbeeBlack (beta/best friend) because her Birthday is on Monday. This chapter includes a lot of best friend like situations, and I dedicate it to her! She's the best beta/best friend ever. I Love you Wifey!

Thanks to readers and Reviewers (especially imthegreenfairy88) and my beta (BarbeeBlack). You guys make me a happy author.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned four walking, talking turtles (and everything associated with them) I would not be writing this for you. Nothing personal.

Personally, I don't think it matters much but…just in case.

WARNING: This chapter contains the mentioning of crack cocaine, and other not-kid-friendly references. Plus more bad language. Shield your young.

* * *

Music for/featured in this chapter:

Mercy – Duffy (actually featured in the chapter)

Drops of Jupiter – Train

* * *

Chapter 4:

A Taste of Happiness

"_It's a helluva star, being able to recognize what makes you happy."_

_-Lucille Bell_

"Make your self at home, kiddo." Casey said as he escorted his guest into the very empty looking home.

"Whoa, this place is huge compared to your last one…" Said the green-blue eyed girl.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice…" He shrugged, "Sorry April isn't here, she's been talking about how proud of you she is…" The girl simply laughed,

"It's alright. I'll be out here a lot more, so I'll see her." She hesitated and looked around, "Where is Mimi?"

"When I left she was sleeping…she might be at school, but its only noon so I doubt she's awake." He shrugged yawning himself, and falling down on the couch, "Her room is the one straight down the hallway."

"Thanks." The younger girl smiled, and walked down the hallway,

"Hey, Joe." Called Casey and the girl turned on her heel, "Congrats."

"Thanks, Casey." She smiled and turned down the hall.

Walking down the hallway, you wouldn't guess more than two people lived in the roomy place. Several photographs of Casey and April were hung up nicely, a couple of herself and her sisters, and maybe a few of Mimi. You still wouldn't think that she lived there; it was like she had simply walked in and out of their lives. Walking up to the first door down the hallway, there was plain white piece of paper taped to the door saying, _'Don't bother…' _Joanne smiled softly, how very Mimi. She knocked once or twice before walking in.

"Mimi, you are a slob." Joanne said walking into the room, and seeing its disastrous state.

"Thanks, Joey." Mimi said half consciously, yawning with her eyes closed; suddenly her eyes opened wide, "Joey?"

"Surprise." The younger girl smiled sweetly,

"Joey!!" Mimi exclaimed with a smile, leaping out of bed and hugging her friend close,

"Whoa, you weren't lying when you said you were desperate to see me…" Her friend replied hugging her tightly, "How are you?"

Out of all the people who she had lost faith in, of all the people she felt like she didn't know anymore, there were only two she was willing to forgive so far. That was April and Joanne. April was traveling almost constantly, dealing with clients and still tried her hardest to spend time with Mimi. Joanne was getting ready for college, in another state, and was the only one who really realized how bad Mimi felt.

"Better than usual." Mimi replied,

"How are you doing with that forgiveness deal we talked about?" Joanne asked a little more firmly.

"I've forgiven everyone who deserves it." Mimi mumbled bitterly, and Joanne sighed pushing her at arms length, holding on to her shoulders. She didn't talk, just stared slightly annoyed.

Mimi had to smile; this girl was honestly a sight for sore eyes. Long, dyed black hair pulled back into a bun, making her look professional. A white button up shirt adorned her frame, along with black suit pants. Bright green-blue eyes shined with a conflict of concern and annoyance behind thin glasses (which were only there for a partially more sophisticated look).

"Mimi, you're going to be miserable forever if you can't swallow your pride and just try to trust the people who love you again." She said, "Have you at least talked to the guys, your brother, anyone else besides me or Ape?"

"Yeah actually." Mimi said a little brighter, "I had dinner with Casey Saturday, hung out with Raph, and the rest of the guys yesterday…"

"That's good." Joanne looked a little relieved,

"I think that they realized I'm not okay…its just a matter of them actually trying to earn my trust again…"

"You have to try too Mimi." Joanne said seriously, "Especially if you want to patch things up with the one who you're really caught up about…" There was a long pause before Mimi changed the subject,

"What brings you back to the 'Big Apple'?" Joanne sighed giving her a 'we're not done with this' sort of look before crossing her arms over her chest, and smiling.

"Had my tour of the University today, I'm heading back tomorrow; I just wanted to say hello to everybody."

"So…you got accepted?" Mimi said hopefully,

"Of course." The genius said

"And you're moving out here?" Mimi said with more enthusiasm,

"Yes!" Joanne laughed and Mimi squealed with laughter, hugging the girl again.

"Oh my God, Joey this is amazing, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Joanne said, and looked at the clock on her bedside table, "It's noon, aren't you late for school?" Mimi grimaced a little and said,

"School gets out at like noon everyday," She rubbed the back of her neck, "It's a last week of school thing I guess…"

"So you slept through school…again." Joanne shook her head, and Mimi chuckled,

"Hey, half the people I know don't even come to school this week." She defended, "I had every intention of going."

"Whatever... get dressed so we can go see the guys, I can't wait to see them." Joanne's eyes glistened with excitement.

"Oh yeah, of course." Mimi said, "I gotta shower, so go call Raph and let him know we're coming."

"Should I tell him to keep his mouth shut?"

"If you can muster up the meanness, be my guest." She smirked, and Joanne rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I want it to be a surprise, but we need to be sure Mikey's gonna be there…"

"It's a Monday, what would he be doing?"

"True, but you never know… Some parents are asinine enough to throw a birthday party on a Monday."

"Asinine, nice word." Joanne nodded impressed, "Are you, dare I say it, actually learning something from school?" The girl mocked,

"Hey, watch it." Mimi said in mock offense after sticking her tongue out and turning to get ready for her shower.

Joanne took a deep breath and looked at the phone on the wall, and then to the list of numbers next to it. Dialing she hoped it would be Mikey, or Raph who answered. Donnie would recognize her voice in an instant, and she wouldn't be able to contain her excitement if it was him who answered. One ring, two ring.

"Cowabunga Carl party services, dude and or dudette. Cowabunga Dude!" Came the unforgettable surfer like voice of Michelangelo. She heard a slightly distressed,

"Mikey…" In the background from Donnie and had to try not to chuckle,

"Hey, is Raphael there?" She asked, and there was a pause.

"Whoa, Mim-ster, is that you? Your voice is different!"

"No, it's not Mimi." Laughed Joanne, "Look, can you just get Raph? It's important."

"Uh…okay." Came through on the other end, "Dude, its some chick for Raph."

"Probably Mimi." Donatello said unenthusiastically,

"Nuh-uh dude." And then there was a longer silence,

"Hello?" It was the unmistakable, Brooklyn accented, brute voice of Raphael.

"Hey Raph, don't –"

"Who is this?"

"Don't say it aloud, I wanna surprise the boys." She said, and he waited, "It's Joanne."

"Oh…" Came his response, as he understood the situation better, "What's up?"

"Mimi has to shower or whatever and then we're coming down, I Just wanted to make sure all of you were home."

"So you're here?" He asked, "For real?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow though," Joanne said, "But I'll be back a lot more."

"Well that's good." Raph said, "Well, I'll uh see ya' when you get here, a'ight?"

"'Kay, see you." She said and there was a click.

* * *

Raphael walked away from the phone with the smallest smile on his face. It would be good to see Joe again. And Don would be happy to see her. He knew Mikey would be excited, though he gets excited over a lot of things. He plopped down on the couch next to Mikey, a soda in hand.

"So…who was that?" Donnie asked walking over, Raph shrugged,

"A girl." He said,

"How do you know her?"

"I just do." Raph said, a little on the edgy side.

"Does Mimi know about her?"

"What is there to know?" Raph asked, and Mikey coughed awkwardly.

"Besides Don, Raph and Mimi broke up forever ago…" The youngest brother shrugged, "I bet Mimi's got a new someone too…"

"She doesn't." Raph grumbled,

"Maybe she does, and doesn't want to tell you." Mikey said in a slightly teasing tone.

"She doesn't, 'kay Mike?" Raph said with finality, "Damn…"

"Who was the girl on the phone, Raph?" Donnie asked, "If you're trying to make Mimi jealous, it's not a good idea. She's going through a rough time, and flaunting some –"

"Ya' don't know what's goin', Don." Raph said his tone bordering on anger, "Don't pretend you do." The red masked turtle got up for another soda,

"I know a lot more than you think." Said his brother in annoyed tone, "I talked to Joanne and –"

"Yeah, yeah whateva' Donnie." Raph said sitting back down, "Just chill."

"Amen to that brother!" Mikey laughed and received a hit over the head from Raph.

"Raph, I'm not gonna let you mess—"

"Where the hell did this big brother thing come from, Don?" Raph asked in all seriousness, "Last time I checked, you been talkin' to her as much as the rest of us, which ain't a whole damn lot."

"I didn't realize she was –" Don began,

"Exactly, none of us did." Raphael grumbled, "Don't act like the you're not at fault."

"Come on guys," Mikey tried, really wanting the tension to break, "I learned how to burp the alphabet, you wanna hear?" His two older brothers rolled their eyes at him and each other before Donnie went back to his computer. Mikey sighed in relief, there were enough bad things going on. A big fight would only make things worse.

* * *

Mimi stepped out of the bathroom and yawned. Her fingers still a little sore from a video game showdown with Mikey the night before. Wearing jeans, which were pushing it for her in this weather, and a red t-shirt, she grabbed her shoes and some dirty socks off her floor before heading to the living room. Sitting down on the floor watching the news about some real estate issue.

"Hey Squirt, no school today?" Casey asked, as Joanne came out with a soda in hand,

"I slept through it." Mimi said tying up her tennis shoes, and Casey nodded.

"No reprimands, no warnings?" Joanne asked looking at the older man.

"That's more April's thing." He confessed, "And 'sides it's the last week, I didn't even go to my last weeks of school." Joanne rolled her eyes as Mimi headed for the kitchen,

"I'm running out of candy…" Mimi said sadly, "You want a bar, Joey?"

"Wow, she's sharing her candy…" Casey said, "She must really like _you_, Joe."

"Um, I'll pass thanks." Joanne said with a shrug,

"Alright." Mimi said grabbing two bars of the four she had left, "We're gonna go see the guys Casey, we'll be back."

"Alright." He said, "Hey wait, Mimi!" He said as the girls reached the door, she turned expectantly, "What do you want for your birthday…"

"Some crack cocaine." Mimi said excitedly, "Lately I've had to snuff sloppy seconds off dead prostitutes in dark alley ways."

"That's…disturbing." Joanne cringed, and Casey just rolled his eyes with a small laugh.

"Bye Casey." The girls chimed,

"See ya'." He replied.

Mimi lifted up the manhole when she was sure no one was looking, and smiled signaling for Joanne to jump down. She made a disgusted face and jumped down, pleased to find a lack of waste when she landed. Mimi followed putting the manhole back. She stretched a little, and said,

"Don helped redirect the pipe that ran through here…Figured we'd be using this one a lot."

"Sounds reasonable." Joanne nodded, "You know your way from here?"

"Yup, got it memorized." Mimi grinned and they pressed on.

"So when is your birthday?" Joanne asked,

"Uh Sunday." Mimi said,

"Wow, eighteen." Joanne smiled,

"Eh, it's just another year…" Mimi pressed on through the sewers, missing the conniving look on the other girl's face.

* * *

There was a thick silence that was cut by the television in the lair. Raphael seemed calm, like he was waiting for something, and not instigating Don. Mikey knew something was up. Whether it was bad or good, something was going down and Raph was well aware of it. Donnie gave his red masked brother a short stare before shaking his head and turning to his computer. Some giggling was heard coming from the entrance and all three brothers turned.

"Wait, here." Mimi laughed quietly, and walked in, "Hey guys, what's crackin'?"

"Mim-ster!" Mikey laughed, "Come back for another virtual whooping?"

"I let you win." Mimi defended, and then said, "'sides I brought a friend, and she's much more amusing than videogames."

"Where is she?" Raph asked and Mimi said,

"Patience." And smiled, when Don came up.

"Do we know her?"

"Possibly." Mimi raised an eyebrow,

"Stop messing around, Mimi." Donnie said annoyed, "If you brought a stranger to our home it could be dangerous. You should clear it up with us if you're going to bring someone down."

"Chill the fuck out, man." Mimi said putting her hands up a bit, "Christ what climbed into your shell?" Raph smirked a bit as Donnie sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright dudes and dudette I hate surprises, who is it?" Mikey cut in, Mimi chuckled excitedly.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, Michelangelo…" Joanne said stepping in; there was a very short pause as Joanne looked to each of the three brothers. Her eyes resting on Donnie's for a moment.

"Joe!" Mikey exclaimed rushing forward and picking the girl up into a hug.

"Hey, Mike!" She laughed hugging him tightly, after he put her down. Raph walked up,

"Hey, how's it goin' Joe?" He said hugging her for a moment,

"Pretty good, a bit busy." She nodded, "How have you guys been?"

"Great!" Mikey said, and Don just kind of stood there.

"I've been betta'…" Shrugged Raph and Mimi rolled her eyes at him, before turning to Don.

"Yo, Don." Mimi said, punching him in the arm lightly, he gave her a sideways glance and she nodded over to Joanne, "Go talk to her." She said quietly.

"I was gonna –" He started,

"After you stopped drooling?" She teased and he narrowed his eyes at her, before walking up.

Joanne grinned and he smiled a little awkwardly. They stood there for a moment before Joanne leapt at him wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto him. He barely caught her, almost losing his balance. Once he got back his footing her hugged her tightly, not being able to stop the toxic smile spreading from the occupants of the room.

"Miss Joanne, it is lovely to see you again." Came Splinter's voice, and Donnie set her back on her feet, as they broke apart.

"Master Splinter!" Joanne smiled bowing to the rat before hugging him, "I've missed you."

"I hope your sisters are well?"

"They are, I'll give them your blessings."

"So, uh, what brings you out here?" Donnie asked,

"I can't just come visit my favorite mutant friends?" Joanne laughed,

"You mean your _only_ mutant friends." Raph said raising his eye ridge, Mimi chuckled the slightest and Raph noticed. Mimi walked over to her friend putting an arm around her,

"As some of us know," She looked to Donnie, "Our resident, part-wolf mutant, genius skipped a grade, and graduated this year." Mikey cheered, and Joanne laughed, "But she also got accepted the University of New York."

"Nice goin'!" Raph said impressed, and Mikey laughed.

"That's mega awesome dudette."

"So…that means…" Donnie began, and Mimi couldn't contain her excitement and had to exclaim,

"She's moving out here!"

"Congratulations, Miss Joanne." Splinter nodded with a smile,

"Thank you." Joanne said bowing again.

"Yes! Dudes that is most awesome thing I've heard today!" Mikey grinned and he and Mimi did a high five.

"Ya' better be down here a lot… " Raph said, "I'm getting' tired of listenin' to Mikey burp the alphabet."

"Hey, if you're tired of that, wait 'til you see what I been working on!" Mikey grinned,

"And I bet it's ten times stupider than burping the alphabet." Donnie sighed,

"Try ten times more amazing." Mikey said, "And all I need is a super burrito and a match – ow!" He cried out as Raph hit him over the head, even though Mimi chuckled.

"Okay guys, we'll be back for some pizza, but for now Joey and I got stuff to do."

"Like what?" Donnie asked,

"Shopping." Mimi grinned,

"Shopping?" Asked the three turtles and Joanne in unison.

"Yeah," Mimi giggled, shocking the turtles and making Splinter raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"You hate shopping." Donnie said,

"Yeah, we had to literally drag you to the mall last time." Joanne laughed,

"Well, maybe I changed." Mimi smiled, "C'mon!" She tugged on Joanne and dragged her out of the lair.

"She giggled…" Raph said, "Mimi neva' _giggles_…"

"Well, at least she's happy right?" Donnie suggested looking a little brighter himself,

"Until she leaves again." Splinter said heading back to meditate.

"He's right." Raph sighed, "She's gonna be a mess all over when Joe leaves…"

"Well dudes, that's our chance to step in." Mikey said looking from Donnie to Raph.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but Mikey has a point." Donnie said, and Raph raised his brow slightly, "If we come to the rescue while she's upset because Joe is gone, she'll realize we actually _do_ care."

"Like movin' in on the rebound…" Raph nodded, "Not too bad, little bro."

"Thanks!" Mikey grinned, "Now, you wanna see my burrito trick?"

* * *

"So what exactly did you intend to buy?" Joanne asked as they entered the mall, Mimi smiling.

"Well…" Mimi said hating having to lie to her best friend, but she knew Raph would not appreciate her telling people about his secret, "I got invited to this end of the year party, and I need an outfit."

"It's so special you need to buy one?" Joanne asked, "That's not you, Mimi."

"It's a costume party," Mimi chuckled, "And I guess I wanna look good."

"Fair enough." Joanne smiled, "What were you going for?"

"Somethin'…mysterious." She replied with a sly smile, "Somethin' they won't recognize me in, y'know?" When her friend gave her a look she said, "I told 'em I wasn't sure if I could come, and I dunno…" She shrugged, "I want the element of surprise."

"Why do I have the nagging feeling you aren't being completely honest with me?" Joanne asked,

"Maybe 'cause I'm not…" Mimi sighed, and Joanne rolled her eyes, "Look I can't tell ya' why, just please help me?"

"Fine." Joanne said rolling her eyes, "But next time just tell me it's a secret, okay?"

"Alright..." Mimi said letting a guilty smile slip onto her face, "But honestly, I have no idea what to do."

"Hmm, well how much skin would you be willing to bare while doing…whatever it is…that you're going to be doing?"

Mimi thought about it for a moment, "Well, since it's summer, and so damn hot, I wouldn't care." She smiled innocently_, 'And impressing Raph wouldn't be such a downside…'_ she thought, but scolded herself lightly.

"You said mysterious, right?" Joanne asked, and Mimi nodded, "I've got a plan."

Joanne dragged her into a very straight-laced store. The store was so very, pretentious that they sold turtlenecks in the summer. Along with ankle length skirts, and other things that Mimi would never wear. Mimi was confused; didn't she and Joanne just talk about how she was willing to show some skin?

"Can I help you?" Came a very drab voice, an older woman who seemed very bored walked up to them.

"Uh, no." Joanne smiled, "We got it, thanks." She then dragged Mimi to a father corner of the store.

"Joey, this is a nun store." Mimi said quietly, and Joanne laughed, "Well it is!"

"Excuse me, I bought a turtleneck here, and it's the most comfortable and warm thing I own." She said grabbing a deep black turtleneck in Mimi's size off a rack full of them.

"We just talked about how unbearably hot it is, and you want me to wear _this_?" Mimi said holding the shirt. It was soft, but it was too warm and so not her style.

"Simple, when we get home just cut off the sleeves." Joanne shrugged putting it on the counter, as Mimi pulled out her purse. She had just got paid, luckily.

"How about I cut it now." Mimi said grabbing some scissors from behind the counter and going to work at it.

"Uh, Mimi…" Joanne said as the cashier came over, "Why are you making the torso so short?"

"It's not that short." Mimi said holding up the now sleeveless, turtleneck that lacked a midriff now as well. The cashier gave them both disapproving looks as she grabbed the altered shirt from Mimi's hands and began ringing it up.

"Casey is _never_ going to let you wear that in public."

"What he don't know won't hurt him." Mimi smiled after she paid and left the 'nun store.' "Where to next?"

Joanne took her into several different stores, and found small pieces to add on in everyone. Mimi was having fun, she had to admit. And she knew she couldn't have put this together herself. Mimi was very simple when it came to clothes. As they entered the last store, Joanne threw her a pair of short cut off black shorts and shoved her into a dressing room.

"Now put the whole thing on, so I know what else we might need." She ordered and Mimi complied. "This has been a lot of fun, Mimi." She said leaning on the door to the dressing room.

"Surprisingly…" Mimi paused grunting as she struggled with part of her outfit, "It was pretty fun." She paused, already dressed but wanted to talk more, "So, how was seeing Don again?"

"It was…good." Joanne said, "Short, but sweet."

"Yeah, sorry about dragging you away…we just have limited time, and I kinda told Raph I'd have this ready by—" Mimi stopped immediately, "Fuck." She mumbled,

"YOU'RE BUYING THIS FOR RAPH!?" Joanne nearly screamed,

"Um no, he'd look pretty awkward in it." Mimi tried to cover,

"Miranda!" Joanne scolded, "If this is something that's going to in anyway initiate-"

"Hold it," Mimi said, "It's not what you think it is, trust me."

"Alright…" Joanne said hesitantly, "I'm presuming you've already said too much, and I can't ask questions?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Mimi said brightly and Joanne laughed a little.

"Alright lemme see!" She said eagerly, and Mimi opened the door. "Whoa…" She smiled brightly, "Well one thing, is for sure, Raph is gonna be speechless."

"That'll be a first…"

"The ears and tail make it cuter…" Joanne nodded and Mimi grumbled,

"They keep popping up out of no where…" She said putting her hands on her fluffy ears.

"They're cute, now change so we can get to dinner." Joanne demanded, and Mimi closed the door grumbling.

"Alright already, geesh."

* * *

"Once again, I, Mikey have defeated the all might Miranda Jones mercilessly at – whoa!" Mikey began in triumph but ended up being tackled onto his back over the couch, Mimi had a playful glare.

"Don't brag." She said holding down his shoulders,

"Uh, a little help bros!" Mikey called and Mimi smirked,

"C'mon now, Mike." Raph said from the table, where Joanne and Donnie also sat watching the scene, "She's like five pounds, and two feet tall, you can take her."

"Hey!" Mimi said in mock offense as Don and Joanne chuckled,

"Don't worry, dudette." Mikey cut in, "I'm scared of you."

"Thanks?" Mimi said straightening herself out, not sure if she was being complimented.

"Yeah, well I ain't." Raph said suddenly rushing towards her, she was surprised but stood her ground.

"Haha, yeah tag team!" Mikey said jumping back.

Mimi's eyes widened as the red masked turtle headed for her. She made and 'eep' like noise as she jumped back a bit, but he continued his pursuit. She knew there was no way she could withstand his charge, but didn't want him to know she was scared. Because she was, but only a little. He knocked her onto to the floor, with less force than she expected. She landed on her back with and 'oomph' and was surprised to see Raphael pinning her down by the shoulders.

"Two against one?" She shook her head, "Takes two of you to take me, where's the challenge?"

"Big talkin' when I'm pinnin' ya' to the floor, don't ya think?" Raph said raising an eye ridge, she narrowed her eyes and lifted her hands as much as she could. Luckily it was just enough to reach the side of his neck where she gently ran her nails. As soon as his grip faltered just a little, she managed to push him off of her, and pin him down.

"Who's big talkin' now?" She smirked, and he narrowed his eyes at her,

"Mikey, now!"

"You got it, bro!" Mikey jumped up and Mimi looked confused,

"What?" She asked as she was suddenly lifted from Raph and being carried over someone's shoulder, "Michelangelo, put me down!"

"No can do, Mim-ster." Mikey said, "Gotta hold ya' until Raph recovers…"

"Don't make me pull out the nails." She warned, and was put down promptly after. She smiled before dropping to one foot and knocking Mikey's out from under him. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Come on now, Kitten." Raph said wrapping his arms around her, and restricting her from moving, "Play nice." He moved his hands to her sides and squeezed lightly and she instantly burst into laughter. "You ain't the only one who knows special spots." He said quiet enough for only her to hear.

"Raph," She laughed, "Put me down!" He complied and she landed on her backside, before running away as he and Mikey exchanged wicked smiles. "No fair!" She yelled, as she had to avoid both turtles.

"Well this is encouraging." Joanne chuckled, and Don smiled at the sight.

"She hasn't smiled this much in almost a year," Don said, "She must really care about you."

"I was there for her." Joanne shrugged, "She and I always had a sort of connection, y'know?" Donnie nodded, and sighed.

"I feel kinda bad, now that I see the difference in her behavior."

"Don't you blame this all on yourself," Joanne said putting her hand on his arm, his eyes lingered on it before he met her stare, "She isn't the only one going through a hard time."

"She tried to be there for us, but we shut her out." Donnie said, "I didn't really realize it before…but…"

"Don…" Joanne said, with a small smile, "Look at her, she's doing so much better." He nodded softly, "The only thing you need to do for her is be there when she needs it…" He smiled at her, and put his other hand over hers. They briefly exchanged a kiss that made butterflies flutter in their stomach's, before heading off to pick up the pizza they had ordered.

Mimi stood a distance away from both turtles, who where on either side of her. Raph was smirking and Mikey grinning like an idiot. She had to assess the situation, decide what she was going to do. If she tried to dodge Raph and he caught her, she knew she'd be stuck. She could wiggle out of Mikey's grasp, but he was quick and would only slow her down.

"Where ya' gonna go, Kitten?" Raph taunted,

"Don't call me that." Mimi said, crouching.

She moved as if she was going to move past Raph, but ended up slipping by Mikey. She was pleased with herself for psyching them out. She jumped over the sofa and ran into Mikey, which sent her to the floor. He grabbed her, gently; they were, after all, only playing around. She wiggled trying to move downward out of his grip, but he tightened his grip as her head leveled with his arm. Smirking she licked her unnaturally fanged teeth before biting him lightly, not even hard enough to leave a mark. It still surprised him and he dropped her,

"She bit me!" He exclaimed, and Mimi tried getting up but Raph had one of her feet. She tried her hardest to crawl away, but it didn't work he pulled her closer and pinned her as Mikey tickled her.

"You're both…" She said in between her laughter, "So…dead…" She laughed and wiggled. Mikey stopped sniffing the air; Mimi was relieved as she regained her breath.

"Pizza!" He said excitedly,

"Of all the things ya' could've done, tickling had to be the one." Mimi said still pinned beneath Raph.

"Ya' had to do that thing with your nails…" He said, "Ya' know that drives me crazy."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "What kinda crazy?" She smirked as he hesitated before standing and helping her.

"Wouldn't you like to know,_ Kitten_." He said, their hands still connected, she stared him in the eye. The fluffy ears on her head twitching, her tail swishing a little.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Joanne called and laughed as Mimi fought a blush taking back her hand and sitting down. Raph followed her his gaze rarely straying from her.

"Pizza is…" Mimi began,

"Heaven sent." Mikey finished and she nodded.

"That's not much coming from you two." Joanne smirked, "One of you won't eat anything _but_ pizza, and the other has been living off candy for a year."

"An entire year?" Don asked looking at the girl with cat ears, "It's a wonder your teeth haven't rotted."

"She spends an hour brushing her teeth morning and night." Joanne smirked,

"Dental hygiene is a very important thing, Joey." Mimi smiled a little,

"So is proper nutrition." Joanne said with a raised eyebrow, "Your room isn't hygienic,"

"I said dental hygiene was important." Mimi corrected, "And my room is mostly clothes that I'm just too lazy to put away…I'm just gonna wear them anyway."

"Don't forget the collection of wrappers in there." Joanne smirked, "Too lazy to put those away too?"

"You know me too well, Joey." Mimi laughed; Joanne took a bite of pizza before saying,

"So what are you doing Sunday?" The turtles frowned slightly and Mimi gave Joanne a look knowing exactly what she was up to.

"I was gonna jump off a roof, how about you?" She replied sarcastically, glancing at Raph to make sure he knew she was just joking.

"What's Sunday?" Donnie asked,

"Mimi's birthday." Joanne stated simply, Mimi gave her a pointed stare, "Well it is!"

"Yeah, and its not a big deal." She responded,

"You're turning eighteen, Mimi!" Joanne tried, "That's huge." The girl shrugged in response,

"I guess." Mimi stood from the table promptly yawning and jumping over onto the couch, curling into a ball, her tail wrapping around her waist a bit.

"Move over." Raph said walking over, she opened one eye and considered stretching herself across the entire couch, but she was too tired to instigate him. She grumbled moving over so he had enough room to sit. Resting her head on the arm of the couch.

"Don't sleep too much, you'll be up all night and miss school…" Joanne called before adding, "Again."

"I'm just takin' a cat nap." Mimi smiled with her eyes closed, "Go get off on technology with your boyfriend."

"Ew!" Mikey said making a face and Joanne rolled her eyes. Mimi yawned again and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Joey!"

"Hold on!" Joanne called out of Donnie's open bedroom door.

"I'm a gonna be late for school, and it's gonna be your fault." Mimi called half heartedly,

"It was your idea to stay here over night!" Joey called and got no response.

Donnie walked over pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled softly as he hugged her to him. Joanne wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, and she moved closer. He broke the kiss with a slightly sad smile, and she simply kissed him quickly.

"I'll be back sooner than you think." Joanne said in an attempt to reassure him, "And I'll be living out here too, it'll be okay."

"Promise you'll be back soon." He said hugging her tight.

"I promise, Don." She kissed him again,

"JOEY!" Mimi near screamed, "Get off your boyfriend and let's go!"

"She's eager to get to school…" Donnie smiled and Joanne laughed a little, "I love you."

Though it wasn't the first time he'd said those words, it was the first time she'd heard them from his lips in almost a year. Joanne was taken slightly by surprise, and he could only smile.

"Are you trying to make it impossible for me to leave?" She said and he chuckled, "I love you too…"

"This is such a tender moment." Came Mimi's falsely sweet voice, both looked up to the irritated teen. "You got five more minutes."

"Thanks Mom." Joanne raised her eyebrows, Mimi walked away saying,

"They grow up so fast." Loud enough for them to hear, "Hey Mikey, bet I could kick your shell in less than five!"

"Try to keep her out of trouble while I'm gone." Joanne asked, and Don nodded.

"I'll do my best…she's not exactly easy to knock reason into.

"Very true." Joanne laughed,

* * *

"They dropped the 'L' word." Mimi said to Raph and Mikey (who promptly declined her offer for a quick butt whooping)

"Lesbian?" Mikey asked making Mimi frown and try not to laugh, while Raph looked at his little brother with a look full of amusement, "What?"

"And you had to ruin their moment." Raph shook his head,

"I didn't mean to, I went to see if they were sucking face and they happened to be sharing a pleasant goodbye." Mimi explained, a smile spreading her face, unable to hide her happiness for her best friend.

"That's … great." Raph said a little unsure what he could say to that.

"I still don't know what the 'L' word is." Mikey said and Raph hit him over the head, "Ow, I was joking!" Mikey rubbed his head with a short angry look to his brother, "So what did he say?"

"He said I love you, and she said it back." Mimi smiled, and crossed her arms over her chest before looking down at the floor slightly, "It's good to know at least two of us aren't completely broken…" Her eyes rose up to Raph's for a moment before turning to the couple coming down the steps. "Finally, Christ." Mimi said trying to seem annoyed.

"Since when do you care about being late?" Joanne asked as she hugged Mikey goodbye,

"Since…" Mimi hesitated, "Good point."

"See ya' later, Raph." Joanne chuckled hugging him and saying quietly, "Take care of her, for me." He nodded, a little. "Bye, Master Splinter." She said hugging the old rat that smiled.

"Don't be gone too long, child…I haven't seen Miranda smile so much in quite a while." Both looked over to Mimi who blushed a little and scratched her head as an embarrassed habit.

"I'll be back soon." She reassured, "Come on Mimi, you're gonna be late." She said walking past her. Mimi rolled her eyes,

"Maybe if ya' weren't swapping spit with your boyfriend, I'd be on time!" Mimi yelled almost irritated, "Bye, guys."

"Are you coming over after school?" Donnie asked and Mimi shook her head.

"We're taking Joey to the airport…" No one could miss the sadness in her voice, "And 'sides I spent enough time with you lugs…" She turned waving a little and bowing to Splinter before running after Joanne.

"So you dropped the 'L' word?" Mikey asked, repeating Mimi's words, Don looked at Raph with an amused smile before saying,

"Why would I call Joe a lesbian?" He raised an eye ridge before heading to his computer, and Raph snorted. Mikey stood there confused for a moment before laughing with realization. Splinter headed back to his room to meditate with a small smile, muttering,

"Kids…" Under his breath.

* * *

When Joanne walked into her home, she threw her keys on the counter. The loud, upbeat music wafted into the main room from the living room. She heard her sister's singing over it, and smiled. Dropping her bags she walked into the room, finding both sisters. Angel and Maureen danced and sang into hairbrushes.

"_You got me begging you for mercy, why wont you relase me? You got me begging you for mercy, why wont you release me? I said release me!"_ They sang and danced while Joanne slipped over to the stereo and turned off the music. Angel stopped and looked at her sister while Maureen cluelessly continued singing, "_You got me begging you for_ –" She stopped as Angel turned her to face the stereo. "JOANNE!" They chimed and attacked her with hugs.

"I'm gone two days and you two act like I've been away forever." She smiled hugging them back,

"How is Mimi?" Angel asked,

"Did you see the guys?" Maureen asked,

"How is Master Splinter?"

"How'd you get home?"

"She's fine, yes I did, he's fine, and I took a cab from the airport." Joanne smiled, "But there's much more to focus on…"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked crossing her arms over her chest,

"I found out that Sunday is Mimi's birthday…" Joanne smiled, "Her _eighteenth_, birthday." The red head and the blonde looked at each other and then to their sister with conniving smiles.

"Oh really?" They chimed, and Joanne nodded.

"I think it's time for a reunion."

* * *

Sucking face: Making out, snogging, swapping spit, you get the concept.

Aw, I really liked writing this chapter. And, hey, we got to see our other favorite mutants. Alright, I'm going to go get started on the seventh so I can get the fifth up here for y'all.

P.S. On my bio page I have some pictures of the girl's mutant forms, and what-not.

Thanks guys!

CacahuetePoco


	6. Chapter 5: Running From the Dark

A/N: Another update! Thanks to readers and reviewers. Special thanks to my beta.

* * *

Disclaimer: I am currently too tired to think of something clever to say. TMNT aren't mine. OC's are.

Music for this chapter:

She's Gonna Break Soon – Less Than Jake

(Partially dedicated to Mimi/Raph and a BIG thanks to imthegreenfairy88 for the recommendation of this song.)

Never Too Late – Three Days Grace

(featured)

I Think I'm Paranoid – Garbage

* * *

Chapter 5:

Running from the Dark

_"Battle not with monsters_

_Lest ye become a monster_

_And if you gaze into the abyss_

_The abyss gazes into you"_

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

With a sigh, Mimi got up from her computer and went to the freezer. The current frown on her face deepened, as she found no candy. Closing the freezer door she sighed again, and walked back toward her room. Casey was picking up April from the airport, who decided to come home for Mimi's birthday. Mimi laid back on her bed, looking out her open window for a moment before turning up her music.

The phone rang in the living room, and she didn't move. She paused her music to hear Donnie's voice. He'd been calling and emailing her since Joanne had left. It wasn't hard to see he had heard something from Joanne and was trying to make sure she was okay. She had visited the guys, had pizza and did some training, and on the occasion she would answer his calls. Other than that she'd lock her self in her room and miss Joanne.

"_Bend me, break me any way you need me…all I want is you."_ Mimi sang under her breath along with her stereo, _"Bend me, break me, breakin' down is easy, all I want is you…"_

"Well, I'm flattered." Mimi looked to her window where Raph stood on her fire escape, "Hey."

"Hey." She said casually, watching as he threw his bag in through the window and then hopped in himself, "What brings you to the surface this fine night?" She said blandly,

"She's comin' back, Mimi." Raph said folding his arms over his chest, "So stop your sulkin' and get ready…"

"Get ready for what?" Mimi frowned,

"It's Friday night, ya' said you'd have a disguise by then." Raph shook his head and Mimi said,

"Oh, yeah." She then opened her door, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, so I can change." She said slowly, "Come on, do I gotta spell it out for you?" Raph gave her an annoyed look before stepping out of the room. Mimi opened her untouched shopping bags from Monday.

Raph stayed in the hallway looking at the photographs. Focusing on one of the triplets and Mimi all together. Maureen had a signature goofy grin that even made Raph smile just a bit. Next to her was Joanne, laughing at Maureen and linking arms with Mimi. Mimi was smiling too, at Angel who was grinning with her arm around Mimi.

"Those were the good times, eh?" Mimi said, suddenly right beside him, he looked over and raised his eye ridge, before a smirk settled on his lips as he looked her over.

Mimi smirked back crossing her arms over her chest. Black fingerless gloves went up to her upper arm, and were held by brown buckles around her arm. The black, now sleeveless, turtleneck was short only leaving her entire midriff free of clothing. Black shorts, and leggings that went to just a few inches below her shorts, leaving some skin on her thighs to show. Her tail swished behind her and her ears stood up happily, a black bandana (much like his red one) finished off her look. He could tell she was pleased with his reaction.

"You know you can say somethin' any time right?" She said amused,

"Casey's gonna murder you." Was all he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"What he don't know won't hurt him." She said, "So whose butt are we kicking first?" She asked eagerly stretching.

* * *

Mimi looked up as a plane passed from so high above them, only hoping that one day one would be carrying Leo or the girls back home. Raph listened to his scanner, and looked over the streets from the rooftop. Hearing nothing particularly interesting on the scanner, he decided they would do a patrol.

"Come on." He said jumping over the side to the building next to theirs, Mimi looked at the ground and then to the building, "You can do it, Mimi." She looked hesitant, "Come on, Mimi…" He tried, "I won't let anything' happen to ya'."

Mimi swallowed hard and took a few steps back. She would have to learn to do this by herself. He couldn't carry her around her whole life. She just needed to focus; she took a running start and stepped on the ledge, pushing off of it. She almost screamed, as she landed on the fire escape of the other side, holding onto the outer ledge for dear life.

"You alright?" Raph asked looking over the ledge, she nodded meekly before stepping onto the fire escape and jumping onto the roof.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, when a scream was heard not too far off.

"Let's, go." He said taking off, Mimi sighed hoping the roof-jumping thing got easier. She took off after him.

* * *

"Stay away from me!!" Screamed the same girl from before; very scary looking people were surrounding her. She watched as two figures landed from opposite rooftops onto the ground behind the men chasing her.

"Ain't it funny how these sort of things always happen in alleyways?" Came a feminine voice, a deep chuckle made the men turn around.

"What's funny is the look on their faces…"

"The Nightwatcher…" One of them said in a scared manner, "And…Cat Woman?" The man screamed as a long sharp nail pointed at his throat.

"Guess again." Mimi said silkily as she dropped her hand and spun her leg around, kicking him across the face. The unknown woman screamed and backed herself into the wall she had been cornered by. The man fell to the floor, groaning.

"Come on, let's go!" Said the one of the last two, and Raph looked to Mimi who nodded. Raph took off after them and Mimi approached the shaken woman, making sure to keep to the shadows.

"You alright?" She asked and the woman nodded.

"Who are you?"

"That's for me to know," The mischief in her voice could not be missed as she stepped into the light, her eyes twinkling behind her mask her ears up high, tail happily swishing, "Get home, we got this."

"Thank you." Said the woman still looking at the girl, in shock, before running out of the alleyway.

"Looks like it's just you and me buddy." She said to the figure that was once on the floor, now taking a run for it.

Mimi smiled and ran after him feeling like she could take down anyone, at anytime. She let him run for a few moments before he found Raph and his two unconscious comrades. He looked to Raph, to his friends and took a step back. Mimi tapped his shoulder, and he jumped turning around. He punched blindly at her, and she dodged it easily, grabbing his extended arm and using it as leverage to throw him into the cement wall nearest to her. He fell back with a thud and Mimi grinned.

"Not bad…" Raph nodded, "For a newbie." She responded crossing her arms over her chest,

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, "What're we gonna do with these guys?" She nudged the man she took down wit her foot.

"Tie 'em up and leave 'em for the cops." Raph shrugged,

"How very kind of you." Mimi teased dragging the unconscious body to where he had the others, "This is kinda fun."

* * *

"Christ, you almost ran a red light back there!" Mimi scolded getting off the bike as it came to a stop, "I thought you're supposed to be _fighting_ crime!"

"You don't like my drivin'?" Raph countered, "You can walk next time!"

"All I'm sayin' is that the bike is already dangerous," She said and he rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"HELP!" Came a scared and slightly frustrated cry from inside the liquor store where they had stopped where the owner was having a gun pointed to his chest. The two looked from each other to the scene and Mimi said.

"Oh yeah, my bad!" She laughed embarrassed, and the robber said shakily,

"Don't come any closer, I'll shoot."

"It's kinda cute when they threaten us." Mimi cocked her head to the side, her tail swishing lightly. The robber pointed his gun at Mimi who simply smiled.

"Hey pal, that ain't the smartest thing to do." Raph said walking toward him, a threatening tone. Mimi followed him, and flinched a little as he punched the robber across the store.

"Th-thank you." Said the storeowner, and Mimi grabbed some candy,

"How much?"

"Just take it!" The owner smiled nervously,

"Aw, thanks." She smiled brightly, as sirens were heard not too far off.

"Time to go." Raph said hurriedly, dragging Mimi out.

"God, I can walk without you holding my hand." She grumbled.

"Do ya' have to complain about everythin'?" Raph grumbled back.

"When you're being a controlling freak, yeah." She countered, climbing on the bike behind him and putting on her helmet. The cops pulled up as they were leaving and sighed at the sight, before looking to the shop owner.

"The Nightwatcher?"

"Yeah, and some chick with cat ears, and a tail…" Said the shaken owner, "Like a black cat."

"Nightwatcher's got a girlfriend?" Said another cop amusedly, "Great." He added sarcastically.

"Come on," Said the first cop pulling up the unconscious suspect.

* * *

"Raphael, I swear you better –" Mimi began,

"Okay, you two." Donnie said, suddenly part of the conversation, "You sound like an old married couple…"

"Well if a certain cat eared, nuisance would let me do my job –"

"Nuisance!" Mimi scoffed, "You're the –"

"Just get home, Casey called and I told him you were here."

"So?" Raph said, slowing down a little.

"So, if he gets there and we aren't there we're busted," Mimi said, "God, knuckle head."

* * *

Mimi grabbed a spare t-shirt out of the bag as Raph took off his armor. She slipped it over her head, and they climbed down the manhole. She removed her gloves and mask as well. Mimi was in a reasonably good mood the way there, teasing Raph as usual.

"How was it?" Donnie asked as they walked in and Mimi shrugged,

"It was alright." But her grin said otherwise.

"Best part of the night was when some punk called Mimi, 'Cat Woman'."

"Best part of the night was when I kicked his ass." Mimi said grabbing a soda, "And I got free candy…"

"You and your damn candy." Raph said jumping over the side of the couch, and stealing the remote from Mikey, who was sleeping in the recliner next to the couch.

"He's jealous." She whispered to Donnie, who chuckled and made Raph look over,

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled innocently and sat down next to him on the couch.

Her shoulder touched his as she folded her legs to the side of her, making only a short distance between them. She smiled at him as he glanced at her and changed the channel. It was the closest they had been to each other, besides when they were on the bike. She kicked off her shoes, and finished her soda in almost one gulp. They watched the TV for a few minutes until he felt something lightly fall onto his shoulders.

Mimi was fast asleep, and her head had fallen to the side on his shoulder. He let a small smile slip onto his lips as he slowly moved his hand from the back of the couch to across her shoulder, almost reaching the other; she subtly put her hand on his forearm. He glanced down at her and his smile widened a little. Within minutes Raph was asleep and Don stood from his seat,

"Mimi if you're gonna stay here you should call Casey." After getting no response he looked over to the sleeping couple on the couch. He sighed with a small smile, "I'll call Casey…"

* * *

Raph opened his eyes and looked over to the consistent clicking that was Donnie typing something on his computer. Mikey was in front of the television playing some video game, a head set on his head. He was laughing and talking to someone on the game. A new online game system Donnie had recreated so Mikey could play with Maureen. He moved slightly and felt something grip his forearm and nuzzle into his shoulder. Mimi was still asleep from the night before, Raph felt a smile spread onto his face like it had the night before.

"Oh, you're awake dude." Mikey turned grinning at his big brother, "Lunch is on the table, bro."

"I kinda can't move if ya' haven't noticed." Raph said trying to sound irritated.

"Are you complaining…again…" Came the groggy voice of Mimi, and Mikey chuckled looking back to the TV.

"Nothing to complain about." Raph said looking down as Mimi lazily sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What time is it?" She asked,

"A little after noon." Donnie said standing up, there was a pause where Mimi almost went back to sleep. When she remembered that today was Saturday.

"SHIT!" Mimi screamed jumping up, "I'm gonna be late for work," She cried, and began slipping on her shoes.

"Why are you freakin' out?" Raph asked looking at her oddly.

"Saturday is big sales day for us." Mimi said, and grunted in frustration as she put the shoes on the wrong feet, Mikey and Raph glanced at each other chuckling before she shot them deadly glares.

"It's not like you haven't been late before." Donnie said amazed at her flustered demeanor.

"I've been late to work for the past two weeks, and Saturday is when we get a big swarm of people that come in about…oh twenty minutes ago, and things don't slow down until six." Mimi said and checked her shoes, "We have this sale thing, and it's big but whatever." She touched her forehead, "I'll call." She said and then took off, and they heard the hidden bricks open.

"You know if she gets fired, she's going to blame you, right?" Donnie said looking at Raph who stood and stretched.

"Eh, I'll deal with it." He said grabbing some pizza, as usual.

"So things are patched up with you and Mimi then?" Donnie asked and Raph hesitated, before biting his pizza with no response, "Not quite, then." He sighed.

"Well dudes, if she hasn't forgiven Raph then it's gonna take a heck of a lot to get her to forgive the rest of us." Mikey said,

"She'll get over it." Raph said, and looked to his brothers, "I don't know about you two, but I ain't beggin' for forgiveness just because she's too stubborn to accept that we're sorry."

"Classic Raph." Donnie rolled his eyes, "Have you ever thought that maybe if you were more compassionate she wouldn't be afraid to talk to you in the first place?"

"She's not afraid to talk to me."

"So you two are all buddy buddy again, and she's completely forgotten about how you broke her heart because you couldn't handle Leo leaving along with the triplets?" Donnie said, his voice uncharacteristically rising.

"Last time I checked, you handled it just as well as I did!"

"Dude, this is almost as bad as when he fights with Leo…" Mikey grumbled to himself.

"You're supposed to be her best friend, Raph, you're supposed to be the one who fought so hard with Leo to have something real with her." Donnie said, "All the fights Mike and I had to sit through just so you two could be a real couple, and you just threw it out the window." He took a deep breath, "So was it even real at all, or did you just do it to piss Leo off?"

"It was real, Don." Raph said with a deadly glare, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Donnie said taking another deep breath, a little upset he let himself lose his temper.

He turned to go back to his computer. Raph met eyes with Mikey who was staring over the couch, before heading off to the dojo. Mikey's eyes drifted to the still open brick door to see Mimi watching from the doorway. Hers met his, and he swore he saw a tear, but her eyes widened and she took off. Mikey turned back to the TV and sunk lower into the couch.

_'This is beyond fucked up…'_

* * *

"Oh way to fuck up _another_ family, Miranda." Mimi said to herself walking away quickly from the lair, wiping tears as they fell, "And you had to let Mikey see you."

Mimi climbed up out of the manhole, and put it back once she was out. She tried to collect herself and began walking quickly. She had a long way to get to work. She had begun sprinting without realizing it. Her body moved on auto-pilot as she replayed the scene in her head.

'…she's completely forgotten about how you broke her heart because you couldn't handle Leo leaving along with the triplets?'

Donatello's words echoed in her head and it made her clamp her eyes shut, tears leaking as she did. She'd never once though of the word 'heartbreak' in the entire year when she was abandoned. It seemed to give her a wave of realization, about how she was really feeling. She wasn't just lonely, betrayed and desperate. She was _heartbroken_.

She stopped at the music store, before walking in and pushing past all the people in the store. Connie was busy with the only cash register in the store while people lined up to make exchanges with the actual owner, Mr. John Summers. Connie's father. He had the same blue eyes, and the same brown hair.

"Miranda, you're late!" He said looking angry, telling the customer he was working with to, 'hold on' and walking over to her. He was much taller than her and stared down at her, Mimi just stared. "You've been leaving early, making Connie close for you, you show up late almost everyday, and when you're here you don't even try to make it seem like you care." She just stared and he seemed to soften as he realized she had been, and still was lightly crying.

"I know." She said trying to keep her voice steady, "Because I'm just one big fuck up."

"Miranda…" He said and she shook her head,

"I'm sorry," She looked to her shoes, "I came here…" She started and then sighed looking up at him, "I thinks it's best if I just quit altogether." She sniffled, "I thought things were more stable, but it seems as if things just tumbled over…again."

"Miranda, you're a sweet girl." Mr. Summers said, and she was sure she had just made him feel guilty, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks…I guess." She said, and looked to Connie who looked concerned. She waved, "I'll come by, you guys are the only people who sell the good alternative bands." He laughed shortly, and she nodded. "I should go."

Mimi took off again, running. Just running. She didn't notice but she passed Central Park, and several other tourist spots. Sprinting as her body was on auto-pilot again. Would Mikey tell that he saw her? She wasn't sure, and she had never heard Donnie raise his voice. It wasn't all her fault things were so bad for them, but their argument was over her. It still made her feel bad.

Mimi stopped, feeling the burn of the run flow through her body. She felt a coat of sweat covering her and her legs felt week. She was sure she was going to fall over, so she laid down on an unoccupied bench, she was in some park she didn't recognize at first. The bench was under a shaded tree and was cool on her skin. He felt her breathing regulate as she grew tired. Before she knew it, she was asleep on the park bench

* * *

Michelangelo was at a tough decision, the virtual online game still on the television. His character standing idly. He looked at Donnie typing at the computer and heard Raph's gruff grunts from the dojo. Mimi had heard everything, and she had been _crying._ Mimi was one of the strongest people he knew. He never thought he'd ever see her cry.

"Mikey?" The comforting feminine voice was heaven sent at this time. He looked up at the game to see her character standing next to his, "What's up?"

"I wish you were here." He said quietly and there was a pause,

"What's happened?" A rare serious tone was heard, "Mikey, I'll be there much sooner than you think… just tell me what happened."

"They were fighting." He said, "Don and Raph," He looked up to Donnie to make sure he hadn't heard him, "It was about Mimi, and she heard."

"Okay…" Maureen said sounding a little confused, "What were they fighting about?"

"Donnie said Raph broke her heart, and blamed him and Raph blamed him and they didn't know she heard, she was supposed to be gone, but I looked up and she was in the doorway." He knew he was terrible at giving information, especially when he was upset like this. "I don't know what to do."

"First talk to Splinter." Maureen said, "He's your father, he'll know if its best to tell Don and Raph, okay?"

"Okay." He said shortly,

"I think you should call Mimi, make sure she's okay."

"She's not."

"Call her anyway, Mike." She paused, "I'll be on after practice, around seven…okay?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

He took off his head set, and signed out of his name. He sat still on the couch for a moment before standing up. He walked past Don who glanced at him, before turning back to his computer. He knocked on his father's door.

"Enter." The old voice said and Mikey opened the door, "What troubles you, Michelangelo?"

"They had a fight." He said, "About Mimi."

"I heard." His father said in a wary tone, "We both know it goes deeper than Miranda, but luckily Donatello has very good control over himself."

"She heard them, sensei." He said, and met his father's gaze, "She was standing in the door way, and I saw her just before she took off…She was crying."

"Do your brothers know?"

"No."

"Do you think you should tell them?"

Mikey though for a moment before nodding, "Yes."

* * *

"_Casey, take Mimi and get inside, now!" _

"_Daddy I'm not gonna have you face them alone!" _

"_Mimi go with your brother…" The stern authoritative voice demanded, _

"_Dad, you can't take them on your own!" Casey's voice was younger, as was Mimi's_.

She could only hear the voices, she couldn't see anything. She knew she was dreaming, but couldn't wake up. She could hear Casey yelling at her as he practically dragged her into the apartment building. She heard herself screaming and crying, wanting to help her father.

"_Mimi, you already got into enough trouble." Scolded Casey, "Dad can handle it."_

"_NO, let me go!"_ Mimi didn't want to be dreaming of this, to be hearing this. This was years ago.

Things got confusing even in her dreaming state. She heard the argument over and over again, as if on repeat. She heard the shots, the yells, her mothers voice. A voice she hadn't even dreamt of in years. Suddenly a scream made her eyes open, it was dark. She was on the park bench and she heard people coming.

Mimi knew something was wrong. She felt wrong, different. Her senses were magnified as she heard the four people approaching. She heard the helpless scream, and the gruff laughter. She turned her head as a young woman ran past her, screaming for help. She could see her perfectly in the unlit park. She saw the three men run by her laughing and chasing.

Mimi was taken back to her own screams, almost two years ago when she was captured by the Foot. The smiles and their laughter as they chased her almost two blocks, the way they got amusement from her constant pain for months. The way Liam smiled last year in the alleyway, just before he beat her mercilessly. Mimi sat up, her movements slow as she stood. Her nails were long and sharp, tails and ears stiff. She licked her long fanged teeth, and felt a real, growl.

She heard the girl scream again, and the men's shrieks of laughter. Something snapped in Mimi, she felt the utmost rage toward the three men who had just passed her. She wanted them to pay. Cracking her neck she took off, running her fastest towards the sounds she heard so painfully clear.

In a way Mimi knew that these three men were not who had captured her. They weren't the men who hurt her, chances are they didn't even know her. She still felt the uncontrolled desire to make them hurt like she had been hurt. In a way Mimi knew this was some side affect to the mutation. She knew that the only reason she wanted to see these punks bleeding and broken was because her emotions made something snap.

But the closer she came to them, the more she forgot. She forgot all about Don and Raph's fight. She forgot about Leo and the girls. She forgot about her brother, her dream about her father, she forgot about everything. She didn't even recognize where she was anymore. The only thing she recognized was who she was after and what she wanted to do to them.

The only thing she could remember was how to hunt for her prey.

* * *

Connie's hair whipped behind her as she ran from the three men she had run into at the party she had left less than fifteen minutes ago. She couldn't see a thing in this damn park, it was so dark. She saw a pair of bright, almost glowing gray blue eyes, but was too busy running to see what they belonged to.

She fell to the floor as she felt something jump onto her back, slamming her into the gravel pathway hard. She screamed and cried out, the tears leaking her eyes freely. Her attacker laughed as if it were a joke and moved off of her, stepping away. She turned seeing the three young men. One of them moved as if he was going to attack her again, and she screamed flinching. This set them off into a howl of laughter.

A loud growl made them stop, looking around the darkness for the creature that emitted it. By this time, Connie's eyes had adjusted, and she could see clear enough to make out her attackers, and a swift movement behind them. The pair of bright gray blue eyes locked with hers, and then quickly moved to the men.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked the tallest pointing to the eyes.

"I think…" The tone was raspy, and soft, a woman's, a slight growl heard behind the tone, "you mean, who…"

Mimi was crouched, her hands on the ground as she circled them. They were spooked, and it brought a smirk to her face. She could _smell_ their fear. Good, they were scared, and panicked. None of them had their backs to her, they made sure that they were standing with their backs to each other. Not completely stupid, then.

"Whoever, or whatever the hell you are, we were only playing around!" Cried one of them, and Mimi growled again.

"Then lets play."

Jumping at the one who had just spoken, she pulled him away and shoved him to the ground. Her claws dug deep into his shoulders making him groan, and the sweet scent of blood wafted up to her. Mimi dug her nails deeper, until he gave a good scream that would make his friends even more scared. She knocked him out, finding no more use for him…No more fun.

"Look, w-we know her!" Cried another, they seemed to be frozen on the spot, and Mimi could hear the girl's deep scared breaths, "Connie, it's Jimmy, Derek, and Zack!" He seemed to be apologizing. As if that would tempt Mimi to be more merciful.

"Yeah, Connie." Said the other, they were facing the girl, Connie, who was on the floor. Still unsure of what was going on, "Tell her to stop!"

"Aw, but we only just started to have fun." Mimi purred, and slipped behind the most recent speaker.

She ran and latched onto his back, he lost his balance and fell face first into the gravel walkway. A more violent version of what he had done to Connie earlier. Mimi's claws dug into his back, and she pulled them out making him cry out. The only one left moved toward Mimi's dark figure, he barely had his hand on her shoulder before she grabbed his forearm and twisted until she heard a loud crack.

"Don't ever touch me." Mimi growled coming up from her crouch, standing on the unconscious young man. The man she had just hurt was on his knees holding his arm.

She pulled her arm back and brought her claws across his face. He crabbed his now sliced face and fell to his side, he was by far the loudest yet. He was the only one left conscious, besides the girl. She turned to the girl, who had sprained her ankle when she was tackled. She used her hands to try and drag her self backwards, away from Mimi.

"S-stay away!" She screamed, Mimi stared at her. A bright light from a flashlight made them both look over to the two cops running towards them. Mimi looked back to the girl and recognized her.

"Connie…" She said softly, but the girl only screamed and tried harder to get away.

"Hey, you with the ears!" Called one of the cops, Mimi looked to him, bared her teeth with a small hiss and then ran for it.

Mimi ran out of the park, and down into a subway station. Several people looked at her oddly. Her blood covered hands, and spattered clothes. Plus she had a tail, she was bound to get some stares. She opened the dirty one stall, bathroom door and closed it immediately. Her breathing was ragged as she looked into the mirror.

Her pupils were black slits, her eyes standing out greatly as she realized the lights weren't on. She cursed finding the switch, the light was a little clearer. Blood was lightly splattered on her face, but her hands were drenched. She closed her eyes, and saw Connie's usually smiling happy face, scared and crying.

Mimi didn't even recognize her until she spoke. She felt sick to her stomach. She remembered everything she felt, the calm deadly rage. She remembered not being able to think of anything but getting those ass holes who were chasing Connie. _She couldn't control herself._ And she had a bad feeling this wasn't the last time this was going to happen.

* * *

Standing on the fire escape out side the living room of Casey, April and Mimi's, Raphael and Donnie knocked on the window. Raph silent and brooding, while Donnie had a guilty look on his face. There was a pause, and the brother's did not speak. Casey opened the window and frowned,

"Where's Mimi?"

"She's not here?" Donnie asked, Casey shook his head. A rush of loud music and voices of laughter were heard, and then the sound of a door closing as April came from the hallway with a smile.

"Hey guys, is Mimi with Mike?"

"She's not at the lair." Raph said climbing through the window, Donnie following, "We thought she was here."

"We haven't seen her since noon." Donnie said, "Apparently she overheard a fight we had and left, she said she was going to work."

"She would have been off by now." April bit her lip worriedly, "What were you guys fighting about?"

"Me." Everyone turned to see Mimi in the doorway, the blood on her hands dried.

"Mimi, oh my god!" April said barely above a whisper engulfing the girl in a hug, she pushed her away at arms length, "What happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said quietly,

"You're covered in blood." Donnie said approaching her, he touched her shoulder and she jumped away from him,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, and he put his hands up, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I'm just…I'm…pretty spooked, okay?"

"What happened Mimi?" Casey asked as she rushed past them into the kitchen, April went into the hallway and there was the sound of a door opening and closing. Mimi scrubbed at her hands furiously, she had some cuts from her own nails when she had clenched her fists.

"It won't come off." She said scrubbing,

"Mimi…" Raph said, and she turned they were all in the kitchen, staring at her with a mix of concern and annoyance.

April came back handing her another shirt, Mimi took off her blood spattered one leaving her in a sports bra. Donnie looked to the floor only having seen Mimi scantily clad once before when he had to treat her wounds after the encounter with her ex-boyfriend. Casey stared at April, and glanced at Raph who didn't even make it seem like he was looking away. He frowned deeply, and Mimi finally slipped on April's plain black shirt, that was tight on her.

"It's not my blood." She said quietly,

"Who's blood is it?" April asked folding her arms over her chest, Mimi shrugged, "You don't know?!" She asked in a frustrated manner.

"What happened Miranda?" Casey asked using her full name.

"How cute, you're being all parental." There was no humor in her voice just calm tones.

"Don't come home covered in blood and pull this smart ass act, Mimi!" Casey said trying to keep his temper in check.

"We just want to know if you're okay." Donnie said softly,

"I'm fine, see!" She leaned off of the counter and turned in a circle, "I'm here, I'm alive."

"Mimi, we all know you're far from fine." April said quietly, and Mimi leaned on the counter, grabbing a paper towel and pressing it to her bleeding palm.

"I got into a fight." She said, it wasn't a complete lie, she couldn't tell the whole truth. They wouldn't understand that she couldn't stop herself.

"You used claws in a street fight?" Casey said, "I thought you knew better than that, that's like bringin' a knife to a street fight!" April gave him a look and he coughed, "And you shouldn't be fighting in the first place."

"Who did you fight?" April said looking to her, Mimi sighed,

"These…guys were messing with someone I know from work…" She hesitated, avoiding Raph's accusing gaze, "They were pushing her around, and I wasn't gonna stand for it."

"How many where there?" Donnie asked,

"Three." Mimi said, "My nails were an accident, I didn't mean to use them." She shook her head, "I cut myself," She opened her palms, "but I didn't notice the pain, and I should have been more careful, I know." Silence ensued as Mimi picked up the stained shirt off the floor and ripped it up, wrapping it around her palms. "Tie this for me." She requested lightly, holding her hand out to Donnie, who complied with a short nod.

"So, where did this all happen?" April asked,

"The park three blocks down."

"What were you doing there?" Casey asked,

"I was upset and was late for work, and I quit and I just ran until I couldn't anymore, and fell asleep on a park bench." She shrugged pulling her self onto the counter. Raph and Donnie exchanged looks as Mimi looked at the floor.

"What were you upset about?" Casey asked and Mimi cringed,

'_Shit…'_ She didn't want the guys to know she overheard them, she shrugged. There was a long pause,

"Well you're staying with the guys tonight, and I'm coming to get you tomorrow." Casey said and Mimi looked up.

"Why?"

"Because, now go get some sleep, you look like crap." He hugged his sister, who didn't hug back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." April said quietly and followed Casey down the hallway.

"She hates me…" Mimi sighed and looked to the brothers, "I'll catch up with you guys later, I'll be at Central." She jumped off the counter and was out the door,

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to this than she's saying…" Donnie looked to his brother,

"Because there is." Raph said,

"You barely said a word." Donnie observed, and he didn't respond. He sighed, "I'll head back home, you go after her."

* * *

Mimi had made several mistakes tonight. She had lost control and pretty much mauled three guys. She came home and lied to her brother, April, Donatello, and worst of all Raphael. She had also told the guys where to find her, and was sure that Raph was following her.

She didn't hear him following her so far, so she ran again. Central Park was empty, thankfully. She didn't need cops giving her a hard time, especially not now. She walked to a patch of grass, where she could see the stars. Sitting down, she hugged her knees to her chest. Looking up at the sky resting her chin on her knees.

It had been years since her father had died, and her mother died merely a year after that. She thought about them a lot. About how she missed them, how her mother used to wear the same perfume Mimi wore, how her father wore the same leather jacket almost every day, and how much her parents loved each other. It had been a while since she thought of her father's death, or her mother's melodic voice, which Mimi had inherited, so Casey said. But singing had lost a lot of it's splendor after both her parents died, and she just didn't feel that passion for it that she once did.

"Crybaby…" She mumbled to her self as she felt hot tears slip down her face for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past two weeks.

The crunch of his weight on the dry grass made her tense up, her ears twitching and then stiffening. She sniffed a little, and her tail twitched in the slightest. She looked over her shoulder for only a second before looking back up to the sky. He sighed sitting next to her, their shoulders touched lightly. Mimi tried desperately to ignore the flutter in her stomach and the feeling of her heart skipping a beat.

A year of almost no contact could make the sensation new all over again.

"You should know that I can keep up with you, no matter how fast you run." He said, and she smiled softly.

"Depends on what I'm running from." She said, she had to admit that she felt a little better that he was around, "Why'd you follow me?"

"It's what ya' wanted…You wouldn't have told me where you were going if ya' really wanted to be alone." He was right. Even when she says she wants to be alone, a small part of her always hopes he will follow. "So…" He sighed, "Are ya' gonna tell me what really happened tonight?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Raph." She said darkly, "I beat up some punks who were playing a sick game with a sweet girl, I lost my temper and got rough."

"I think I have a bad influence on ya'." Raph replied with a small smile, and she smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, I've been a short fuse since birth." She looked over at him, and her smile faded, "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Is something happens…and I'm…" She hesitated, loosening her grip on her legs, "If I'm not myself, if I'm hurting the people I love…" She paused again, "Don't hold back on me…take me out."

"What are you talking about Mimi?" Raph asked she let go of her legs staring him in the eyes,

"Just promise me, Raph!" She said in a distressed and desperate tone.

"Alright, alright." Raph said, nodding a little bit, "I promise." She nodded slowly and looked back up at the stars, "I miss my parents." She said in a whisper and he hesitated, "I mean, I miss then all the time…but it's my birthday tomorrow…and I'm an adult now…and…" She felt the lump in her throat and shut up. _'No more crying.'_

"They'd be proud of you, Mimi." Raph replied, she snorted.

"You didn't know 'em." Her tone was shaky.

"Yeah, I guess not." He replied, there was a long pause, "Mikey told us that you over heard me an' Don…" She didn't reply, "Don's just guilty and I…"

"You what?"

"I just want things to go back to how they were."

"Things don't just fall into place because you want them to." She said, "I tried to be there for you and you shut the door in my face."

"And now you're doing the same to me." He said roughly and she looked at him.

"I'm not shutting the door…" She said softly, "I'm just a little hesitant to open it all the way."

There was another long pause as they sat next to each other. Raph understood, he just didn't like it. Mimi bit her lip lightly and sighed, looking over to the red banded turtle. She wanted things to go back to normal too. She looked back up and frowned.

"I thought it was always you and Leo who fought…"

"We all fight at some point, we're brothers."

"What do you think he's doing right now?" She asked and turned to him, "Leo, I mean."

"I don't really care." He said laying on his shell.

"That's harsh." She said, "Are you saying you don't miss him?"

"I do." Raph sighed, and she laid on her back, "I just know he's gonna come back more smug than ever."

"He never seemed smug to me…" She said, and then sighed, "But I didn't get to know him as well as I would have liked…I kinda regret it, I always saw him as the bad guy."

"Then I'm definitely having a bad influence on ya'." He said with a small smile, and she chuckled softly,

"Well, when he comes back maybe I'll get to know him better…" She shrugged, "I guess I never really realized how much I'd miss him 'til he left."

"You so sure he's coming back?" Raph asked, glancing over at her.

"He'll be back." Another long pause, "Tomorrow is gonna be such a pain."

"It's your birthday." Raphael said, "You aren't excited?"

"It's just another day, y'know?" She shrugged, "I'll play along with everyone else, pretend to be excited, but I really don't want it to be a big deal…"

"I won't make a big deal out of it, if that's what ya' want."

"Thanks." She said softly, "So, did you do your vigilante thing alone tonight?"

"Casey showed outa nowhere…so he tagged along."

"Fun." Mimi said shortly, "What time is it?"

"When I left it was twenty 'til." He smirked, "And that was about nineteen minutes ago."

"Even better." She said sarcastically, "You gonna sing for me?"

"In your dreams maybe." Raph said and she laughed shortly, "Hey, Mimi…"

"Hmmm?"

She looked at him lazily with tired eyes, he smiled softly at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Mimi felt her heart skip a beat and her smile widen. She squeezed his back and closed her eyes. She expected him to let go, but he held a firm grasp on her hand. Her eyes shot open when she felt his lips meet her forehead for only a moment. Raph smiled at her and then looked back up at the sky.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

A/N: Intense, right? Haha, I figured that since Leo was gone, Raph needed to butt heads with someone, and Donnie was my first choice...anywho. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Love,

CacahuetePoco


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise! You're Legal!

* * *

A/N: This chapter jumps from Mimi's POV to 3rd person, it kind of bothers me to write in anything but third person, but it felt right for this chapter. Just so you know, only two weeks have past since the first chapter. The Prologue was set not too long before that. And this chapter wasn't beta-ed

Thanks

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

I Want To Hold Your Hand – The Beatles

* * *

Chapter 6:

Surprise! You're Legal!

_"Age is only a number, a cipher for the records. A man can't retire his experience. He must use it. Experience achieves more with less energy and time."_

_--Bernard Baruch_

**Mimi's POV**

"Man, this diner is so slow…" I said with a bored sigh, Casey rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"We gotta get going." He said,

"You wear a watch?" I snorted, "Since when do _you_ wear a watch?"

"April got it for me, says I need to actually be on time once in a while." He shrugged and I full out laughed at him.

"Man, you need to grow up." I shook my head, "Ape needs you to be committed to your relationship if nothing else."

"Since when are you Dr. Phil?" He said with a small frown and I just rolled my eyes, "This diner _is_ really slow…"

After finally getting our food, and getting the hell out of the diner we headed for home. It was almost eight, so Casey's watch said. We had a busy day today. Casey took me to get my drivers license, not that I'd use it much. I live in New York City, and I don't even own a car. Whatever, he was excited about it. After getting my useless laminated piece of paper that states I'm officially legal and able to drive, we went shopping.

Well, not really. Shopping was never a thing either of us did for fun, so we mostly just pissed people off. That's always fun. One cashier got so mad he turned an interesting shade of purple-ish red. I did buy a couple CD's and some t-shirts; Casey said everything else showed way too much skin. Over protective brothers can be a pain.

Taking the elevator up to our floor, we ran into our neighbors. They conveniently don't like me or Casey. April is gone a lot, and when she's home we're generally better behaved. Otherwise, we yell a lot, play loud music, and I have a tendency to throw things at him when he pisses me off. I can see why they don't like us, but that's beside the point.

I'm generally better than I was last night. I was freaked out; I had no idea what made … the animal in me…come out. Note to self: Never say 'the animal in me' again…anyway; Raph was surprisingly helpful even though I didn't really tell him what had happened. And he promised to keep me from hurting the people I care about, and I trust him to keep that promise. So, I'm in a much better mood.

We got to our floor, and walked towards our door. Casey pushed me into the wall for making fun of him and his watch again. I laughed pushing off the wall and kicking his ass, literally. We were laughing when we got to our door, but there was someone I didn't expect.

"Roger." I said eyes widened slightly in shock, he smiled at me, he had one hand behind his back, "Casey, this is my bud from school, Roger this is my brother."

"Hey." Casey said shortly giving Roger the ever famous 'stay the hell away from my sister' glare, "Make this quick." He said to me before slipping into our apartment.

"Nice guy." Roger said with raised eyebrows, I'm sure Casey's meeting with Roger was much nicer than Raph's…or Nightwatcher's.

"Hey, that's my brother, lay off." I said chuckling a little, "I haven't seen ya' for a while, how are you?"

"I'm good," He nodded, and whistled, "Nice jacket, real leather?"

"Oh yeah." I said, looking at the worn and old leather jacket I wore over my black and white pin striped tank top, "Family heirloom I guess you could say," I shrugged, "Casey handed it over as a birthday present."

"Oh, that reminds me." He said pulling the hand that was still behind him in front and holding a bouquet of wild flowers. I was speechless, they were beautiful, I love wildflowers, and it was just unexpected.

"Roger…" I said breathlessly, as he held them out to me, "They're beautiful." I gently took them from him and smelled their sweet scent. They smelt like my mother…

"So are you…" He said it quietly, and I looked up at him slightly shocked and only blushing a little. I was, once again, speechless. "Happy Birthday, Mimi."

I really had no idea what to say to him. I knew he had a major thing for me, and I tried to squash it. He was a great friend, but I am so totally…Raph is…whatever. I couldn't think of Roger that way if I tried, that's the point. So when he walked by kissing me on the cheek I could only stand there. I never had problems with this before. I never had someone interested in me that I wasn't in turn, interested in. I, surprisingly, didn't have the heart to tell this poor guy I was so caught up with a hot headed, stubborn, jealous, show off, crime fighting, mutant turtle; that I couldn't even try to think of someone else in _that _way.

By the time I shook my head and realized I had been standing idly for at least a minute, he was gone. Well, I had to admit, he did have dramatic affect. Flowers, a small peck on the cheek, and a dramatic exit while I was caught up in my own world. I wiped my cheek, even though there wasn't anything there. I looked at the flowers and felt guilt rear its ugly head.

Happy birthday, to me.

I walked into the house, and it was shockingly quiet. The boys were supposed to be coming over, and April was home. I shrugged and went straight to the living room, where the TV was off, and it was just weird. April came out of the hallway smiling,

"Who are the flowers from?"

"Uh…Roger." I said putting them on the coffee table, "Where is everybody?"

"They're here." April said turning off the lights, but I could see perfectly fine.

"I'm officially confused." I complained when there was singing, yeah. Singing.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,_" Sang Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, and most surprisingly of all…Maureen, Joanne _and_ Angel. Raph and Splinter followed them as they walked toward me with a cake, eighteen candles lit, "_Happy birthday, dear Mimi!_" Suddenly April flicked the lights on, "_Happy birthday to you!_" The grins on the girls' faces couldn't match my completely shocked look. My jaw had dropped and I covered it lightly, I could cry. It was so good to see them.

"You really should have seen this coming." Joanne grinned, and I laughed a little.

"Blow out the candles already," Angel said, "My arms are getting tired."

I laughed and took a deep breath blowing out all the candles. The room erupted into cheers and laughter. The girls put the cake down, and I attacked Joanne with a hug. She laughed hugging me tightly. I turned to Maureen who had cut her hair so it was layered, and just past her shoulders. She giggled that cute giggle that could melt anyone's heart and jumped at me. I lifted her a couple feet off the ground squeezing her tightly. By this time I was a little teary eyed. When I turned to Angel, who looked as pretty as she always had, she gave me a huge hug. I squeezed my eyes shut and a couple tears escaped, but at the moment I didn't care at all.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you came." I whispered, forgetting all the anger and bitterness I had gathered aimed at her, and everyone else for that matter.

"Yeah, but something's missing isn't it?" She said back, I could hear conversation in the background but it was just background noise.

"He'll be back…" I said, "He wouldn't abandon us, I won't ever believe that."

Maureen tore me away for another hug, before announcing that she had to go to the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh, and feel weight off my shoulders. April hugged me and then grabbed my flowers, saying she was going to put them in a vase. I just kind of shrugged; I had nothing to say about them. I hugged Mikey, who ruffled my hair and earned a smack upside the head. Then Donnie gave me one of his comforting hugs saying,

"Sorry about yesterday…" I sighed, having almost forgot the fight.

"It's cool, Don." I hugged him again, and then Splinter; I turned to Raph who raised his eyebrows (or…whatever) at me.

"Guess Roger didn't take the Nightwatcher's advice." He said, and I smiled up at him.

"Don't be jealous." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Cake!" Maureen giggled handing me a piece and sitting me down on the couch. The girls all sat around me.

"So… how was your day?" Angel asked.

* * *

**Third Person**

**-That Morning-**

The noise downstairs made Mimi's eyes open, and she groaned. Mikey had just broken something, and Raph proceeded to call him a variety of names rather loudly. Donnie had to yell at them to keep it down, and then there was quiet. Which meant, Splinter had interfered.

'_Right on, old dude.'_ She thought, of course she would never say that to her sensei out loud.

Mimi looked around the familiar room. Old barbells, a very beat up punching bag, a small radio, the cot where she had slept for so long. It looked untouched, the two pillows in the same place they were when she got up the last morning she stayed on that cot. She wondered why he hadn't gotten rid of it, or moved it at all.

She inhaled the musky scent of the room, and closed her eyes. She felt comfortable and safe, but knew that the only thing missing was his arms wrapped around her. She rolled her self up in his blankets and sighed happily. She stayed there for a few minutes before her stomach grumbled at her, and at the same time the door opened.

"You up?" Raph asked and she lifted her self up, still wrapped in his blankets.

"Yeah." She yawned, "It's hard to sleep with World War three goin' on downstairs."

"It doesn't bother me." He said and she threw the covers off.

"You grew up with three brothers." She said, "And you sleep like a rock."

"Yeah well, speakin' of brothers, yours is downstairs."

Mimi sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Okay." She stood and moved for the door, but he blocked it. She gave him a 'get out of my way' look.

He stepped forward, and for moment she thought he was going to kiss her. He didn't, just wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into a hug. She stood purely shocked for a moment. Last night's peck on the forehead, and grab of the hand was a shock, but this was a bigger one. Finally she melted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nothing was missing this time. She felt safe, comfortable, and was in his arms.

"I told ya' I didn't want today be a really big deal." Mimi said sitting in the passenger seat, they were currently on their way to the mall after an agonizingly long time at the DMV.

"Well, it is to April, so when we get home just pretend to be excited." He said, "And we haven't done anything together in forever, so stop complaining."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms she looked out the window, "When are you gonna marry her anyways?" There was a pause.

"I dunno." He said quietly, and she looked over.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, maybe I'm not the best for her, y'know?"

"No, I don't." Mimi said with raised eyebrows, "Casey that woman is head over heels in love with you." She paused, "It's almost sickenin' sometimes." He laughed shortly,

"Come on, Squirt…" He began, "She's a former news reporter, she travels all over the world, she's gorgeous, and I'm a college drop out that is out every night beatin' up small time criminals."

"Mom was an uptown chick too, she loved Dad to death…" Mimi cringed at the statement that was scarily literal. When he didn't reply, Mimi sighed, "Look Casey, she loves you, and you love her, that's all that really matters."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed softly, "Speakin' of Dad…" Casey reached in the back seat, and put a badly wrapped box on her lap, Mimi looked at the box, before opening it up, "Mom gave that to me the year after he died, for my eighteenth…"

Mimi stared down at the familiar black leather jacket. Slightly worn, and aged, but still in good a shape as it ever had been. It was folded neatly in the box, and the smell of her father and the leather escaped the box. She ran her hand over the leather before picking it up out of the box and holding it out in front of her.

"It's his jacket…" Her voice was soft, and a look of nostalgia was present on her face.

"It's yours now." Casey smiled, stepping on the gas as the car in front of them moved up a bit, "Put it on, already!" She chuckled and slipped it on with a little difficulty because of the small space.

"It still smells like him…" She said pressing the collar to her nose, smelling it happily.

"Check the inside pockets." He said as traffic picked up.

Mimi slipped her hand into the right hand pocket and felt a folded type of paper. She sighed already having an idea of what it was. She took out the folded picture and was hesitant to open it. When she finally did she laughed at the picture of her as a baby, and Casey at five years old.

"Oh my god!" Mimi chuckled in a high pitched tone, "You were such a creepy lookin' kid!"

"Heh, thanks little sis!" Casey said with a smile, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "That was eighteen years ago…"

"Oh god…" She said quietly, "And he kept in his pocket the entire time…"

"Check the other one." He advised, and she folded the picture putting it back into the right-sided inner pocket, before reaching into the left side.

It was another picture, and even older one than the one of her and Casey. She opened it and smiled instantly. It was a photo of her mom and dad on their wedding day. Her mother very pregnant with Casey at the time. They were both smiling widely, in their wedding clothes.

"I swear, you look just like her sometimes…" He said and she laughed a little.

"You and Dad have the same haircut…" She teased, "Either he was _ahead_ of his time, or you need to _get with_ the times." He laughed in response and she put the picture back into its pocket, "Thanks, Case."

"Anytime, Squirt." He smiled over at her, and sighed as they pulled into the parking garage, "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

Angel awaited a response, and I only laughed and said, "It was pretty good." It was true.

"Nice jacket!" Mikey said as if he just recognized it.

"Thanks, Mike." Mimi grinned, "Casey gave it to me."

"Oh, that reminds me!" April disappeared for a moment, and I just looked at everyone confusedly.

"So, how did the guys react when they saw all of you here?" I asked as Raph sat next to me on the couch, Mikey sat on the coffee table, and Donnie sat next to Joey on the floor. The way she looked at him and kissed his beak made me smile softly. Splinter was talking to Casey at the table but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Well…there were mixed reactions…" Maureen said.

* * *

**Third Person**

**- About an hour before Mimi arrived –**

"Are they here yet?" Maureen asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"No." April, Angel, and Joanne chorused. There was a bark from another room, and Angel looked to April.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." April smiled innocently.

"Are they—"

"Maureen you ask again, I'm going to shove that controller up your –" Joanne began irately.

"Joanne!" Scolded April, and then laughed lightly, "She's just excited to see the guys."

"MAUREEN!" Came the all to familiar surfer like voice, there was a scary high-pitched scream they could only hope was from Maureen.

"Mikey oh my god!!" Maureen squealed, and the three girls looked into the living room where Mikey and Maureen were currently caught in a lip lock.

"Oh wow." April said, putting down a dishtowel and heading to a living room, she cleared her throat and the teens separated with innocent smiles.

"Whoa!" Mikey said, walking over to Angel and Joanne who had followed April, "I knew there'd be pretty girls at this party, but I didn't there'd be angels." He winked and Angel laughed and hugged the turtle.

"Smooth, Mike." Joanne said shaking her head, before hugging him, "Where are the other two?"

"Bringin' Splinter." He said, before sitting next to Maureen on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks for the help little bro." Came Raph's voice as he helped his father through the window.

"Raphie!!" Squealed Maureen and Raph cringed and smiled at the same time. Only one person called him that.

"Hey, Ree." He said with a small chuckle, as she jumped up to give him a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around, he would never admit he had a small soft spot for Maureen, "Good to see ya' back so soon, Joe." He smiled hugging her, "I had a feelin' you'd set somethin' like this up…"

"I don't care if she wants it to be a big deal or not." Chuckled Joanne moving past him to hug and kiss Donnie.

"She's been spending too much time with Mimi, I think." Angel joked leaning on the wall slightly, "He's really not back then…"

"Yeah, but you could do betta' anyway." Raph smiled softly, Angel smiled and hugged him, "I'm warnin' ya' she's been a bit touchy lately." He said speaking of Mimi, there was another squeal as Maureen greeted Donnie.

"Yeah, I know…" She said, "I guess I've got a lot of damage control to do."

"I wouldn't worry about it today." Donnie walked over, "She may not want to admit it, but Mimi's secretly excited about today."

"Hey, Donatello, my favorite geek ever!" Angel laughed hugging him,

"Is Mimi here yet?" Maureen asked.

"Oh god…" Joanne groaned with a cringe.

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at my friends as they explained how everyone reacted. I shook my head and commented on how much of a spaz Maureen was. April came back out and put a small box in my lap, very gently.

"Hurry up and open it, he was a pain to get in there." She seemed flustered, and it moved and I was suddenly cautious to open it.

"What is it?" I asked, and she smiled,

"Open it!"

Before I could the lid popped off and I couldn't contain the grin that made it's way to my face. Several people 'awww-ed' including Mikey. Maureen giggled and clapped her hands, saying how lucky I was. It was a puppy, a white Pomerainian dog, and he was fluffy. He had a black collar that stuck out against his snow-white fur. In metal letters it spelled out 'Killer.'

"Killer?" I laughed, "Oh my god, he's amazing." I said picking him up, he barked at me but I just laughed.

"He bites…" Mumbled Casey showing a bandaged finger, and even Raph laughed at him.

"Cute, but mean!" Maureen said,

"Just like Mimi…" Raph said, this got some more laughs but I just gave him a playful glare and said,

"I prefer viscous." I looked at April who was smiling, "Thanks, he's adorable." He sat in my lap now, looking at everyone curiously.

"Oh, me next!" Mikey cried excitedly, he threw me a box and I caught it with a laugh.

"Don't be so excited, Mike." I said sarcastically and looked over as Killer sniffed Raph's hand, "I think he likes you." He just shook his head at me and said,

"Open the present before Mikey wets himself."

I laughed and began unwrapping the present. I laughed again when I saw what it was.

"Classic Mikey." I shook my head showing the group chocolate in the shape of turtles.

"Well you love candy, and you _obviously_ love turtles!" Mikey reasoned,

"That is surprisingly clever, Michelangelo." Donnie praised, and Mikey mocked a bow.

"Thanks, Mike." I said, "I'm out of candy too, great timing."

Donnie handed me a small, neatly wrapped rectangle object and I had a feeling I knew what it was. I opened it and was actually surprised. He got me a book, but one that seemed to be interesting. I'm not really a reader, so I was surprised it actually peaked my interest.

"She's a Rebel: The History of Women in Rock and Roll…" I said the title aloud, "Well Donnie, I never thought I'd ever actually _want_ to read a book."

"Figured you'd like it, seemed like you'd want to read about strong female figures."

"Don't encourage her." Raph said, I gave him another playful glare.

"I love it, Don…" I hugged him, which was kind of hard with Killer in my lap. Maureen put a thin box on my lap and Killer sniffed it.

"We put our money together, and thought you would like this." Joanne said and I shook my head.

"You all really didn't need to do all this."

"That's why I didn't." Raph said and I looked at him,

"If you could keep your mouth shut for once, that'd be great." He simply shook his head at me, "Anyway, you guys –"

"Just open it!" Maureen said moving around in her seat.

"Deep breaths, Maureen." Joanne instructed.

Laughing I opened the box and smiled. It was a silver chain link necklace, I assumed it was real silver, but I'm not sure. Killer sniffed at it and I laughed petting his head a little. There was a pendant on it. The letter 'M' encrusted with diamonds. It really was pretty, a little more girly than what I was used to, but pretty.

"Wow guys…" I said, "It's beautiful…"

"I know it's not really your style, per say, but we thought you'd like it." Angel smiled.

"It's shiny, who doesn't _love_ shiny?" Maureen asked as if it were terribly obvious.

"Killer likes it…" I said as the puppy sniffed at it, "You think it'll look good on me?"

The dog promptly barked as if in response and I chuckled, before taking it out of the box and putting it on. I was having difficulties so Raph helped out, and smoothly kept his hand on my back when he was done. I have no idea what the deal is with him…us…whatever. I liked the feeling, so what's the damage?

"So who is this Roger kid?" April asked sitting on Casey's lap,

"And why is he bringing you flowers?" Casey half glared.

"He's just a friend from school." I rolled my eyes, figured they'd say somethin' eventually, "I guess he might have a little crush on me."

"Y'think?" Raph said, "He was all over her after their date to the movies."

"Raphael!" I scolded, very shocked that he would actually mention that night, "It was _not_ a date."

"What were you doin' spying on them anyway, Raphie?" Maureen asked with a smirk.

"Are you jealous of that little wimp?" Casey asked partially offended.

"Wow, this reminds me of conversation Raphael and I had very recently." I said looking to Raph with an amused smile, he was peeved to say in the least.

"Like I told Mimi," He said looking at me, then to Casey, "There's _nothin'_ to be jealous of."

"So he says." Donnie mumbled causing Joey to laugh. I put my hand on Raph's leg and squeezed.

"It doesn't matter anyway," I said, "He's not my type."

"Why, 'cause he isn't green?" Casey laughed and I chuckled.

"Exactly!" I responded mockingly.

After about an hour the group had separated so people could catch up. Killer fell asleep and I put him to bed in my room. Casey, April and Splinter were talking about their business and one of April's recent trips to Japan. Maureen and Mikey were going head to head on our rarely used game console. Joey sat comfortably in Donnie's lap, while talking to Angel about something.

Seeing Donnie and Joe so affectionate was new. And not only to me. The usually shy, reserved, couple was surprisingly open. I felt bad for Angel, but I knew that would subside. All this sugar coated giddiness that was only present because I missed them so much would fade, and we would start butting heads. I decided to bask in the temporary calmness.

Then there was Raph and I. His arm had moved its way around my shoulder, and my head had found it's place on his strong shoulder. I wanted to ask him what this meant, if we were back together. I looked up at him and he glanced down at me.

"Ya' wanna go up on the roof?" He asked and I nodded.

He held my hand as we climbed out the window. I didn't miss the stares we got. Splinter had a soft smile, April looked pleased, Casey looked a little peeved. April, Don, and Joey seemed to cease conversation as we passed them. I heard April ask what the deal was with us before we finally got out of hearing range.

We ended up sitting on the ledge looking down, like I had done for so many nights in a row. We sat close to each other, and I still felt that tense confusion. I wondered if he felt anything like it. If he was wondering what we were, or whatever. A few moments of silence passed, the sounds of the city filling them up or us.

"So," He said finally, "That's your Dad's jacket?" I looked at it and nodded,

"My Mom gave it to him when he turned eighteen…" I paused before frowning lightly, "It was a year after he died…" I was kind of in my own world at this point, and I suppose my words seemed distant, and far off like I was, "It's been six years…" I shook my head with a small smile, "She died a year after…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." My tone was harsh, I was tired of that response. People never really meant that, they just couldn't find something else to say. "You're not sorry, you didn't know them."

"I'm sorry you had to go through losin' 'em." He replied, his tone almost as harsh as mine.

I hoped he was telling the truth, and decided I would believe him. There was another long pause. I reached into the pockets inside and unfolded them, handing them to Raph. He gave me a questioning look, it reminded me a lot of Leo's.

"That's them…" I clarified nodding to the first picture, "on their wedding day…"

"She's hot…" He said,

"Raphael!" I scolded hitting him hard on the shoulder, "That's my _mother_!"

"I know." His words were dripping with amusement, "She looks like you…"

"Y'think?" I asked leaning on his shoulder slightly to get a better look at the picture.

"Yeah…" He said quietly before looking at the other one, I felt his body jerk a bit as he snorted.

"Look how cute Casey used to be!" I laughed, "I have no idea what happened…" I paused, "He kept both of these in his pockets all the time…" I sighed and shook my head.

"For not wantin' to make a big deal of your birthday you acted pretty excited…"

"Hey, back off," I defended, "I missed the girls, and getting a baby is a big deal…"

"It's a dog." He said plainly,

"A baby dog." I said and he chuckled. God, I loved that sound.

"Whatever." He said, "You comin' over tonight?"

"I'll try to sneak out after the girls fall asleep." I said, "Why you haven't seen enough of me already today?"

"I could never see enough of ya'." It was oddly sweet to say, but all I could do was smile.

Maybe it was a Happy Birthday after all….

* * *

**Third Person**

**- A Month Later –**

"There, that's where I saw him…" The little hispanic boy said, pointing to the tree where he had seen 'the ghost of the jungle' overlooking the village.

"Thank you…" April's voice was far off, like she was thinking of something else. "You'd better get home now…"

"Do you know the ghost?" Asked the little boy and April smiled softly,

"He wasn't always a ghost…"

Her red hair was pulled back, a bandana keeping any straggler pieces out of her face. Hard to believe a month passed since she was last at home with her sisters, the turtles, Mimi and Casey. April swung her machete at some brush in her way, and looked around. She really had no idea what she'd find, she only hoped it was an old familiar face.

Seeing an abandoned machine gun she bent down to study it. She touched it lightly, as if it would tell her all she needed to know. She looked at it and then around her self once more. The sound of the jungle was loud, calls from who knows how many animals rang out.

"Hello?" She called out to seemingly, no one. The plants to the side of her rustled a little, and she straightened out, "Is anyone here?"

Whatever was rustling in the brush, she decided it was a good idea to follow it. Stepping into the mess of the jungle, calling out to whoever, or whatever was there. She was looking around for anything, anyone, and paying no attention to where her feet were going. April took one wrong step and cried out as she fell, into what she didn't know. Vines that had grown down into wherever she was falling snapped under her weight as she yelled.

Suddenly she grunted slightly as she was caught. Her head lolled backwards and she closed them feeling uncomfortable from the vines. She felt two strong arms holding her, and only hoped for the best. She grabbed her head slightly as she pulled herself up, and she smiled breathlessly,

"It's a long way from the City to just…drop in." She knew that voice, and she knew there were only four people who used puns just like that.

"Leo…" He gave her a half smile, and half questioning look.

Leonardo set her down and moved over to where he had built a fire. Looking around April realized she had fallen into a cave. It was dark, except for the light peeking through from where she had fallen, and the glow emitted from the fire. The place still had an eerie feeling to it.

'_Wow, these guys really know how to pick real estate…'_ She thought before sitting on a rock across from the blue banded turtle. There was a pause for a moment as Leo threw some more wood into the fire before saying,

"You came all the way down here to look for me?"

"Actually, I was already here on business." She said, "But then the local legend started sounding familiar, so I decided to snoop around."

"What kind of business?" Leonardo sounded skeptical and interested, he poked at the fire interestedly.

"Ancient artifacts." April said proudly, "Some tycoon with too much time on his hands has his heart set on these 3000 year old statues…"

"Well, you always did run with a strange crowd, April…" Leo said almost teasingly, but she seemed contemplative as she replied.

"Well our strange crowd hasn't been the same without you." Leo looked up almost stunned by her words, and poked at the fire again. Aiming to avoid eye contact, April pressed on, "Things aren't looking so good back home…"

"How bad could it be?" He said feigning non-chalance, "I'm sure Donnie's got everything under control."

"Donnie's working I.T. tech support now, from home…" April shrugged, "He's pretty busy with it most the time." April chuckled a little, "He gets pretty frustrated sometimes, and Mimi doesn't help at all with the prank calling…"

"But Donnie's a genius." Leo said looking almost perplexed, "Why would he take a job like _that_?"

"At least he's keeping busy…" April tried, and Leo asked another question,  
"Well, if he's doing that, who's keeping an eye on Mikey?"

"Mikey's gotten into the um …entertainment business…." April said with a small smile, and Leo gave her a questioning look, "He wears this giant, grinning turtle head and goes to kids parties…. He calls it 'Cowabunga Carl Party Services.'" Leo's almost concerned frown was amusing, "He and Donnie painted the van and everything…" She paused before shrugging, "He's a big hit."

"All right…" Leo said, almost afraid to hear the answer to his next question, "Let's hear it." He paused slightly looking up at the red head, "What's _Raph_ doing?"

"No one knows…" April said almost sadly, "He just…sleeps all day…"

"Well, what's he do all night?" Leo asked, knowing that there was something else. April shrugged, "How's Casey?"

"Fine, we just got a new place, I think he's a little depressed lately." Leo frowned in confusion, "I'm gone a lot, and Mimi just turned eighteen." She laughed softly, "We brought the girls out to surprise her…"

"How are they?" He asked almost eagerly.

"Joanne graduated, she skipped into her senior year and got accepted at NYU." April grinned, and Leo nodded.

"I bet she was excited."

"She was." April laughed, "Maureen got onto the Cheerleading team, she likes it, but the girls are a lot of unwanted drama she says."

"Maureen is a cheerleader?" Leo almost laughed, "I bet she does the job well." He hesitated before glancing up and asking, "And…Angel?"

"Joined some group that encourages teens to become successful leaders or something like that…and taking care of the family, as usual." April softly added, "She misses you, Leo." He nodded softly, and then sighed.

"How's Mimi?" He asked, "A royal pain as usual?"

"Mimi's been…" She hesitated, "Raph broke it off with her –"

"What?" Leo asked, "Why?"

"He said he needed space, and that he was too upset about everyone leaving to be there for her…"

"That's ridiculous…" He grumbled.

"I know." April nodded, "It took a toll on Mimi. The guys were so busy doing their own thing, and Casey and I were so busy with the business…" She sighed, "She's been in bad shape…fights at school, she quit her job, she came home the other night covered in blood…"

"Is she still training?"

"Yeah, her and Splinter got pretty close, he was the only one who had the time, or patience to be there for her."

"I guess a lot has changed…."

"Your training period ended…_a year ago_…" April said, "And Splinter and Angel say you don't write anymore…"

"Splinter sent me down here to become a better leader." Leo said defensively, "I can't go back a failure!" He was almost cross with her now, "Besides, these people need me more than my brothers do."

"If Master Splinter were here, he'd ask you 'what is your heart telling you?'" April tried, knowing Leo had a _need_ to please his father.

"I don't know…" Leo said standing and throwing his stick into the fire, "I just know something's missing…"

"Your brothers _need_ you Leo…" April said almost desperately, "The girl's _need_ you, your father _needs_ you…" She hesitated, "It's not the same with everyone home except you." She looked away, and Leo looked like he had heard enough, "They're lost without you…" When she looked back up he had disappeared swiftly and silently, "Leo!" She called out, but all she got in response were the echoes of her voice, and the faint screech of bats.

Standing a couples of miles away from the docks where the huge cargo ship waited to be loaded and then begin it's way to the city, April sighed. That was her ride home, and it wasn't going to be fun. She looked to blue banded turtle hiding in the brush.

"You sure you don't want to come back?"

"Not now, April." He said for the fiftieth time, "I'll be back…when I'm ready."

"Well, then at least write…" She advised, "for your father's sake."

"Goodbye, April." He smiled a bit, April sighed and shook her head.

"Bye, Leo." She turned and began walking, looking over her shoulder she found him to be already gone. Taking out her phone, she dialed home.

* * *

Mimi and Casey sat on the couch watching some sport, that Mimi was only slightly interested in. The triplets, who were staying in the City for summer break, had all gone out to shop. Mimi declined joining them, she had shopped too much in the past month they'd been sharing their home. She looked over to the blinking answering machine and realized that the TV was so loud, they'd missed a call.

"Turn it on mute, for a sec…" She said and Casey grudgingly complied.

"What're you doin'?" He asked annoyed,

"We got a message, dork." She said pressing the button.

"Hey guys, it's April…" Came the voice out of the speaker, "I'm about to board the ship home, got all the statues. I should be there within' a week or two…" She sounded slightly annoyed, "I, uh, found Leo…" Both perked up, "He's fine, protecting some helpless village…" She paused again, "I love and miss you all, I'll be home soon…" It cut off.

"Hey, maybe he'll come back with her!" Casey said excitedly, Mimi bit her lip.

"Don't tell the guys, or the girls." She said immediately, erasing the message.

"Why not?"

"Just don't….okay?" Her voice was a little on edge as she walked past him and went into her room.

"I still don't see why we can't tell 'em!" He called, and Mimi sighed.

'_Because he's not coming back…'_ She thought sadly, she didn't want their hopes to get up and then crushed, _'Not yet…'_

* * *

A/N: So, that was this chapter...I kinda want fanart, because I can't draw...So, if anyone wants to do fanart it'll be put on my Deviantart and my bio page and I'll credit you and everything...And I might be changing my penname...just a heads up.

Thanks guys!!

CacahuetePoco


	8. Chapter 7: Homecoming

It's been forever I know

A/N: So, I don't know if half of you care, but I got a horrendous haircut. The color is hot though. Anyway, hope you guys like this installment. I love hearing from you all. So, obviously Raph, Mimi, and even Mike and Maureen talk without proper grammar occasionally, and it's really starting to get to me. Hahah, I keep saying things like 'ain't' in real life for me and that's like a huge no-no for me. Gah. Oh well, I love writing them.

Disclaimer: The TMNT and all that are associated with them do not belong to me. Plot, Mutant Babes, and others are mine, however.

Music for this chapter:

Drive – Incubus

Dizzy – Goo Goo Dolls

P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You) – Rihanna

Chapter 7

Homecoming

"_A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. "_

_- George Moore_

Mimi hated this, more than she hated shopping. It was uncomfortable, it was long, and it was just plain gross. Mimi gripped the chairs of the pedicure chair so tightly her knuckles had started to hurt. The chair that was supposed to massage and ease the tension in her back seemed to only make it harder to get comfortable as it jabbed her back and made her lurch forward.

"You haven't had a pedicure in a while, have you?" Said the woman scrubbing one of Mimi's feet. Mimi was trying hard not to kick the woman away for tickling her, and smiled tightly.

"No." She said quickly, the woman smiled and scrubbed some more.

One of Mimi's feet was in a jet-powered jaccuzi for your feet. Or maybe it was a pot of boiling water, she couldn't tell at this point. All she knew was that it was too hot, and both her feet were not comfortable. Her nails were still wet with neon purple polish, the manicure she could deal with. The hair salon, she could deal with; she even liked the purple streaks in her hair. The makeover was painful and grueling but it was not as bad as this. She looked over to the three girls lined up in their own chairs; deep content looks on their faces.

"This is crazy." She mumbled and clamped her eyes shut.

"Good idea, Angel." Groaned Maureen, and opened her eyes, looking over to Mimi. Bright pink streaks running through her platinum hair, "How do you like 'Girl's Day'?"

"Umm." Mimi cringed, "It's…new…"

"It's amazing…" Cooed Joanne and Mimi bit her lip as the woman put her foot back into the water and removed the other one.

"What's amazing is that my foot looks like a giant, pink, raisin."

"Are you complaining, Miranda?" Angel asked with that disgusting content look.

"Of course not." Mimi cringed, "You only dragged me out of the comfort of my own home, and sent me to three different torture chambers where you _pay_ to spend grueling and painful long hours for a so called 'improved look.'"

"Looks like we've got a bit of a tomboy on our hands…" Said the woman doing her pedicure. The girls, minus Mimi, chuckled.

"I'm not a tomboy, I'm just simple." Mimi said marginally offended.

"Mimi, you and simple can't even be used in the same sentence." Joanne laughed, looking over to her best friend.

"I meant appearance wise!" Mimi said, "Ugh, I'm _never_ doin' this stupid 'girl's day' thing again…"

"Aw, guys stop!" Angel said, "I think we hurt poor Mimi's feelings." She teased.

"Psh, whatever." Mimi responded looking at her nails, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, I just –" The woman began, "Excuse me, you should sit –"

"You said we're done." Mimi replied grabbing her black flip-flops and heading out.

"Mimi!" Angel called and then rolled her eyes, "She's more trouble than she's worth sometimes."

"Angel, be nice!" Maureen scolded.

"You just have to know when to let her cool off." Joanne replied calmly.

"So we just let her walk out?" Angel asked," She's our ride home, if you didn't notice."

"She's probably waiting for us outside with Killer." Maureen sighed.

Mimi sat cross-legged on the sidewalk out side the nail salon. Killer was in her lap gently gnawing at her hand, wanting to play. She tugged on her finger and they began a game of tug-o-war. He bit down harder and pulled and she yelped in surprise and took back her finger. She chuckled a little and scratched his ears.

"Y'know, Killer, this manicure was no were near worth the money…" She shook her head and the dog cocked its head to the side. "I'm goin' out with Raph tonight…" The dog's tail wagged at the mention of his name, "I'll make sure you get to say hi." She chuckled, "God, how long does this take?"

"Isn't patience part of your ninja training?" Angel said coming out of the salon, and Mimi refused to reply.

"I hope Killer wasn't too bored out here!" Maureen said as Mimi stood picking up the puppy with her, Maureen pet him and laughed.

"He was probably biting at strangers ankles." Joanne replied,

"Good, you're done." Mimi replied walking towards April's car she was borrowing wile April was out of the country.

Mimi was on he drivers side, of course, and had the car started, music blaring, waiting for the girls to catch up. Joanne got shotgun, and had to be a seat for Killer who _needed_ to be up front with Mimi. Maureen and Angel piled into the back, and sat back. Mimi changed the station as commercials came onto the one she was listening to before.

Pulling out of their parking spot, she began towards home. Looking at the digital clock, she saw that it was only three in the afternoon. Of course that was hours later than when she had left the house. Luckily they weren't too far from home, and were there shortly after they had left. Plus Mimi had a tendency to drive just over the speed limit, just to tick Angel off.

The girls were giggling and laughing when they entered the house, and Casey was snoozing on the couch. The TV was on, and his head drooped to the side as he sat up right. Mimi rolled her eyes, and sat on the far corner of the couch. The girls made themselves comfortable on the floor and took over the television. Mimi picked up the thick-rimmed glasses on top of the book Donnie had gotten her for her birthday. Opening the book where she had left off, she began to read. Killer rested himself in her lap, and watched television.

Mimi was a slow reader, partially because she would read the same page twice if she found something particularly interesting about it. She knew Joanne or Donnie would have this book done in an hour. She was so surprisingly immersed in the stories of famous women struggling for credit in the Rock and Roll community she lost track of time.

Night had fallen and the girls had long since gone to her room to do…whatever it was they did. Casey woke up, ruffled her hair, teased her about her make up and ate some left over food. He must have gone to his room to catch up on sleep, because she was alone in the living room.

"Well, well, well," A gruff voice said from the window, "Ya' _can_ read."

"Raphael." She grumbled putting down, the book, and he raised an eye ridge.

"I don't know what's weirder…" He said, "The glasses…or the make up."

"How about the manicure." She held up her hand, "Not my idea." Killer, who had woken up when Mimi took off her glasses and put them on the coffee table, jumped up and ran toward Raph. The turtle simply stared down at the dog, "Like it or not, he's attached to you."

"Yeah, whatever." Raph shrugged, "You ready to go?"

"Depends on where we're goin'." Mimi folded her arms over her chest, "Are we goin' to kick some can, or just…out?"

"I figured we could see a movie or somethin'…" He shrugged and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you askin' me out on a date?" She was slightly amused.

"Well…" Raph rubbed the back of his neck and Mimi had to bite her lip to keep from smiling, "Yeah…I guess…"

"And how do you plan to walk around without people knowin' your big secret." She said the last part with the roll of her eyes.

"I got these." He put on a tan fedora and matching trench coat.

"That's s'posed to cover you?" She almost snorted, "I could see right through that."

"Well, that's 'cause ya' know we exist…" Raph raised and eye ridge, "Everyone else is too busy to care, to them I'm just a creepy fat guy with a skin issue."

"Nice." Mimi smiled, "And I'm supposed to be seen with you?"

"Are ya' comin' or not?" He was annoyed and she had to chuckle.

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." She said moving towards her room.

"It's like eighty degrees out there!" Raph called, and got no answer. Mimi came back out with the girls following her. She picked up Killer at his feet and handed him to Joanne.

"Behave." She told the dog sternly and it barked in response. She chuckled scratching his ears and then turning to the girls, "I'll be back later… Tell Casey, April wants him to call her to make sure he knows what time to pick her up tomorrow."

"I want her home by midnight, Raphael." Angel said in motherly tone, but a smile was present on her face.

"Thanks, Mom." Mimi rolled her eyes and stepped out of the open window, onto the fire escape.

"So is this a date?" Maureen asked with a bubbly laugh, Mimi blushed a little outside ad looked at the sky scratching the back of her head.

"So what if it is?" Raph smirked at the blonde who attempted at a suspicious look but failed and ended up giggling like a fool.

"Come on, Killer." Joanne said to the fluffy dog, "Mommy and Daddy need to have some _alone_ time." She winked and turned for Mimi's bedroom, Mimi's mouth dropped as she yelled,

"Joanne!" In a scolding manner, the other girls laughed and bid their farewells, "Oh my god…" Mimi clenched her eyes shut, "That was…they're so…"

"I know." Chuckled Raph, "I got siblings too, remember?"

"Yeah but they're not even related to me, which is twice as bad." She groaned, "Whatever, can we just go?" She requested and he chuckled yet again.

"Hold on tight, Kitten." He said as he picked her up bridal style, she just rolled her eyes as he jumped from the fire escape.

"Are you going to make me watch some crappy horror movie?" Mimi said as they walked side by side down the street.

"I ain't watchin' no chick flick." Raph shot out and she rolled her eyes.

"So much for being a gentleman." She said lowly and he snorted.

"I ain't a gentleman." He said plainly and she laughed,

"I know." She said and he pushed her slightly, "So what _are_ we gonna see then?"

"I don't know," Raph said almost annoyed, "Why can't you just wait until we get there?"

"Because it annoys you when I ask questions." She replied innocently,

"So why do you keep askin'!?"

"'Cause it's fun." She chuckled and he gave her another push, "So…no word from Leo lately?"

"There hasn't been word for months, what makes ya' think that changed?" Raphael's voice was even more annoyed and slightly suspicious, "Have you heard anythin' from him?"

"Uh…no…not at all." She said, and shrugged, "Just wonderin' was all."

"Yeah well, if he ever decides to come back he better not expect a welcome home party." Raph stated bitterly.

"Ya' can't just assume he gave up on us all." Mimi defended, "I'm sure somethin' happened to make him stay…"

"Yeah, well whatever it is, it better be good…" Raph said gruffly and she stopped putting her hands on her hips, and an angry look on her face.

"He could be hurt somewhere and all you can think about is how _you_ got screwed over!" She said with a sharp tone, "You _should_ be worryin' about whether or not your brother is even alive!"

"Leo's alive," Raph said almost reassuringly, "And I'm just sayin' he could do more, y'know?"

"Sure." Mimi said tightly beginning to walk again, and he sighed.

"Mimi…" He began but she just looked at him.

"I refuse to believe that _everyone_ has given up on me…" She said, "Even if things are gettin' better, it's been a year, Raph."

"I didn't give up on you, Mimi." Raph said, and she rolled her eyes, "Ya' think I just stopped caring?" He asked and she didn't answer, "Mimi I thought about ya' everyday, I felt like a jerk!"

"Well you should have!" Mimi said frustrated, as they approached the movie theatre, "You were the one person I expected to actually stick by me, y'know?" There was a pause where she shook her head, "But whatever…"

"What am I supposed to say?" Raph said annoyed, "You ain't gonna believe anythin' I tell ya' so why should I try?"

"Good question." Mimi replied stubbornly, and he gave a near growl.

Things were a little tense from then on, and Mimi was kicking herself mentally for being so stubborn, but wouldn't do anything to change her attitude. Raph was frustrated with her, and was thinking of anyway he could earn her trust again. They eventually decided on the most recent action blockbuster and things seemed to ease up from there.

"Raph, this movie is terrible…" Mimi whispered crossing her arms, and sinking into her seat, "Let's go sneak into somethin' else."

"It's almost over, cool it." He whispered back and watched the movie intensely, Mimi rolled her eyes.

"None of this is even realistic…" She whispered at him, "That scrawny wimp couldn't land that jump…"

"It's a movie, Mimi…" Raph grumbled, "They're allowed to bend the rules."

"That doesn't make the movie any better." She said and rolled her eyes as the movie ended with a cliffhanger, and crappy tagline, "Thank you for waistin' two hours of my life."

"Anytime." Raph said as they exited the movie theatre Mimi munching on some candy she had left, "I can't believe you complained the entire time."

"Your idea." She replied, "I'm feelin' tacos, you down?"

"Yeah, why not?" Raph shrugged, and she rolled her eyes slightly.

Raph and Mimi ate tacos at a little shop Mimi had found a while back and enjoyed the homemade recipe. They teased and bickered like they always did, they laughed and walked through Central Park. Mimi seemed to be troubled by something, and Raph noticed, but decided to not bother her about it for once. Approaching midnight, Raph walked Mimi home.

"Well…this was fun…" She said as they stepped in, "You want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'll pass." He said sitting on the couch, she grabbed herself a soda and sat next to him turning on the T.V.

"Since I watched your crappy movie, we're watching mine."

Raph grumbled a lot, and Mimi had to bribe him with an assortment of treats, but he finally agreed. Mimi casually rested her head on Raph's shoulder, and he felt a small smile on his face. He smoothly yawned and stretched out his arms extending one to wrap around her shoulder.

"Smooth." She said in an amused tone and he chuckled, she bit her lip and sat up, turning to face him. She sat crossing her legs, "We got a call from April the other day…"

"Yeah…" He replied slightly confused, "What's it matter?"

"She said…" Mimi stopped and scratched her head, "She found Leo…"

There was a tense pause where Raph looked at Mimi who was biting her lip. She wasn't really sure if she should have told him. She had no idea how he was going to react and she generally liked the idea of knowing what he might say before telling him. Raph narrowed his eyes and turned back to the television.

"Is he comin' back with her?" He asked and Mimi closed her eyes drooping her head.

"I don't think so…" She said quietly in response, "Not yet…" There was another pause, and she stood up, "I wasn't sure if I should have told you, y'know…" She hesitated, "I wasn't sure how you'd react…"

"Do the girls know?" He asked not really watching the T.V.

"No." Mimi said softly, "They'd get their hopes up, and I didn't want them to be disappointed…"

"I have to tell Splinter…" Raphael said and Mimi nodded a little, "But the guys…"

"Donnie might be able to work out that he's not coming back…yet…" Mimi added, "But Mikey…he's…"

"Yeah…" Raph nodded, "She's comin' back tomorrow right?"

"Who, April?" Mimi said and then nodded, "Yeah, she is…" Mimi sat down again, and hugged her knees to her chest, "So, was I right to tell you?"

"I woulda been pissed if ya' hadn't." He said plainly.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Casey came home at about three A.M. and by then Mimi was asleep alone on the floor, and Raphael was long gone. He stumbled in and passed out on the couch, not even bothering to take off his hockey mask, and simply discarding his bag of weapons against the couch.

Mimi slept like a rock, and had a pillow with a blanket. Killer was sleeping next to her and only opened his eyes once to see who had climbed through the window. The two slept out of sheer exhaustion, even as the girls left to go grocery shopping. Ten minutes after the triplets left, the phone rang and neither of the two seemed to stir.

"Casey can't come to the phone right now, 'cause were hardly workin' " Casey's voice said on the answering machine and Mimi opened her eyes frowning a bit.

"Casey!" Groaned Mimi, "Get the phone." Casey reached over to the coffee table groaning as he put the phone to his ear,

"This better be good…" He grumbled,

"Casey," It was April's aggravated voice, and Casey sat up knocking over his sports things, "I am standing on a dock with a priceless statue and no delivery truck…" There was a small pause were Casey threw off his mask and looked around the room, "So, my question is…. Where. Are. You?"

"Uh…April!" Casey said and Mimi sat up having some kinks in her back from sleeping on the hardwood floor, "Hey, babe. I am so sorry. I set the alarm clock but…" He paused looking at the alarm clock on the coffee table he had put there purposely and began banging it on the coffee table, so it beeped, "It's broken…the clock…"

"Loser." Mimi mumbled under her breath, and Casey looked over to her. April gave a frustrated sigh on the other end.

"It's bad enough you're out every night play 'vigilante', but we've got a deadline to meet!" Mimi could hear April's aggravated and slightly distressed tones from where she sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Casey said genuinely, rubbing his eyes, and Mimi mouthed 'Leo' which made him jump, "Oh, wait, babe, real quick. You left a message saying you found Leo…" Mimi held her breath, "I mean, is he there with you?"

"No." April sighed and Mimi let out a disappointed breath, and Casey visibly deflated, "I found him." She sounded resided when she said, "He's not coming back."

"But…" Casey began, "Didn't you tell him weird things have gotten with the Turtles?"

"Look," April said, "Casey, we're going to lose the biggest client we have if you don't get down here."

"Alright." He sighed, "I'm on my way." He clicked the phone and looked to Mimi, "Sorry, Squirt."

"It's okay…" Mimi half smiled, "I didn't expect him to come runnin' home, y'know?"

"Good thing we didn't tell everyone…" Casey sighed, and Mimi nodded, "Gotta go pick up Ape, I'll be back…" He stood ruffling Mimi's hair that now reached her shoulders.

"You're a lousy boyfriend, I hope you know." Mimi teased.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Ow!" Maureen laughed punching Mikey lightly on the chest, "Don't pinch me!"

Music lightly flowed through Mike's room as the two lay on his bed. Tangled in what would at first seem to be very provocative position, was really innocent wrestling. Mikey had one of Maureen's forearms and showed no signs of letting go, while she was trying to push her self away from him with one arm. Their legs kicked and pushed against each other.

"Lemme go!" She giggled and hit his head lightly.

"Ow…" Mikey chuckled tickling her ribs lightly making her laugh even more.

"Stop!" She yelled and he rolled his eyes.  
"You started it."

"Well, I'm going to end it!" Maureen laughed and they continued their wrestling match.

"Isn't…" Mikey said struggling a bit, "April coming home today?"

"Yeah…" Maureen grunted a bit still trying to wrench her arm away, "Why…do…you…ask?" She said between grunts.

"Just wonderin'." Mikey laughed, "You're not getting away, dudette…" He said knowingly.

"Yeah I will." Maureen smiled, "You should come over for dinner or something…"

"Depends on what your having…" He said.

"Honestly Michelangelo," Maureen said stopping her strugging for a moment, "One night of something besides pizza _will not_ kill you."

"But pizza is a meal for true heroes!" He almost whined and she rolled her eyes slightly, "You're going to be an old, fat turtle one day."

"I resent that!" Mikey said with wide eyes, "I'm a ninja dude, remember?"

"A _lazy_ ninja dude!" Maureen teased, "When was the last time you did some _real_ training?"

"Umm…" Mikey frowned in concentration, and while he was distracted Maureen pulled her arm away, "Since two months after Leo left, I think."

"Exactly." She laughed, "Even Donnie takes a break to beat up the old punching bag every once in a while."

"I'm a busty guy, y'know!" Mikey said defensively as Maureen crawled over him to change the track on the old radio.

"Right…" She said sarcastically.

"I am, dudette!" Mikey cried out, sitting up as Maureen raised her eyebrows.

"Please do explain, your ninja-ness." She gave an exaggerated bow.

"I'm runnin' a booming business, and it's hard recovering from those countless birthday parties!"

"Oh please, you entertain elementary school kids, how hard could it be?" Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Harder than you think, Pinky." He said and she looked as pink strand of hair falling into her face, "Have you ever been beaten with a foam bo-staff?"

"Mikey, they're made of foam!" She laughed, "Suck it up, be a man!"

"Have you?" He insisted.

"No." Laughed Maureen, "Most normal people haven't."

"Well, I think you should learn the pain…" He narrowed his eyes pulling out a purple foam bo-staff toy, one of the many he gave out when he was working.

"No fair!" Maureen laughed, "I don't even get to defend my self?"

"Nope." Mikey smiled and attacked her with the purple toy, "Suck it up, dude!"

"Oh shut up!" She said pushing the weapon away, but he hit her over the head, "Mikey!" She scolded with a laugh. When he did it again she tackled him to the bed attempting to steal the toy.

He laughed and wouldn't let go. She bent the foam weapon and hit him over the head with it a couple times. He pushed her hand away and hit her in the stomach. She attempted to kick him, but it didn't work. He continued to beat her with the toy, even though it didn't really hurt. She just laughed and tried pushing the ever assaulting weapon away.

"Alright, alright…" She began in defeat, "ALRIGHT!" She finally yelled and he paused mid swing, "You win."

"That's what I thought." Mikey replied stoically and Maureen rolled her eyes, punching him in the arm.

"So are you coming tonight or not?" Maureen asked catching her breath.

"I'll try." He said with a small laugh, "I got a birthday party at seven…" He sounded less than pleased, "If I can survive it, I'll be there."

"You're such a drama queen." Maureen laughed.

"You're the drama queen, I prefer _drama king_, thanks much." He replied in a mockingly stiff tone.

"Whatever, you're still a pain in the butt."

"Thanks, I really feel loved." Mikey pouted and Maureen chuckled hugging him close to her.

"Oh you are." She cooed, "You're the only pain in the butt I'll put up with."

"Thanks…I guess?"

"You're welcome." She smiled kissing his beak lovingly, and giggling.

The two met in a lip lock, that was at first really sweet. Maureen pulled away as Mikey lightly sucked on her lower lip and pulled her back in. His fingers lightly caressed her bare shoulders almost subconsciously, and the contact made her feel a tingling sensation. Mikey's tongue found it's way to hers and they began to move across each other.

She had a feeling they'd be in here for a while.

"Ma'am…" Donnie began, rolling his eyes, "Ma'am, please…" The woman on the other line continued to rant, "Ma'am, you're going to have to swipe the computer…" He paused and waited for the woman to stop asking questions, "You can take it in to a local electronics shop, they should be able to do it for you…" Another pause, "Have a nice day, ma'am." Ending the call he groaned, this job really wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. A noise from one of his other computer screens caught his attention, seeing that he had received an IM he clicked on it.

'**Nice convo?'**

He looked Joanne who sat at the couch with her laptop, she glanced up at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Not really." He responded aloud and she began typing.

'**Oh, come on now, actually conversating is no fun!'**

"Joe, seriously…" Donnie said, and another ding signaled a new message.

'Can't hear you…'

Donnie spared one last glance back at her before rolling his eyes.

'_**Is there a reason for your pestering?' **_ He typed quickly.

'Not necessarily…'

'_**Then why are you IM-ing me instead of speaking?'**_

'**Because you don't answer…'** She paused, **'I called your name like seven times…'**

'_**I was kind of busy, if you didn't notice…'**_ He raised his eye ridges,

'**No need to get snippy.' **

'_**I'm not snippy!'**_ He replied looking back at her with a small frown, and she had an amused smile on her face. _**'You're messing with me again, aren't you?'**_

'**Maybe.'**

'_**The prank calls were not funny!'**_

'**I thought it was.'** She paused again, **'Besides both times you looked like you needed a break…'**

'_**So by being endlessly annoying, you're helping?'**_

'**That's the logic, yep.'**

'_**How do you know it's working?'**_

'**You're smiling, aren't you?' **He looked back to see her smug smile as she looked back at him.

'_**Alright, so your pestering was helpful this time.'**_ He admitted, _**'Where are Mike and Ree, he's got a party in less than fifteen minutes…' **_

'**They've been in his room since this afternoon…'** She paused and then began typing again,** 'I thought I heard them earlier, but they've been quiet for a while…'**

'_**That could be a problematic…'**_ Donnie typed with a frown, _**'Maybe we should go check on them.'**_

'**They're not five years old, Don…'** Joanne rolled her eyes from her position on the couch, **'Hey are you coming to April's welcome home dinner tonight?'**

'_**Sure, why not.'**_ He typed and then began again, _**'It's better than pizza…again…'**_

'**Haha, don't complain you know you love pizza.'** She laughed as she typed it and he shook his hed with a smile.

'_**Not every night, I don't.'**_ He typed and then paused, _**'There's supposed to be a documentary special on tonight, you wouldn't want to come down and watch it with me, would you?'**_

'**It's a date.'** She typed biting her lip with a smile.

"What are you two doin'?" Raph yawned coming down the steps, "Cyber-sex?"

"Raph!" Donnie scolded and Joanne laughed.

"Well you're both smilin' like idiots, eyes glued to your computers…" He shrugged, "And it's not like I know what you do when you're alone with your technology…"

"You have a sick mind…" Joanne said a smile still on her face, "You coming up to April and Casey's for dinner?"

"Sure, I ain't got nothin' better to do." He shrugged jumping over the side of the couch and sitting a distance away from Joanne, "Hey, do you two know what Mike and Ree are up to?" He asked, "I heard 'em messin' around and then it got all quiet…"

"Dude, I'm gonna be sooo late!" Mikey said tearing down the steps, Maureen following after him laughing.

"I told you!"

"Yeah whatever, babe." Mikey grumbled, running out the door.

"Do I wanna know what you two were doin'?" Raph narrowed his eyes, and Maureen frowned lightly.

"We were just messing around…" She said rolling her eyes, "Do you guys have to think the worst?"

"I just need to know if I gotta clobber Mike or not." Raph grumbled, nodding to Maureen who rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, Raphie." She insisted and he snorted in response, "Has anyone seen Mimi all day?"

"She went job hunting today," Joanne said, "She said something about being useless all day…"

"Why did she quit her other job?" Donnie asked and Joanne shrugged.

"She said she came into work late and her boss flipped, so she quit."

"Well at least she's looking for a new one." Donnie shrugged, and Joanne snorted,

"Tell me about it, she's been sleeping in all day for the past month…"

"Who does that sound like?" Donnie said with an innocent glance to his brother who looked to both of them before shrugging.

"Don't look at me, I'm up ain't I?"

"For now…" Joanne mumbled and laughed as Raph shoved her lightly.

"So, are you glad to be home?" Angel asked her older sister before sipping some coffee. April sat down next to her on the couch with her own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I missed the city…" April admitted with a small smile, "You guys did a good job looking out for Casey and Mimi…" She laughed a little, "The house was a wreck last time I came home."

"They were a little whiney, but we got them to keep it in good shape." Angel smiled, and there was a small pause.

"I'm sorry I couldn't convince him to come back with me…" April said softly and Angel looked confused.

"Convince who to come back with you?" She asked, and April looked confused now.

"Leo…" She said as if it were obvious, and Angel frowned.

"How could you have convinced him to come home?" Angel asked,

"I left a message saying that I found him, Casey didn't tell you?" April asked and Angel shook her head, the older red head rolled her eyes, "Well I found him in South America…"

"Oh…" Angel responded quietly, "….How is he?"

"He's…fine." April said a little tiredly, "I told him how everyone was doing…"

"Did he say why he stopped writing?" She asked and April shook her head, "Did he say when he would come home?"

"He he'd be back when he was ready…" April replied softly, "He asked about you…"

"Oh…" Angel said, "Well, I mean, at least we know he's okay…"

"Angel, I know he misses you…" April said and Angel's expression was tight and angry.

"Apparently not enough to come home…or even write anyone of us a letter…" She said.

"You're mad at him too, then…" April sighed, she reached into her purse, "He told me to give this to you…" She handed her a envelope and Angel looked at it, "Give him a break, Angel…He's already going to get enough heat from Raph."

"And he deserves it!" Angel responded angrily, "He left us without a word for a year, and then expects us to just wait until he feels it's the right time to come home?" She ranted, "Now, is the right time for him to come home, Mimi's getting better, we're all here, and the guys are as good as they're going to be with him gone, he needs to put an end to this and just come back."

"Angel…" April said, "It's going to take a lot more than him just coming back to fix all this…"

"Which is why he should come home and start fixing." Angel said, "I've waited a year for him, April, a year!" She shook her head closing her eyes, "I don't want this…" She tried to hand her sister back the envelope, "It's just going to be an apology and a list of explinations for himself…"

"Don't you want an apology?" April asked hopefully, and Angel shook her head again.

"I want it from _him_." The teen sighed, "I mean, what am I supposed to do, April?" She asked, "Just welcome him home with open arms?"

"That's one option…" April said softly, "He's guilty Angel, I could see it all over his face." She tried, "That's probably another reason he's hesitant to come back…"

"He's supposed to be their leader…" Angel said, "He should be able to deal with confrontation…"

"Angel, him being their leader has nothing to do with your relationship." April said, "If you're upset because he hasn't written, then that's—"

"That's not it, April!" Angel defended, "And yeah it sucked not hearing from him, yeah I miss him more than I can say, but that can't excuse him from abandoning us all…"

"You know you really can't say anything about abandonment, seeing as you barely gave us a word while you were back home." April said and Angel stared at her, "Joanne was constantly in contact with Don and Mimi, Maureen called Mikey every night, even though we didn't know she did, they made an effort…"

"I called Mimi –" Angel began,

"Once a month…" April said, "It may not be as bad as Leo, but to Mimi it's all the same."

"This isn't about Mimi!" Angel said, "Why is everything always about Mimi?" She asked, "Mimi's depressed, Mimi's being stubborn, Mimi's not talking to anybody, Mimi's shutting people out!" Angel said frustrated, standing up, "Well, what's changed?" She asked, "That's how Mimi's always been!" April watched her sister begin to pace, "And of course, Raphael is the only one who can ever get anything out of her, and of course they're patching up their relationship so everyone has to be involved…"

"Are you…jealous?" April asked and Angel folded her arms over he chest looking out the window, feeling the painful lump in her throat.

"No…" Angel said, "They're just all so happy…and I mean, I'm glad they're happy…"

"But…you miss Leo…" April smiled sadly, "Angel…he misses you too…more than you think…"

"So much that he doesn't even write?" Angel replied wiping her tearing eyes, "Sounds like he misses me a lot…" She added sarcastically.

"Just read the letter…" April said handing her the envelope, "It might be more than an apology… He knows you better than you think." She kissed her little sister's head and went to bed, Angel sighed opening the note. It was definitely his clean, neat writing.

'_**Angel, **_

_**I know you're probably really upset with me, and I don't blame you. And I know it doesn't mean much in a letter but, I'm sorry. I heard things aren't going so well at home, and I know that it's mostly my fault. I need you to keep things together until I come home. That's probably a lot to ask since you haven't had a word from me in a while. Seeing April gave me a sort of a reality check, I guess. There's a letter for my father in the envelope too. If you could deliver it for me, I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one who would be grateful. I really hope April was exaggerating when she said things are really bad. And I hope you haven't given up on me…or us. I miss you a lot, and I'm thinking of you… a lot…**_

_**Love, Leo**_

_**P.S. I'll be home sooner than you think.'**_

"Angel?" Mimi's voice cut through Angel's haze as she hid the letter behind her back, turning to the girl, "You're up late."

"I…was just going to bed…." She said wiping her eyes a little.

"Are you okay?"

"I…" Angel said softly, "I don't know…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mimi asked with a small frown.

"Uh, no." Sniffed Angel, "I just want to get to bed…thanks though."

"Angel…"

"Seriously Mimi…" Angel pushed past her, "Just leave me alone…"

"What's up with Angel?" Raph asked Mimi as she untied her black bandana, taking the chance too look her over, "She came to give Master Splinter somethin' and then booked it without so much as a hello…"

"She's been actin' weird since Monday…" Mimi said taking off her turtleneck to replace it with an easy t-shirt. "I just kinda let her have her space…"

"What do you think it was all about?" He asked putting his helmet into the duffle bag.

"I don't know." Mimi said kicking off her shoes and taking off her stockings, "What'd she give Master Splinter?"

"I dunno, but he sure was happy." Raph replied and put the duffle bag next to the bike.

"Whatever, she said she didn't want to talk about so…" Mimi trailed off, "I'll meet you…"

Raph wanted to mess with the bike a bit before he decided to go relax. He spent almost an hour on the bike before deciding it was time to get cleaned up. He wiped the oil and grease off of himself before turning off the bad light in the garage and heading to the lair. Donnie and Mikey were both asleep in the living room with the television on.

Raph shook his head with a sigh and small smile, he walked towards the kitchen to grab a soda. He heard Splinter speaking in the room where they did most of their meditating, which was something they rarely did now. He then heard another voice.

"I'm sorry I failed…"

"On the contrary, my son…Now you are much stronger."

"No way…" He said quietly to himself standing straight. He forgot about the soda and walked over to the partially opened door, staring in.

Raph felt a pit in his stomach as the familiar sight of his older brother standing to face his father. Splinter gave Leo some kind of medal. The older turtles skin was lighter, like he had gotten a lot of sun. Raph didn't know exactly what to do, or if he should say something. Seeing him was just so sudden, and it made him almost…mad.

"Your strength is needed here now." Splinter said as Leo looked at the medal, "You owe me no apology, but perhaps you should talk to Raphael." Said turtle wondered if his father knew he was listening in, "Your absence has been particularly difficult for him…though he'll never admit it."

Leo seemed hesitant as he said, "I'm certain things will be back to normal in no time, master."

"Good." Splinter said shortly, "Because until you act as one, you are forbidden to fight."

"Yes, sensei." Leo replied obediently.

"I have missed you, Leonardo." Splinter said hugging his eldest son,

"I've missed you too, father." Leo said with a relieved sigh, as they broke apart the rat turned to the door slightly.

"Raphael!" He said happily, and his brother turned to the door as well, "Your brother is home."

Raph opened the door all the way and rubbed the back of his neck, Leo smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hey." Raph replied shortly, "Uh..welcome home…"

"Yeah." Leo said awkwardly, "Thanks." There was a pause where Raph glanced over and saw Mimi grabbing a soda. He yawned and stretched,

"Well, I'm goin' to bed." He looked to the floor and then turned to leave. Passing the sleeping turtles he pushed the magazine off of Donnie's head saying, "Hey, Leo's back. Better go say hello before he leaves again." He headed over to Mimi who handed him a soda.

"He's really back…" Mimi asked looking at the three turtles, Leo trapping Don in a headlock.

"Yeah…" Raph said shortly, "You comin' to bed?"

"I'll be there in a sec." She said, and looked at him.

"Whatever." He replied, and walked towards the stairs.

"Huh, Leo?" Mikey asked, falling off the couch his chips falling as he did, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah." Leo said with a wide smile, he opened his arms for a hug, but Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I'm like dreaming aren't I?"

"No," Leo said a little annoyed, "Mikey you're not dreaming." He exhaled laughing softly.

"Oh, good. I have nightmares about birthday parties." He said and hugged his brother tightly.

"Leo!" Mimi yelled running at him and jumping. He barely caught her, but she hugged him tightly when he did, "What's up, man!"

"Whoa, Mimi…" He laughed putting her down, "It's good to see you."

"Dude, you too!" She laughed, "These dweebs have been a bore without you around, believe me." She sighed, "And your girlfriend's havin' issues."

"I know, I've got a lot of damage control to do." He said breathlessly, "I heard I missed a pretty big birthday…"

"Eh, it wasn't s'posed to be a big deal, but you know the girls…" She smiled.

"Don't let her fool you, she enjoyed herself." Donnie said.

"Well, I hope you don't mind that a got you this…" He handed her a thin box and she looked at him sort of surprised.

Mimi was hesitant to open it, but pulled the lid off. Two very thin black silk drawstring cases sat in it. She looked at him, and he nodded. Mikey was bouncing in anticipation. Mimi sighed picking up one of the cases and opened it. Whatever it was, it was heavier than it looked. She took it out and it was a black Japanese fan, made of steel. Also known as a tessen, an old Japanese weapon.

"Twin tessen…" Mimi said breathlessly, opening it the fan and then looking at Leo, "Oh my god…" She said.

"Master Splinter might have to give you some pointers, but it's the only thing I could see you actually using…" Leo said and she hugged him again.

"Thank you." She said, "It's good to have you home…"

"It's good to be home."


	9. Chapter 8: Damage is Done

* * *

A/N: So, I was watching the video for Nickleback's, Someday. Suffice it to say, it totally made me think of this story, and I like…died of all the emotion. Nickleback is like my favorite at the moment. This chapter is going to be awesome. Expect some conflict, and some really cute moments.

I did change my pen name.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't let me fool you, I'm a lot less creative than I seem. I didn't come up with the turtles; I came up with the girls, some innocent bystanders, and the plot.

Music for this chapter:

Someday – Nickleback

Too Bad - Nickleback

* * *

Chapter 8

Damage is Done

"_To what extent is any given man morally responsible for any given act? We do not know."_

_- Alexis Carrel _

The rumble of the subway was a familiar and comforting lullaby for Leonardo. The sound of the pipes leaking had never been so sweet for him, this damp, normally cold, and dark place was home. The sound of Mikey's radio in the room next to his wafted into his room, and if Leo closed his eyes and listened hard enough he could hear Raphael's low snoring.

It was probably almost seven o'clock in the morning, Saturday July sixth. Leo had always been an early riser, and the fact that he was restless didn't help him last night. There was so much to catch up on with his brothers and his father. There was so much to do, so much training to catch up on, so many people he needed to make amends with.

Leo sat up and yawned, and looked over to the untouched picture of Angel on the table next to his bed. He exhaled as he stared into the familiar smiling face; he had no idea whether or not she would be angry with him. Raph was, but Leo expected that. He really wasn't expecting his younger, hotheaded brother to just welcome him home with open arms.

The sound of Raph's door opening and closing got his attention. Raph was still snoring, which meant Mimi was awake. He stood and put his padding back on, and placed his swords on his back. He stretched and opened his door, exiting his room. He quickly made his way down the steps to see the abandoned main room. Donnie was at work on something, but turned as his brother came down the steps.

"Morning." The purple-banded turtle greeted.

"Morning, Don." Leo smiled, "You updated your system quite a bit…" He raised his eye ridges at the several screens, keyboards and chords.

"I had the time." He shrugged, "So, how was South America?"

"It's much different than the City, that's for sure." Leo smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everywhere is different from the City…" Mimi said coming from the kitchen handing Donnie a cup of coffee from the shop just down the street of where she lived.

"That was quick…" Don said slightly surprised.

"I called in the order before I left." Mimi smiled.

"Thanks, Mimi." Donnie grinned, and Mimi set down two cup holders full of coffee cups.

"Anytime, I got Mikey and Ree hot cocoa, they don't need caffeine…" She began raising her eye brows, Don nodded in agreement, "Joe and Raph like their coffee black, Angel likes two sugars and a little bit of vanilla cream… I need as much sugar as possible and a square of chocolate melted in…" Mimi sighed a bit, "I'm makin' Master Splinter some jasmine tea, and I figured that's what you would want Leo."

"Wow, thanks." Leo said a bit surprised.

"Mmhm." Mimi smiled a little, and turned to Donnie, "I found a job…"

"Oh yeah?" Donnie nodded, "Where?"

"Pizza Palace down the street…" Mimi almost rolled her eyes, "Everywhere else said I had an attitude problem…"

"I've seen worse cases…" Leo smiled and Mimi nodded, before chugging down her coffee.

"Ouch…it's hot." She winced a bit, and crushed the cup, "Your tea is steeping, Leo. Make sure to pour your father a cup…" She nodded," I'll be in the dojo." She winked at Don and then left.

"Did she just drink that in one gulp?" Leo asked, and Don smiled.

"It was two…" He replied, and shook his head, "The girls will be here soon…" Leo's eyes widened a bit,

"All of them?"

"Yes, Leo." Donnie laughed a little, before heading back to his computers.

* * *

Mimi was dressed to workout, seeing as she had _run_ to the coffee shop. In a pair of beaten and old tennis shoes, tight black shorts, and a red sports bra. She had pulled her shoulder length hair back into a ponytail and yesterday's eyeliner smudged on her eyes. She took in a deep breath and began to do some katas. Something to warm her up, and wake herself up.

After a half an hour she decided she needed some music. There was an old boom box in the dojo, and Mimi simply pressed play. She smiled as the familiar music began to play.

"Nirvana…how typical..."

Mimi cracked her neck a bit, and stretched her arms. Shaking out her taped hands she began to hit the punching bag. She focused on every hit, making sure it was as hard as she possibly could hit. She kicked it a couple times, carefully aiming her kicks. Grunts involuntary escaped her with each kick, and every other punch.

Shaking it up a little, Mimi back flipped landing perfectly on her feet. Punching the air, kicking at imaginary opponents. Her nails grew as she sliced at the air. A mix of what Splinter had taught her and what she had learned fighting on her own. Rolls, flips, kicks, punches, Mimi was all over the dojo.

When she finally stopped she had no idea how long it had been. An hour tops, she guessed, though to her it passed so quickly. Mimi was covered in a coat of sweat, tendrils of her hair frayed and loose. She turned off the music and did a kata to cool down, when she looked up Leo was smiling slightly.

"You've gotten better." He said plainly.

"Thanks." She said with a small smile, "I've got a lot to learn though…"

"You practice a lot?"

"Not as much as I should, but…" Mimi shrugged with a small laugh, "I get around to it…"

"You'd advance faster with more practice." Leo advised and she nodded.

"I'm well aware," She raised her eyebrows, "Splinter tells me the same thing everyday…"

"Well it's true." He laughed a bit and she shrugged.

"I got school, a job, and Raph to deal with." Mimi smiled, "Add practice in there and I've got a full schedule…"

"Are things okay between you two?"

"What makes ya' think they haven't been okay?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"April told me about…" Leo began and he exhaled, "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you."

"Nah." Mimi shrugged, "It's his problem, not yours." She nodded, "You needed a break, I get it…I mean, some word on how you were doin' woulda been nice, y'know, but what can you do, right?"

"Yeah." He said a little relieved, "It's just hard to believe things have changed so much."

"It happens." She said with another shrug, "I mean, we couldn't be a happy sitcom family forever, y'know?" Mimi seemed to have thought this over a lot, "We'll get through all this and things'll get better…until then…" She paused, "We just gotta work at fixin' it."

"And April gave me the impression you were unstable." Leo smirked, "Very insightful, Miranda."

"Thank you, Leonardo." Mimi bowed mockingly, and laughed, "But don't let me fool ya', I'm still on shaky ground, I just got better footing…"

"Well there's always people to help keep you on your feet." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks." She said and then paused, "Did you like your tea?"

"Heh, it was great thanks." He replied and she nodded, "Do you normally buy everyone coffee in the morning?"

"If I'm feeling up to it." She laughed a little, "I guess I was in a good mood this morning."

"Mimi my cocoa's cold!" Whined Mikey from the other room.

"Then heat it up lazy ass!!" She yelled back, and rolled her eyes, "So…Angel and the girls are coming by this morning…"

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I know."

"Good luck." She smiled softly and walked past him into the kitchen, "Michelangelo put the caffienated drink down!"

"Aww, man…" Whined the turtle, and grabbed his cup of cocoa.

"You're up early…" Raph yawned raising his eyebrows at her, "Where're your clothes?"

"I'm wearin' clothes…" She rolled her eyes going over to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Not enough." He said gruffly.

"I prance around the city wearing a little more than this every night with you…" She said quietly, "What's the big deal?"

"You wear a shirt, that's a big difference." Raph grumbled.

"Its covering everythin', and who's gonna look, Mikey?" Mimi rolled her eyes at the turtle and began drinking her soda.

"Oh baby," Came a high pitched voice as a familiar platinum blond ran in, "Mimi you're hot, let's go make out."

"See?" Raph raised his eye ridges slightly amused, and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Maureen, you're hot and all, but you've got a boyfriend…" Mimi winked.

"Michelangelo if you say its alright as long as you can watch, I just might throw something at you." Joanne said walking in and Mikey deflated a little.

"Where's Angel?" Mimi asked and Joanne sighed,

"Said she'd rather stay home today…"

"What, no!" Mimi grumbled, heading for the door, "I'm draggin' her here if I have to."

"Mimi," Raph called and she turned, looking annoyed, "Clothes."

Mimi rolled her eyes and walked past him taking the leather jacket off of the back of one of the chairs at the table. She put it on and zipped it up, putting her arms out to the side. He nodded and she bumped into his shoulder as she passed, rolling her eyes again. Donnie sighed a little, and Joanne rolled her eyes. Mikey and Maureen bit their lips to keep from chuckling.

"Well that was cute…" Leo said walking out of the dojo, everyone turned too look at him. Two shrill shrieks came simultaneously as Leo was attacked by the two mutant girls.

"Leo!!" Maureen squealed hugging him tightly.

"Hey girls…" He said with a small laugh.

"Oh my god." Joanne said, looking at him and then to Maureen, "Angel!"

"Angel!" Maureen yelled and they went to go run to the exit.

"Mimi went to get her." Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but –" Maureen began.

"Relax, Mimi can handle it."

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT, MIMI!" Angel yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"IF YOU WOULD CHILL FOR TWO SECONDS –" Mimi tried fitting in.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Angel screamed back.

"LEO'S BACK!" Mimi yelled frustratedly and Angel froze, "That's why I came to get you, because you need to talk him, so you can start dealing with your god damn issues!" Mimi's breathing was quick and both females were in a half mutated state, "I don't know what the fuck is up with you, but it's startin' to worry me."

"You're lying." Angel said quietly.

"Why the fuck would I lie?!" Mimi felt her temper slip even more, "You think I enjoy seein' you all depressed and…and fuck, I don't even know!"

"Why's he here?" Angel asked stupidly.

"Because he lives here." Mimi rolled her eyes, "And because the pizza in South America blows, hell if I know the real reason!"

"I don't want to see him…" Angel said quietly sitting on the couch and looking out the window.

"What?" Mimi's voice was confused and she walked over to sit next to the red head with wings, "Angel, _what is wrong_?" Angel was quiet for a long time and Mimi sighed, and stood up ready to go back.

"I…know how you feel now…" Angel said softly, and Mimi stopped and turned.

"What'dya mean?" She asked with a small frown.

"After we all left…and Raph left you…and…" Angel shook her head, "I just know how you feel…"

"Oh…" Mimi replied lamely, "Missin' Leo is… if you _didn't_ miss him it'd be bad, but you're not alone…"

"Aren't I?" Angel looked over to her, "My sisters are helplessly in love, you're trying to pick up the pieces of your life, April is always busy, Casey is…Casey…and Leo is an asshole."

"Your sisters will always be there for you, and even though I…." She paused, reconsidering her words, "I'm in a better state, and if you need someone, I'm here." Her voice was stern, "I don't want anyone I care about to have to feel like I did…" Mimi sighed and sat next to the winged girl, "April will take the time to listen if you want her to, and you're right…Casey is just Casey." She smiled softly, "But Leo cares about you."

"Why is every one so sure of that?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"Just because he left for so long doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same way about you."

"So I should just go down there hug and kiss him hello and totally forget everything?" Angel asked angrily, "No way in hell."

"No, I don't want you to do that at all." Mimi shook her head, "But I know how you feel, Angel." Mimi said quietly, "And… it was hard, and at the time I really didn't want to…but…" She sighed, "I gave Raph the chance to make everythin' okay again and, I mean, look were we are now?"

"It's different, Mimi." Angel sighed lifting her knees up to her chest.

"The only thing that's different is that I got to see Raph," Mimi said, "And that was more painful than you'd think…" Angel looked at her with questioning eyes and she sighed a little, "Seein' him look right through me countless times, tryin' so hard to get him to see that I was here…just to be shot down…" Mimi then smiled, "That's different, and also, you're a lot less stubborn than I am."

Angel smiled, "Everyone's less stubborn than you are…" She paused, "I don't want to talk to him just yet, Mimi…" She said softly.

"Angel…" Mimi sighed, "Please…"

"No, because I'll go down there, and I'll be nervous and I won't know what to say…" Angel said frustrated, "Just give me some time to think over what I want to say."

"Fine, Angel…" Mimi sighed and stood, "But…" the winged mutant girl looked over at her, "Just remember that it's harder to push him away…I know…" There was a moment of silence before Angel smiled softly,

"And of course we get the complicated brothers…"

Mimi let a small laugh escape her lips, "Yeah, I know, right?" She then paused, "But, I mean, they're all a bit complicated aren't they?"

"Being turtles, I'd expect so." April said plainly, "I'm just saying, both Raphael and Leonardo have a proud, and self-righteous outlook…" She paused again, "They can be scarily alike…"

"I guess," Mimi narrowed her eyes, "I mean, they both have very different ways of solvin' issues, and one has complete self control while the other has none at all…"

"But they both are so intent on protecting others, it's like …" Angel began,

"It's their lifestyle…" Mimi replied, "It's the only thing they can really do…it's their purpose…"

"Yeah, I suppose." Angel said, and sighed. "Thanks for telling me he's here…"

"Yeah." Mimi nodded, "No problem."

"Roger called for you."

"Oh joy." The cat girl replied sarcastically, "What'd he say?"

"Said to have you call him." Angel smiled, "You should just tell him you're in a relationship."

"He should get the picture." Mimi shrugged.

"I just wouldn't let him get too attatched," Angel warned, "I have a feeling Raph won't take well to some skinny human kid following _his_ girl around."

"He already scared the crap out of him with a threat, and he still didn't back down." Mimi raised her eyebrows, "Kid's determined."

"Wow…" Angel raised her eyebrows, and then yawned, "I need a nap…"

"Yeah, yeah." Mimi rolled her eyes, "I'll see ya' around."

"Bye, Mimi."

* * *

Raphael watched in disgust as the girls gushed over Leonardo's jungle stories. His brother's were even buying into it. Disgusting, the jerk leaves for a year, comes back, and everyone's worshipping the ground he walks on. A low growl escaped the red clad turtle as he rolled his eyes.

His three brothers sat at the table with Maureen and Joanne next to their significant other. Raph made himself comfortable on the couch, surfing through the channels with no intent of watching any of them. Looking at the time he wondered where the shell Mimi had gotten to, she was going to fetch Angel, but it was taking a long time. She had work today and he needed her to help keep his anger in check for at least a little while.

"Aw, Leo, I'm so happy you're back!" Joanne gushed in a genuinely happy tone.

"It's good to be back, Joe…" Leo replied stoically and Raph groaned aloud.

"It's gonna be a long day…" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Mimi, what are you doing to that manhole?" The voice made the girl turn around, and raise her eyebrows.

"Roger…" She said, "What's up, man?"

"Just came to see you," He shrugged, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded, "But my good friends just came out, and now that the whole family is together they're kinda insistent I spend as much time with 'em as possible."

"Wow, demanding." Roger laughed a little.

"You have no idea." Mimi laughed a bit herself.

"One of these days, I'll have to meet this family you talk about so much." He smiled, and she was a little surprised but covered it up.

"They're not that interestin' man." She smiled.

"Well, they're your family, I mean, why wouldn't I want to meet them…"

"Oh…" Mimi said a little unsure what to say, "Well, it might take some convincin', but I'm sure you could come to a gatherin' or two…"

"Right on." He smiled and nodded, then looked around. "Well, I've gotta book it, I got work today…"

"Right man, good seein' ya'!" Mimi replied and walked a different way out of the alley, she'd have to find another way to the lair.

Roger walked back through the alley and turned behind the building next to Mimi's. He felt a little stalkerish walking past her building everyday in hopes of coming across her. Roger was in a bit over his head, and Mimi sent mixed messages, but he liked the chase. A silly smile lit up his face as he felt better about seeing her, when a thin cold metal lightly tapped his throat making him stop.

"The girl you spoke to is of great importance to us…" The voice that spoke was feminine, but deep and soft, with a slight accent. A hooded figure with a black and red faceless mask with two holes for eyes stepped more into the light. A tough looking person in a ninja suit behind her.

"Mimi?" He asked, _'Geez, this girl has a lot of weird acquientences…'_ He thought remembering the Nightwatcher's threat, "Who are you guys anyway?"

"We are the Foot ninja, and you should consider helping us retrieve what is rightfully ours." The woman said darkly with narrowed eyes. "It would be wise…" She said pressing the blade to his throat a little rougher.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Roger said worriedly, "And why is Mimi so important?"

"Do you know who this family she speaks of is?" Asked the woman, and Roger wasn't sure whether he should comment on how rude it was to eavesdrop…

"She doesn't talk about them much." He said nervously.

"Then perhaps you should find out…" She said smoothly, she lowered her sword. "She doesn't care for you like you wish she did, her heart belongs to _something_ else…" Roger looked confused, but turned an ran for it.

"Was it wise to let him go like that?" Asked her accomplice.

"Once he sees her affections are not for him, but for one of those…creatures…he will be driven by revenge and he will deliver all four girls straight to us…" Said Karai wisely, "Our father will be avenged." She then paused, "Come, for the time being our allegiance is to Winters, we need the money." The last part was said in a dark tone of annoyance.

* * *

Angel sat alone in Mimi's bedroom for a long time. Staring out her window, not really focusing on anything. The noises of the city flowed through the open window, but they didn't bother her. The city never slept, you had to get used to the noise. She sat with one knee to her chest, the other extended in front of her. She rest her head on her knee and laced her fingers together wrapping her arms around her bent leg slightly.

The sun was setting ever slowly, and the sight was a comfort. Despite the groggy pollution of the city, and the building's blocking a perfect view, it painted the sky with orange, pink, and yellow. It sort of reminded her of Florida, where it was usually sunny and warm. The weather here could change from completely sunny and bright one day to warm and rainy on another.

Feeling like she wanted to see the sun sink into the horizon she stepped out of the open window. Climbing up the fire escape to the roof, where she could see almost perfectly. With a sigh she narrowed her eyes as a light breeze blew cooling her off, it was a hot day. Almost too tired to even get out of bed this morning, she had simply walked around in her attire of shorts made of sweats material and a comfortable cami-tank top.

She yawned at the thought of the early morning, the coolest part of the day and she was sure to be up for it. The only thing was, that she was awake late with a troubled mind. Leo's note had gotten to her, and it was showing. As much as her sister's asked about it, she avoided it. She really didn't want to talk about it with anybody.

Mimi had surprisingly had been a good person to talk to. She, after all, went through something fairly similar. Angel sat down leaning on the ledge of the roof, dropping her head a bit. Leo was back, and she would have to face him. How would she react? Would she plan out a rational thing to say to him, or just do what Mimi would and act on whatever emotion she was feeling?

She felt the breeze hit her face brushing the hair out of her face lightly. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her, until she felt the deep seas of sleep dragging her slowly in.

"Angel?" The familiar voice broke through the blackness, "Angel?" It asked again, a concerned tone. She saw the deep brown eyes staring back at her instead of the black void, a blue bandana mask around his eyes. The terrapin smiled at her with that warm, adoring smile he only made when it was just them. The large, three fingered hand on her shoulder, then cupping her chin, lifting her head from it's drooping position. "Angel, are you okay?"

The girl's eyes opened abruptly and widely. Wings appeared behind her with a woosh, and some feathers flew catching themselves in the breeze or in her red hair. The same brown eyes looked back at her, both eye ridges raised in concern. His eyes seemed to be taking in every inch of her face, looking for anything that had changed. She grabbed his hand a moved it to her cheek.

"Leo…" Angel said softly, "You're here…"

"Yes." He said calmly and absently stroked her cheek, "Yes, Angel, I'm here…are you okay? How long were you –"

He was cut off Angel's sudden movement forward onto her knees, and close to him; throwing her arms around his neck. Her lips crushed against his, eyes shut tight as if she were a frightened child. Leo's shocked state where he was frozen with wide eyes ended quickly . Tangling the hand that had been at her cheek into her long locks, he closed his eyes and met her kiss.

Tongues peaked out occasionally, barely grazing each other or the other's lips. Angel felt her head spinning, and her heart pounding in her chest and seemingly echoing throughout her entire body. Leo's hands held her tight against him, completely confused, but happy none the less.

Suddenly she broke away, and put a hand to his cheek. He leaned into her hand lightly looking at her with happy eyes, though her eyes showed relieved happiness, her face was stern and almost angry. She stood and took a step back, and he stood as well. They stared at each other for a few moments before Angel took a step forward, Leo expected another embrace and held open his arms and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when a loud 'SMACK' echoed as he felt a sharp sting on his cheek when her hand connected with it.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" She yelled, and he rubbed his cheek where an impressive red mark was forming. He looked at her with a stern and stoic look.

"You know, for a moment there, I almost thought you might be happy to see me."

"Cut the cute crap, Leonardo." Angel replied a venomously calm voice.

"Angel…" Leo said in an almost defeated voice as he loosened up a little.

"Seven months and three weeks." She said plainly.

"What?" Leo asked confusedly, eyes narrowed as he put his hands out to the side, "What about seven months and three weeks?"

"It was seven months and three weeks I went without a single word from you!" Her voice rose with every word she spoke as she pointed accusingly, "I had no idea if you were hurt, if you had simply forgotten, if…if you were dead!" She dropped her hands to her sides, "Nothing, Leonardo, nothing!"

"Angel I wanted…" Leo began,

"Staying for an extra six months is one thing, but not even writing to your father?" Her tone rose as she narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "What do you have to say?!"

"I'm sorry," He began desperately, "I…everything was just so simple out there, I got so lost in my own world…I lost track of time…"

"Oh," Angel glared, "Oh, so we've all been worried sick about you, wondering if you were bleeding to death in some god forsaken forest, and you've been losing yourself in the jungle…"

"I wrote you letters, all of you, I just never sent them." Leo said, "I wasn't finished with my training, I knew you wouldn't understand, and neither would Splinter. I wasn't ready to come home."

"Then you should have sent someone some word on how you were staying longer!"

"Did you hear anything I said? You wouldn't have understood, just like you can't understand now!" Leo's temper was slipping now as he leaned forward raising his voice.

"Understanding or not Leo, you can't just leave us in the dark!" Angel yelled back.

"What, write home so everyone can tell me that they're sure I achieved what I needed to and it's okay to come home?" Leo asked, "I knew I wasn't ready, and I didn't need you all to doubt me!"

"That's your excuse!?" Angel screamed, "Your excuse for destroying this family is that you couldn't handle us telling you to come home after you FINISHED your training?" She laughed with no humor meant, "It's been six months, Leo, I'd hoped you'd come up with a better bull shit excuse than that."

"So this is my fault now?" Leo asked, " None of it has anything to with you and your sisters leaving, or Raph hurting Mimi? It's all me."

"You're the leader now, Leo, everything falls on YOUR shoulders!" Angel yelled, and continued with, "You're so proud of your status as leader, why don't you take the damn responsibilities that come with it?!"

"That isn't fair, Angel!"

"Life isn't fair, Leo!" Angel yelled back, "Bet you wish you came home when you were supposed to, don't you, then half of this stupid crap wouldn't have happened!"

"What do you want me to do?" Leo yelled, "I can't just arrive and things magically get back in order! It's going to take time, and work, and I can't do it if you hate me!"

There was a long pause were she simply stared at him. He stared back the cold and angry look plastered onto his face. Angel closed her eyes tightly and her expression softened. She seemed to ease up as she sighed, she shook her head and unclenched her fists. She opened her eyes and met his.

"I don't hate you." Angel said softer, "I could never hate you, Leo…" She sighed and leaned against the edge of the roof, "I just…I missed you…and …" She trailed off and he dared to take a step towards her.

"Angel, I'm back now…" Leo said in a comforting tone, "And I can't fix this family alone…" He took another step toward her taking her hand in his, "I need your help…"

She moved into his arms, putting her hands on his shoulders, resting her head just above his plastron. "I'm so glad you're back…" She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her with a weak smile.

* * *

Roger ran to his home non-stop, like he had when the Nightwatcher threatened him. He didn't want anymore trouble from mysterious masked people. Why was everyone so against Mimi, and his relationship with her? Well, not really relationship, but the fact that he loved her.

Picking up the phone he dialed her number only to get the answering machine, like he had so many times before. He left a short message and then hung up with a sigh. That woman's words rung in his head loudly. Why wouldn't Mimi feel the same way about him? Sure it probably wasn't as strong, but she liked him, he was sure of it.

And _what the hell_ did she mean by saying Mimi's heart belongs to _something_ else, and not someone? What could she possibly be in love with that wasn't a someone? His head was spinning.

All he knew was that he had to make a move on Mimi, and soon.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Much love,

Whispered Lies


	10. Chapter 9: One Wound Mended

* * *

A/N: Last chapter was pretty short, hopefully this one will be much longer. I honestly had terrible writers block for that last chapter and I have no idea why…Anyway, here you go…

Disclaimer: As much as I wished the TMNT and those associated were real/mine, they aren't…and even though the girl's, Roger, and the plot are mine, they still aren't real, sorry. OH, and the Gilmore Girls aren't mine either, don't know who they belong to, and honestly don't care…but they're not mine.

* * *

Music for this Chapter:

Bring Me Along – Pepper

Like You'll Never See Me Again – Alicia Keys

* * *

Chapter 9

One Wound Mended, Two More Inflicted

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear._"-- Ambrose Redmoon

Mimi huffily plopped herself down on the old beaten couch with a scowl on her face. Yes, she was pouting. Splinter came out of his meditation room and looked at her shaking his head lightly. She promptly ignored him, and the blue banded turtle coming out of the small room. Raphael looked at her questioningly from his spot at the kitchen table, then to his brother.

"Miranda do not sulk like a petulant child, it is for your own safety." The rat said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yes, sensei." She said blandly, she handed him the remote and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hurry up and eat." Leonardo partially commanded, and requested. His three brothers gave him a questioning stare. He didn't respond just looked over to the couch, "Mimi, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Nothin' to talk about." She said calmly and Splinter looked over at her reprimandingly and she rolled her eyes with a sigh and stood up. "Dojo." She said and walked toward to alcove leading to the room.

Mimi was planning on blowing some steam in here anyway, so why not start with a most likely aggravating talk with the oldest turtle. She could feel the guys' stares on them as they made their way in, she only glanced up to see a small glare from Raph. Leo looked over his shoulder and then to her as she waited with crossed arms.

"If you let me help you train, you could be coming with us." Leo said insistently.

"I don't _need_ help." Mimi responded stubbornly.

"No, you don't _want_ help, which is why you're staying here tonight while we go train." Leo said in an aggravated tone.

"Look, you're gonna be busy enough tryin' to fix shit up here, you don't need to waste your time helpin' me." She said almost as aggravated.

"Well then stop sulking, just keep practicing and you can come fight with us."

"I'm ready to fight with you." She said angrily, "Master Splinter just won't let me have the chance to prove it."

"We trained for years before he let us fight, you're not ready." Leo said sternly.

"Whatever." Mimi grumbled, "I'll be here when you get back."

Leo watched as she went over to the stereo put something very angry and very loud on and then promptly ignored him. She started for the punching bag and Leo shook his head, it was almost more difficult than reasoning with Raph. _Almost_. With a sigh he turned and left where his brothers were ready to go.

"What's with her?" Michelangelo asked curiously.

"She's not coming with us." Leo said simply, "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and he led the way out.

* * *

Looking over to the clock Mimi realized why she was so tired. She'd been going for almost three hours nonstop. She'd usually take a break or two to get some water or something. Well, all the better to work on endurance. She decided to stop, she was feeling relaxed, still angry, but not enough to be snapping at everyone left and right.

Splinter had gone to bed a long while ago, and the TV was shut off and it was very peaceful in the lair. She sighed grabbing some water out of the fridge and drank down a bottle of water crushing it and throwing it into where they put cans, bottles, and other recyclables. Joanne and Angel's idea, they were all for saving the environment. She opened another one, when the door opened and the boys stumbled in. She took one look at them, and said,

"What kicked your asses?"

The four turtles looked up with mixed expression, and none of them were cheerful. Leonardo looked very peeved, with a coupled scratches on his arms. Donatello seemed to be lost in a confused thought, and Donnie did _not_ like to be confused. He had some bruises and cuts, but nothing too serious. Michelangelo was a little spooked it seemed, and he was covered with a scratch on his head and the most bruises. This wasn't surprising, he was the clumsiest. Raphael looked pretty pissed off, and it seemed to be directed towards Leo.

"I'll grab a first aid kit, you all sit your beaten butts down." She sighed with a shake of her head, "Told you to let me tag along." She aimed at Leo as they all nodded taking their seats. The blue banded turtle glared at her.

"Do not start with me, Miranda." He said in a cold tone.

"It's _Mimi_, Jungle Boy." Raphael growled in her defense, and his brother turned to glare at him.

Mimi started with Mikey who looked like he should get to bed, he was after all, the baby of the family. He winced and whined as she cleaned the cut on his head, but she was done with his cuts she sent him off to bed in a surprisingly motherly way. Moving onto Donatello who she saw yawn after flipping through a book on monsters.

"You're off to bed when you're done too." She commanded more than requested.

"Anything you say." Replied the genius turtle who was in no mood to argue with the stubborn part-mutant. "Since when are you so good at patching up wounds?"

"Small wounds," She corrected, "And when you have someone as clumsy as Casey for a brother, you have to know how to deal with a couple of cuts and bruises." The purple banded turtle chuckled lightly.

She smiled softly as she patched up a cut on the back of his left shoulder, and another on his wrist. The boys were bruised and cut, but luckily nothing too bad had happened. Mimi was kind of relieved, seeing them _all_ come home looking like they had made her worry for a moment.

"Get to bed, Don." Mimi said with a comforting firmness, while taking away his book.

"Mmhmm." Don yawned and stood up, heading for his room.

Mimi turned to the two brothers left. Raphael didn't seem tired, though he was used to being awake and kicking ass later than this. Leonardo seemed a bit tired, though he didn't let it show much. He simply looked pissed and almost embarrassed. Seeing as she knew she wouldn't get anything out of Leo, she tended to him first.

"Thank you." He said simply as she began adding some gauze to a cut that wouldn't stop bleeding, even though it wasn't too big.

"Any time." She replied casually, "Any other cuts I need to mend?"

"I think that's it." He stood, "I'll see you both in the morning."

Both watched and waited until they heard his door shut. Mimi then turned to the red banded turtle who's head slowly turned to hers, his eyes slowly moving from the stairway to their rooms after. She sat in the chair closest to his scooting it closer inspecting a decently long scratch on his shoulder over a forming bruise.

"What did you guys run into?" She asked quietly running her fingers gingerly over a bruise near his plastron.

He was caught between at a wince from the painful contact and a shiver of delight as her skin lightly caressed his. It was a rare display of a small weakness that he probably wouldn't have been so open about if they weren't alone. His tone was gruff and his eyes clenched shut as he replied.

"Some kind of monster…"

"A monster…?" Mimi clarified reaching for some gauze and bandage for his shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't know how else to describe it." He said, "All I know is that someone got it."

"What do you mean by 'got it'?" Mimi asked not missing the wince he gave as she put some antiseptic on it.

"Ouch!" He hissed glaring at her,

"Don't be such a baby." She rolled her eyes, "Answer my question."

"Before we ditched the scene I saw this big truck leaving…"

"It coulda just been a truck –" Mimi began,

"It was a huge monster, Mimi, and that damned truck wasn't there until just before the cops came." Raph replied annoyed, he didn't need anyone doubting his suspicions.

"Alright," Mimi said tightly, "Just don't go inspectin' by yourself, okay?"

"'Kay." He agreed half heartedly.

"Promise me, Raph." Mimi said sternly, standing and looking him over for any more cuts.

"I promise, geesh." He replied with annoyance.

Seeing that he was alright she sighed softly walking around the back of the chair. She bent over resting her chin on his shoulder, a little uncomfortable because of his shell, but not enough to keep her from doing this. She brought her arms across his shoulders clasping them just above his plastron. He slowly brought one hand and covered her smaller ones, leaning his head against hers.

"It would easier just to talk to him about why he didn't come back…" She whispered softly, and he exhaled.

"I don't wanna know."

"You keep tellin' your self that and maybe you'll believe it one day."

"Ya' know I can't just talk about it." He said and she sighed almost frustrated.

"No, you're just gonna let it build up and then it'll blow up in your face."

"Don't start tonight, Mimi…" Raph said tiredly and stood up making her straighten out and her hands fall to her sides.

"I'm just sayin'." She mumbled and made her way for his room, he was right behind her yawning largely, "Bet I woulda kicked some ass if I came…" She said arrogantly, partially to lighten the mood. He snorted and wrapped and arm around her waste.

"Keep tellin' your self that, babe."

* * *

The next morning all the brothers were up pretty early, and all of them still seemed a bit tired. Mikey reheated a pizza for his breakfast, while Leo got out some cereal for him and Raph. You could only have pizza so many times a day, if you weren't Mikey. Mimi came down a few minutes later yawning, and nodding to her friends.

"Mikey, you tore of half the bandages I put on you last night…" She shook her head in disbelief, "What do you do in your sleep?"

"I have very vivid dreams, dear Mim-ster." Mikey defended, and winced as the loud microwave beeped, "Ugh, Dudes, did anyone get the liscence plate of that thing that hit us last night?" He groaned again, "Oy, my head…"

Mimi chuckled sitting in an empty seat next to Leo, who sat at Raph's right. Mikey was across from Mimi and offered her some pizza but she declined. Raphael was still in a foul mood, and so was Leonardo. Donnie was on the closest couch researching in a book, Mimi rolled her eyes and poured herself some cereal.

"Okay," Donnie began sounding exasperated, "that was just weird. I mean first the Foot," Raphael looked at Mimi who raised her eyebrows at him. He'd failed to mention them. "then that hideous monster…."

"Yeah," Mikey began with a small laugh, "It looked like your mom, dude!!" Mikey laughed openly at his own joke slapping his padded knee. Mimi let an amused smile slip onto her face, while the two other brothers rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that would make her your mom, too." Donnie retorted annoyed, "Doofus…" Mimi chuckled a little and Mikey's laughter subsided.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied boredly, leave it to Don to kill a joke.

"Keep laughin', Mikey." Raph began pointing at his little brother, "Last night was an embarrassment…" He said exasperated, the orange clad turtle cared less and began eating his pizza.

"I'll tell you what's an embarrassment." Leo began, "You can't follow a single order."

"Oh brother…" Mimi mumbled under her breath.

"Oh," Raph began laughing humorlessly, "how cute. You been back five minutes and now your schoolin' us on your master plan."

"Mikey I have to put another band aid on that cut, you're bleeding all over the table." Mimi said with a scowl.

"Yeah?" Mikey shook his head confused, "So?"

"That's foul, Michelangelo!" Mimi scolded.

"Okay, so this is my fault now," Leo began, "Huh, Raph?" His voce rose as her stood from his chair slightly, "I'm the only one that has to be responsible?"

"Hey," Raph said, venom in his voice but keeping his temper surprisingly in check, "You're the trained master, not me."

"Dudes, can it, here comes Splinter." Mikey butted in as Donnie came to sit by Mikey, and Raph sat back in his seat, and Leo sat back down.

The old rat came in singing in Japanese and it made Mimi smile lightly. She looked up to Don, who smiled warmly at her. Mikey hid a bandage on his head by conspicuously covering it with his hand, while Leo succeeded in looking inconspicuous by folding his arms to cover the cut on his shoulder. Raph made no signs of hiding any injury.

"Oh, good morning my sons, and Miss Miranda as well!" The rat greeted happily, Mimi smiled wider. It was good to see the old rat happy, his family was finally together again, even though things were a bit edgy.

"Good Morning, sensei." Mikey, Leo, Donnie and Mimi chimed.

"Sup?" Raph said gruffly with a small head nod.

The boys began to eat, as to not look to suspicious. Donnie looked into a pizza box worriedly glancing at his father, while Mikey tried to look innocent. Raph dug into his cereal quite savagely, while Leo ate his with determined precision. Mimi would have laughed if it wouldn't had made her seem insane.

"Every Ninja's day should start with a healthy breakfast." Splinter said fatherly, Mimi laughed silently, pizza was not exactly a healthy breakfast. "It fills me with pride to see you boys together again."

"Mmhmm." Mimi said innocently, "It _really_ is good to see you all workin' so _wonderfully_ together." Sarcasm dripped from her mocking tones, and the two oldest brothers glared at her. Splinter merely chuckled.

"If anyone needs me, Ill be watching my stories." The old rat said and Mimi silently laughed again, as the old rat went to the living area.

"Hothead." Leo growled under his breath as soon as Splinter was out of hearing range.

"Splinter Jr." Raph growled back.

"Real mature, guys." Mimi laughed quietly.

"Mimi, mind your own business." Leo snapped quietly.

"I would, but that's no fun." She smiled in an annoying way that made Leo even more agitated.

"Cool it, guys," Donnie said trying to sound stern, but only getting to exasperation.

They heard Splinter mumbling to himself about something or someone on his shows. The TV flashed on and the logo for the news came on. "We interrupt the Gilmore Girls for is special news report…" The usual anchorman was on the screen as soon as Splinter sat down. "Monsters loose in the city?" Was his first line and all of the mutants looked at the TV with worried and shocked expressions.

"Oh crap." Mikey mumbled under his breath.

"Splinter is so going to kill us…" Donatello said.

"Strange reports are coming in about an incident that sounds like something out of science fiction…" The anchorman said and Splinter turned looking at the four turtles,

"Boys!"

"Busted." Mimi snickered.

"Shut up!" Leo and Raph chorused but Mimi still silently laughed.

"Miranda, go to your brother's I need to speak with my son's alone!" Splinter demanded and Mimi stood obeidiantly, bowing to her teacher before turning to leave at once. This was one family dilemma she did not want to get involved in.

"Wish I could get her to listen like that…" Raph grumbled to Mikey who smiled a bit despite their current state of total busted-ness.

* * *

Mimi climbed out of the manhole as the sound of the city was now filling her ears. The sounds of the sewer could match it in loudness, but she felt more comfort from the sounds of yells, car horns, and the wind. She jumped onto the fire escape and began climbing for her room.

Climbing through the window, the three girls inside greeted her warmly and Killer jumped at her immediately. She happily pet the pup and gave it affection after greeting the girls. She sat on her bed, feeling a bit tired, she found it hard to sleep with Raph's never ending rants about how awful the night had been.

"What's up?" Angel asked curiously.

"The boys went up for some trainin' yesterday," Mimi began, "came across a monster…" She paused as the girls gave her a look, "Yeah, big gorilla thing or somthin' I dunno, I wasn't there." She shook her head, "Anyway, Leo was his righteous self, sayin' Splinter told 'em not to fight, but the boys did it anyway…" She shrugged, "Ran into the Foot, who booked it as soon as they arrived and got totally owned by the monster." Mimi laughed outwardly, "Splinter saw the story on the news, and now they're in deep shit."

"Well aren't you the compassionate one…" Angel rolled her eyes.

"Dude, monsters?" Maureen asked, "That's wicked cool, man!"

"The Foot?" Joanne asked worriedly, "What were the Foot doing with a monster?"

"They were fightin' it, Raph says." Mimi shrugged, "Leo was talkin' to the leader of that group, but he didn't get who they were workin' for…"

"Well they're not exactly social…" Maureen shrugged.

"You think they planted the monster?" Angel asked.

"The Foot are probably broke, they lost a lot of the clan, and their suppliers…" Mimi replied, "They couldn't afford to buy or _make_ a monster."

"Which means their simple henchmen for someone right now…" Joanne nodded, "Question is…" Maureen began.

"Who is it?" Angel finished.

"You know how creepy it is when you finish each other's sentences like that?!" Mimi grumbled.

"We're triplets…" Joanne rolled her eyes,

"It's sort of what we do." Maureen giggled and Angel laughed,

"Yeah, don't be jealous Mimi."

"Jealous, of you guys?" Mimi mocked, "As if."

"So…you wanna catch a movie?" Maureen asked her.

"Yeah, why not." Mimi shrugged, "I ain't gonna be doin' anythin' else interestin' tonight."

"No, of course not, don't come because you like us or anything." Joanne teased and Mimi rolled her eyes with a smile, throwing a pillow at her.

"I don't know how we put up with them…" She grumbled quietly to Killer who barked and wagged his fluffy white tail, "Exactly!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah," Maureen said hitting her head, "Just remembered,"

"You got a call…" Joanne continued for her,

"From _Roger_." Angel finished with a small smile.

"Oh brother…"

* * *

Walking out of the movie theatre, the girls laughed at Maureen's still frightened face from the horror movie. Seeing as it was rated 'R', Mimi had to buy all the tickets because the girls were still underage. Mimi seemed to be extrememely proud of that, but she didn't gloat…much.

"That movie was pretty awesome for a horror flick." Mimi mused.

"Yeah, I was scared out of my mind!" Joanne laughed.

"You don't seem like it!!" Maureen cried still gripping Mimi's hand tightly.

"Ree, I'm losin' feeling in my fingers…" Mimi laughed, "It's just a movie."

"A totally scary movie!" She protested.

"Oh relax, Maureen." Angel chuckled, "Mimi will save you from any psychopathic murderers." She mocked the older teen.

"Psh, yeah right, I'd give her up first." Mimi said, and Maureen whimpered.

"Mimi, you're terrible!"

Mimi let out a laugh and threw her arm around Maureen's shoulders, "Ya' know I'm jokin'." She rolled her eyes.

The girls laughed the entire way to the car, and then on the way home. Music blasting in April's small car, most likely blowing out the speakers. Pulling up to the building Mimi parked and looked out the window. An annoyed groan escaped her as she saw the familiar dirty blond teen outside the door.

"Oh, who's the cutie with the nice hair?" Maureen swooned looking out the window.

"That's Roger…" Mimi mumbled, "What the hell is he doin' here?"

"Is that the guy who calls all the time?" Angel asked.

"Wow, Mimi's got a stalker." Joanne snorted.

"Think he can outrun Ape's car?" Mimi smiled slightly and the girl's laughed,

"Are we just going to sit in here, or are we going to go inside?" Angel asked opening the door.

"Just don't be total idiots, okay?" Mimi said a little embarrassed.

"Why, I thought you didn't even like him?" Joanne asked.

"Well, I do…just not as much as he likes me." Mimi said.

"Aw, you have a _crush_ on him!!" Muareen squeeled and Mimi blushed,

"Maureen keep your voice down!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh my god, you _do_ have a crush on him." Joanne's jaw dropped.

"I'm telling Raphie!" Maureen teased in a sing song voice.

Mimi rolled her eyes and opened the door, climbing out of the car. The other girls got out as well and followed behind her a bit as they approached the door. Roger had a cigarette lit, and was smoking it when he saw her and her friends. He smiled blowing out some smoke before pushing off the wall.

"Hey Mimi." He said casually, and the girls all giggled behind her.

"Hey Roger," Mimi smiled a bit after glaring at the girls behind her, "I didn't know you smoked…"

"New habit I picked up." He said, stepping towards her.

"Y'know there are cooler ways to die." Maureen said with a smile, and Roger looked past Mimi to the blond.

"Whose your fan club?"

"You should know, you're the president." Angel bit out, slightly offended.

"Those are the triplets." Mimi said, wondering what had made Angel so snappy, "Angel, Joanne, and Maureen."

"Nice to meet you." Joanne said shortly.

"Pleasures all mine." Roger smiled and turned back to Mimi, "How have you been?"

"Great." Mimi said tightly, "Just about to head up, about now." She hinted slightly.

"What's the rush?" He asked innocently with a smile, "I wanted to talk to you about something…" Mimi hesitated before looking to the three girls, and nodding.

"I'll be up in a sec."

The girls seemed hesitant to leave, but they went up the stairs and into the bulding. Angel stopped to give one last look, making sure Mimi was really alright with being alone with him. Mimi nodded a bit and Angel left. Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the taller teen.

"I ran into friends of yours the other night…" He started with a casual smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Mimi said, "Who might they be?"

"Some Japanese chick in a mask, and a big guy in a creepy ninja suit."

The look of shock on Mimi's face was evident. She was frozen to the spot and she couldn't move. Her head spun with possibilities and a new fear arose in her mind. She felt that inner thread keeping her from becoming completey animalistic snapping out of fear.

"What?" She hissed.

"They said that you were 'of great importance'." He repeated, "Who were they?"

"I have no idea." Mimi lied, and she was sure he didn't believe her.

"They knew you."

"Well," Mimi began, "maybe they saw the wrong girl." She said a little darkly, "Just don't get into it with them…they're dangerous." She pushed past him and headed up the steps to the building door.

"Just like you…" He said turning to her, and she turned, her hand on the door handle, "Are you going to tell me not to get into it with you too?"

"I'm a dangerous girl." She smiled a small one, "You don't want to get into it with me…" He laughed a bit and looked at the ground then up to her again,

"I do…" He began, "More than you know…"

Mimi blushed at this and her eyes widened a bit. She stood there for a moment, opening her mouth once as if she was going to say something, but didn't. He gave her an amused smile and turned away, he began walking away. Mimi laughed, softly rolled her eyes, and shook her head before finally heading into the building.

* * *

"I got rid of the whelp." Mimi said walking into the house, but no one answered, "Guys?"

She threw her purse and jacket on the table and walked into the living room. Angel, Joanne and Maureen were all sitting on the couch biting their nails while Casey sat backwards in a chair and looked up at his little sister. April was on the phone speaking quickly and worriedly. On the ground was Raphael on his side, unconscious with some kind of weapon lodged into his shell. She felt her stomach drop to the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Mimi asked flabbergasted, running and dropping at Raph's side.

"We went out and he got hurt." Casey said simply. "Ran into…a monster."

"Raph," Mimi said touching the side of his face, "it's Mimi…"

"Mimi…" Raph said and then mumbled incoherently.

Mimi was scared, and trying not to let it show. Casey was telling her about how it happened but she wasn't listening. She was just trying to focus on something that would make her believe Raph would be okay. She's seen him cut and bruised, she's seen him knocked off of his feet, but she'd never seen him incapacitated. And quite frankly it scared the hell out of her.

She wasn't aware of the sweat on her forehead and her palms as she rubbed his head. He was breathing fine, she noticed which soothed her in the lightest. But she wanted him to be awake and to be snapping about losing the fight. She wanted him to be interrogating her about Roger.

April kneeled down behind him and had a bowl of water. She took the washcloth inside and began washing off a small wound where he was shot with some kind tranqlizer. Mimi watched her movements closely, April glanced at the teen and was surprised she didn't snatch away the washcloth to do it herself.

"He should be okay." April said quietly.

"Should be." Mimi replied quietly, as if it didn't convince her.

The thud of the brothers landing on the fire escape made everyone turn to see Leo climbing through the door. The triplets glanced at Casey and April, they felt guilty about not telling them Leo had come back. Mimi looked over to Leo, then back down to Raph. She stood and walked toward the door without a word slamming it as she left. The triplets looked at each other then to the turtles.

"Leo! You came back!" April straightened out,

"Leo!" Casey said excitedly moving the chair a bit.

"Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances." Leo said a little bashfully.

"Whoa, you redecorated…" Mikey said, "Oh… hey Raph." Donnie kneeled down next to his brother. He checked him for a pulse,

"Well, his vital signs seem to be okay." Donnie said slightly relieved, he forced open Raph's eyes, who seemed to be awake and focused on his brother, "Pupil dialation is normal…" He started to look him over when he saw the weapon, "Whoa…" He said turning him over.

"Whoa." Mikey and Leo chorused. Using pliers to take out the stone weapon Don inspected it with a knowing eye, "Some kind of stone…probably obsidian, I think…"

"Well, is he gonna be alright?" Leo asked kneeling down and rolling his brother over a bit.

"Ugh, you're still here?" Raph grumbled half-consciously, "Go back to your jungle…" He pushed his brother's hand away.

"Well, at least his personality's still intact." Leo joked to the girls who all smiled softly.

"There's some sort of engraving on it…" Donnie said still inspecting the stone weapon, "Looks South American…" He continued, "That's your department, April…"

The triplets tuned out the conversation and seemed to be caught up in their own. They talked quietly, so as no one could hear them, but Mikey glanced back at them every once in a while.

"Where did Mimi go?" Maureen asked still a little pale.

"On the roof of course…" Joanne said, "Did you see the look on her face? She needed somewhere to think."

"Should we go check on her?" Angel asked worriedly, "She seemed pretty…scared…"

"Well I mean, she's never seen Raph…hurt, I guess." Joanne shrugged, "She probably just needs time to process that he's not as invincible as he comes off."

The girls looked up as everyone around them started moving. Raph stood up, a little shakey on his feet, but shook his head and got his balance. The girls stood heading for the kitchen. Donnie took the syringe type dart that had the traquillizer in it and began inspecting it at a desk in the living room. Casey, Mikey and April sat on the couch as April told them her theory, and Leo listened intently.

"Where'd Mimi go?" Raph asked walking into the kitchen to get some water.

"The roof, I'm guessing." Joanne said, Maureen stared at him cautiously like he would just pass out.

"What's up Ree?" He asked with a small frown, she just shook her head.

"I'm tired…" She yawned and walked toward Mimi's bedroom without another word. Her two sisters and Raph watched her go, before the turtle turned to the other girls with a frown.

"She's scared." Angel sighed and Raph frowned,

"Of what?"

"We've never seen you…" Joanne began, "Hurt…that….badly, I guess."

"But I'm fine." Raph said confused, "Why would she…" Raph trailed off as Mimi came back in looking around, catching his eye and then sitting down on the living room floor.

"Because they care…" Angel smiled softly before leaving the kitchen with Joanne.

"If you ask me, this has Winters' name all over it…" Donnie said from the desk.

"What makes you say that, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Yeah?" Asked Mikey and Casey.

"Bcause, this," He held up the dart, "Has Winters' name all over it."

"Now I know who to thank for the shot in the arm…" Raph grumbled kicking a chair a bit and then sitting down in it. "So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?"

"You just woke up, and you're already chasin' after some crazy myth?" Mimi asked angrily, Raph looked like he would reply but Leo interjected.

"We're not going anywhere until we get Splinter's blessing." Leo said folding his arms over his chest.

"You're gonna stand here and quote a rulebook to me that you ain't been following for a year?" Raphael asked angrily standing out of his chair and pointing at his brother. The room was silent, watching the two brothers.

"Look Raph, if you've got something you wanna get off your shell, now's the time." Leo said sternly, "But, I'm not gonna stand her and debate Splinter's direct orders with you!"

Raph looked livid, like he would say something back but he only said in a quiet voice, "Fine, then. I quit."

He moved past his brother for the open window, Leo had an angry shocked look on his face as he merely watched. Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks of exasperation, and anxiety. Casey moved forward and Mimi took in a deep breath. Joanne and Angel looked completely shocked.

"Hey, Raph." Casey began, "Don't do it, man…" He put an arm on the turtles shoulder before he could leave, "Sometimes, takin' a breather is the best thing to do." Raph looked back as if considering the advice, before exhaling.

"Whateva'." He said and was out.

"Raph!" Mimi yelled and made a disgruntled groan as she stood, "Damn it, Leo!" She yelled before stalking out the window.

"So, when is all this going to stop?" Maureen asked from the hallway in her bed wear, tears in her eyes, "When are you going to _stop fighting_?" She sniffed and turned on her heels back to Mimi's room.

"Maureen!" Joanne jumped up, and ran to her sister as the door slammed. Mikey moved forward but Leo put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have a job to do." He reminded him softly and Mikey sighed.

"I'll stay here with the girls, you and Casey go with the guys." Angel said to her older sister. April nodded slightly,

"We should start preparing, talk to Splinter…" She said, "We can't let Winters' get away with whatever he's planning…"

* * *

Joanne opened the door quietly, and closed it behind her. Maureen sat on the window sill, looking out. She glanced back at her sister and wiped her eyes, exhaling deeply and taking in a shattered breath. Biting her tremblig lip she calmed herself enough to speak.

"I guess I look like a pretty big baby now, huh?" She asked.

"No…" Joanne soothed, "We're all tired of them acting like this…"

"Then why am I the only one crying about it?" She asked, "Mimi _never_ cries about _anything_…"

"Mimi's a hard ass." Joanne said, and Maureen laughed a softly, "Mimi displays emotions differently…she connects all negative emotions to anger…and therefore gets angry when she's sad or hurt…" Joanne sighed, "You're not weak, Maureen…you just don't hold anything in.."

"Is that a good thing?" Maureen asked.

"It can be." Joanne id sitting on the bed, "They'll get over their stupid pride, Maureen, they'll stop fighting like this…"

"But when?" Maureen asked, "How much longer do we have to deal with all the yelling?"

"I don't know…" Joanne sighed, "But we have to sit through it, Don and Mike need us too…"

"I can't imagine how they feel…" Maureen said softly, "Seeing their brothers fight like that…"

"Yeah…" Joanne replied quietly, "Things'll get better…I promise."

* * *

"Raph!" Mimi yelled jumping over the ledge from the fire escape to the roof. The red banded turtle stopped and turned, Mimi approached him slowly, "'I quit' ?!" She asked, mimicking him, "You can't quit being his brother!"

"I don't need this from you!" He yelled, pointing at her.

"Raphael, he's your brother, you have to try to forgive him!"

"Mimi, just _shut up_!" Raph yelled again, "I don't want to hear about how _I _fucked up, okay?" He dropped his hands to his side.

"Alright, alright." Mimi gave in, "I'm sorry, okay?" She clenched her eyes shut, "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft now.

"No , I'm not fuckin' okay!" Raph growled, "Leo's –"

"I'm not talkin' about him," Mimi snapped, "I could give a shit less about your little fight." She walked closer putting a hand on his arm, "You were unconscious…" She whispered, clenching her eyes shut again.

"Mimi…" He said tipping her chin up, she opened her eyes a concerned frown on her face as she searched his eyes, "Were you…scared…_for me_?" She seemed a bit embarrassed and stubborn so looked away, and sniffed.

"No." She said proudly, "I was…" She trailed off as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I'm alright, Kitten…" He said softly, "No ancient statue is gonna take me away from ya'…" She sighed hugging him back tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" She grumbled.

"Well ain't that sweet, poor lil' Mimi scared for her man…" He chuckled and she pushed away from him rolling her eyes.

"Oh please…" She said, "You're a pain in the ass, ya know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes, "C'mon…we got work to do…"


	11. Chapter 10: Oh, Brother

A/N: Hey, hope you're enjoying the story. New ideas popping up all the time, so don't worry, I won't leave you hanging. Writing the girls into the plotline of the 2007 movie is difficult, I don't want to change it too much. I want them to be part of the turtles adventure, but not so involved that I have to totally demolish the movie. I hope I'm not failing…

Disclaimer: TMNT the movie is not mine, the turtles are not mine, Casey and April are not mine, Splinter is not mine, the Foot aren't mine, Karai isn't mine. Mimi, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, Killer, and Roger are mine.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Headstrong – Trapt

* * *

Chapter 10

Oh, Brother

_"Violence is good for those who have nothing to lose."_

-- Jean-Paul Sartre

Leonardo sighed as his brother rambled on about monsters taking over the city, and the world. It registered in his brain, but his thoughts were trailing elsewhere. Michelangelo made a surprisingly smart observation before bragging and then falling promptly on his face. Leo rolled his eyes then turned back to April and Donatello.

"Why do we need Raph anyways?" He asked angrily, "It's his temper that always jeopardizes our missions!" He defended and headed for the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Leo, no one was talking about him…" Donnie said almost annoyed to April, who shrugged.

"Leonardo…" Splinter said stopping him on the steps, "The team you are so eager to lead, is incomplete." Leo stared at the floor, "You know what you must do."

"Yes, sensei." Leo said obediently and ran up the steps.

Making his way through the sewers his mind was working over time. Places his brother might have gone, where Mimi might have taken him to calm him down. Where this vigilante 'Nightwatcher' might be. He rolled his eyes and decided on a couple of routes he would check out, after seeing if Mimi had returned home and if she knew if Raphael was there.

Climbing out of the manhole in the alley next to their building, Leo looked around. He cursed as he saw a teenage human who had to be no older than Mimi on the building's stoop. The teen had a cigarette, looked up at the floor where April and Casey's home resided and then walked off. Leo found it a little odd, random people waiting outside the building, but shook it off and jumped onto the fire escape and climbed up.

Opening the window to Mimi's room, and climbing through he was met by silence. He looked over to see Maureen sleeping, cuddling into Joanne's arms who had fallen asleep with a book in hand. He let a small smile slip onto his features as he took the book out of her hands, sure to save the spot where she had left off, and turned off the light. He had found Donnie asleep with open books enough to know that you never just close the book without marking the page.

Stepping outside of Mimi's room, he heard the television and headed for the living room. Angel was awake and watching TV with a frown. This suggested that she wasn't really watching TV, her mind was elsewhere. Her head snapped up as he entered and a small smile lit up her face.

"There was a kid outside, just sitting out there he glanced up here and then left…" Leo inquired, "Do you know him?"

"Oh, dirty blonde hair, scrawny, with a smoking habit?"

"Yeah, that's him." Leo nodded.

"His name's Roger, calls every night for Mimi…" Angel raised an eyebrow, "And apparently waits on her stoop all night."

"Sounds like a stalker, to me." Leo frowned, "I'll have to keep an eye on him…"

"I think Raph has that one covered, Leo." Angel smirked, "And Mimi could kick that kid's ass in a heartbeat…"

"Speaking of them," Leo said, "Has Mimi come home yet?"

"Nope." Angel shook her head, "They both have been gone since…" She trailed off and he nodded solemnly.

"How is Maureen?"

"She's in better shape, Joanne talked to her…are they both asleep?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "It's late, you should get some rest."

"You're right…" She yawned before turning off the TV and standing up, "They don't hate you, Leo…" She reassured him, "You just need to talk to Raph, and Mimi will get over it…she's just spooked about seeing Raph hurt…" Leo nodded softly and smiled as the redhead stood on her toes to kiss him chastely.

"Sweet dreams." He said softly, kissing her head.

* * *

"Mimi, catch!" Raph yelled as a screaming, red, tiny monster flew through the diner's kitchen doors. Mimi yelled out grabbing the thing by the tail and flinging it back into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" She yelled into the kitchen as the tiny monster continued to fight with Raph around the kitchen.

"A monster…" He grunted throwing the thing off of his helmet, "What the shell does it look like?"

"You sure you don't need my help?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Yes." Raph said aggravated and Mimi left the kitchen, "Hey man, you got any candy in this joint?" She asked the cowering shop owner.

"Y-yeah, second drawer under the soft s-serve machine…" He whimpered as she passed him, tail flicking casually. "T-take all you want!"

"Hey, thanks man." She smiled at him, and winked behind her black mask.

Grabbing some candy she waited patiently for Raph to finish his little run with the mini monster. Several yells, from Raph, and shrieks, hopefully from the monster, were heard in the small diner. The owner was still pushing the alarm button on the counter and chanting about a happy place to himself. Mimi had to chuckle, it was too funny not to. Suddenly a red, smoking object flew past them and into a car before screaming and jumping around.

"Keep runnin' ya' filthy little hermit crab, that spicy meat ball's on the house!"

"Nice shootin', Rex." Mimi winked.

"Ah, hey big guy don't hurt me!" The shop owner cowered some more.

"What? I'm not robbin' you, I'm helpin' you!" Raph said and Mimi shook her head.

"He's kinda shakey…" She said softly, and Raph picked up the cash register that was knocked onto the floor.

"Here, make sure this is safe."

"Take it! I'm not even looking!" He said hiding behind the counter.

"Hey man, he wants us to have it!" Mimi said hopefully, Raph looked over at her and she could barely see the annoyed look she was getting behind the mask so shut up.

"Please man, I got kids in college…" The clerk pleaded, "Community college…" He added as an after thought.

"Ugh, why does everyone have such a hard time believin' _I_ am a good guy?" Raph asked Mimi in an exasperated manner, then turned to the man, "I just saved your life."

"You have this baddy presence, I guess." Mimi teased, and he groaned.

"Yeah well –" He was cut off as a metal rod landed straight up in the cash register Raph was holding.

"We have company…" Mimi said looking at a rooftop shadowing the diner where the silhouette of a giant turtle stood, mask blowing in the wind, the shape of two swords on the back. "It's Leo."

"This night just keeps gettin' better, and better…" Raph groaned, "Don't fall behind." He said and then ran out of the diner into an alleyway. Mimi stood there and then realized what had just happened.

"Oh shit!" Mimi yelled hitting her forehead before following after Raph.

Mimi caught up to Raph, and was aware of the shadow following them on the rooftops. She wasn't sure if he knew it was them, but he was after them nonetheless. Mimi almost missed a turn Raph made, but sharply made it almost hitting her arm on a wall. Raph headed toward and open street Mimi close behind but, metal rods thrown from above blocked her way. Raph left without another glance back.

"Fuckin' idiot…" Mimi cursed at him and turned to see Leo approaching her now, on the ground level. She bit her lip, causing it too bleed because of her fangs.

"I don't know who you are, or if that vigilante jerk talked you into this…" Leo began and Mimi wanted to roll her eyes, he was lecturing her…, "But you're obviously young, and have a lot to live for…try going back to school."

Mimi snorted and let a small smile onto her face, she didn't want to fight Leo, but if it came down to it, she would try. She got into a fighting stance ready to charge and he seemed extremely hesitant. She stared hard at him, wondering if he was just putting on a show, if he actually knew it was her.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Leo said, "But if I have to…"

Mimi scowled and pounced at him. Jumping and trying to roundhouse kick him in the face, Leo grabbed her foot easily throwing her into the damp alley walls. She ignored the pain rushing through her back and in her head after she made impact. She came toward him with claws drawn and began to attack. She got a good swipe across his shoulder where he looked at it and then narrowed his eyes at her. He pulled out one sword and Mimi felt like she had been drenched in cold water.

"Time to teach you a lesson…" he said lowly and she gulped. Though she would never admit it, Leo's skill in ninjitsu made her both admire his dedication and fear going up against him.

Mimi decided that if he was going to use weapons, she'd be evasive. She was already surprised she had gotten a couple scratches on him, he must have really been holding back. He waited for her to make the first move, but she didn't. He ran toward her and she jumped out of the way, rolling on the cold ground and standing quickly.

She lost sight of him, but held a defensive position. Her ears twitched trying to pick up a sound from him, she sniffed a bit, and his scent was still very close. A sharp sting across her left cheek made her cry out and lash out at the shadow that had just given her his version of a warning. She felt the hot blood escaping the small wound and dripping off of her face.

'_Damn it…'_ She thought, and glared at the blue masked turtle. Anger and the need for revenge took over the instinct to just play it safe and run off.

"Just give up." Leo said slightly annoyed.

Mimi gave a cat like hiss and charged forward. Leo stood his ground, both swords sheathed on his shell. She threw out her punch as she approached him, only to have it be caught. He gave her a smug smirk before letting go of her fist and kicking her across the alley before she could pull back her arm.

She landed on her feet, but slid back a ways, one hand dragging on the ground for extra stability. She growled this time, feeling that animalistic rage fighting for her control again. Leo simply stayed put and she began running again, jumping in the air to kick him in the face. Her move was never completed as she was forcefully thrown to the ground by her leg, she jumped back up quickly.

Leo and Mimi played cat and mouse for a while. Leo being the cool, collected mouse tricking Mimi, the heated and instinctive cat, every time. He blocked every punch, pushed away every kick. Mimi was getting angrier and losing more control. One punch slipped past him and got him sharply in the beak. He stumbled back at least two steps before grumbling.

Mimi was dumbstruck that she had actually _hit_ him. Her angry adrenaline rush subsiding with every moment, with every beat of her heart, which she could feel pulsing through out her whole body. A large green fist connected with her cheek, causing her to stumble back and put a hand to the not bleeding cheek that would surely have a bruise.

"I warned you." Leo's voice was dark and quite frankly scary.

'_Shit…'_ Mimi thought, frozen to the spot.

Her body met the cold, damp brick wall for the umpteenth time tonight it seemed. One hand bent painfully behind her back by Leo's firm grasp, his other hand pinning her free arm to the wall. He stayed a good distance away from her body, just close enough to confine her.

"Who is the Nightwatcher?" He said and she didn't answer, he pulled on her bent arm and she groaned hitting her forehead on the wall, "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"No…" She hissed, her raspy voice still in affect.

"I don't have time for this." Leo grumbled throwing her quickly into the opposite wall before taking off in the direction of Raph.

"Asshole…" Mimi grumbled to her self, spitting some blood from her slumped position on the wall.

Mimi took a moment to relax, and gain complete control of her mutated side. She then tried to think clearly through the pounding headache that was making her dizzy. She decided she'd have to go to Master Splinter, Leo would find Raph. No doubt about that, and that would end up bad.

With a groan Mimi stood and sighed. Looking left and right she lifted up the nearest manhole, jumping down. She trudged through the filth and found her way to the lair. Trying to figure out what she was going to say the entire time, and how she would explain that she disobeyed Master Splinter.

* * *

Raphael had no idea where Mimi was, but he had a feeling Leo had already ran into her. The notion made him worry slightly; she could have told him about their secret, or he could have hurt her really badly if she hadn't. Neither were a good alternative. If only she'd have listened and stayed close to him…

But no, she had to fall behind have god-knows-what happen with Leo, and then have the smug bastard on his tail. Raph looked back to see the blue clad turtle behind him. Raph was currently on a semi-truck, on a very crowded street. Hoping to lose Leo, knowing the older terrapin's fear of exposure.

Still, Leo was not falling behind. With a grumble Raph jumped off onto a passing car, angering the driver, before jumping, Leo intercepted him jumping at him and pushing them both through a neon sign. Raph luckily caught onto a fire escape, and so did Leo. The ladder escaped, and Leo nearly fell.

Raph took the opportunity to speed up, he might as well just lose Leo. Jumping onto the roof from the fire escape ladder, he took off. He glanced back to see Leo a good six or seven feet behind him. He just had to keep Leo behind him, and not lose his speed.

Rooftop to rooftop, Leo chased Raph. Neither of them lost a step, and they were covering a lot of distance. Rain started pouring, making loud noises on Raph's helmet. He didn't really notice, he was focused on getting away from Leo.

"Damn…" Raph mumbled as he ran onto a building that he couldn't jump to another from.

The 'Red Eye Club' sign mocked him with its neon red glow. He knew Leo was not even a rooftop behind him. He would have to face him. Raph didn't want that if he could help it, so he racked his brain for something that might be helpful. Leo was on the rooftop mere feet away.

"I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions, but you can't save the world like this!"

* * *

Mimi stumbled into the lair, the shock wearing off and the soreness setting in. She wasn't surprised at the occupant's faces of welcome greeting change to shocked concern. She was sure her head was bleeding, and if it wasn't the headache was painful enough. She had a decent gash across her right cheek, and a large bruise on the other. Her partially exposed body was bruised from the many times she had been thrown into a wall that night.

"Miss Miranda, what has happened to you, child?" Splinter approached her with a soothing voice. She had to admit it did a great deal of good for her nerves.

"Raph and I, we went out, and Leo…" She closed her eyes, and bit her lip.

"Leo did this to you?!" Donnie asked completely outraged.

"No!" Mimi defended immediately, "No, no, he didn't know it was me…"

"What could you have done to make Leonardo so aggressive?" Asked Splinter.

"He was looking for the Nightwatcher…" Her tone was full of regret as she met the old rat's gaze, "And I wouldn't tell him where Raphael had gone…"

"Wait, what?" Michelangelo asked and Donnie shot him a look, Mimi raised her gaze to his then back to Splinter's.

"Raph is the Nightwatcher, and I've been helping him for the past two months." She clarified and Mikey's mouth set to an 'O.'

"Whoa…" The orange clad turtle said, "So Raph's the Nightwatcher? That's awesome!"

"Mikey…" Groaned Donnie rubbing his temple.

"Donatello, clean Miss Miranda up." Splinter ordered softly, "We will speak after your wounds are tended to." The rat put his paw to her cheek and she met his eyes. " Do not fear for them, Miss Miranda."

* * *

"So, tell me again how Leo didn't recognize you?" Donnie asked cleaning a small cut on the girl's forehead.

"I don't – OW - freakin' know, okay?" Groaned Mimi as the antiseptic burned at her cut.

"He really got you pretty bad…" Don sighed, "Did you even lay a hand on him?"

"I got a good scratch on his shoulder and nice punch right to the beak." She poked Donnie's for dramatic affect.

"Ouch." Donnie said rubbing his beak a bit, before putting a band-aid on the girl's forehead. "How'd you get this one?" He asked turning her head to see the gash on her cheek.

"He used a sword." Mimi said as if it were obvious and the horrified look on Don's face as he looked her over for anymore serious injuries made her chuckle, "It was just a warning, he didn't do much else with it."

"Oh." Donnie said shortly, cleaning off the blood that had dripped down her cheek, "This might scar, Mimi…"

"I could care less," Mimi shrugged, "Besides, battle scars are sexy." She winked and the turtle rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"This is going to burn…" Donnie warned and Mimi clenched at the metal table's edges until her knuckles were white.

"OW! Fuckity ow!" She hissed as he poured the antiseptic onto the wound of her cheek.

"Will you stop wining? I'm almost done…"

After a couple stitches and a lot more bandages Mimi was ready to face her worst opponent of the night. Master Splinter. Walking into the dojo, he was quietly doing some katas. She, no doubt, would be as well as soon as he finished lecturing her. He stopped in front of her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Kneel." He commanded softly, and she obeyed. "I have known about you and Raphael's escapades for quite some time now." He said and her eye brows raised slightly. "I felt that if you were with some one who could keep you level headed, and safe, it would be alright to grant you that much freedom." He paused, "But now I fear I must make you stop."

"But—" She began.

"Miranda my son's have trained for years, do not think that just because you have advanced greatly, you are ready to fight." Splinter scolded lightly, "You are so eager to fight, it is not healthy. Violence should only be used if there is no other path. If you cannot learn to control your temper, you will not be able to fight."

"Forgive me, Sensei, but Raph had almost --"

"You are not Raphael, and I wish now that I had done more to keep his temper in check," Admitted the old Rat, "You will be twice the warrior you are now if you can practice patience, and keep your temper."

"I just want to be strong enough to help..." Mimi said quietly clenching her eyes shut.

"There are other types of strengths besides the ability to fight, that you can use to help others." Mimi didn't respond, "You will be practicing all night, if you wish to fight so badly, we will double your training time." He ordered softly.

"Yes, Master Splinter."

* * *

Raph was losing his temper quickly, and Leo would not shut up. He didn't seem to know who was behind the helmet, but that didn't make the situation any better. Raph had no idea where Mimi was, what condition she was in, and he had no idea how he was going to get out of a fight with Leo.

An unsuspected hit knocked Raph off his feet. He cursed colorfully as spun through the air, feeling his helmet fly off from the contact. He fell onto his stomach onto the hard roof top, his helmet landing with a loud thud inches away from his head. Leo's foot steps approached as Raph got on his hands and knees shaking the dizziness away.

"Good night, dark prince." Leo said with dark sarcasm as he approached, Leo stopped in his tracks, "Raph?!" He asked in complete shock. Raphael stood fists clenched, back to his brother. "What?!" Leo asked yet another one word question, Raphael was angry.

"AH!" Raph grunted as he spun kicking Leo in the chest, he flew backwards. He bounced back a bit, putting his hand on the ground for support, looking up to his brother, "You are so smug, you know that!" Raph pointed at him, approaching. Leo was putting the pieces together, "You think the world revolves around you, don't you?"

"Ugh.." Leo grumbled to himself, wiping the blood from his lip, "Mimi…" He said with a light cringe realizing how badly he had hurt his friend.

"We couldn't survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems, huh?" Raph said sarcastically as Leo spit and stood. "Well I got a news flash for ya': we got along just fine without you!"

"Oh and this qualifies as 'just fine'?" Leo asked, "Dressing up like it's Halloween every night? Endangering the girl that you love?" Leo seemed torn between anger and distress, "Risking the safety of _our_ family?" He threw his hands to his sides and looked away, before quickly looking back, "I mean, come on, what were you _thinking_?"

"Don't push it, Leo." Raph pointed, "You can't leave home and come back expectin' us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers."

The brother's began circling each other slowly, "Hey, I was training!" Leo defended himself, "Training to be a better leader, _for you_!" He made an exasperated noise while looking to the heavens, "Why do you hate me for that?"

"And whoever said I wanted to be led!?" Raph yelled back, "I'm better off callin' my own shots now, get used to it!"

"You aren't ready!" Leo growled loudly, "You're impatient, and hot-tempered. And more importantly," Leo stood his ground stoically now, "I'm better than you." Raph gave an arrogant, throaty laugh, and shook his head.

"Oh, you know somethin' big brother…" He said pointing to Leo, but not looking at him, he took out his sais, "I'd have to disagree with you on that one." He used his sai to taunt Leo forward. Leo narrowed his eyes,

"Don't do this, Raph." Leonardo shook his head slightly.

"I'm done takin' orders." Raph stood his ground.

"Like I told Mimi," Leo said unsheathing his sword, and was pleased as Raph went slightly rigid, "I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to…"

"What did you do to her?" He growled back.

"Make the wrong move, and you just might find out." Leo taunted, Raph growled again and took off.

Both brother's went head on towards each other.

* * *

Mimi felt more and more anxious as the time passed by. What she thought had to be at least three hours turned out to be a mere half an hour. She took a deep breath and continued with her kata, trying to get back into sync with Master Splinter. She felt sore and tired, but there was no going against Splinter.

"Focus on your katas, child, Raphael is perfectly able to take care of himself." Splinter said slightly amused, "He would not want you to be so anxious for him."

"Yes, sensei." She responded lightly.

What felt like another three hours passed and Mimi could barely take it anymore. She told herself to focus but it was difficult. Splinter seemed to be going slower, perhaps he knew she was in pain, and anxious. Either way she was grateful. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, finally finding some focus when…

"Unh." Raph grunted punching the cement wall, Mimi tried not to open her eyes to look, to just keep in time with Splinter.

She heard his heavy foot steps loud and clear. His heavy and erratic breathing was breaking her focus and she had to open her eyes. He knocked some training staffs down, with a loud grunt and Splinter finally opened his eyes and turned. Mimi jumped at the loud noise and stopped.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled making her cringe even more, "What is the matter?"

"I-I was out…" He was obviously flustered and distressed about something, Mimi had never seen him like this. "I was out and I did…did—I did somethin'…somethin' happened and then -- and I." He grunted again throwing over rack of barbells. The loud noise made Mimi jump and freeze where she was, a barbell rolled towards Splinter but he stayed calm as ever.

"Raphael, kneel." Splinter commanded in very commanding but calm tone. Raph seemed to regain his bearings as he moved to kneel in front of his father, still Mimi seemed to be an invisible fly on the wall.

"I did somethin'…" Mimi was fascinated at how upset he was, "I did somethin' really stupid, Master Splinter."

'_Wouldn't be the first time…'_ Mimi thought to herself.

"Go on." Splinter said, moving toward him, Mimi's cheek itched and she scratched at it without taking her eyes off the two.

"I know why you chose him now." Raph said mournfully, "I know that there's a reason why he's the better son, and I'm not…" Mimi took notice off Mikey in the doorway but could not peel her eyes away from the red clad turtle. She felt tears stinging at her eyes at the tone in his voice, she stubbornly fought them away.

"Raphael, you always bear the world's problems on your shoulders…" Splinter began, "It is an admirable quality when you are a protector of others. But you must realize that while, sometimes you may not be my favorite _student_…" His voice was a bit rough as he pointed his hand and moved closer to his son, "It does not mean that you are my least-favorite _son_." Raph looked up slightly, "You are strong, passionate, and loyal to a fault." Raph seemed to look down again, "These too are the merits of a great leader as well, but only when tempered with compassion and humility."

"But, Master Splinter, I messed up big tonight." He said, "I mean…big…" He said barely above a whisper before pulling out Leo's beloved swords, the blades broken off. Mimi gasped audibly, but no one seemed to notice. "They took 'im."

"Leonardo."

"Yeah." Raph's voice was shaky and it made Mimi shiver.

Mimi had never seen such a distressed look on someone's face turn to anger so quickly as she watched her teacher's face. No one seemed to breathe, except Master Splinter as he closed his eyes. His breathing picked up considerably, and he took longer than usual to calm him self.

"Then the time for hiding is over." He said, "We must return to the surface to take ack what is ours."

"By your wish, Father." Raph said as Splinter passed putting his hand on his son's shoulder. The old rat went to leave and Raph stared down at the broken weapons.

"Master Splinter," Mimi's voice was meek, and it brought all the attention to her.

"I already know what you are going to ask, Miranda," Splinter said without looking back at her, "This is not your fight, you're not ready."

Mimi exhaled looking away, falling to her knees. It sucked supremely not being able to help those you loved. And it was hard watching the boys go off to fight while she stayed behind. She scratched at her cheek again, wincing a bit.

"It's gonna get infected, stop touchin' it." Raph said, and she looked up at him. She looked away immediately as he started looking over her damage, "He did get ya' good, then."

"Yeah, well I'm fine." She mumbled stubbornly.

"I'm sorry." There was a long pause.

"What?" Mimi's voice was much more high pitched, and surprised.

"I'm…sorry." Raph said again looking her in the eye, "For puttin' ya' in danger…"

"Raph, I'm fine."

"Why didn't ya' just tell him it was me, why didn't ya' just back off?" Raph asked her getting angry, yet again, "He could have hurt you real bad, Mimi."

"You're telling me I should have backed off?" Mimi laughed humorlessly, "I wasn't the one who let my brother get captured." Her voice was a deadly calm, and she seemed to have stung Raph because he winced. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "It's just been…a long night."

"No." Raph whispered, "You're right."

"Ugh." Mimi rolled her eyes getting off of the ground only to kneel in front of him. "Shut up." She ordered kissing him roughly, "I'm glad you're okay."

"You too, Kitten." He smirked and she rolled her eyes and stood to leave, "You're goin' to April and Casey's to wait with the girls…" He called, and she stopped, "I'm _not_ gonna let ya' sneak off and come try to help."

"You know me too well, Raphael."

So I loved the rooftop rain fight scene, it was really hot. I still fangirl over it and I watch the movie like every night. I decided to post two chapters because I'm getting less hits and less reviews. Don't worry I'm not giving up this story, I just hoped I'd have a bigger amount of readers. Oh well, thanks to those who are reading and reviewing!!

love,

Whispered Lies


	12. Chapter 11: Compulsive Worry Warts

A/N: Whoo, I'm a bit behind guys. No need to worry you'll still have all your updates. I'm just not as on schedule as I'd like to be. I kinda liked last chapter…idk. Maybe it was too much?

Disclaimer: You should know whose not mine, and you should know who is by now.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Smother Me –The Used

Next Contestant – Nickleback

* * *

Chapter 11

Compulsive Worry Warts

"_Leaders learn by leading, and they learn best by leading in the face of obstacles. As weather shapes mountains, problems shape leaders._"

-- Warren Bennis

Angel was pacing back and forth glancing at the menacing, spiraling clouds above, while Mimi sat on the ledge practicing her patience and keeping her temper. Joanne was on her laptop researching and typing away, while Maureen played with Killer with much less spunk than she was known for. Killer barked unhappily and ran away from Maureen toward Mimi, which left the blonde with an angry look on her face.

"So…an ancient immortal dude is opening a portal to another dimension to free a bunch of monsters and make his stone generals…not stone…?" Maureen tried to clarify.

"Pretty much." Mimi said moving off the ledge to play with the growling puppy.

"Sounds like the plot to some crappy super hero movie…" Maureen grumbled and Mimi smiled softly.

"Can you guys _not_ talk?" Joanne snapped, "This paper is due next week and I haven't even started it yet."

"Maybe because it's due…next week?" Mimi said sarcastically and mockingly.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Joanne said sarcastically, "Don't be mad at us because Splinter told you no more fighting."

"Oh, just shut up brainiac." Mimi said annoyed, "Focus on your stupid little college paper, you have nothing better to do."

"God Mimi, do you have to be such an ass hole all the time?" Joanne asked angrily.

"It's how I am, you don't like it, too fuckin' bad."

"Oh, you're so bad ass, Mimi." Joanne mocked, "I'd _never_ want to mess with you."

"HAH!" Mimi snorted, "There ain't nothin' to mess with, your just a geek with a ninja boyfriend, you'd go cryin' to him for help."

"Why you little – " Joanne began angrily.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE JUST STOP, I CAN'T TAKE THE FIGHTING ANYMORE!!" Maureen suddenly yelled and both girls looked shocked at the blonde before turning away from each other.

"Maureen's right, we're all worried, bickering isn't going to get us anywhere." Angel said putting a hand on her blonde sister's shoulder for comfort.

It got darker and darker with every moment as the ominous clouds circled and centered around the large Winters Corp. tower. Suddenly a large pink, and red light illuminated from the clouds and through the tower. It was glowing strongly, and it seemed to make the wind pick up. The girls watched it in amazement.

"Oh wow." Maureen said.

"Yeah." Mimi agreed.

"That's…amazing!" Joanne gushed.

"I hope they're alright…" Angel sighed softly.

"Why don't we find out…" Mimi suggested looking down at Killer before meeting Angels gaze.

"I told Raphael I'd keep you safe." Angel shook her head, "We're not going anywhere."

Mimi continued to sulk sending slightly angry looks at the red head who had begun pacing again. Mimi didn't blame her, she at least got to see Raph before he went off to save his brother and the city, Leo was unconscious, and none of us knew what kind of state he was in. With a sigh she stood and stopped Angel, surprising her with a hug.

"Mimi…" Angel said, "You're hugging me…"

"I know."

"Why, might I ask, are you hugging me?"

"They're going to save him…" Mimi reassured her, "Raph might have been a complete idiot and successfully put Leo in danger, but he _won't_ let anyone hurt his brother."

"Thanks, Mimi…" Angel said quietly, hugging the girl back.

"It's the Foot!" Maureen gasped and the both girls looked over to the blonde who was pointing at the ground far below.

"Are you shittin' me?" Mimi said running to the edge to see a bunch of Foot ninjas running past the building.

"What're they looking for?" Joanne asked suddenly at the ledge as well.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good news." Angel commented.

"Let's find out." Mimi smiled in a mischevious way that made Maureen and Joanne exchange looks.

"Mimi, no, just leave them – MIMI!" Angel screamed as the girl jumped over the ledge, and onto a fire escape a couple floors down. "Get up here, now!"

"What, you afraid to fly down here and get me your self?" Laughed the cat girl before jumping down off the fire escape.

"That girl is insane." Joanne smiled.

"Did you see her jump off that fire escape!" Maureen giggled.

"Guys, come on!" Angel said running to the stairwell entrance, the girls looked at each other and shrugged before running toward the stairwell, Killer ran after them with a bark and barely made it in the door.

"You know what really surprises me!?" Angel called a couple of feet ahead of them, her voice echoing.

"What?" The girls chorused.

"She's even more compulsive when she's worried!" Angel said and the other girls laughed.

"How are we going to catch her, she could be following them half way to Central by now." Maureen said as they exited the buildings roof access, and heading towards the elevators. They quickly ran into one as the doors opened.

"If she's following them at all, she could be picking fights, then we'd be practically useless." Joanne said and Angel gave her a look, "Do _you_ want to fight a bunch of trained ninjas? Because I don't."

"She has a point." Maureen nodded.

"We're going to do whatever we need to, to keep Mimi safe." The eldest said sternly, and as the elevator stopped and it's doors slid open she bolted out towards the door. Her sisters followed and Maureen picked up Killer who was barking.

"Alright, but if you get hurt you better tell Mimi it was your own fault…" She grumbled.

* * *

"Haha, what'chya runnin from Footsie?" Mimi taunted a ninja blocking his way, he didn't simply tried running around her. She was still sore from her fight with Leo but that didn't stop her from jumping in his way.

"Let me pass!" He yelled.

"Sorry, no can do." Mimi smirked one small fang peeking, her tail swishing excitedly.

"You give me no choice…" The ninja threw an aimed punch at her but Mimi dodged it easily.

"I just wanna know what you goons are lookin' for!" Mimi said blocking a kick from the masked ninja.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just tell me!" She commanded.

"No can do, _doll_." Said the ninja in cocky tone.

"Oh, you asked for it now, pal." She said through clenched teeth.

Mimi blocked a kick aimed at her face by grabbing his ankle. She threw him off balance and he fell on his butt with a groan. Mimi lifted her leg high and began bringing it down quick and hard, aimed for his stomach. He rolled out of the way and she ended up only hitting the road beneath her. She growled as he laughed nervously at her, and stood his ground.

Mimi felt her control slip, he was a Foot ninja after all. He was the source of her inner rage to hunt, just because she wanted revenge. She crouched growling, baring her teeth for him to see. Ears and tail stiff and unlike her, he seemed frozen to the spot. Crouching low Mimi gave another growl.

The ninja did not heed her warning, but stood his ground in a defensive position. She didn't give him enough time to reconsider his chances, pouncing with an animalictisc growl. He cried out as he made contact with the rough road beneath him, her nails digging into his shoulders, knees pressing into his groin area.

"Mimi!" Angel cried out, as the triplets exited the building.

"What. Are. You. After?" She growled inches away from the masked face.

"T-the th-thirteenth m-monster for Winters…" He said in scared a tone.

"Why?" Mimi asked again in raspy voice.

"Because his stone generals will not be freed if we don't and they want to take over the world." He said quickly.

"What of the brothers, the turtles?" She asked.

"They're buying us time."

"They're working with you?" Mimi's voice softened.

"Only because it was ordered by Winters, we are not without honor," He said stoically, "We pledged our allegiances to him for the time being, and we will uphold our end."

"Honor…" Mimi shook her head, "I'd have to disagree…" Mimi pulled back a claw ready to make a bad wound when,

"Mimi get off!" Angel was pulling at the retracted arm.

"This doesn't concern you!" Mimi growled looking back at the winged girl.

"Mimi come on, he isn't worth it!" Joanne said pleadingly not to far back.

"You don't --" A loud roar interrupted Mimi's counter.

All four girls, and the lone Foot ninja looked back to see the Cowabunga Carl van approaching them at full speed, a huge monster trailing behind it. The horn honked at them to get out of the way and Mimi had to pull both the ninja and Angel out of the way of the car. The monster causing the earth to quake under it's feet. There was a moment of confusion before Mimi remembered a trick Leo had taught her about pressure points. She knocked the Foot ninja unconscious and looked to the three sisters.

"I can't just sit here and wait for them." Mimi said anxiously, "I know they've faced a thousand enemies, and I know they will probably be alright…but I just can't sit around and do nothing…"

"We won't be able to catch up in April's car." Joanne said, "We have less than a half an hour, the Winters building is across town."

"I have a plan." Mimi said, "You three head for Winters tower in April's car, I'll see you guys there."

"What're you going to do?" Maureen asked worriedly.

"You'll see."

"Mimi, I'm going with you." Angel said sternly, and Mimi opened her mouth to protest, "I promised Raph I'd keep you safe, I keep my promises."

"Killer," Mimi said and the dog barked, "Look out for Maureen and Joanne." The dog barked again.

"Be careful guys." Joanne worried.

"Go!" Mimi scolded pulling on Angel's arm.

"Angel tell me you can fly…" Mimi begged.

"Mimi, I told you already, Donnie is still calibrating whether my wings are big enough to carry my weight."

"They're like huge!" Mimi groaned, and then grunted oh well we're almost there.

Angel was only a few feet behind Mimi as they ran full speed across the seemingly empty streets. Mimi took a sharp turn and Angel almost missed it. The alleyway they turned into was long and Angel was losing her breath. Mimi finally stopped and began knocking on the wall.

"What're you doing?" Angel asked out breath, the cat girl didn't respond.

A loud hollow noise emitted when she hit a certain spot and she smiled opening a trashcan by it. A number touch pad rose up and Mimi entered in a code. The wall began moving up the trashcan going with it. A garage was inside, and a beat up silver bike sat waiting to be driven.

"Here, use my helmet…" Mimi threw her a black helmet and got on the bike.

"What're you going to wear?" Angel asked climbing on behind Mimi, who ignored her.

"The numbskull leaves the keys in…" She said partially annoyed, "Hold on." She said revving up the engine.

They took off down the alleyway full speed.

* * *

"Joanne…" Maureen said anxiously, "I know driving isn't your forte, but … you need to hurry up."

"I can do it." Joanne said holding onto the steering wheel of the still car.

"Joe…" Maureen soothed, "Seriously…just turn the keys," Her sister obliged and the car jumped to life, "And back up out of the parking spot…" Very slowly, Joanne pulled out of the spot, "Now GO!"

The car screeched as Joanne floored the pedal. They took off with generous speed and headed in the direction of the winters building. The clouds were spiraling more and more and Maureen had to coach Joanne through the whole drive, Killer hiding his head under his paws the entire time.

* * *

Mimi was almost as reckless a driver as Raph. Angel held on tightly to Mimi's waist as the city passed by her quickly. Mimi's hair flipped rapidly behind her and her eyes watered from the wind but she wouldn't slow down. A sharp turn made Angel scream as the came very close to spinning out of control.

"Sorry!" Mimi called out, but wasn't sure if the other girl heard it.

It took a mere five minutes before they were approaching the main gates. The saw the huge monster chasing the Cowabunga Carl van heading for the gates as well. Mimi willed the bike to go faster but the engine was already being put to very good use. They were so close to the gates and to the monster that Mimi had to pull back a little.

"Shit…" She mumbled.

The monster and the van tore through the metal gates and Mimi went to speed up after them again when Angel screamed. Mimi cursed loudly as April's car was heading straight at them on their left. She had to swerve off course and make a large turn. A loud shriek of the breaks and a loud crash made Mimi gasp. Joanne had driven the car head on into a parked car.

"Oh, god…" Mimi said stopping the motorcycle, Angel was off and running to the car.

Mimi looked up as a tremor went through the pink ray going through the roof of the Winters building. Suddenly the thing disappeared causing a slight tremble in the earth. The clouds were beginning to clear up, and Mimi wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

"MIMI!" Angel screamed, "Help me get Joanne out!"

Joanne's leg was stuck, her head had hit the steering wheel. Her nose was bloody and she was badly bruised as well as unconscious. Maureen and Killer had a few from cuts from the windshield and Maureen had bruises from her seat belt. It took both Mimi and Angel to carefully pry out Joanne and Maureen was shaking terribly.

"The Foot are booking it…" Angel noticed, and Mimi looked over.

Indeed the army of ninja were retreating, and Mimi stood defensively in front of the girls. Most of them passed by without a second glance, but some hesitated to leave them be. A kick was aimed at Mimi's face and she barely missed it. She back flipped landing in a crouched defensive position. Karai took off her mask and said,

"Watch your back, little girl."

Mimi growled but the ninja was gone before she could do anything. Mimi and the girls needed to get past the gates but Foot ninja were still filing out. She looked to unconscious Joanne to winged Angel and then to the bike. She smiled and formed a quick plan.

"Angel, grab Joanne and climb on the back of the bike." Mimi ordered getting on the bike, putting on the helmet. "Maureen I'm goin' to clear the way, you need to get past the gates quickly, and avoid any contact with the Foot." Maureen nodded ready to run, "Angel I'm takin' off full speed, when I say so spread your wings… and don't let go of Joanne."

"Wait…that would mean…" Angel paled, "Mimi, I can't fly!"

"You want to save you sister, or not?" Mimi said, "Get on the bike and get ready to fly…"

Mimi revved up the bike and looked back to Killer and Maureen who gave a thumbs up. Angel gave a nod and Mimi backed up a little. With a yell behind her helmet she took off full speed. Ninjas jumped out of her way as she fled on, she checked the rear view mirrors to see that Maureen was keeping a good pace behind them. As they approached the gates closer and closer, Angel awaited the order. Mimi waited a while and then yelled,

"Angel, now!"

Angel obediently opened her wingspan, which was greater than she assumed and was getting air quickly. She held onto Joanne quickly and flew higher, a bit shaky with direction, but she was over the gates and circling the Winters court yard in search of the turtles.

* * *

"Ew…he's in my mouth…tastes awful…" Mikey whined, as the golden dust that Winters had turned into traveled into his mouth.

"So, am I the only one who sees a motorcycle quickly approaching?" Donatello asked as a silver bike neared them.

"Hey, yeah, who is that?"

"That's my bike!" Raph yelled outraged.

The brakes shrieked as the bike slowed down spinning out a bit. Leaving skid marks on the dirty floors. The blonde was running quickly behind and the little white dog following her side eager to reach the bike rider. Maureen did a back hand spring into place one hand in the air as if she were doing a cheer. Suddenly a winged figure flew in through the large doors, fluttering down next to the blonde holding up the injured, wolf tailed black haired triplet who was now conscious.

"Did ya' really think we were just gonna let ya'll go out there with out some back up?" Mimi said taking off the helmet and shaking out her hair. The group was still a bit shocked.

"How did you get here?" April asked, "Like inside?"

"Well…Joanne and Maureen took your car while Mimi and rode and Raph's bike, except we almost crashed into each other so we had to make a U-turn and Joanne crashed your car into a parked car, and was knocked out…" Angel began, as Joanne winced a bit.

"Mimi told me to follow after her while she cleared the way, while Angel flew off the bike with Joanne." Maureen finished.

"You orchestrated this?" Splinter asked Miranda.

"Yeah…" Mimi replied rubbing the back of her neck, "Are you all alright?"

"We're all fine…" Donnie said, "How are you four?" Killer barked, "Five." He corrected.

"Joanne is barely conscious, Mimi shouldn't be running around with bruised ribs, and Maureen and I are fine." Angel assured him, putting Joanne in his arms.

"Nice moves, chica." Winked Mikey before kissing Maureen.

"Nice flyin'!" Casey said high-fiving Angel who laughed, Mimi watched the scene and smiled.

"Mimi…" She turned to see Leo approaching her.

"You're alright, then." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, if I had known it was you…" He said apologetically.

"Just go assure your girl you're fine," Mimi replied dismissively, "I'm fine."

"Thank you." He said with a soft smile and moved on to Angel who lunged at him in a hug. Mimi laughed out loud before turning back to see Raph walking up.

"I thought I told ya' –" He began.

"You told me not to sneak of to come and help," Mimi smiled slyly, "I didn't sneak off, and I didn't come to help…so technically, I'm not in trouble."

"You need to go to a real hospital, your leg could be broken." Donnie told Joanne worriedly as he carried her through the sewers.

"And when they take blood samples, how will we explain the mutated state of my blood cells?" Joanne winced, "I think it would hurt a lot more if it were broken. I probably just bruised the muscle."

"I still think you should have a real doctor check it out." Donnie insisted.

"I'll take her tomorrow." Mimi offered, following behind them.

"With what? My car is totaled…" April said.

"Sorry." Maureen and Joanne chorused.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you both are okay…" April reconsidered, "Well, for the most part…"

"I'll take Casey's delivery truck." Mimi said, "Unless Raphie would like to lend me his bike?" She smiled innocently.

"Not a chance." Raph said gruffly, "So none of ya' ran into any of the Foot?"

"Mimi beat the crap out of one until he told her what was going on, and then that scary Japanese chick told her to watch her back before we got in…" Maureen said obliviously, Mimi sent a nervous glance to Splinter who did not seem to be listening.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Leo asked and the rat turned his head up and smiled.

"I am fine, my son, I just need to meditate." He then turned to Mimi who was walking in front of him, "I am proud that you kept these girls safe, Miss Miranda, but you are still as compulsive as ever…"

"And a worry wart." Maureen added and Splinter smiled softly nodding, Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Nice work, Kitten." Raph smirked and she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't call me that…"

* * *

It was the same ritual every day for the past two weeks. She would go to work at five, go home at nine, and then disappear from sight. She never saw him, waiting for her, hoping she might notice him. She didn't. He was getting tired of just watching, and he wanted to know what that crazy ninja chick had been talking about.

Taking one last long drag from his cigarette, he threw it on the ground putting it out with his shoe. Roger exited the alleyway looking up at her familiar building, and then down the street. He could see her figure slowly approaching. Her black hair that reached her shoulders tied back, wearing simple black pants and a 'Pizza Palace' work shirt. He smiled a bit as she lifted the work shirt off revealing a black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Hey Mimi, how's it going?"

She jumped a bit but shook her head, "Hey man." She said, "What're you doin' here?"

"Hopin' to catch you at the end of your shift." He smiled casually.

"Oh…well…" Mimi said awkwardly, "How'd ya' know when my shift ends?"

"I hang around here a lot, and see you pass by time to time."

"Roger…" Mimi groaned, "This has to stop."

"What?"

"You call me twenty times a day, you sit on my stoop every night, you're stalkin' me!"

"I'm not stalking you, Mimi, I'm watching out for you." Roger insisted, and she shook her head moving for the building's door, but he blocked her way.

"Get out of the way, Roger." She demanded.

"Not until you hear me out." He smiled all too pleasantly, and it faltered, "You're bruised…"

"Got into a fight…"

Mimi rolled her eyes and stood there for a moment. Deciding she didn't have the time for this, she turned down the alley he had been preoccupying. She would simply climb up the fire escape and have Casey come out with his bat if Roger decided to stick around. She smirked walking stoically until she was grabbed forcefully by the bicep and pushed into the cold alley wall.

"Hear me out." Roger said with stern expression.

"You have ten seconds to get your hands off of me." Mimi growled, his grip loosened but he didn't let go, "Roger –"

"I've tried so hard to get you to see me, to talk to me, to hang with me…" He said distressed, "I've watched you since you started going to Wellman, and I've watched you all summer…" He smiled, "I love you, Miranda Alexandria Jones."

Mimi was speechless.

"So…an old fashioned night of vigilante butt kickin'!" Casey said excitedly on the roof wearing his new, metal mask with baseball bat in hand.

"For old time's sake." Raph shrugged with a smile, "Surprised I got the okay from Splinter and Fearless."

"Well, you should be rewarded, man," Casey said, "Ya' fucked things over and fixed 'em right up within twenty four hours."

"I try." Raph smirked, and opened his mouth when something caught his ear. "Ya' hear that?"

"What?"

"Shh." Raph said.

"Roger…seriously…" It was Mimi's distant voice.

The two friends went to the edge and looked over. And neither of them were happy with the sight.

"I…I'm…" Mimi stuttered and shook her head, "I can't be with you, Roger."

"Yes, you can." Roger grinned, "We can run away if we have to, I know some crazy people are after you, the Nightwatcher, those Foot people…"

"Roger you don't –" Mimi began, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you…" He said soothingly, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She cringed away.

"Roger, stop."

"Don't fight me, Mimi." Roger said a bit angry, "I'm here to help you, I'm going to keep you safe…" He slowly leaned in.

"ROGER!" She yelled her temper slipping, she pushed him away, "I don't get it, what did I do to make you think I'm interested in _you_?" She asked leaning off the wall, "Yeah, you're a friend, and I appreciate your concern for me…" Her words stung him visibly, "I knew ya' had feelin's for me, but _love_?" She asked incredulously, "I mean," She grunted a bit, "I'm so sorry Roger, I hate doin' this to you but this is the end of the line." Mimi said sternly, "My brother and my boyfriend keep ridin' my ass every time you call, and every time they come over you're sittin' on the step," Mimi sighed, "I'm crazy about someone Roger, you have to get that…"

"Are you sure it's not a something?" Roger asked darkly and Mimi faltered.

"W-what?" She frowned.

"Is this person your crazy about really a person?"

"Yes, he's a person!"

"A _human_ person?" He asked, "Or is he like you?"

"What do you mean, like me?"

"You think I didn't see your little friend with her wings, or you with your ears…your other two friends, are they like you? How about your brother? How about this thing you're so –"

"HE'S NOT A THING!" Mimi screamed, "He's more of a man than you'll ever be…" She growled, "Just leave me alone Roger, and stay away from me, and my family…"

Everything moved s quickly she didn't really understand what was going on. At one moment Roger was staring angrily at her and she was moving to leave. Then she was being pressed up against the wall with a surprising force. When he pressed his lips to hers it was odd, she had been kissing a turtle for so long, human lips were just…not as appealing.

Mimi quickly got out of her shocked state and pushed him off of her. She pressed herself up against the wall trying to keep the inner rage under control. She didn't want to hurt Roger, he was annoying, and he wouldn't leave her the fuck alone, but she wouldn't hurt him. He was her friend, and she promised herself she wouldn't harm anyone she deemed worthy to be called her friend. He moved closer to her and she closed her eyes,

"You shouldn't have done that…" She said quietly as a familiar figure dropped to the ground behind him.

"Why not?" Roger asked approaching her again, "No one is going to keep me from you, Mimi…"

"I wouldn't sound so sure, pal…" Raph growled from behind, Roger turned to see Raph's large silhouette and piercing eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend." Raph growled.

Mimi actually screamed as Raph punched Roger and sent him flying a good ten feet. Roger looked completely shocked as he struggled to stand. Mimi called Raph's name pleading for him to stop, and just go home with her. He stepped into the light, and Roger gasped.

"You're a…" He trailed off.

"I warned ya' once kid…" Raph growled, "You shoulda listened…"

"Raph please!" Mimi grabbed onto one large tricep.

"Get outta here." Raph said lightly pushing her off of him.

"Oh my fucking god!" Roger said, "She was right, it is a _thing_!"

"Roger get the hell out of here!" Mimi screamed.

Raph pushed Mimi out of the way, and charged at Roger who was too dumbstruck to move. Raph got him across the cheek, and then he punched him in the eye. He would no doubt have a pretty arrangement of bruises. Roger lifted a fist but got a punch to the stomach before he could even move his arm. Roger was barely standing when Raph charged at him, he jumped ready for a kick to the chest when Mimi pushed Roger out of the way.

Raph couldn't stop and hit Mimi head on. She was already bruised and sore from her encounter with Leo, less than two nights ago. It was no surprise that she had no intention of moving. Raph stood were he landed staring dumbstruck at Mimi who met his gaze with a small smirk. Roger began crawling over to the cat eared girl.

"Mimi…" He whimpered and Mimi glared.

"Get out of here, Roger." She said quietly.

"But –"

"Heed her advice man, or you'll have more than a couple bruises to deal with…" Casey's voice rang out as he hit his bat into his hand.

"Go." She said harshly and he took off.

"You alright there, Squirt?" Casey asked kneeling down and putting her arm around his shoulder helping her stand.

"Fine…" She coughed, spitting some blood, "Just knocked me off my feet, y'know?"

"Can ya' walk?"

"Yeah, yeah, Case, I'm cool, I'm cool." She assured him, "I just hope Donnie's got some pain reliever…" Her brother laughed shortly and turned to Raph, with a small glare.

"Make sure she gets back to your place in one piece." His tone was colder, "Ya' gotta watch your temper man, you screwed up with Leo, don't screw up with Mimi."

"Case it's alright…" Mimi said quietly.

"He may be my best friend, but you're my little sis," Casey said harshly, "Go on, I wanna know if you hurt your ribs anymore…call me."

"Let's go." Raph said grabbing her upper arm gently.

* * *

Roger ran and ran as far as his legs would let him. He was sure he had a few broken ribs, and he could barely see out of his left eye. He tripped over a sleeping bum and landed roughly on the cold ground of another alley way. He groaned lifting himself up, looking up the familiar masked figure looked down at him.

"I told you it was a pointless chase…" The woman's voice said, and she helped him up. He didn't respond, "She chose that freak over you, they're probably laughing at your stupidity now…" She paused as his fatigued expression grew pained, "Are you going to let them make a fool out of you?" There was a pause where he shook his head and clenched his scraped fists. "Work for us, and you will see them both pay and be in as much pain as you feel now…"

"What do I need to do?" Roger asked purposefully.

"Bring the girl's friends to me, the sisters."

"How will I get them to you?" Roger asked as the ninja began walking away,

"My Ninja's will be temporarily under your command, they will assist your delivery. They already know the place."

"And what of Mimi?" He asked and she stopped turning to look over her shoulder,

"She will come to us…"

* * *

Raph didn't let go of Mimi's forearm as they trudged through the sewers. Mimi was in pain, and felt pain with every breath while her head thudded tremendously. The coppery taste in her mouth was all too much and she felt sick. She didn't miss the glances he sent back at her.

"Raph?" She gasped, he grunted in response, "I didn't expect him to kiss me, I didn't want –"

"You defended him…" Raph said gruffly.

"You were goin' to kill him!" She responded, and he narrowed his eyes, "He didn't do anything wrong, he just fell for the wrong person is all…"

"He touched ya'…" Raph growled, "And he forced himself on ya', and he stalked ya'."

"Nothin' you haven't done before…"

"It's not the same, Mimi!" Raph turned yelling, and then walked on. She stayed put before catching up to him.

"Okay, maybe not." Mimi reasoned, "But I still couldn't let you hurt him more than you did, it's already bad that he saw you…" There was only silence from him, as they approached the brick wall. He pulled the lever to open the door and walked in. "Raph, please…" She said quietly as they walked in. But he kept walking, ignoring the greetings they got. "Raph!" She yelled and he stopped to look over his shoulder, "Talk to me!" She demanded. There was a thick silence as the bystanders looked from one to the other.

"There's nothin' to talk 'bout." He said quietly before going to the dojo. Mimi's shoulders slumped and she sighed in defeat.

"Don, I need you to look me over…" Mimi said not looking away from the Dojo entrance.

"Did you two try being vigilantes again?" Leo asked suspiciously and Angel put her hand on his shoulder trying to get him to back down.

"No." Mimi said, walking towards Don's lab, Donnie following her slowly.

"Then what happened?" Leo asked.

"Ask your brother." She said coldly and gasped with a shudder.

* * *

Raph was well aware of his brother's prescense in the dojo. Leo was standing in the doorway, and Raphael knew even from his lotus position on the floor with his eyes closed. A very rare site to see Raph meditating, but here it was and Leo considered coming back for information later. If his brother went so far as meditating he felt guilty about interrupting.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to talk…" Leo said politely.

"I lost my temper again." Raph stated before Leo could ask anything, "Some punk stalkin' Mimi kissed her and I lost it…"

"And how exactly did she get hurt?"

"She pushed him out of the way, and I couldn't stop myself before I hit her…" Raph's voice was strained, but he took a moment to regain himself, "I get it now."

"Get what?" Leo asked moving to join his brother in the lotus form of sitting.

"Why you didn't want us involved."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Raph nodded slightly, eyes still shut, "When one of us gets hurt, yeah, we get mad, yeah, we worry, but we can usually leave them to pick themselves up and get back into the fight." Leo nodded, his eyes shut as well, "But with the girls…" He paused, "Mimi is the center of my attention in a dangerous situation, makin' sure she's okay, makin' sure she had back up if she needs it, and makin' sure no one lays a hand on her…" He paused again, "But when someone does get to her, I lose it."

"As would any of us if it happened to our, lady of interest." Leo agreed, "I'm glad you understand my concern, it still worries me now." Leo paused, "But these girls are well aware of the sacrifice, and they are willing to take that chance." He opened his eyes to see Raph slouched a bit staring at the floor, "And how often will we, Mutant Ninja Turtles, get the chance to find companions like them?"

"Not often." Raph said softly.

"So you see why I resigned my fears."

"So, what?" Raph asked, "Do we just pretend there's no danger for 'em?"

"No." Leo said, "We do all that we can to protect them, and we hope that they'll learn to steer clear of our trouble." Raph snorted.

"Fat chance with Mimi there to coax 'em."

"True." Leo nodded a bit, "But look how well she conducted herself yesterday, she kept them all safe for the most part." There was a long pause where the brothers basked in a rare peaceful moment they shared, and meditated. Raph broke the silence,

"I know my senses aren't as sharp as yours…" He said slowly, "But I feel like…"

"Something bad is going to happen." Leo stated and Raph frowned lightly.

"Well, what's new?"

* * *

A/N: Welll there you go!! Next chapter is still in progress or else I'd put it up. Hopefully I'll get it done before Monday. Hope you enjoyed it.

-- Whispered Lies


	13. Chapter 12: Pieces and Patches

* * *

A/N: So now that we're past the 2007 CGI movie things are going to get interesting. I hope you guys are enjoying it! I know I am. A little shorter than usual, I know, but hey, you got two chapters in one weekend!

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Always – Saliva

#1 Crush – Garbage

* * *

Chapter 12

Pieces and Patches

_"A brother is a friend given b nature."_

-- Jean Baptiste Legouve

"We have to stop meeting like this." Don said with a small smile as he entered the med lab with Mimi sitting on the edge of the metal table like she had quite a few times before.

"Tell me about it…" She said, with the ghost of a smile.

"So, what happened?" Don asked as she laid back lifting her shirt up to expose her stomach. She winced a bit as he began checking if she had broken anything.

"You remember that Roger kid the girls keep teasin' me 'bout?"

"Yeah…" He replied already having a vague idea of what happened.

"Well he got a bit too friendly, and Raph lost it…" Mimi sighed.

"I still don't understand how _you_ got hurt…"

"I pushed Roger out of the way of a pretty bad kick, and got it straight to the chest about five feet back into a wall."

"Ouch." Don winced a bit, "You're gonna bruise a bit, but you should be alright."

"Thanks man…" She sighed, as he gave her a couple of painkillers.

"Of course." He smiled, and then frowned a bit, "How have you been lately?"

"Alright." She said with a shrug before dry swallowing her pills, "Work sucks, I'm getting' stared at in the street, Roger knows about Raph, and Casey is too chicken to pop the question." She sighed,

"Well aren't you busy."

"Don't you know it." She laughed a little, and then yawned, "Thanks for the chat man, but I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alright." Don smiled, "Just do me one favor." He asked as she moved to leave the room, she turned raising her eyes brows, "Stop getting hurt, you're not going to make it past twenty-five at the rate your going."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, "I'll try."

Walking out of the med lab she was greeted by Splinter who she bowed to. He told her he would speak to Raphael, and suggested she got some rest. After giving Mikey a sisterly kiss on the head, she headed up the stairs to Raph's room. She quickly changed out of her clothes, putting on some old sleeping wear she left on the floor of his room.

He'd be up soon, she was sure. Whether or not he'd talk, she wasn't sure. She hadn't expected him to lash out like he did, just because last time he did, it was on Leo, and that was bad. She'd thought he'd learn to control his temper more.This time he had revealed himself to a human, beat the living shit out of him, and then managed to hurt Mimi in the process. The protective hand he had curled around her arm made her look down at it and put her own hand around it. The sound of the door opening made her tense up. She picked up a scent that wasn't Raph's and turned around to see the triplets smiling sympathetically.

"Look…I don't want a pity party, and I'm perfectly fine." She said, "Just really tired and concerned."

"We know," Maureen began,

"We just thought we'd come say goodbye." Joanne finished.

"And we came to tell you there's been no screaming from the dojo," Angel raised her eyebrows, "Good sign?"

"For now." Mimi shrugged, "Thanks girls, I appreciate it."

"Anytime." They chimed, and Mimi frowned.

"I want you to be really careful, okay?"

"Why?" Angel inquired.

"Roger said some stuff, and I'm not sure what he meant yet, but I just want you guys to be extra cautious." Mimi said in a warning. The girl's looked like they were going to question her, but they all glanced to their side before nodding, "Have the guys walk you home!" She called.

"Y'know they will…" Came the familiar gruff voice as they left the doorway and let him in. Mimi gave a short nod. "Don looked ya' over?" Another nod. "Ya' okay?"

"Fine." She nodded, moving toward her old cot that wasn't used much.

"What're ya' doin'?"

"Gettin' ready for bed, what'chya think?"

"That ain't your bed." He said and nodded to his unmade bed, "That is…"

"Figured you'd be too mad to sleep in the same bed as me…" She said casually with a small shrug.

He gave a deep sigh and she closed her eyes tightly, purposely taking a long time to fix up the cot. Raph watched her stall and took a couple steps towards her; she failed trying to look like she wasn't watching him diligently from the corner of her almost glowing eyes. He put a thick, large hand around her upper arm like he had earlier and she turned to look at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya'." He said plainly, "I…I was just…I don't like the thought of anyone else kissin' ya', or anythin' like that…"

"Yeah, well, you let your temper get a hold of ya' and ya' exposed yourself to a human, a pissed off, and probably bitter human as well!" She scolded, "And ya' beat the crap outta him, what if he tells someone, Raph?!" She yelled, "You put your brothers in danger, again!"

"We can take care of ourselves, one more human isn't gonna affect us, angry or not!" Raph yelled back, "I'm more concerned about why you took a hit for him!" He glared, "What, are ya' missin' the human touch or somethin'?"

"Don't even start, Raphael!" Mimi screamed, "I didn't want you to do somethin' you'd regret!" She growled, "You were too angry to realize the look in your eyes!" She shook her head, "You can't do that!"

"Don't scream at me for protectin' ya'!" He roared, "I care about ya' is that so bad?!"

"You care about your pride more!" Mimi yelled, "God forbid someone else get somethin' you want, I mean, it's not even like I kissed him back, Raph!"

"He touched you that was enough."

"He's just got feelin's for the wrong person, he didn't do nothin' wrong!" She defended, "I didn't want him angry, Raph, I needed him to stay on my good side."

"WHY?!" Raph yelled outraged.

"Because Karai's been talkin' to him, tellin' him riddles and shit and he started askin' questions!" She yelled, "You beat the shit outta him, I told him I didn't want him, and he found out he was rejected because of a fuckin' turtle!!" She had to catch her breath and her tail stood straight. "I was just tryin' to keep our family safe, Raph."

"You shoulda let me kill him." Raph said gruffly.

"You had no reason to want to kill him." Mimi's voice softened.

"No reason?!" Raph asked angrily, "He KISSED you, Miranda!" Mimi faltered when he said her whole name, "Tell me that's no reason to hurt him!"

"It doesn't matter." She said softly.

"It doesn't matter!?" Raph repeated.

"No!" Mimi said, "Because even if he did kiss me, it's not like I wanted him to!" She said quickly, "I don't care that he's in love with me or whatever, I just don't give a damn!" She sighed, "Raph, how many times do I have to tell you?" His expression softened just a little, "It doesn't matter how many wimps like Roger fall in love with me, or how many jerks on the street whistle at me, it doesn't even matter who the fuck looks at me!" She threw up her hands and then let them fall to her side. "You're the only one for me…" Her shoulders slumped a bit.

"I know…" Raph said in a resigned voice, before sighing. "I fucked up big tonight."

"Heh, what's new?" She teased lightly, and he shot her a look.

She sighed and began messing with her pillow again. He pulled on the grip he still had on her upper arm, and she looked at him half accusingly and half curiously. He literally took her breath away when she gasped and he attacked her lips. Her eyes met his before they fluttered closed and she pushed into his kiss. She trailed her hand across his shoulder and lightly dragged her nails up the crook of his neck just below his jaw and then down. He lightly shivered.

"You're the only one for me too, y'know…" He said in an almost strained voice.

"I know." She smiled bashfully, a rare smile that only he got to see usually. They met for another kiss, inching their way to the bed.

* * *

"So…that guy who's always outside the building kissed Mimi?" Maureen asked as Mikey set her down on the rooftop, and Leo nodded kissing Angel on the head.

"Mimi told us to be careful…She said he was saying stuff…" She asked innocently.

"What kind of stuff?" Donnie asked curiously.

"She didn't say exactly." Joanne said, "She just told us to be extra cautious…"

"We'll ask her about it tomorrow." Leo nodded, Maureen yawned widely and Mike chuckled grabbing her for a kiss.

"Get to bed, sleepy head." He muttered and she scrunched up her nose and smiled kissing his beak. Joanne chuckled and turned to Don,

"I'll be online later," She assured him and kissed him softly, "Thanks for taking us home guys." She said and grabbed Maureen's hand and they headed of for the stairwell together, Angel made sure they were gone before looking to the three brothers.

"I think Roger is in with the Foot." She said, "Why else would Mimi be so worried?"

"We can't make assumptions, Angel." Leo said, and Angel gave him a determined look.

"Karai attacked her the day of the Winters incident." She said sternly, "She told her to 'watch her back.'"

"It doesn't make any sense though," Donnie said,

"Yeah, why would the Foot want some wimpy little jerk instead of trained ninjas?"

"Badly trained." Don noted and Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, but still!"

"It makes more sense than you think." Angel said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking at Leo, "Roger knows Mimi's address, knows me and the girls, knows Mimi's work schedule, knows Mimi's brother, and now he knows her boyfriend is a turtle…" She listed off.

"And Karai knows how to manipulate…" Leo said narrowing his eyes in realization.

"Roger is probably beat up, angry, and heart broken…" Angel looked to the other two brothers, "And if Karai plays her cards right, he's going to want revenge…"

"But why would Karai want to help Roger get revenge?" Mikey asked, still confused.

"Mikey, who killed the Shredder?" Don asked.

"We did, duh." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Who _worked_ for the Shredder?" Don asked.

"Karai and the Foot." Mikey nodded, and laughed, "I bet she's still pretty ticked off at us!"

"Exactly!" Angel said, "Do you get it now?"

"Uh…no." Mikey said and the others groaned.

"She's going to use Roger to get to us somehow, because Roger knows Mimi so well, which means the girls are in danger." Leo explained.

"Well, why didn't you just say that?!" Mikey asked exasperated.

"Doofus." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Angel asked, "What're we going to do?"

"We're going to do nothing until we have proof." Leo said, and Angel glared a bit.

"Fine." She replied tightly, "I'll just deal with it myself." Angel kissed Leo tightly before taking off.

"Do you think she could be right?" Donnie asked Leo.

"It's a possibility, but I think we should talk to Mimi first…find out exactly what this Roger kid said to her …" Leo nodded.

"Well then let's get home and ask her!" Mikey said, Don gave Leo a knowing look.

"I don't think she'll be up for talking tonight."

* * *

The alleyway was slick with the rain that had fallen earlier that day, and the moon's light seemed to reflect of it making it shiny as well. The sound of her breath was accompanied by the sound of her feet against the ground, but there were more feet. With a yell she slipped and fell on her back hitting her head on the cement. She went to sit up, but the cold metal point at her throat kept her lying. He grinned down at her with his long black hair and cold brown eyes. She hadn't seen him since that last incident in the alleyway, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you afraid?" It wasn't Liam's voice; it was a new familiar one. She saw Roger staring down at her, sword pointed, he pressed the sword harder down on her throat, "You should be…

"NO!"

Mimi yelled and sat up at the same time, clutching the sheets to her chest. Her tail stood straight and her ears as well, as her breathing was ragged and troubled. She fell back against the pillow as pain pulsed through her bruised body. She ran a hand across her forehead, which was slick with sweat. She looked over to find brown eyes, staring at her in a concerned way. Raphael had no mask on, and he pulled Mimi so she could bury her face in the crook of her neck.

_'It was just a dream...'_

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Fine." She said barely above a whisper.

"Ya' sure?"

"Positive." She paused, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." He smiled softly, "Ya' hungry?"

"A lil' bit." She smiled softly against his skin, "How long have you been up?"

"'Bout an hour now." He replied.

"What've you been doin'?"

"Nothin'…" He said casually, "Just figured I'd be here when ya' woke up…"

"You were watchin' me sleep again…" She laughed softly, "Ya' freak." He chuckled and she grinned looking up at him. "Raphael Hamato's a hopeless romantic…what would your brothers say?"

"Nothin'." Raph growled, "'Cause they ain't gonna find out…"

"You _admit_ you're a hopeless romantic?!" Mimi teased.

"I have my moments." He rolled his eyes with a smile, and she laughed.

"That you do, darlin', that you do…"

* * *

"Ah, so you two _are_ alive." Donnie teased as Raph and Mimi walked down the stairs, Mimi walked up to him and he handed her a dose of painkillers.

"Thanks, man." She smiled widely before moving to get a soda, "Y'want somethin', babe?" She asked, and Raph grunted,

"Yeah." Staying quiet simply because he was a tad embarrassed at her use of a pet name, "Thanks, Kitten." He smirked as she set the can in front of him. She glared lightly before popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing some of her drink.

"Good afternoon, you two." Leo walked in, covered lightly in sweat from training, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." Mimi smiled and Raph smirked a bit.

"Feeling well enough to talk about what your human friend spoke of to make you so cautious of the girls' safety?" He inquired and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"He was talkin' 'bout the Foot, said they were tellin' him 'I was important' or some shit." She said, "An' then he started talkin' 'bout how he knew me an' the girls were different…" She shrugged awkwardly, "Just tryin' to look out for 'em."

"That was…surprisingly easy, I expected a fight first." Leo admitted.

"Yeah, well, when it really matters, I'm willing to be above my pride and stubbornness."

"So, you think he's going to be trouble then?" Donnie asked and Mimi nodded slightly not meeting their gaze.

"How much trouble?" Leo asked, and Mimi didn't answer. He exhaled, "Do you think he'll go to Karai?" No answer. "Is he capable of doing anything harmful?" Raph snorted at this, but Mimi did not answer. "Damn it, Mimi! We're just trying to figure this out!" Raph narrowed his eyes at is brother disapprovingly.

"I don't know, okay?!" She yelled, "All I know is that he used to be some kid with a stupid crush on me, and now he's some crazy stalker!"

"It's okay, Mimi, we just want to keep you all safe." Donnie soothed.

"Well, Fearless over here starts off with a fuckin' interrogation," She said loudly, "I'm not the fuckin' bad guy, so chill the fuck out!" She stood up and headed for the dojo.

"Way to go, Leo!" Mikey chuckled nervously, from the couch. "They've been downstairs for like ten minutes and one of 'em is already stormin' off to the dojo! New Record!"

"Shut your trap, Mike." Raph growled, and then looked to his older brother, "Well?"

"Well, what?" He snapped, "You're the one who gets through to her!"

"You're the one who pissed her off." Raph said, "You go apologize."

* * *

Mimi looked around the dojo and found no urge to punch anything, or meditate. With a sigh she plopped down on her butt, and groaned when the impact was more painful than she expected. She then laid back and stared at the curved and tall ceiling. She hummed something beneath her breath, becoming a little louder.

"You're just full of surprises this morning…"

"Leonardo…" She said and tilted her head back to look at him, "You should know not to expect the expected."

"Very true…though the expected can usually happen…"

"Yes, but you should be prepared for the unexpected." When he smiled his resign she grinned, "Check mate." She moved her head back and said, "I'm not angry…"

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm scared for them, Leo…" She sighed, "I could defend myself, get to you guys some how… but them…"

"They're not as helpless as you think…" Leo smiled, "And this Roger kid sounds like a wimp…"

"A bitter, angry, heart broken, and beat up wimp." She said, "Love will make you do crazy things…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I'm still goin' to be careful…"

* * *

Casey fidgeted a little in his seat and looked to the four girls at his dinner table. April was laughing at a trick Maureen was doing with her spoons, while Angel and Joanne giggled about some celebrity. He looked to the empty seat where Mimi usually sat and exhaled sharply, sometimes he _really_ missed her. April stood grabbing all their plates and heading off to the kitchen, Joanne moved to help,

"Wait," Casey stopped her, "I need to talk to you guys…" The girls looked at him patiently, "I need your help with somethin'…"

"What is it?" Maureen asked bouncing in her chair.

"It's a secret." He smiled softly.

"What is it?" Joanne asked this time.

"Maybe I should wait for Mimi…" He said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Angel asked more impatiently.

"Really, maybe I should…"

"Casey!" The girls said in unison, and he chuckled.

"Alright, alright…" He paused, "I need your help with…" He struggled with the words before finally saying, "Ring shopping…for April…" The beams from the girls were encouraging enough.

"We don't need Mimi for this one." Angel smiled.

"She wouldn't be much help." Joanne agreed.

"Eh…you're probably right…" Casey shrugged, "Mimi never was the romantic type."

* * *

Roger was sitting on his floor, his mother rambling about nothing in the background. Something about him and this fight he got into. Even though he really didn't do much fighting. He finally coaxed his mother to leave the house, asking her to get something useless he knew she'd have to look all over to find. As if on command ninjas appeared from every opening to the house.

"What is your order?" Asked one of them, obviously not too pleased to be taking orders from the likes of him.

"Watch all of them, find out where they go, how often, and when."

"That's all?!" He asked, sounding exasperated, "Karai wants you to bring her the girls, not study them!"

"Mimi knows I've run in with you guys, and she knows I'm not…pleased…with her attitude!" Roger yelled, "If what you say is true and there are four of those things involved with Mimi and her friends, they're all gonna be on their guard!" The ninja backed down. "We need them to loosen up a bit, or come looking for us…whichever comes first."

"We will be back with updates." With that all the ninja took off to fulfill their orders.

"They will feel my pain…"

Wow, Roger scares me...Alright, there you go! Still looking for artwork people! I'd be like truly and deeply honored!!

Two more chapters by next week, I promise...

Ohh and by the way guys, TUESDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!

-- Whispered Lies


	14. Chapter 13: Hopeless Hints

* * *

A/N: All right here we go!! Things are getting really, really interesting now. I really hope you're enjoying this, because I know I am. Anyway, still looking for art and junk! Seriously, if you loved a particular moment in the story or just want to draw the girls, I'd be like super grateful.

**NOTICE:** Oh yeah, I've been writing some drabbles and song fics for this story. I'm thinking of putting up a companion fic for this with those in mind. Its just stuff I was inspired to do…so, ask me for updates or keep a whether eye out.

* * *

Disclaimer: As sexy as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are, I do not own them, or anyone/thing associated with them. I know Roger, Mimi, Angel, Joanne, and Maureen are sexy, and I'm proud to say I do own them.

Music for this chapter:

Burn- The Alkalaine Trio

* * *

Chapter 13:

Hopeless Hints

Maureen's favorite quote:

"_Happiness is a choice that requires effort at times." _

-- Anon

If it was one thing Maureen was good at, it was making people smile. She wasn't the smartest, that was, after all, Joanne's job. She just did what she did to make people smile. It gave her that sort of satisfaction, knowing someone was happy, and if only for a moment, whilst being in her presence. She completely and totally believed that smiles were contagious.

Which is why as she strolled down the streets of New York, she plastered a silly, but happy smile upon her face. Some people simply stared at her and shook their heads, while others returned a smile. If they were faking she didn't care, if they were laughing at her for some reason, she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing them smile.

Of course, she wasn't just wandering the streets of New York City to make people smile. That would be insane, and Maureen was proud to be almost completely sane. The blonde mutant fox girl, who did not have ears and a tail at this moment, was on her way to pick up a treat for her good friend, Miranda Jones.

She knew her sister-like-friend was going through a lot lately. In the past week she had been beat up by one of her friends, Leo, which hurt her pride more than she wanted to let on. She also had worked her butt off to save up some money for her own car, and she was still too far away to even consider looking for a car. She realized she was being stalked by a cute, but crazy kid and then her boyfriend accidentally hurt her while trying to pretty much murder her stalker. She needed a break.

So, as Maureen happily strolled down the streets, she racked her brain for something Mimi would really appreciate. Maybe some candy? She had been eating a lot of it lately, but laid down when Donnie told her he would send her to a dentist if she replaced a meal with a candy bar again. Maureen giggled and decided she would use candy as a back up.

She passed a florist and figured Mimi could appreciate some flowers, maybe. She wasn't the girly type, but she seemed happy when Roger had gotten her those wild flowers for her birthday. Maureen walked into the shop getting a small boquet of wild flowers, and looked around. She walked around for a long time, and it was getting darker.

She found her last stop with a childish giggle. A stationary supply shop, it was perfect! Mimi was always writing something in those cheap twenty-five cent spiral notebooks. She might like something prettier to write in, and maybe a couple of pretty pens would be nice for her too. Maureen was grinning.

* * *

"Aw, man…" Maureen groaned as she exited the stationary shop.

It had gotten dark, and Maureen was nervous about walking home when it was dark. Especially when she was alone. And she figured none of her friends, or her sisters would approve of her walking home, alone, in the dark. She shrugged herself and quickened her pace, she had wandered far from home.

Maureen was no ninja, and she wasn't trained to be able to know when she was being followed, but she had a great nose, and even better hearing. She had her mutation to thank for that. She realized though, that unlike her siblings and Mimi especially, she never had the urge to defend herself. Simply to get away, and avoid violence all together.

Her hearing caught foot steps matching her own, and some voices saying her name. Describing where she was going, how fast she was walking, and scariest of all, saying they were right behind her. She looked over her shoulder cautiously, but saw no one that looked suspicious.

Still she hurried home, she didn't want to take any chances. The Foot were obviously back in business lately, and Angel had mentioned some thing about that Roger kid being in with them. She was five minutes from home, and she was getting more and more panicked.

"What's your rush?" The cool familiar voice made Maureen stop in her tracks, "You're…Maureen…right?"

"Yeah…" Maureen gulped looking at the bruised dirty blonde in her path, "You're Roger, right?"

"Yup." He smiled and it gave Maureen chills, "Are those for Mimi?" He asked referring to the gifts in her hands, the blonde nodded. "How is she?"

"She's fine." The blonde replied tightly.

"She got hit pretty hard last time I saw her…" He narrowed his eyes.

"No thanks to you." Maureen said surprising herself with a dark tone, "She's fine."

"And your sisters…how are they?" He asked.

"They've never been better." Maureen said trying to move past him, but he moved so he was in her way again.

"What're their names again?" He asked rhetorically, "Angel and Joanne?"

"And April, can I please get by now?" He chuckled and moved out of the way for her.

"Are you scared?" He called after her and she didn't respond, though she picked up what he said next under his breath, "Because you should be…"

Reaching the steps she skipped every other one in her haste to get inside. She practically ran to the elevator, and when she reached it she pressed the button impatiently. Finally it dinged with it's arrival and she stepped in quickly, pressing the button to close the doors quickly. She sighed, feeling a little relieved.

* * *

When she arrived into the nice apartment, she found a note on the fridge, informing her April and Casey went on a date, and the girls were at the lair. She smiled softly at this, they had helped Casey pick out an engagement ring for April, they were all just waiting for him to ask the final question.

"Good luck." She muttered to them, even though they were no where near her.

She sighed putting the flowers in a vase, and placing them at the center of the dining room table. She smelled the flowers and smiled softly, the scent reminded her of Mimi. She looked down to the special notebook she had bought and opened it. She wrote a note on the first page and made her self smile, only hoping Mimi would enjoy it.

The sound of the window being opened made her freeze and her stomach drop. Her breathing picked up, as she did not recognize the scent as any of her turtle friends. She felt the white ears that had appeared on her head twitch a little, as they stood straight up. She pretended to be flipping through the pages, the quiet footsteps, and the sound of weapons could only mean one thing…

_'The Foot…'_

She quickly began writing a message, trying to look casual. She knew it wouldn't do much good as a message, seeing as it was in the middle of the notebook. She still had to try, she couldn't just let them…do whatever it was they wanted to do…without trying to save herself. And it was useless to fight them, she was never a fighter. She closed the book, and set down the pen, before turning around.

"Hello…" She wasn't surprised to be met by many ninjas.

"Well, aren't you cute…" That voice again, she narrowed her eyes.

"You have serious issues, dude." The blonde growled at a smug looking Roger.

"I'm not the one with a tail, Sweet Cheeks." He said back.

"Seriously, you're a pathetic nut job." She said venomously. Maureen yelped as a cold blade was pointed at her throat, with her head tipped up.

"I'd watch what you say, I have at least a dozen ninjas at my command just in this room, and more ready, whenever."

"Can't do the dirty work yourself?" Maureen said though her voice betrayed her.

"Just keep your mouth shut and come with us." Roger growled impatiently.

"I don't know how to shut my mouth." Maureen snapped sacredly, and the blade pushed against her skin.

_'What's…happening…?'_

Maureen felt her heartbeat rapidly increasing. Roger was smirking, and speaking but a loud ringing in her ears was drowning that out. He apparently had asked her a question because he was looking at her expectantly and the blade was being pressed against her throat harder, a small drop of blood rolling down the exposed throat.

Maureen was losing consciousness and fell limp, falling to the floor. The room was still as no one knew what was happening. Maureen's eyes opened wide, being a shocking deep jet black. She let out a horrible scream as if she was being tortured, which she was, pain racked her body. She writhed on the floor, in too much pain to wonder why she was hurting so much.

"What the fuck?!" Roger yelled above her screams, one of the ninjas pulled out a tranquillizer they had stolen from Winters.

"She's mutating." He explained.

"Holy shit…" Roger said as he looked to where the blonde once had been, there was now a snow white fox, black eyes standing out considerably. It peeked its head out from underneath the shirt she had been wearing earlier, her clothes on the floor. The ninja shot it and it was out cold in seconds.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked as one of them picked up the animal. When they didn't answer he narrowed his eyes, maybe this was more than he bargained for.

* * *

"Seriously, Mikey!" Mimi squealed from her perch on his shoulders, "Put me down!"

"Chill out, dudette!" Mikey chuckled, "I figure with the two of us we could take down Raph _and_ Leo!"

"Ya' may got two of ya' but you're very top heavy," Smirked Raph, "All we gotta do is knock Mimi off."

"Are you calling me fat, Raphael?!" Mimi asked outraged.

"I dunno, am I?" He asked casually.

"Alright, Mikey, if you know what's good for you, you'll put me down…"

"As you wish, fair dudette!" Mikey said setting the girl down.

Raph stood in a ready position, and Mimi hopped of Mikey's shoulders in a ready position. Leo sat next to Angel, and Joanne on the sidelines, with Donnie coming in with drinks. The guys, including Mimi had a training session and the two sisters decided they wanted to watch. It ended up just being them all messing around, but it was fun.

Mimi was smiling despite herself, and Raph even had a small smile. As she moved to pounce at him he picked her up easily and threw her away. She landed gracefully on her feet, and went to pounce again. This time she knocked him off balance and he fell back on his shell with a grunt. Mimi had a look of pure triumph practically straddling him on the dojo floor.

"You just got totally owned by your girlfriend, Raph!" Snorted Mikey and Raph rolled his eyes.

"I win." Mimi giggled and moved to get off but Raph rolled them over, into what looked like a provocative position. Leo cleared his throat,

"We are all in the same room, guys…"

"Yeah, Raph." Mimi said teasingly.

"Just you wait." He narrowed his eyes before moving onto his knees, and helping her stand up.

"Hey, has any one heard from Ree? she's not picking up her cell…" Joanne said checking her phone for any missed calls.

"I haven't seen her since she left to go shopping this afternoon" Angel said and Mimi narrowed her eyes, "She could've got lost, it's happened before."

"But she would call one of us for directions." Mimi said, "Someone should've gone with her…" She sounded angry.

"Don't look at us, you could've gone too!" Joanne defended.

"I asked her and she told me no." Mimi said, "She wasn't gonna let me come."

"She's probably fine, guys…" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we go and check?" Mimi offered.

"Yeah, just to see if she's at home." Angel agreed.

"Look, we don't have any proof this human involved with the Foot. We can't risk anymore exposure…We need to lay low for a little while." Leo explained.

"Layin' low and doin' nothin' are two different things, Leo." Mimi responded coldly.

"There's nothing we can do!"

"You can patrol our part of the neighborhood more often, have one of you sleep at our home, there is plenty you can do." Angel said, and Leo sighed.

"That would just be burden to Casey and April."

"It's not a burden if you're keepin' us safe!" Mimi replied feeling her temper slipping.

"Mimi, he's just a kid with a crush on you, we can't assume he's with the Foot!"

"He could be." Mimi said, "Karai wants you all dead, and what better way to get to you than through us?" There was silence after this, "You said it was a danger before, and it still is now."

"Well you didn't seem to agree before," Leo replied.

"I did agree, I just thought you'd be smart enough to try and prevent it from happenin'." The cat girl turned on her heel to leave and Angel stood up quickly.

"Angel…" Leo said in question.

"I already told you, I think she's right…" She shrugged and followed after her friend.

"How long has she been gone?" Mikey asked, and Joanne shrugged.

"Since a little earlier this afternoon."

"It should be dark out already," Raph observed, "Maureen hates walkin' in the dark…"

"She would've been home by now…" Mikey said in quiet concern.

"Come on, Mike, we'll go check for ourselves…" Joanne stood up guiding the other turtle out.

"If she's missin' we have to look for her." Raph said to his remaining brother, "There's a chance that piece of shit is workin' for Karai, and I don't want the girls dragged in to it."

"I think it might be too late for that." Leo said darkly.

* * *

"She was home…" Mimi said as her and Angel walked in the door, she looked at the flowers, "Wildflowers…"

"Those are your favorite, right?" Angel asked curiously, and Mimi nodded absently.

"Maureen, are you home?" Mimi called and walked to her bedroom, no one in there, she checked Casey and April's room, she wasn't in there either. "I don't think she's here!" Mimi called checking the bathroom.

"Where would she go, alone and after dark?" Angel asked.

" I dunno, I thought she hated walking alone at night." Mimi sighed.

"She does." Angel said, "I think she got those flowers for you, there's a notebook on the table…I'm going to try calling her again…"

Angel went on the fire escape, to look out for her, and get better reception. Mimi moved to the table, and admired the flowers. Her brow was creased with concern, and her mind spun with other possibilities besides the Foot being involved. That was the worst case scenario, and she wanted to cover any other possibility before having to confront Roger. She picked up a scrap of paper on the notebook that said 'To: Mimi, from: Your spaz.' She smiled at that and ran her hand over the notebook

It really was nice, and she couldn't wait to write something in it. It was hard covered, with the photograph of the city. It was black, and the picture was in black and white. The two pens she had gotten her were red and purple, Mimi's favorite colors. Opening the book, it had neatly lined paper, and it was gorgeous. She smiled at the note on the first page.

'_Dear Mimi, _

_I know you've been through a lot of weird stuff lately, and I'm sorry all that had to happen. But then again, I think you're the only one of us who could have handled it without totally freaking out.. I guess I'll be thankful it wasn't me. I decided you deserved a gift to show how much we appreciate you, I know we didn't do enough the past year and it still bugs me. I got you this notebook because you're always using those crappy and cheap notebooks. I figured you might like something nice to write all your favorites in. Oh, and I got you some pens too. Just to spice it up, I know writing in black all the time can be boring…Well, I hope you enjoy your new notebook, and your flowers. _

_Love, _

_Maureen'_

The cat girl smiled softly, and flipped through the pages. She thought she saw writing on one of the middle pages, but couldn't find it again after she did it. Her attention was grabbed by Angel walking back in to announce that Maureen's cell was either off, or destroyed. The cat girl sighed and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Where are you?"

* * *

It was dark, too dark for her liking. Maureen's eyes blinked a couple of times, and took moments for them to adjust. Tears pricked the innocent teen's eyes as she felt a sore pain through out her body. Mimi had said fully mutating hurt like no other, but she failed to mention the after affect. She was so confused, she had no idea where she was.

"Hello?" Her voice was broken and soft, and there was no response.

She sat up and felt around. She was met by the cold and smooth feel of metal. The floor was metal, and she couldn't see any walls. Maureen shivered and felt herself. She was almost naked, only wearing a short piece of cloth she couldn't identify.

The shock and confusion wore off as the pain took full affect. The Foot had captured her, and there was a slim chance her friends would find her. She yelled out for anyone to hear her, accompanied by sobs. She engaged on a pointless search for anyway to get out, crawling helplessly through the black void.

Her heightened senses were in affect and still she heard nothing but her own breathing. It was so quiet. Her eyes adjusted to were she could see her own hands in front of her, but other than that it was just black. She could only smell her own scent, mingled with sweat, salt from her tears, and to her disgust, blood. She screamed out with a sob for anything, anyone.

Hours that seemed like days passed, while the teen lay on her back staring at the blackness, listening to the silence. She had to wave her hand in front of her eyes to make sure she still had her eyes open. Her breathing was even, and she tried her hardest to sit still, but every now and then she would have a terrible out burst. Screaming and writhing on the floor, this was driving her insane.

A light from behind made her cry out and jump. It hurt her eyes, but she couldn't be more happy to see light in her life. And sound, the sound of foot steps coming toward her, she had never been so happy to hear noise. She sat up and faced the light behind her. The silhouette of a man etched out by the light, she recognized his scent and tears leaked from her eyes some more.

"You look tired, sweetie, didn't you get any sleep?" His voice was torn between a tease and actual sympathy. She didn't respond, "Cute little trick you did, you're the cutest little fox I've seen." He chuckled kneeling in front of her. She dragged herself backward with a whimper.

"Stay away." She whispered sacredly.

"Is that what you want? To be all alone in the dark again?" He asked and when she didn't answer he chuckled, "You really are the baby, aren't you?"

"W-what?" Maureen stuttered.

"You were the easiest to catch, and the easiest to scare…" He said moving towards her and she stiffened, "Tell me, do you have a freaky boyfriend too? A turtle?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" She asked and he smirked.

"Everything." He replied darkly, "I knew Mimi was different, but this is … it's insane."

"You're insane." Maureen spat.

"Is it so wrong to be in love?" He asked innocently, "Mimi deserves to be loved by someone who understands her, someone who loves her despite her…attributes…" He reached to touch one of Maureen's ears.

"She is loved by someone who understands her!" Maureen yelled, "Raphie is better than you in every way!" The soft and sympathetic look left his eyes as she was suddenly gripped by her throat.

"Do not compare me to that…_monster_…"He growled, "Your little pet will get what he deserves, all of them will, and you girls will thank me in the end." Maureen choked and clawed at his hands around her throat. He let go and she whimpered scurrying away from him. "Behave yourself…" He pet her head and put a plate next to her, "The light will be on an hour a day so you can eat…and if you're cooperative I might just take you out for a walk…"

He was gone, and the light remained from an unknown source. She heard the clank of metal, and the sound of the lock. She rolled over and looked at the food. She picked at it, but just basked in the light. What was all too soon later, a ninja came to take her food, and then the sound of the door and the darkness was back. Maureen was tired, but willed her eyes to stay open.

She thought of big baby blue eyes staring wide at her, light green coloring with human like freckles. A huge grin you could see reach his eyes, and that unmistakable laugh. The smell of pizza, soda, and sweat on his skin. The taste of his lips, and the way he clamped his eyes shut when she kissed his beak. A hot streak of fluid fell from her eye and fell down the side of her face, getting in her hair.

"Michelangelo…"

* * *

"MAUREEN!"

Mikey screamed sitting up in his bed. Sweat glistening on his forehead, his breathing troubled. He gripped the covers on his bed so tightly his knuckles were a paler shade of green. He fell back against the thrashed bed, letting his breathing get back to normal. Maureen had been gone for almost a week now, and he was finding it hard to sleep. Hell, he was finding it hard to do anything.

Casey, April, Mimi, Joanne and Angel scowered the city during the day, whilst Mikey found himself helpless in the sewers. Raph and Leo tried to get him to practice, and meditate, but he was insistant on checking over Donnie's shoulder who was helping with the search.

Everyone was on edge, and everyone was scared. Mikey wouldn't let any of the girls go anywhere alone. He had let Maureen down, he wouldn't let them down. He wouldn't let his brothers go through the sickening worry and paranoia he was feeling. A knock at his door made him trudge through the room. He opened his door to find his genius brother, and his toughest brother staring back at him.

"We heard ya' scream." Raph observed blandly, "Everythin' okay?" Mikey's blood began to boil.

"No, everything is not fucking okay!" Mikey yelled, his brothers visibly blanched, "She's been missing for a week, and we have no fucking clue where she is, everything is totally screwed!"

"We understand you're worried, Mike…" Donnie said soothingly.

"NO, YOU DON'T!!" Mikey yelled.

"We're worried too." Donnie said as if Mikey hadn't just yelled at him. Raph was still in shock of his littlest brother's outburst. "We're doing all we can right now, and we're all a wreck."

"We're gonna find her." Raph said sternly, and Mikey met his gaze, "No way in hell we're losin' Ree, or any of the girls, ya' got that?" Raph said gruffly.

"I can have Joanne bunk with Raph and Mimi if you want to sleep on my floor tonight." Donnie said.

Donnie had been Mikey's comfort whilst Leo and the girls were away, and the two knew how to deal with each other when the other was grieving or miserable. Raph figured this was fitting seeing how Raph simply exhausted himself so he would sleep as long as possible and be venting anger when he was awake. He had never really been there for his brothers.

"I don't wanna be alone…" Mikey nodded and Don looked to Raph who gave a short nod. Don went to wake Joanne and Mikey moved to leave but Raph put a firm hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Mike." He said in softly soothing voice, Mikey tried to ignore the tears pricking at his eyes, but clamped his eyes shut and flung himself at his older brother. Raphael faltered for a moment, before hugging his brother.

"Thanks, Raph…"

* * *

SO sorry for the delay, last weekend was my party, and you know how those get. Chaotic. Anyway, Chapter 14 will be up soon, I'm having some writers block.

Hope you enjoy!

-- Whispered Lies


	15. Chapter 14: One More Piece to the Puzzle

A/N: Well last chapter was pretty intense, wasn't it? Well, guess what? MORE INTENSIFICATION! These chapters are going to be shorter, I'm just having a bit of writers block.

Note on companion fic: Should be up the next time I have many hours at my expense and a very good internet connection.

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from original works, not mine.

Music for this chapter:

Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin

* * *

Chapter 14

One More Piece to the Puzzle

Joanne's favorite quote:

"_Knowledge is an unending adventure at the edge of uncertainty."_

-- Jacob Bronowski

Joanne hadn't slept on one of these god forsaken cots in the longest time. It was no wonder she had a back ache, and was reluctant to get up. Though Mikey needed to be with his brother, and she understood that. The relaxation she had felt from first waking up faded ever so quickly as it dawned on her that her sister had been missing for exactly a week now.

"We have to find her…"

Joanne only caught that from Mimi, and heard the low rumble of Raph's voice. She shifted so she could see them. Raph's shell touched the wall his bed connected with, and Mimi's back was to her. Their legs were tangled together, and Raph had a hand on Mimi's waist, slightly rubbing the small bit of exposed skin. Joanne wanted to get up and let them have their privacy, but didn't want to ruin their moment.

"We know it's the Foot…why isn't Leo doin' anything?" Mimi asked.

"Until we see a Foot ninja, we can't do much, Kitten." Raph said.

"If they're goin' to keep us prisoner they need a place to hold us, and a place that you guys can get to them." Mimi said, trying to think of a way to find Maureen, "She's somewhere in the City."

"Don't try lookin' for her yourself," Raph warned, "You're no good to us if you're captured."

"I know, I ain't that stupid." Mimi scowled.

"I'd care to disagree." Yawned Joanne sitting up, the two looked over to her. "I'll do some research today, what kind of large places are we looking for?"

"They kept us in a warehouse last time." Mimi said sitting up as well.

"Would they use the same facilities?" Joanne asked getting off the cot and frowning.

"Probably not, last time I checked it was demolished."

"Why'd ya' check?" Raphael asked.

"Wanted to make sure it shut itself down so I didn't have to do it myself." Mimi shrugged, "It's not hard to blow up a buldin', man." He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll look into it." Joanne nodded, "Thanks for letting me bunk with you two, hope I didn't interfere with anything."

"It's all good." Raph shrugged, and began getting up.

"Sorry ya' had to sleep on that piece of crap." Mimi nodded to the cot, and the wolf-mutant shrugged before leaving the room.

She was met by the faint scent of coffee as she walked down the stairs to the main area. It made her more awake, but not happy. It was hard to be happy when her brightest sister was missing, and everyone was tense. Usually it was Mike and Maureen's job to ease some tension, but one was gone and the other was worried sick. Literally, Mikey had lost color, had blood shot eyes and she was sure she'd heard him retching late at night after a bad nightmare.

It was almost touching to see how much he cared for her youngest sister (if only by two minutes), but it was scary as hell as well. She didn't like seeing the normally upbeat turtle so sickly and serious. Leo, Mimi, and Angel had the most tension between them, they all agreed at some point that Maureen needed to be found, they just had very different ideas of how to go about finding her. Leo and Angel were talking at the table, Mikey sipping something next to Leo, and Donnie pouring a cup for his girlfriend.

"Morning, Beautiful." The purple clad turtle said sweetly, Joanne had to give him a small smile as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"Good morning." She replied almost shyly as he kissed her forehead.

"Missed you last night." He said quietly, but Joanne saw Mikey glance at them guiltily.

"I missed you too, but I'd rather you had helped Mike." She said, making sure the orange clad turtle heard her. Donnie gave her a nod and she sat next to Mikey, Don pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

Joanne had noticed that in their own ways, each turtle was a hopeless romantic. Some more than others, obviously, and some more openly than others. Donatello, for instance, always had something sweet to say, and was very attentive. Michelangelo treated Maureen like his best friend and the light of his life; he made sure she was happy and smiling constantly. Leonardo always listened to all of Angel's rants, which Joanne gave him kudos for. He didn't pretend to listen, or get annoyed with her, he actually listened to her. Raphael, well, they all knew he was crazy about Mimi, it was just the way he looked at her, and teased her.

"Leo, it all makes sense." Angel said exasperatedly after explaining all the signs yet again.

"I know, but we haven't seen the Foot since the Winters incident, and until we find them, we can't do anything." Leo said gently, but sternly.

"So we just sit here and wait for them to come to us?" Came Mimi's voice, and they all looked to the cat-mutant being followed by her turtle lover, "Sounds like a plan." She added sarcastically. Leo sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"What do you propose we do?" He asked irately, "We're patrolling, we've put a missing persons report out, April's contacted the news channels…" He narrowed his eyes at her, "We're doing all we can."

"Well obviously it's not enough!" Mimi replied angrily.

"Please," The tone that came from Michelangelo made both of them freeze and look to the turtle, "Do not fight now. It's not going to help anything, and I don't think I could take it."

"Don't worry Mike." Raph said, "They're gonna shut their traps." He gave a pointed stare to his older brother and then to Mimi who glared at him slightly, glanced at Leo, and then sighed in defeat.

"I'm gonna go punch something." She grumbled and stalked off.

"I was planning on doing some research today." Joanne stated.

"What kind of research?" Donnie inquired.

"I was going to start online, look for warehouses that have recently been up for sale…maybe check a few real estate agencies." Joanne nodded, "Mimi thinks that if they're planning to keep us all there, it'll be somewhere like that."

"And why are we trusting Mimi's word on this?" Leo asked.

"Because she's the only one who remembers being captured, and mutated." Mikey said annoyed, Leo became quiet after being proven wrong.

"That sounds good, Joe." Angel nodded, "If you need any help, just ask me."

"I will." Joanne nodded.

"Have someone go with you." Mikey insisted.

"I won't be out after dark, I promise, Mike." Joanne said reassuringly.

"Either way." It was Raph this time, "No more chances." Mike nodded his agreement.

"Shall I have Mimi accompany me?" Joanne asked.

"That's a bad idea." Donnie replied.

"Why?" Joe frowned.

"If Mimi spots one Foot ninja she's going to take off after him." Don said.

"And she'd be so caught up with that…she'd leave you alone." Angel gave a lopsided smile. "You know she just acts on impulses."

"And it will be her downfall." Came the wise voice of Splinter, all of them gave him their attention. "It is a dangerous time, and Miranda's inability to assess a situation will only make her more vulnerable." He sighed softly, "It will not please her, but I am forbidding her to go on the surface until it is more safe."

"She's not goin' to be happy about that…" Raph said with raised eye ridges, "She wants to help."

"I know it is hard, but I must ask you to do your best to keep her here, Raphael." Splinter requested and he nodded shortly.

The old rat walked towards the kitchen and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder before moving on. Mikey clenched his eyes shut and excused himself for a moment. The table watching him leave in silence. A powerful grunt left Mimi from the dojo, and there was a soft whimper coming from the bathroom where Mikey had gone. Joanne stood and moved toward the dojo.

She peered into the large room for a moment, leaning on the wall. Mimi had out her twin tessen, and she looked lovely using them. She had been practicing with Splinter and Leo lately, and though she hadn't mastered the weapons yet, she improved with every kata. Joanne watched for a few moments before Mimi finally agreed to acknowledge her presence.

"I know it's hard right now, but if you're going to be jumping down everybody's throats it'll only be harder." She said quietly, Mimi sighed and looked to her trusted confidant.

"I want her safe." Mimi said looking to the ground, "I knew someone shoulda gone with her that day, but she insisted…" She shook her head, "I shoulda followed her…"

"This isn't your fault, Mimi." Joanne said sharply, "Blaming yourself won't do anything but make you more miserable."

"Yeah…" Mimi said looking up at her.

"Splinter doesn't want you up top until things get safer." Joanne said steadily, "He's going to talk to you about it, I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"What?!" Mimi said loudly, "I can't help from down here!"

"Talk to him about it."

"I'm not goin' to sit here and let you get taken from right under our noses!"

"It's not my decision…I'm simply giving you a heads up."

"Thanks." Mimi replied blandly.

* * *

Joanne blinked and her eyes watered a little bit. She had been staring at the computer screen for hours now. She typed and searched, only to come up empty handed, and then had to start all over. She was becoming restless, impatient, and hungry. She growled as her search came up empty handed again. He felt a light kiss on her head and felt thick hands place themselves on her shoulders.

"Take a break, come get some lunch." Donnie softly requested. Joanne sighed rubbing her eyes and stood letting him guide her to the kitchen table. "Any luck?"

"No." Joanne pouted, putting her elbow on the table and leaning her cheek on her fist. "I think I might have to just go to real estate agency."

"Look for recently sold warehouses, and go to the agency that sold it." Donnie replied placing some food in front of her, Joanne looked at the prepared meal, "Angel and Mimi needed something to keep them busy."

"Is Mimi still fuming?"

"Hasn't said more than two words since this morning."

"That girl is exhausting." Joanne groaned, Donnie exhaled a laugh.

"That's why we love her."

"Did Mike eat?"

"Got him to eat a bit, Master Splinter's been talking to him for a while." Donnie said.

"He's taking it hard." Joanne observed.

"I wouldn't be any different if it were you." Don admitted quietly, and Joanne blushed a bit while taking a bite. Mimi walked by,

"Good?" She asked raising a brow.

"Lovely, thank you." Joanne said and Mimi nodded moving toward her bedroom, "I'm heading home so April and I can take a look at a real estate agency, you need anything?"

"Bring the notebook Ree got me, and the flowers…" Mimi said softly and turned on her heel to leave. Raph followed behind her and nodded to his brother and Joanne in acknowledgement.

"It's too quiet." Don said softly.

* * *

Joanne sat down at Casey and April's computer and took a deep breath. She opened up her search engine and thought carefully about her choice of words. She typed it in several times, before finally figuring she got the right combination. She clicked on the first option and read quickly. She sighed in small relief as she found two recently sold warehouses on some docks a little ways out of the City.

She printed out the address and information and told April she was ready to check it out. Casey agreed to go down and visit the turtles and the girls, so he was about to take the notebook and flowers. Joanne looked through it, smiling at the note on the first page. She flipped through the pages and stopped with a frown as she saw a page with writing flip by. It took her a few moments, but she found the page in the middle of the book and read it.

'_The Foot and Roger got me, don't know what they want. Help.' _Joanne recognized the scrawl, and felt a pit in her stomach. She needed to put something down in case she got caught, herself. She grabbed a pen and quickly wrote down some information before marking the page. Her hands shook a bit, as she gave the notebook to Casey who was considerably quiet.

* * *

Joanne and April walked onto the docks with keen eyes. Several large warehouses were spread out on the wooden platforms. One or two of them had covered 'For Sale' signs on them. They headed for the portable building where they were to meet the people selling these warehouses. When they walked in it was empty, a small desk took up the first room, but there seemed to be a door to another room there.

They waited patiently for a while, but no one seemed to be there. Joanne began tapping her foot and glancing at the clock. April stared out the small window, as if trying to get some kind of hint as to where her sister was. Joanne let a few more restless minutes pass before she checked the door to another room, empty. She sighed and sat down at the table with the desk.

"What're you doing?" April asked in a scolding manner.

"Getting the information I came here for." Joanne replied testily, "Keep an eye out."

It took a Joanne a while to get into the information, hacking was not her forte. Finally getting in she browsed through several files only to find they were virtually useless to her. It took her a couple more minutes before she got on the right track, and even then she had a lot of documents to filter through. April made an odd noise, and Joanne's head shot up.

"Someone's coming!" She warned.

"I'm not done yet." Joanne said continuing to search.

"Joanne you could get arrested for what you're doing!" April seethed.

"I'd have to spend a couple days in Juvie and then pay a fine," Joanne rolled her eyes, "Go stall for me."

April was out the door, and it was quiet after that. The sound of Joanne's clicking, and some typing was all there was. Joanne read as quickly as she could, feeling more and more anxious with every dead end. Suddenly she came across a familiar name, Joanne stared at the first name and then the last wondering if it was fake or not. Would Karai use her real last name? She didn't care, all she knew was that she found the warehouse that her sister was probably being held in.

Joanne stood to go get April, but felt a sharp sting on her shoulder. She winced and cried out in pain before looking at what had hit her. To her horror she found a Winters tranquilizer. She felt faint as the Foot began to surround her, and tried to hit away a hand that tried to grab her. The dirty blonde came into view and smiled.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?!" Donatello screamed and April cringed a bit.

"I got distracted and when I went to get her, she wasn't there." April clarified, "I searched the docks for hours, tried breaking into all the warehouses, but I couldn't."

It was quiet for a long time, before Donnie took a deep breath and headed out. They all watched quietly until the bricks closed up. April sighed and looked to the floor, shaking her head. Casey moved to comfort her, and Angel glanced at Leo who was looking contemplative. Mimi looked to Raph who shook his head already knowing her thoughts; he wasn't letting her go on a search. Mikey quickly moved to chase after his brother. Splinter was quiet and excused himself.

Donnie had never run so far and so fast in his life. He just wanted out of these damn sewers and into the fresh air. He quickly moved up the nearest fire escape and moved as if on autopilot from rooftop to rooftop. He knew where his feet where taking him, but his mind was else where. He jumped on the fire escape opening the window.

He was hopeful that maybe, just maybe she was safe at home. The quiet uninhabited apartment killed his hopes as he checked every room once and then twice more. She wasn't missing, she was safe somewhere, he tried to tell himself. She'd run away, she'd gotten away, and April didn't know it. He told himself this over and over again. He walked into Mimi's room that they had been sharing when they were up top. He recognized a shirt of hers on the floor, and stared at it.

"Joe…" He said softly, dropping to his knees and picking up the t-shirt.

He held it to his face, breathing in her scent. But with every intake of breath, the scent grew farther and farther away. Donnie felt an ache in his chest, and a hollowness spread throughout him. A firm hand was on his shoulder and the turtle looked up over his shoulder to see Michelangelo smiling sadly at him.

"Joanne…" He said her name softly and clenched his eyes shut, a few tears brimming over.

* * *

"DONNIE!" Screamed Joanne, though she knew it was pointless.

She had awoken in a cage with a barred door. Her head hurt terribly and she felt herself begin to panic. She paced the cage over and over again, screaming out every once in a while. She could see nothing outside the cage but a small light. Her cage was dark, but she had a small amount of light. She approached the bars, gripping them tightly.

"MAUREEN! ARE YOU THERE?" She yelled.

Joanne shrieked in pain as a ninja star was embedded in her shoulder, she stumbled backwards. She felt tears coming and stubbornly fought them, as a shadow blocked the light coming into the cage. Joanne stayed in her slouched position, holding onto her bleeding shoulder. Roger appeared and Joanne felt an unusual primal growl emit from her.

"Aren't you viscous." Roger clicked his tongue, "I'd think you'd be the gentle one, being the genius and all."

"Where is my sister?" She demanded and he stared at her.

"She's here."

"Is she alive? Is she …safe?" Joanne tried to keep the tremble out of her voice, but it was unavoidable.

"She's managing…" Roger gave a wicked smile, "Though I think her mental state is in limbo at the moment…she really hates the dark…"

"Why are you doing this?" Joanne asked in a scared whisper, "One person's actions don't reflect the entire race's behavior." She said, "Just because Raphael hurt you doesn't mean –"

"Do not try to defend them." He growled and she narrowed her eyes, "They're monsters, freaks, they don't belong among us."

Joanne felt her blood boil, and her common sense drifting away. She rarely ever lost her temper, but when she did it was a very different thing to see. Her heart raced as she screamed at him.

"YOU'RE THE FREAK!" She screamed, "KIDNAPPING INNOCENT GIRLS TO BAIT THEIR BOYFRIENDS? REAL COURAGOUS!"

She wasn't expecting him to hit her, but she was on the ground with a sting in her cheek before she knew it. She held onto her cheek, and felt her heart race more, a loud ringing blocking out his yells at her. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew it was something bad. Her body ached with pain as she felt her bones pop out of place, and her body change. Roger watched as the girl became an animal, calling in a few ninjas.

A black wolf with white tipped ears and tail bared it's teeth at him. It circled him, the ninjas ready to tranquilize her, but waiting on Roger's command. Roger studied her quietly, looking for a sign of the person inside the animal. With a growl the wolf attacked his arm, knocking him off balance. He screamed out as she pierced his skin, the tranquilizers being shot before she could reach his throat.

* * *

The sound of her heart beat filled her ears as she slowly slipped into consciousness. She had regretted waking almost immediately and kept her eyes shut in hopes of slipping back into a coma like sleep. Joanne curled into a ball, sobbing quietly at the pain still plaguing her body. Her clothes sat in a pile not far off where she had transformed and she smelt blood. She then recognized the coppery taste in her mouth, the taste was foul.

She felt what little food she had eaten climb up her throat, and vomited on the floor. She coughed a couple times, and moved away from the pile of filth to retrieve her clothes. She crawled across the metal floor of her cage and began to put on her clothes, but her body was trembling making it hard. Joanne waited until she was fully dressed to actually let a throaty sob escape her.

The salty tears were hot running down her face, and fell continuously. She found it harder to breath with every sob, only able to utter out parts of sentences or even a single word. Her body ached from her transformation, and her heart longed for her lover, her friends, and her sisters. Joanne cries turned into whimpers as she laid down, the smell of her vomit making her want to be sick all over again. After what seemed to be hours, she felt her eyes droop and let herself slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: WOW. I'm really mean to these girls...oh well, it gets better, I promise!! D

Hope you enjoyed it!

_Whispered Lies_


	16. Chapter 15: A Brave Sacrifice

A/N: Whoo, I have TERRIBLE writers block. I'm trying hard guys, I really am. I know what is going to happen in the story; I'm just having trouble putting it all together. Your support means everything to me!! I'm still looking for fan-art, but I haven't gotten any offers yet, so I'll keep my hopes low.

**Warning**: (I'm a little worried about my rating…I don't know if I should change it…Anyway,) **This has the normal amount of cussing, violence and some alcohol abuse.**

Disclaimer: Turtles and all associated, not mine. OC's, plot, and imagination, mine.

* * *

Music for this Chapter:

Becoming the Bull -- Atreyu

* * *

Chapter 15

A Brave Sacrifice

Angel's favorite quote:

"_Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength."_

_- Ralph W. Sockman_

It was so quiet in the lair, that it sent shivers down Angel's spine. The drip from the sewer pipes mocked her, and the rumble of the subway almost hurt her ears. She felt like with every foot step the entire city could hear her. The once loud and crowded underground subway station that served as one of her homes was now empty, quiet, and morose.

Angel pushed some stray red hair behind her ear, it was messy, knotted and unkempt held back in a long ponytail. It was just too much extra weight to have down, especially when she felt a dark cloud crowding her with every waking moment. Deep purple bags under her eyes suggesting that her sleep had been fitful and unsatisfying, along with red eyes to hint that she had been crying. Angel was not looking her best, but no one really expects anyone to be a ray of sunshine when someone they love is missing.

She moved across the open living room heading to the kitchen. She pulled out some water and sat at the table. The normally drowned out sound of someone leaving their room filled the empty space, and Angel almost found the energy to look up to see who it was. She knew once the comforting hand ran across her back, that it was Leo. He pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"Didn't even hear you get up." His attempt at an almost cheerful voice was decent, Angel nodded staring at the table in a trance, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"'M not hungry…" Her voice was hoarse and quiet.

"You have to eat something." Leo insisted, and Angel shook her head, "You didn't eat anything at dinner last night."

"Wasn't hungry then either." Her voice was slightly stronger this time.

"You've barely been touching your food for two weeks."

"My sisters have been missing for two weeks!" Angel suddenly yelled, "The last thing I care about is food!"

"Angel, please, just eat something." Leo pleaded ignoring her outburst, "Angel…"

"Fine." The red head gave in stubbornly, "I'll have some toast."

"Thank you." Sighed Leo.

She had been this way for a while, with Maureen gone she was a little better, but with both missing she was a wreck. Sudden outbursts of anger were a common act, and Leo had learned from the first outburst not to fight back. His head still hurt from the beating she had given him, and it's not like he would have hit back. He stood to make the small amount of food the girl would agree to eat when the sound of another person waking filled the lair.

Mimi walked down the steps looking just as bad as Angel. Deep purple bags under her blood-shot gray blue eyes. Growing black hair mussed up and tangled. A permanent frown had been creased onto Mimi's forehead, while Angel had kept a blank face for the past weeks, but neither was looking their best. The cat girl sat as far away as possible from the other mutant, who barely raised her eyes to acknowledge the other girl.

"Want something to eat, Mimi?" Asked Leo, Mimi shook her head wordlessly. She hadn't been talking much lately.

"She's gonna have a lot of whatever your makin'." Raph's voice echoed through the lair, "And so is Angel." The red clad turtle insisted.

"Are you going to shove it down my throat?" Angel replied monotonously.

"Don't give him ideas," Mimi said softly, "he'll go to any means to get what he wants."

"Wow, a whole sentence," Leo teased softly, "I'm surprised."

"Shut up." Growled the cat girl under her breath.

With Maureen gone, Mikey in a bad state, Joanne gone, and Donnie barely coming out of his room, Raphael and Leonardo took it upon themselves to attempt to bring a little normalcy to the table. There was no way they would find the girls if everyone was moping all the time, and someone needed to boost everyone up. It was a rare occasion when the two brothers worked together, harmoniously.

The sound of another door opening filled the quiet room again, and Mimi looked up to see Donatello and Michelangelo making their way down stairs. Both of their walks seemed labored and overly weighted. This did nothing for Angel's mood. She clenched her eyes shut as she heard the brothers take seats across from one another, Donnie sitting next to her and Mike next to Mimi.

"Anything for breakfast guys?" Leo asked.

"Cereal…please." Mikey requested hoarsely, at least he was eating.

"Just some coffee, please, Leo." Donnie said quietly before raising his eyes to Mimi, and then looking to Angel, "Are you two having anything?"

"Leo's making us some toast." Angel said quietly, and Mimi nodded.

"That's good." He responded quietly.

"Breakfast is almost ready guys!" Leo smiled and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Leo." She growled, "No one is in the mood for your charade."

"Mimi…" Angel said reaching too put a hand on the cat girl's folded ones on the table.

"No, he's bein' a fuckin' asshole." Mimi said, "Don't pretend everythin' is okay when it's not." She looked over to the blue-banded turtle.

"I'm just trying to help." Leo said sternly.

"You lost your chance to do that after Joe got taken." Angel said quietly, "We _warned_ you, Leo."

"You know what?" Mikey said suddenly, "I'm really frickin' tired of you three."

"Mikey…" Donnie scorned softly.

"No, it's all they do is bicker and fight and sulk." Mike ranted, "It's not Leo's fault Joe and Ree were taken, he just could have done more about it. Stop acting like he's the one who kidnapped them!" Mikey said staring at one mutant girl to the other, "And don't just dismiss their ideas, Leo, you're the only one still doubting the Foot are behind this." Mikey said to his brother, "All of you are making this harder than it needs to be."

"I'm sorry." Angel said softly.

"I'm not." Mimi said.

"Mimi…" Raph warned, "Just shut your mouth."

"No." Mimi said narrowing her eyes, "I'm done stayin' down here, bitchin' and moanin' about how the girls are gone." She sat up a bit, curling her hands into fists, "I'm ready to do somethin'."

"Well you're not, so just sit your ass down an' shut up." Raph demanded and Mimi glared at him before leaving the table, kicking down her chair in the process.

"Mimi…" Angel said getting up from her chair and following after her. Raph pounded his fist on the table making the plates, cups, and utensils on it shook. His three brothers looked at him.

"She's gettin' so restless…I hate keepin' her locked down here…" His voice was tired.

"It's for her safety." Donnie comforted, "She'll be okay, Raph."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm goin' crazy down here!" Mimi yelled pacing through Raph's messy room. Angel sat on the bed taking in the surroundings.

Angel had never been in Raph's room before, simply because she never needed to be. She'd peeked, and seen it from afar, but she'd never been in it. The musky smell of sweat, and Mimi's perfume mixed to make a distinctive, but not displeasuring smell. Some of Mimi's clothes were thrown about, and a lot of spiral note books were thrown around. The special notebook Maureen had gotten Mimi was on the bed, not too far from Angel.

"They're just trying to keep you safe." Angel said blandly, "You're no help if your captured."

"Hmph." Mimi replied sitting on the bed as well. Her shoulders slumped as she rested her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Angel rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm scared for them…" It was barely above a whisper, but Angel caught it and hugged the girl closer to her. Mimi cracked. She suddenly lost control of her emotions and began sobbing onto Angel's shoulder.

Angel had never really seen Mimi in a really distressed state, not like this at least. It shocked the red head at first, but she soon bounced back and began patting the cat girl's head. Soothing her and calming her she listened to Mimi sob, and try to talk. Her speech was interrupted by shattered breaths and sobs she was trying to push away. Every time she tried to stop crying, she cried harder.

"I'm just so frustrated!" She sobbed once she was able to speak, "They won't let me help, and I feel so helpless." She cried, "Mike and Don are so depressed, I can't stand lookin' at them anymore…" She paused to sob some more at the thought of her close friends' state. Angel had to admit that seeing the two so down did nothing to help, "Why won't Leo do anything?!" She cried, "It's all so clear, why won't he do somethin'?" She sobbed.

"He's just waiting for the right moment," Angel said soothingly.

"Meanwhile, Joe and Ree are in hell…" Mimi choked out bitterly.

It took a few more moments for Mimi to calm down, and her breathing to return from its shaky state. Even then she just sat holding onto Angel, eyes clenched, and her head rested on her shoulder. Angel had her arms around Mimi, leaning her head on the girl's and slightly rocking them back and forth. Mimi sniffed and Angel sat her up,

"You're probably tired from your emotional outburst, am I right?" She gave the softest ghost of a smile and Mimi smiled for a second before nodding, "Right, well take a nap, and if you promise to behave, we'll go up top tonight."

"Raph'll never let us –" Mimi began, and Angel raised her eye brows.

"What Raphael doesn't know, won't hurt him."

* * *

"So…why are you going to April's again?" Leo asked skeptically.

"We've been stuck in the sewers for two weeks, and we'd like to use a real shower, Leo." Angel folded her arms across her shoulders.

"I don't want you guys up there alone." Leo shook his head, "Joanne was with April when she disappeared, I want you with as many people as possible."

"Then have all of you sleep over at April and Casey's, you can keep an eye on us and we can be out of the sewers." Angel said snappily, Leo closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"Fine." He said shortly before moving to the dojo where his brothers were practicing.

"Y'know that wasn't what I had in mind when you said we'd be goin' up top." Mimi said lowly from the table, Angel rolled her eyes and moved to sit at the table.

"Haven't you ever heard of sneaking out?"

"How are we gonna do that with four ninjas in the house?" Mimi asked as if Angel were stupid.

"We'll manage…" Angel replied blandly and Mimi rolled her eyes standing from the table.

"I'm gonna go pack some clothes to wash up there." She said and was gone.

She left the notebook Maureen got her on the table, she had been writing in it before Angel sat down. Angel made sure Mimi was gone before taking the notebook and opening it. She read Maureen's letter, and swiftly turned the page. The handwriting was almost painful to see. She skimmed through some pages, Mimi had been hard at work. She was almost half way through the book already.

Angel had gone into a trance and was now flipping pages, even though they had nothing on them. It was just something to occupy her hands while her mind ran wild with the possibilities of her sisters' well being and location. She stopped and was pulled out of her reverie when she noticed some writing on a couple pages a way from the last entry Mimi had made.

'_The Foot and Roger got me, don't know what they want. Help.'_ Was written first, in Maureen's handwriting.

'_Warehouses 54 or 55 on the docks outside the city.'_ This time it was Joanne's neat handwriting.

It took Angel a couple of minutes to realize what she was seeing, but she finally gasped and reached for a pen. She had concocted a plan for this evening, and she knew she would need to explain herself to Mimi. It took her a few minutes to find a pen, but she found one. She quickly scribbled down what she needed to and shut the book.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Where are my sisters?"

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd be calling soon." Roger's voice sounded smug.

"Cut the crap and answer me." Angel said quietly but angrily.

The red head sat in the empty bathtub, the bathroom door shut and locked. An angry frown was on her face as she held the phone to her ear. She wondered why she hadn't done this earlier, it just hadn't occurred to her. There was a pause where she could only hear the faint noise of Roger's breathing, no sound of either of her sisters.

"I can show you where your sisters are." He said and she knew immediately it was trap.

"I'm not an idiot." She hissed, "Don't try to trick me." He laughed a cold, hollow, laugh before sighing,

"You're right, my apologies. You're much more intelligent than that aren't you, Angel?"

"Are they safe?" She asked in a softly scared voice.

"They're alive." He responded and that wasn't good enough for her.

"And they better stay that way for a long, long time…" She said lowly, "What have you done to them?"

"I've simply done what's needed to keep them disciplined." He said in a very non-chalant tone.

"If you hurt them, I swear I'll -- !" Angel said louder than she needed to, so she stopped to quiet down.

"You'll do what?" He asked amused, and she felt fury rip through her body, "What can you do for them?"

It was Angel's turn to pause. She had to think quickly, she was getting no where. This was supposed to help her, not annoy her. She sighed softly, and thought of a plan. It was Mimi he wanted, wasn't it? Even if he was working for the Foot, Mimi was his main goal.

"I'll give you Mimi." Angel said calmly.

"She's not _yours_ to give." He snarled back and Angel swallowed hard, bad choice of words. His reaction vaguely reminded her of a certain red-banded turtle…

"You're right," She paused, "I'll _bring_ Mimi to you…"

"In exchange for your sisters?" He asked and Angel nodded but he couldn't see her, "You drive a hard bargain, hon'…" Angel grimaced, she _hated _being called 'hon'.

"Take it or leave it." She said trying to sound tough, he laughed a bit.

"Alright." He said amused, "Bring Mimi to Central Park at let's say…one-thirty A.M. sharp."

"Bring my sisters, and we have a deal." Angel said.

"Can you really do this?" He asked in mock sympathy, "Put someone you love into … dangerous hands?"

"Mimi can handle a coward like you." Angel spat.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" He said in a tone that sent terrified shivers down the red head's spine.

"Just be there," Angel said in a deathly calm voice.

"Alright, see you later hon'…" He said and then added, "Oh yes, be sure your little pets don't come…or your _sisters_ might be regretting it…"

Angel's eyes widened in fear as the distinct sounds of Joanne and Maureen's screams met her ear through the receiver. They were both screaming names, and it didn't sound pained, just frightened. The sound quickly disappeared with a click and the sound of the line going dead. Angel sat frozen in spot, tears brimming in her widened eyes.

Angel was prepared for a trap, she knew there was a large chance he wouldn't even bring her sisters, but the Foot. She was a little hesitant to even bring Mimi to Central, but she knew she had to. She shook her head forming back up plans, and focusing on details in her head.

There were just some things that you _had_ to do.

* * *

"We really shouldn't wander too far from the apartment." Angel said in feigned disapproval, Mimi snorted and rolled her eyes, falling for the charade.

"Ah…the night sky…" She smiled and began spinning in circles arms wide out, causing her to get some stares from the few citizens awake on the block. "_Great_ idea, Angel."

"Thanks I guess." She replied guiltily, "Anywhere you want to go?"

"At one-fifteen in the mornin'?" Mimi asked, "Not really, why?"

"I just…wanted to go to Central…haven't been able to go there in a while." Angel asked casually.

"Sounds good to me!" Mimi shrugged, linking arms with the girl, it was out of character, and made Angel stare at her, "Just tryin' to be more…Maureen-like, I suppose…" Angel gave her first real smile, and rolled her eyes.

"One Maureen is enough." She commented and Mimi actually choked out a laugh.

Angel wasn't sure if it was her intentions for the night, or simply because she had been paranoid since Maureen went missing; but the park looked intimidating and quite frankly, scary. She held tightly onto Mimi, as they made their way down the path. Mimi was considerably quiet and her bright, glowing eyes were darting all over the place.

"We shouldn't have come here." Mimi said quietly, "There are Foot all over the place…"

"I know." Angel said softly and Mimi gave her a look, "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Angel what the fuck is goin' on?" Mimi yelled.

"Just know that I did what I had to…"

Angel's wings had appeared suddenly and before Mimi could say a word she was hit backward with one powerful flap of them. Mimi backed up, her face stung from being hit, she tripped on tree root after stumbling off the path and fell back hitting her head on another root. The thud was loud and Mimi blacked out.

Angel stepped forward after briefly checking too see if Mimi was alright. She moved toward the new black shadow at the end of the path. As she approached she heard her heart pounding, and felt the pit in her stomach grow deeper and deeper. When she finally saw his face he was grinning smugly at her.

"You lied." Angel growled.

"So did you." Roger observed.

"Maybe I didn't…" Angel said slyly, "Maybe I thought you might pull something like this…maybe your dearest Mimi is simply _hiding_…"

"And your freaky little friends?" He spat, his anger growing, "Are they hiding too?"

"Nope." Angel said simply, "Just me and …possibly Mimi…"

"Is she here or not?" He growled.

"If I told you it would ruin the fun." Angel was surprised at her confidence, though she clenched her fists so he couldn't see them tremble.

"Oh, we're going to have lots of _fun_."

A shriek of pain made Mimi jerk awake. She was confused at first. Why was she outside, on the ground, and who was screaming? Another scream made Mimi sit up as she remembered the night and began to panic. She scanned the area she could see but saw no sign of the Foot or Angel, but she could smell them. And she recognized that scent…

"Roger…" She growled.

Mimi moved back onto the path, and looked over to the source of the sounds. A circle of Foot ninja blocked what they were attacking, but it sounded miserable. One would go in make a move and then move back into the circle, letting the other one have a turn. Whoever it was, they were trying to weaken them, and possibly teach them a lesson. Mimi growled running full speed and attacking a ninja from the back.

Chaos seemed to erupt from this one move. Mimi dug her extended claws into the ninja's shoulders and they tumbled forward rolling a couple of times. All the ninjas separated, looking for any other attackers, whilst the thing they were hurting was curled into a ball at Roger's feet. Mimi growled kicking the hurt ninja away from her, and turned to Roger in a crouched position.

"Nice to see you here, sweetie."

"I'm everythin' but sweet for you right now, Roger." Mimi said in the raspy voice that came with her current in between state.

"Mimi…run…" Choked out Angel, and Mimi stared at her friend.

The red head was beaten, and looked so very broken. Already swelling, and blackened eyes met hers, and several cuts on her face bled down. Her arms were cut and bruised, as well as what was visible of her legs. The red head tried to lift her self up, saying things to Mimi that she didn't hear. Suddenly Roger swung his leg back and kicked Angel in the stomach, making her roll a couple times and cough.

Mimi's gaze averted to the dirty blond, a hateful glare taking place of the shock. Roger looked from the red head to the cat girl with a smug look. He moved toward her, but Mimi roared and jumped at Roger, taking every punch she could at every inch of him. She had scratched him a couple of times, but nothing more than hits and kicks from her. Roger fell back onto the ground and Mimi kicked him one last time before going to Angel.

"Mimi…you have to…" She began.

"Shush." Mimi ordered, picking the red head up quite easily, "We're getting out of here." Mimi began to run as fast as she could (which wasn't all that fast) with Angel in her arms.

Roger sat him self up wiping some blood from his lips, the Foot stared at him awaiting orders, "GO GET THEM!" He growled and the ninjas jumped into action.

Mimi set Angel down, and put an arm around her waist, placing Angel's arms around her shoulders. They were quicker this way, but Mimi could tell Angel was struggling desperately. Mimi tried to be motivational, but Angel seemed to be giving up.

"Mimi…" Angel gasped, "I can't do it…" she said letting go and letting herself fall to the floor. Mimi quickly kneeled trying to coax Angel up.

"Come on…" Mimi said desperately, "Angel get up."

"Mimi, I came here for a reason…" Angel said, Mimi ignored her as her ears twitched and she jumped.

"Come on, we have to hurry, the Foot are comin'!" She said trying to help Angel up, but Angel pushed Mimi away, "What the fuck are you doin'? Come on, we have to go!"

"Go on," Angel said, "Go, Mimi."

"I'm not leavin' you!" Mimi screamed too scared and hyped up to cry.

"Mimi," Angel said calmly, "You have to get out of here…"

"No, we can escape, just get up!" Mimi said stubbornly.

"Mimi, if you don't go we'll both get caught!" Angel yelled looking behind her, the Foot were approaching, Mimi looked back and then to Angel. Indecision in her bright eyes.

"I won't leave you." She said quietly, "Please, Angel I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, Miranda." Angel said softly and then pushed Mimi away, "Now go…Mimi they need you!."

"I'm sorry." Mimi whispered kissing her forehead before standing and backing away slowly staring at Angel, she stood there and Angel smiled.

"Me too…" She said, the red head looked back and then to Mimi, "GO!"

Mimi hesitated and began walking backwards before, turning finally and taking off full speed. Angel looked after her, and the turned only to meet a fist connecting with her nose. She cried out and fell back, feeling the warm wetness of blood leaking immediately.

"Take her to the warehouse." Roger spat and Angel was being dragged away, Roger watched Mimi's disappearing figure. Anger and admiration mingled in his eyes.

"Should we go after her?" Asked on the ninjas who stayed just incase.

"No." Roger said, "By the time we catch up to her she'll have her freaks ready." The ninja nodded and took off with the rest. Roger lingered behind and narrowed his eyes,

"You can't run forever…"

* * *

It wasn't until Mimi was almost back to the apartment building that she stopped running. Her breathing was not too heavy, but it wasn't normal. A layer of sweat covered her entire body, and the faint taste and smell of blood was making her sick. She could usually handle the taste, but it was Angel's blood on her lips. Mimi had kissed her bloodied forehead. Mimi suddenly choked and fell to her knees.

Sobs escaped her but no tears fell. Just hopeless sobbing, her face contorted with her cries as she felt the guilt and pain rack her body. She couldn't save Angel, she couldn't save Joanne, and she couldn't save Maureen. Her friend's were gone. The tears suddenly accompanied the sobs, and the hot salty liquid stung the cuts she had on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice was unfamiliar, but Mimi looked up.

It was a tall, African American man. He was handsome, maybe in his early thirties, some facial hair. He dressed like he was homeless, though he didn't look sick or unhappy. An old yellow beanie was on his head, and he had on several shirts with a long trench coat like jacket, with dirty and tattered jeans.

"Yeah…" Mimi said finally gathering herself, wiping her nose, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here," He held out his hand and she took it, he helped her up, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She sniffed and brushed herself off but it was no use, she was already filthy.

"You're covered in blood and dirt." He observed, "Do you need a doctor, 'cause I could take you –"

"Nah, man, it's cool, it's not my blood." She said and immediately regretted it as he raised one dark eyebrow. "It's a friend's…she was…mugged and kidnapped…" Mimi explained quickly.

"Oh, man…" He said and shook his head, "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Whose was it?" He asked curiously as if knowing she blamed herself.

"Mine…" Mimi said softly.

"I don't really think I believe that, sweetie." He said kindly, for once she didn't mind being called a pet name.

"I do." She said quietly.

"You look like you could use a drink." He grinned, "You got a couple hours?"

The way he asked her wasn't sleazy and he wasn't picking up on her, he just wanted to help. Mimi knew she should say no and get home immediately, she knew her friends were probably worried sick about her right now. It had been almost an hour since she left the house. But Mimi didn't want to go home, she didn't want to be scolded, and chastisized. She didn't want to have a fight with Raph, and she didn't want to have to tell them what happened. So she smiled and nodded,

"I got all the time in the world."

* * *

Nearly two hours later and Mimi was on her own bottle of whatever it was that her new friend had bought her. She had told him an abridged version of her story, and found that the man was incredibly easy to talk to. He didn't judge her, didn't yell at her, just was simply honest and calm. She liked that. She believed him when he said it wasn't her fault.

"So…Why do people call you Collins 'stead of Tom?" Mimi asked taking a sip from the bottle.

"I dunno, y'know?" He asked, taking a drink from his own bottle, "Tom is just so ordinary…"

"Yeah…" Mimi nodded, "People call me Mimi because I hate 'Miranda'…just so formal…" She visibly grimaced, and Collins chuckled.

"Man, are you drunk?"

"Not yet." Mimi said taking a big swig, "We only finished a half a bottle each of that first one, y'know?"

"And you're half done with the bottle you had for yourself…" Collins said, "That's a whole bottle, you gotta be a little messed up."

"I feel fine." She smiled goofily, and Collins laughed again.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." He stood, and held out his hand, she stared at him pleadingly, she'd told him what would happen once she got home. "It's almost five in the mornin', kiddo." He said, "You gotta go home sometime."

"Yeah, yeah…" Mimi said taking his hand.

She was dizzy once she stood and had to hold onto Collins for support. He chuckled and helped her walk. They left the wet alleyway and got onto the already alive streets, the blue, very early morning light keeping Mimi at ease. Mimi was rambling about something, and Collins was simply going along with it, wondering if he should have let her have her own bottle.

"I hope you gave me the right address…" Collins said and Mimi laughed.

"Yeah, this is me." She stumbled up the stairs and he watched, "Thanks for everythin', man…"

"It's nothin', you needed it." He shrugged, "Just get your ass inside."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked hopefully, she came off a lot less tough while inebriated.

"If it's what fate wants." Collins smiled, and Mimi smiled back.

"I think we will." Mimi said, "Bye Collins."

"Bye Mimi."

Mimi stumbled into the elevator pressing the button and taking a swig from the half empty bottle. The movement of the elevator made her a little dizzy, and as soon as she got off she stumbled a little. Some people leaving for work gave her dirty looks, knowing she was underage and drinking, and knowing how very early it was. Mimi smiled at them, not caring in the least. She reached the familiar door took another swig, and walked in.

The entire living room was awake, and now looking at her. Mimi looked at all the faces, and then took a big swig from her bottle. She stumbled further in, and no one spoke. Her head spun as she shed the jacket she borrowed from Collins, one of the ones he wore under the trench coat. That article of clothing seemed to be close to him.

'_Probably an old relative's…' _Mimi thought, _'Or maybe it's the warmest…'_ She thought amused.

"Miranda." Leonardo said annoyed and Mimi was brought out of her thoughts, "Where have you been?" He sounded livid.

"Angel took me out, and then I ran into Tom Collins, and he bought me –" Mimi began telling her story.

"Miranda, are you drunk!?" April scolded.

"Don't think so…" Mimi responded frowning, before taking another swig.

"I think you've had enough, Mimi." Donnie stepped forward taking her bottle, Mimi looked forlornly at it as he walked to the kitchen to pour it out.

"We've been worried sick!" Michelangelo scolded angrily shaking her shoulders, "You can't go out like that, and be gone for so long!" Mimi didn't respond, partially because she felt like she was going to puke.

"What were you thinkin'?" Casey asked darkly from his seat next to Raph who was simply glaring at her.

"You're covered in blood…" Leo observed, "Are you hurt?"

"No." She shook her head, but felt dizzy and wobbled a bit. Mikey led her over to the couch and sat her next to her brother.

"Where is Angel?" Leo asked harshly and the room went suddenly quiet. Mimi looked him in the eye apologetically, and felt the tears pricking her eyes.

"They got her." She said and looked away, her voice was angry suddenly, "Roger…took her."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go!! Please review, I love hearing feedback!!

- Whispered Lies

* * *


	17. Chapter 16: Rash Actions

A/N: I've been anticipating this chapter for a long time, and it's partially what gave me the idea to write this story. I pictured a particular scene and put the rest together. I hope you guys like it as much as me.

**Review Reply to 'No One'**: I'm glad you're not reading the story anymore. One character shouldn't affect your opinion on this story. Mimi is rough around the edges, and she can be VERY bitchy, but that's who she is. She's not a perfect, and very common OC like you're probably used to. I like my story, and the characters, I write it for me. I put it on this lovely site so others may have a chance to enjoy it as well. I'm sorry you're missing out because of your prejudice.

Some of you are gonna wonder why I put a review reply up if the person won't read anymore…It's my response, and it made me feel a little better. Criticism and stupidity are two different things. I'm not over reacting.

* * *

Disclaimer: The turtles, Casey, Splinter, April, Tom Collins, and Mark Cohen are not mine. Everything else is.

Music for this chapter:

Die Another Day -- Madonna

Until The Day I Die – Story of the Year

* * *

Chapter 16

Rash Actions

Mimi's favorite quote:

"_Don't tell me the sky's the limit when there are footsteps on the moon."_

-- Anon

The entire room was quiet and looking at Mimi. She had just told them the worst news. All three triplets were gone. The look in Leo's eyes was enough to sober Mimi up a little, and she even let a couple tears leak from her eyes. She no longer felt like she let Angel down, she felt like she had let Leo down. In her eagerness to get out of the sewers she had gotten Angel kidnapped.

"I don't know why, but she took us to Central, for some reason…" Mimi looked away trying to remember every detail of the night, "She pushed me, knocked me out…probably tryin' to protect me…I woke up and they were hurtin' her and I took one of 'em down…and they all spread out to make sure you guys weren't around…" Mimi began to struggle, "She was layin' there at Roger's feet…tellin' me to run away, and he kicked her and I attacked him…" Mimi had to take a couple deep breaths, "I just kept hittin' him…an' we started to get away, an' then she stopped an' said I had to leave, but I wouldn't…I wouldn't leave her…I wouldn't let them take her too…" Casey began rubbing her back soothingly, "An' she said I had to go…for you guys…an' I kissed her head and just took off…and I heard her scream…but I couldn't turn back…" Mimi paused, "I ran until I broke down, and some guy helped me up and bought me a couple bottles of…whatever that was…" Everyone waited for her to continue, "I couldn't face you all…I didn't want to…I let you all down…I…" She paused one last time looking at Leo, "I'm sorry I failed."

It was quiet as what she said fully hit the room. Mimi's eyes didn't meet Leo's pained and confused gaze. Suddenly Mimi felt very sick and jumped up running toward the bathroom. Leo closed his eyes taking very deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Raph had barely moved an inch since Mimi's entrance, and stayed put. Casey bit his lip softly and moved to go check on his sister. Raphael looked from the bathroom where Mimi's retching could be heard to his brother who had not moved. Mikey went to comfort his brother but Leo shrugged off the hand he put on his shoulder and went to the farthest part of the room to meditate.

"That's it." April said, tears already making their way down her face, "We have to do something. _Now_."

"Yes." Donnie agreed and looked to Mikey, "We need to get to the lair, and make a plan, we should talk to Splinter…"

"It's the middle of the day." Mikey said, "You want us to go home, now?"

"Yes." This time it was Leo, who had to stop his meditation very early. "We'll have to be quick about it."

"I'm comin' too." Casey said, who had just come out of the bathroom, "Protectin' Mimi is first priority," It almost seemed like he was demanding it, "And I'm goin' to be involved." Leo nodded and they all moved for the window, except for Raph.

"Are you coming?" Donnie asked, and Raph shook his head, "You'll meet up with us then?" Raph nodded, Donnie gave an aggravated sigh and took off with the rest of his brothers.

"She's in her room…"April said softly, sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest. Raph didn't say a word, just stood and headed for Mimi's room.

Mimi was probably still a little messed up, she would never admit it. Though she wasn't confused or carefree anymore, she was now ten times more miserable than she had been before she was drinking. She looked up as the door opened, hoping it was her brother. She was let down, it was Raphael. Not that she didn't enjoy seeing him; she just knew he was very, very mad at her.

"Hi." She said simply, he grunted in response. The bed creaked as he settled on it next to her. "Raphie…" She said in a pleading tone, "Don't be mad at me…"

"Shut up." He grunted and sat her up, moving her around like she was a rag doll, inspecting her body.

"What are you doin'?" Mimi chuckled, and Raph gave her a stern look.

"Making' sure ya' didn't hurt yourself…" He said gruffly, one he was sure she was quite all right, he stood, "What the hell were you thinking'?"

"I was thinkin' that bein' cooped up in that damn sewer was more than I could bare for much longer." Mimi said defensively, "And not only that, it was Angel's idea."

"That doesn't mean anythin'," Raph said, angrily, "Angel is gone now, and it's because you both are so god damned stubborn and think you know—"

"Angel wanted to get caught, Raphael, she isn't stupid!" Mimi yelled back, more sober now, and even though the yelling was attacking her head, she continued, "She knew that Roger would be there with the Foot, she knew she would get caught."

"And what did you have to with it, why did you have to be there?" Raph asked, "It doesn't fit Mimi. It was just you two bein' stupid." He paused, "And now Angel is gone, just like Ree and Joe."

"Stop actin' like I planned this!" Mimi said, " I tried to save her, but she told me to leave her!"

"And you listened!" Raph yelled, "Since when have you listened to anythin' she said? You could'a saved her!"

"You weren't there!" Mimi stood suddenly toe to toe with him, her voice dropped lower as she glared back at him straight in the eyes, "Me and Angel _both_ knew that if I'd stayed we both would'a been captured." She hesitated, "I wanted to save her, Raph…" She then backed down sitting on the bed, "I just wasn't strong enough…"

Raph was quiet, from the moment he found out Angel and Mimi had left the apartment, he could only focus on how recklessly stupid Mimi was being. He could only focus on how angry he was with her. It hadn't really occurred to him that she could actually be in danger, he hadn't worried. And until now he hadn't thought about how close she had been to being kidnapped, just like the triplets.

He closed his eyes and pulled Mimi into his arms. Glad that she was safe, and unharmed, guilty for yelling at her and guilty that his brother's didn't have the same comfort. Mimi stood stubbornly, refusing to show him any sign of affection. But she melted into his embrace soon enough, letting his scent flood her senses.

"Get some rest, I gotta catch up with the guys…" Raph said, "We have to decide what we're gonna do about this." Mimi nodded and yawned before kissing Raph lazily. He guided her to the bed where she nearly fell asleep instantly.

"See ya' later, hot head."

* * *

Her body hit the damp ground hard as she struggled to get up. The sound of approaching foot steps behind her made her get up quickly. She lifted her eyebrows as she glanced at the large drop she had almost landed. A shout of alarm made her quickly run, as fast and as far as her legs would carry. The stars were bright above, and the moon lit her way, reflecting off the slick wet asphalt.

"She's getting away!" Yelled someone far behind her and she felt a small lift.

'_You're almost there…'_ She thought to herself, _'A little farther..'_

Her lungs burned, along with the rest of her body as she pushed herself. Her legs were tired and she was afraid she would collapse, but kept going. She was _not_ going to die here, at the hands of that terrible man. She wasn't giving up. Not without a fight. She almost crumpled when she arrived at the fence, the barbed wire at the top taunting her.

"Stop right there!" Screamed one of her chasers.

"Not a chance…" She growled and began climbing the fence.

She got up easily, and didn't hesitate when she reached the barbed wire. She grabbed onto one of them, cringing as it pierced her skin, and pulled herself over. The front half of her body was cut and bleeding, and the naval ring she'd had for less than a month tore out on her way down. She gave one cry of pain before running again.

And she ran. Forever it seemed she ran. Past trees, roads, fields. She ran and ran. She had to get away, as far away from that god-awful place as possible. She had no idea what she'd do once she escaped, or where she'd go. She hadn't planned that far ahead. All she knew was that she was never going back to that place.

It had started to rain, but she didn't notice. She was so focused on keeping her legs moving, it didn't matter the conditions. She was on an empty road and there were no lights as far as she could see. Her foot slipped and she fell on her back, her head hitting the asphalt. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't let her. She was so tired, she was struggling with consciousness. She was sure this was the end; she'd split her head open and bleed to death. She was done. The ghost of a smirk played at her lips as she thought,

'At least it isn't that damned warehouse…'

Mimi sat up in her bed with a gasp. Sweat coated her body and she was trembling. Her head pounded with a headache and the light of her room blinded her. She felt something drip down her cheek and realized she was crying. She hadn't thought about that night in over two years. She'd pushed it far from memory… the night she escaped.

The cat girl stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom, falling against the toilet she gagged and retched but nothing came up. Simply because she lacked the contents in her stomach. Still it was disgusting and felt awful. She was still shaking, and soft whimpers were leaving her involuntarily.

There was suddenly a presence next to her, her brother. He put his arm around her shoulder and pushed her into his chest holding her tight. Mimi gripped onto his shirt tightly breathing heavily as silent tears made their way down her face. She was so tired of crying. He brushed back some of her hair and said softly,

"You were screaming all night…"

"It was…." She hesitated, "I dreamt about the night I –"

"Shh…" He soothed, "You're okay now."

Once Mimi showered and got a hold of herself she went to eat something. Her stomach was angrily growling at her. Grabbing some leftovers from the fridge she sat down at the table. She saw her notebook on the table; the one Maureen gave her, and grabbed it quickly. She shoved her food aside and began writing. Emptying the contents of her imagination on the paper. She wrote and wrote, page after pager until…

"What the hell?"

Messages from all three sisters were all on one page, and she raised her eyebrows. This was interesting. She read them quickly; this was sure to help them find where they were hiding. Mimi had no idea what to feel, she just kept reading over and over. Trying to figure out just what to do with this information.

'_The Foot and Roger got me, don't know what they want. Help.'_

'_Warehouses 54 or 55 on the docks outside the city.'_

'Mimi, I'm sorry. I arranged a meeting with Roger, it was supposed to be an exchange. You for Joe and Ree. I know I've been caught, and just know it was on purpose. Leo was taking too long to take action, so I went first. I hope now, he understands what we've been trying to tell him all along. I'm sorry.'

A door suddenly opened and in came April and Casey from their room. They had been talking for about an hour now, and Mimi could faintly smell the salt from April's tears. Whatever they were talking about had made April upset. Yesterday morning Casey went to go talk with the brothers while she was sleeping, and today she would get to hear what they'd decided. Mimi couldn't miss the guilty looks in their eyes, despite their poker faces.

"We have to head down," Casey said, "The guys want to talk to us."

"Alright." Mimi responded simply and walked out the door.

She had a strong feeling she wasn't going to enjoy this talk at all.

* * *

The dining table seated everyone, and it was quiet for a long time. Raph sat next to Mimi, who was at the edge of the table, his hand on the back of her chair. Don sat next to Raph, and then Splinter at the head of the table. Leo was on the edge of the table, Mikey next to him, and April at the other end. Casey opposite of Splinter, it was obvious that whatever decision was made it was made final by the two.

"So…did we come down here to chat, or just y'know, enjoy the silence?" Mimi broke the silence irately.

"Miranda," Splinter scolded, "please be patient." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"We're now sure that it was, indeed, the Foot who have kidnapped the triplets." Leo said giving no show of emotion. Mimi bit her lip hard to keep from retorting, all eyes were on her, as if they expected something from her.

"That's…" She hesitated, "good…I guess…" Mimi said evenly.

"They obviously want to bait us with you girls, in order to get revenge for the Shredder." Leo said and Mimi glared.

"Angel and I have been tellin' you this since Maureen was taken…" Mimi's voice was calm, but the rage in her voice was not unnoticed. "You choose now, when all the girls are gone, to see our reason?"

"I choose now, because you actually witnessed the Foot attack Angel." Leo replied with a glare. Mimi rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What are we doin' to actually try and get the girls back?" Mimi asked focusing on Donnie's eyes.

"I'll pick up where Joe left off with her research," Don replied, "Once we find out where exactly their keeping the girls we'll begin out rescue mission." Mimi froze, she may have the information they needed, but she wasn't sure she was ready to give it up yet.

"So…as soon as we find out where they are, we're leavin' to save 'em right away?"

"We are." Casey said looking around the table, "You aren't."

"What!?" Mimi's voice rose angrily, and she was glad she hadn't given her information so quickly; she wouldn't have had anything to bargain with. "They're my friends too, my family! You can't tell me I can't help my friends!"

"You can help them by being safe." April said calmly.

"Incase you haven't noticed, no where is safe." Mimi growled, tails and ears standing straight angrily, teeth pointed and bared along with changing eyes, "You _can't_ keep me down here."

"We're not going to." Leo said evenly, Casey pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to Mimi.

"Your safety is important to all of us, Miranda…" Splinter said calmly as Mimi stared at the envelope.

She was slow in opening it, wondering what could be inside. What could possibly be in this damned thing that would keep her safe. She had the envelope opened and peeked inside. Several large bills of money were inside along with…a plane ticket. Mimi's breathing was so erratic it could be heard all around she pulled out the ticket and read.

"California." If her voice was venomous before, it was terrible now, "This is your plan?!" She yelled, "Sendin' me across the country!" She shook her head, "I won't wait for god knows how long with not so much as a scrap of news from all of you! I'm not goin'!"

"Mimi, please," Mikey begged, "We may lose the girls, we don't want you lost too."

"Miranda you're goin'." Casey said sternly.

Mimi was feeling so many things at once it was making her dizzy. She clenched the envelope tightly in her fist, and her chest heaved. She looked around the table only two people dared to meet her gaze. That was Splinter and Casey; she quickly closed her eyes nodding her head. Before turning on her heel and running up to Raphael's room to get back whatever was hers.

For all she knew they would all die and she would be in California forever wondering why no one had contacted her. Anyone of them could die and she would have to stand by waiting for bad news. That alone would kill her. She felt angry and sorrowful tears leaking down her face as she threw everything she found that was hers into a duffel bag.

"Mimi…" It was Raphael's low grumbling voice, "It's for your safety."

"You agreed to this." Mimi spun around to face him, her heart stung with the feeling of betrayal. "You're lettin' them send me away…" He walked up to her, grasping her upper arms.

"I don't want you to go…"Raph began,

"Then don't let them do this!" Her voice was desperate as she clung onto his forearms.

"But if it's what'll keep you alive…" He continued as if she hadn't spoken, "It was my idea, Miranda." Her face-hardened at this and she tried to push him away. "In order to protect somethin' you care about…sometimes ya' have to distance yourself from it."

"Is that your excuse for the last time you made me stay away from you…?" Her voice was cold, Raph faltered, "I don't need protecting." She spoke clearly.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Raph said hugging her to him.

"Let go of me!" She screamed trying to push away from him, but he was too strong for her. He clenched his eyes shut and crushed his lips against hers. She wanted to fight the kiss, but, of course, she couldn't. His grip loosened and he held her at arms length staring her in the eyes.

"I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and the lump in it hurt more than ever as tears blurred her vision and then leaked over. It was implied many times before that he loved her, but he had never actually said it. She was heartbroken, and appalled that he would choose this time to say it. Part of her wondered if he was simply saying it because he might not get another chance, but there was no lie in his eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed and pushed past him walking out of the room.

Mimi's eyes leaked uncontrollably and her hands trembled along with her legs. She wiped at her nose and her eyes keeping trying to keep herself composed. When she reached the bottom step she noticed all the eyes on her as if she had grown two heads, and then they trailed to the top step where Raph was probably standing. That could only mean one thing. They had heard_, everything_.

"I…" Mimi began, "I suppose I should say goodbye now…" She sniffed and looked at the crumpled ticket in her hand, "My plane leaves …soon."

"I'm gonna miss you…" Mikey was first to approach her, and wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Please don't make it sound like I'm goin' to be gone forever…" Mimi said softly, Mikey held her tighter.

"Don't be mad at him…" He said so only she could hear, "He just wants you to be safe."

"I'll miss you, Mike…" Mimi said loudly breaking from his grasp to move on to Leo.

"Take care of your brothers…" She said softly, "And hurry up…" Leo gave her a soft smile and hugged her quickly.

"Tell him you love him…" Leo requested, "Or we'll all be suffering here." Mimi attempted a smile and moved from Leo to Don.

"I know you'll keep me updated…" Mimi requested, and Don nodded kissing her forehead before hugging her to him.

"It's hard, but I won't let them keep you there." He said to her, not too quietly.

"I won't stay." She said quietly, she was then attacked by April who wasn't accompanying her to the airport.

"Oh my god, I'm going to miss you."

"Bye April." Mimi said a bit shocked at her reaction, though she hugged her.

Once she pried April away from her, she looked to Splinter in his doorway obviously beckoning her. Mimi looked back to her brother, who was accompanying her to the airport, he nodded and she slowly walked toward him. Her heart beat sped up, once again, in nervousness. Everyone looked to Raphael when she left.

"Look man," Casey said, "She's just –"

"I know." Raph said quietly, and sighed. "I know."

And he did know.

"I know you will practice while you are away, Miranda." Splinter said in an almost teasing tone, most likely to ease her feelings. She had to let a small chuckle escape her,

"Of course, sensei." She smiled up at him from her kneeling position on the floor. Splinter always was able to make her smile, even now when her heart felt like it was going to rip out of her chest, "I'm sorry my outburst was so…public."

"You cannot control when other's eavesdrop, my dear." Splinter said, and then sighed, "You will be missed." He smiled, "I cannot think of a time where you were absent for longer than a day."

"I won't be gone long." Mimi promised him, Splinter gave her a reproaching look and sighed hugging her.

"Do not do anything…rash."

Mimi exited Splinter's she looked considerably better. Her trembling hands still remained but her legs were more stable now. She had stopped crying, which was relief. She had done so much weeping in the past three days she felt like she could never cry ever again. She felt almost calm, and at ease about the situation.

Then she looked up, and met _his_ eyes.

He was hurting, she could just tell. Despite his nonchalant composure, it was plain he was not all right. Her knees began shaking all over again, and the lump in her throat was ever present. She apparently did have more tears to cry. She began feeling something she did not feel often, and that was regret. She turned her eyes away from him in a cowardly manner and turned to Casey.

"We should go." Her voice gave her away as it wavered, Casey nodded and put an arm around her and led her out.

"Raphael, do not let Miranda's outburst trick your mind…" Came the steady comfort of Splinter, "She feels more for you than you shall ever know."

"You all right?" Casey asked as they made their way through the sewers.

"No." Mimi said, "I'm fuckin' tired of cryin'."

"Well think about it," Casey shrugged next to her, "If you weren't crying he _might _actually believe you don't feel the same."

"Let's hope he isn't that knuckle-headed." Mimi grumbled.

Mimi hurriedly packed her things at home. Grabbing Killer, her notebook, and a bag of clothes she was ready to go. She paused taking a picture of all eight of the brothers, herself and the triplets. She would want that, definitely. She quickly dropped to her kness grabbing the closest object to write with and began writing in her notebook under Angel's entry. She wrote down everything she needed to and then made her way out, where Casey waited for her.

Mimi hopped into the driver side of Casey's pick up truck. She had a drivers liscence, and she felt that she might as well use it. Casey climbed in and asked her if she was alright to drive, her hands and legs still trembled from the look in Raphael's eyes. She kept her hands on the steering wheel without answering his question.

"I didn't say goodbye." Mimi's voice was soft, and broken. "I should have said goodbye!" Casey sighed and yanked her head over so he could kiss her temple.

"One of these day you'll have to learn to think before you say shit." He reprimanded her softly.

"Why do you do that?" She groaned starting the truck, and locking the doors.

"Do what?" Casey asked, as she pulled onto the streets.

"Act like you're Dad." She said, "You never said shit like that before…" She looked over at him, "You've always been my big bro, y'know givin' me noogies, and threatenin' to beat my boyfriends up…You were never…I dunno, like, paternal."

"Keep your eyes on the road." He said and Mimi gave him a pointed stare before looking to the road, he sighed, "I feel bad, I guess…" He shrugged, "I just…sent you away after Mom died."

"You were eighteen." Mimi said, "No one expected you to raise a thirteen year old."

"I could'a been there for you more, y'know?" He shrugged, "I just sent you off to live with Uncle Mark, and Aunt Heather…"

"Yeah, I was mad…but…y'know, Mark and Heather were always the cool ones, it wasn't too bad livin' with 'em." She shrugged, "And then I moved in with Liam…" She shuddered at his name, "After he turned eighteen…life was okay then…"

"Until you got kidnapped and mutated into a freak." Casey teased and Mimi had to chuckle.

"Yeah, until that." Mimi rolled her eyes, "God damn it…" She grumbled as they pulled onto the freeway, where stop and go traffic proceeded to not move.

"Chill, dude…" He laughed, "For a ninja, you don't got patience for shit."

"Shut your trap." Mimi retorted, there was a long pause. She hated pauses, pauses gave her time to replay that moment in her mind. _'I love you…'_ She shook her head to rid the thoughts. "So, tell me you've decided to pop April the question."

"Uh, about that…" Casey said awkwardly and Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Casey…" She groaned, "How many times –"

"I already did." He said and Mimi had a jerky stop as she looked over at him bewildered.

"What?"

"I asked her…" Casey said, "The night we went out before Maureen went missing."

"What the fuck, Casey?!" Mimi asked, she was hurt by this. He hadn't even told her he bought the ring. "You didn't even tell me!"

"It didn't seem like the right time!" Killer barked in the back, "Shut up, Killer!"

"Do not _yell_ at my dog!" Mimi scolded her brother and exhaled, "I cannot believe you." She glared, "You get engaged and don't even tell me? When did you even get the ring?"

"Uh…me and the triplets got it." He said and her frown deepened.

"Oh. My God." Mimi shook her head, "Thanks for tellin' me, _big bro_."

"I'm sorry, Mimi." Casey sighed.

"Whatever, I'm not fightin' with you about this now." She shook her head, "FUCKIN' MOVE!" She yelled honking her horn. Killer barked angrily, being awoken from his nap. "Killer!" She said and the dog shut up.

"Relax, Mimi."

It was quiet again. Every second of silence was killing her. She turned on the radio, but it didn't do anything. Her head pounded with the replays of their argument, their kiss, his confession. She shook her head and growled deeply in her throat. She ordered her self not to think about it. She failed herself and growled again, she reached behind her, searching in her bag.

"Here." She said throwing her notebook in Casey's lap.

"Why are you givin' me this?" He asked.

"Don't read it…Give it to Raph…tell him to read all of it as soon as possible." She instructed.

"Mimi—"

"Please, Casey." She requested, and he nodded.

Mimi sighed, that was done. She looked in her rear view mirror, they were a good ways away from any exits. And they wouldn't be moving soon. Mimi's lifted her head up realization. She looked at the locked doors, the control was on her side. She checked the windows, manual open. She opened her window casually, as if she were hot.

"This is a wreck…" Casey grumbled hearing the report on the radio, "We're gonna be here for hours." He groaned, "We could walk faster than this."

"We could." Mimi agreed calmly.

Her heart beat in her head, as Splinter's command echoed in her head. _'Don't do anything…rash.'_ This was definitely a rash decision. She paused as the cars in front of her inched a bit. She followed them and then stopped jerkily. She undid her seatbelt but Casey didn't seem to notice.

Mimi was climbing out of the window, and landed on her feet when Casey looked over. He called her name, but she mouthed 'sorry' and then took off running between cars, opposite the way they were going. Casey yelled her name again but she kept running. Casey climbed into the passenger seat and was about to climb out, but traffic began moving.

"Shit!"

* * *

April's phone went off and broke the tense silence in the room. Everyone looked at her, and she checked the caller ID. It was Casey. This could mean two things, there were troubles with Mimi's flight, or Mimi had done something stupid. Leo asked her to put it on speaker, when he noticed the caller ID as well. The whole table looked over to her,

"Hey, what's up?"

"She got away!" Casey said angrily into the phone. There was some tension in the room.

"What?" April asked in a horrified voice.

"We were stuck in traffic," He began, "She locked the doors and unrolled her window and when we stopped she jumped out and started running the opposite away."

"Well why didn't you stop her?" April asked, and exhaled angrily, "Does she have her phone on her?"

"Yeah, but I doubt she'll answer." He said, "I'm getting of the next exit, I'll be there soon."

"I'll call her." April said. "Love you."

"Love you too." The line went dead.

"She's so impulsive!" Leo said angrily and rubbing at his temples.

"She wanders the city alone, and she'll be caught before the night is over." Donnie said.

"I'm calling her." It rang loudly at them for a few moments before there was an answer.

"Hello?" It was Mimi's voice, she tried to hide her labored breathing, and the sounds of cars passing in the background.

"Mimi," April began calmly, "Where are you guys?" The guys looked at her questioning.

"We're almost to the airport." She said casually, "We got caught in some traffic but -- Shit!" There was a pause were Mimi yelled out and grunted, "Hello?"

"What was that?" April asked.

"Some asshole hit my bumper." Mimi grumbled and her breathing sounded labored again.

"Let me talk to Casey."

"He's asleep." Mimi lied, April sighed.

"We know you ran, Mimi, Casey called us." Leo said it this time.

"Fuck." Mimi cursed.

"So what really just happened?" April asked.

"Some cop pulled over, I had to jump down the interstate…" She said, "I think my ankle is broken or somethin'…" She said, "But not to worry."

"Mimi, get your ass back to the lair, _now_." Raph said venomously.

"Sorry, Raph." Mimi said softly, "I'll be at the warehouses, you should hurry up, I can only hold off for so long."

"You're not going anywhere!" April called, "You're coming back here and then you're getting on a plane to California."

"Congrats on the engagement, Ape, can't wait to call you sister." Mimi said arrogantly.

"Mimi I'm calling the cops if you don't get here soon." Donnie said angrily, "I'd rather you be in jail than in the hands of psycho."

"Cops…" Mimi snorted, "I gotta run guys, I'll see you all soon enough."

* * *

Casey couldn't be angrier with his little sister right now. He stormed into the lair, causing a very large scene, making his way to the couch. Throwing Mimi's notebook into Raphael's empty lap, and dropping the wriggling dog under his arm next to the turtle. Killer jumped into Raph's lap looking for comfort, and the turtle scratched his ears.

"What's this?" Asked the turtle blandly holding up the notebook.

"Mimi wants you to read all of it A.S.A.P." Casey grumbled jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to his friend, "I cannot believe her…I should have saw this coming!"

"We all should have…" Raph said softly, "I don't know why I actually thought she would leave without an escape attempt."

"I expected one at the airport, not in the middle of the fuckin' freeway!" Casey groaned.

"She's got dramatic affect, you have to give her that…" Donatello said walking towards the two.

"It just makes me so mad that she isn't thinkin' of all the people she's hurtin' by getting caught!" Casey ran a hand through his hair.

"She's just tryin' to save her friends, she blames herself, she wants to redeem herself…" Raph shrugged, "It's Mimi."

"I was hoping she'd come back here…"

"Why'd she do that?" Donnie asked incredulously, "She knows she'd be in so much trouble."

"She was so torn up about how she left…" Casey shook his head, "She said she wanted to say goodbye…" He sighed resting his head back.

"She won't last the night out there alone…" April said, "She's going to be caught."

* * *

Mimi was _not_ going to get caught. If she was ending up in a warehouse, it was because she went there herself. Mimi limped around, her ankle sending sharp jolts of pain every time there was even a little pressure on it. It wasn't swelling, she took a moment to inspect it after her fall, but she would need to ice it. She had to get somewhere safe before dark. There were two groups of people looking out for her tonight, and both of them would only be trouble if she were found.

Mimi stopped at a liquor store, reaching into her pocket to find a dollar for her spending benfit. She smiled and walked in, she could really go for a candy bar right now. As she browsed her many options of delicious candy assortments, she thought of her brother, the angry look on his face as she climbed out of the car. She exhaled softly, shaking her head, he should have known better than to let anyone send her away.

With another sigh, the girl had to decide between two options she had singled out now. Her thoughts trailed to the turtle's reactions, they no doubt would be upset. And she didn't want to think of how angry Raphael was at her. She felt an ache in her chest and clutched at it frowning a bit, poor Raphael. She'd done enough to bring him pain, and now he was probably furious and worried sick. They'd be out looking for her tonight.

"I need somewhere to stay…" She mumbled under her breath, her shoulders slouched as she grabbed her choice.

"Man, why are you always a mess when I find you?" The familiar voice made Mimi perk up immediately.

"Collins!" She exclaimed excitedly lunging at the older man for a hug, he laughed a bit uncomfortably.

"I don't remember you being so … touchy…" Collins said hugging the girl back, "What's up, sweetie?"

"It's a long story…" She sighed, she had no idea why she trusted this man so much, but she did. The way he acted just made her comfortable, and sort of reminded her of her father.

"You know I always got time for one of your stories." He laughed and she did too,

"Uh, Collins, who is this?" They both looked over to a new man.

He was shorter than Collins and only a bit taller than Mimi, and he was very pale. Light blonde hair, eyebrows, and even eyelashes only helped to make him even paler. He wore glasses and a very anxious expression. A tan jacket over a blue and red sweater, with a long striped scarf and jeans adorned his figure.

"Oh, Mark, this is Mimi Jones, Mimi this is Mark Cohen." Collins said.

"Pleasure." Mimi said softly.

"Same." Mark smiled a bit, "Isn't she a big young for you, Collins?"

"Ew, man!" Collins looked at his friend in disgust and Mimi chuckled.

"Our relationship is purely platonic, I can assure you." Mimi said intelligently.

"So, you need a place to stay?" Collins asked.

"Yeah…remember my missin' friends?" Collins nodded his reply, "Well…I'm goin' to save them."

* * *

"You better be safe, Mimi…" Raphael said quietly flipping the another page to her notebook.

In about ten minutes he and his brothers would be out searching for her, but she knew that. She wouldn't let them catch her, and if they did, she wouldn't go quietly. And unless someone got on that plane with her, handcuffed her to the seat and then let her be, she still would _not_ go to California. He had to smile at that, that was his Mimi, determined, strong willed, and stubborn.

He saw her escape attempt coming. He knew her too well to not have known she'd try something. He should have done more to help, but subconsciously he didn't want her to go. He didn't want her in danger either, but he sure as hell didn't want her across the country.

"You coming, Raph?" Leo's voice broke his concentration and he looked over to his older slightly, nodding his head once. "We'll get them back Raph." Raph didn't respond at first.

"I know we will." He said softly, "And we're bringin' down whoever took them."

Leo recognized that dark tone, and he nodded once narrowing his eyes. For once, revenge sounded very, very sweet.

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay, just got finished reading the Twilight series, and _had_ to begin a story for it right away. I'm starting the next installment for this today. It will be up as soon as I finish.

-- Whispered Lies


	18. Chapter 17: Messages

A/N: So! I'm excited! This chapter might be short, but there'll be interesting shtuff in it!! I'm still having some writer's block, but I promise I will keep to the schedule unlike last week. An update every Saturday, and maybe Sunday. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: As awesome as they are, I don't own the TMNT or anything affiliated. I'm not benefiting from this story, except for the praise I get, and the fun I have with it. I'm pretty sure that's not illegal….

Music:

What I've Become – Ashlee Simpson

* * *

Chapter 17

Break In

"_The capacity to care is what gives life its most deepest significance."_

Pau (Pablo) Casals

"Make yourself at home." Mark said as they entered the flat.

It was an interesting place. Not very well lit, with dark colored walls and hard wood floors. Local, underground band posters covered the walls, along with some Indy film posters. There was an open section with a fridge, sink, and some counters that made up the kitchen. Mark put a pot of coffee on some hot plates. The surfaces around the room seemed to be covered in film or papers, with writing. The couch was the only piece of furniture not covered. Mimi kind of liked the feel of the place, she felt comfortable here.

"I like your place." She said, moving to sit on the couch, placing her injured ankle on the coffee table in front of it.

"Thanks." Mark chuckled; I thought Maureen might like Mark.

"Here, put this on your ankle and tell me the whole story." Collins said putting a bag of frozen vegetables on her ankle. She hissed at the contact but shook her head.

"Okay…" She sighed, "Well," Mimi paused, "I told my friends what happened back at Central," Collins nodded, "They were pretty shocked, and my boyfriend was pissed that I snuck out and got wasted on the way home…" She laughed and Collins rolled his eyes, "So, then I went to see what they were gonna do about catchin' those assholes, y'know? But when I got down there they said they were sendin' me to California!" Mimi said exasperated.

"No shit?" Asked Collins and she nodded.

"Do I wanna know?" Mark asked and Collins looked at him as if saying, 'run while you can, this chick has some crazy friends.' "I'm gonna go…get a pizza…"

"Anywho…" Mimi continued with her story. Including every detail and every conversation. Collins listened calmly and nodded.

"Well," He exhaled once she'd finished, "You can stay here, and rest your ankle, but I don't want your boyfriend pounding on my door."

"He won't be." Mimi shook her head, "I'll be gone before you get up tomorrow."

"You're really going to do this?" Collins asked a concerned expression on his face, "Walk into a warehouse full of people tryin' to kidnap you, and just expect to defeat them all single handedly?"

"I'm gonna try." Mimi said with a shrug, "I got them in there, I might as well get thrown in tryin' to barge 'em out."

"I think you should have waited it out until your friends went to get them, and then did your hero shit." Collins said and Mimi shrugged.

"I appreciate your opinion, and you're probably right, but I do what I wanna do, how I wanna do it." She said blandly.

"It's gonna get you killed one day, girl." He shook his head, she just laughed.

* * *

"Raph, she's not out here…" Leo's voice rung tiredly.

Mikey and Donnie had left for home almost an hour ago, but Raph wanted to keep searching. Leo tagged along, and they still came up empty handed. Raph stood on the rooftop, ignoring Leo's pessimistic statement. She _could_ be out there, he didn't know. Raph looked back at his older brother and then back to the city.

"Let's go home and call her…" Leo suggested, "Maybe she'll change her mind."

"You know she won't." Raph said gruffly, "You go home, I'll catch up."

"Don't be out too late," Leo said, "and _don't_ do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah."

Leo turned and headed for home after that and Raph simply clenched his fists. Funny how this worked out. Maureen gets caught on whim, no one saw it coming, Joanne gets caught with an escort, and everyone was on red alert. Angel decided to play hero and get herself caught, and Mimi was just being impulsive and rash as usual. Maybe if Angel hadn't tried to sacrifice herself to prove a point, Mimi would be safe right now. She wouldn't have gone to California, regardless, but she'd be safe.

And that's all he wanted. Mimi safe. He tried to tell himself Mimi could look after herself, because she could for the most part. He knew he should really be worried about the triplets. The innocent, defenseless triplets. But he couldn't focus on the danger they were in, he cared, but he couldn't get his mind of Mimi and how that psycho, Roger, had looked her. Raphael's temper was slipping and he needed to press on.

* * *

Mimi was slowly fading into a restful sleep. Her ankle elevated and covered, her face pressed into the back cushions of the couch. She was warm, calm, relaxed and safe. It was nothing compared to the feeling of falling asleep with Raph, but it was a close second. Mimi was enjoying her slow sinking into unconsciousness when a loud scream of noise broke through the silence and made her jump.

It was her phone, and Mimi hesitate getting up, but it screamed at her more. She sat up cursing the phone very colorfully, and checked caller ID. It was the payphone Donnie had installed for the turtles. It was one of her mutant friends. She was afraid to answer, Don might have some sort of tracking devise waiting to track her call, but it could be Raphael. She weighed her options.

"Hello?"

"Mimi, I'm begging you, come home." It was Mikey.

"Mike, are you helpin' Donnie? Are you trackin' the call?" She asked immediately.

"What? No!" She sighed deciding to trust her friend, "Please, Mimi…"

"Mike…" She sighed.

"You don't understand, we need your help!"

"They won't let me help, Mike, remember?" Mimi said quietly, "They wanted to send me away…I'm not standin' by while my friends fix my mistakes."

"They can't send you away, you're legal remember? They can't make you do anything!"

"Doesn't mean they won't go to extremes to get me on that plane…"

"Which is why you went to extremes to make sure you _didn't_ get on that plane."

Mimi sighed, "Look Mike, I promise that I will be careful, and I will try my hardest to be safe."

"Where are you?" He asked, "Where are you staying?"

"At a friends." Was all she said, "I know you all went on a search, but you really shouldn't have, you should be tryin' to find the girls."

"You know more than you're letting on…." Mike said softly and Mimi sighed again.

"Tell Raph …I lo-…. tell him I'm sorry…and that the notebook will explain everything…" Mimi said, "I have to get some rest, I'll see you Mike."

"Be safe, Mimi, please." Mike pleaded.

"G'night." Mike didn't reply, he sighed and the line went dead.

* * *

Raphael was having trouble sleeping, but that was expected. With a sigh he rolled over, like he had five minutes ago. He sat up turning on the small light on his bedside table, only there so Mimi could write in the dark, and grabbed her notebook. Flipping through the pages he wondered if it had any special significance.

Though having a little piece of Mimi with him was good. Her familiar hand writing, and her written words to keep him company. It was nothing compared to her though, and he would never be able to fall asleep tonight. He would eventually pass out from exhaustion, and sleep until he needed to wake. It was something he did a lot during their year of separation. He flipped another page and raised an eye ridge at the change in handwriting.

'_The Foot and Roger got me, don't know what they want. Help.'_

"What the?"

'_Warehouses 54 or 55 on the docks outside the city.'_

Raphael was a bit confused now.

'_Mimi, I'm sorry. I arranged a meeting with Roger, it was supposed to be an exchange. You for Joe and Ree. I know I've been caught, and just know it was on purpose. Leo was taking too long to take action, so I went first. I hope now, he understands what we've been trying to tell him all along. I'm sorry._'

Beneath this entry was another in Mimi's handwriting.

'_Raph, these three messages are from the triplets, hopefully they can help you find us. I'm sorry that I ran off, I just won't stand by while the people I love risk their lives. You know me better than that. Be careful, they're using us as bait, remember that. Do not let your brothers fall into any traps, and remember to keep your temper…and please don't forget the promise you made me the night before my birthday…'_

A/N: I'm really mad at myself because this one is so short...grrr. I'm trying really hard guys, believe me. I don't want this to be like Surprise! where I left you hanging for months at a time.


	19. Chapter 18: Break In

A/N: This chapter is bound to make you all beg me to update as quickly as possible…I love suspense. Enough talk! More writing! They're shorter, but full of stuff. Enjoy.

* * *

Warning: I'm no technology geek, I'm doing the best I can with descriptions on the way things work.

Disclaimer: You should know by now the canon characters aren't mine, anyone else, pretty much is.

Music for this chapter:

I Want You Back - N'sync (Yes, I do listen to them still)

* * *

Break In

_"Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it."_

-- Lewis Carrol

Chapter 18

Break In

Of all the days to rain, it had to be this one. The cloudy skies rumbled angrily and poured down on the city. Weather changes in this city honestly hated Mimi. She stood on the docks looking at the warehouses Joanne had scribbled as a hint to her. Wearing only blue jean shorts and a simple, baggy 'Alice In Chains' t-shirt, she was getting soaked. Bright, grey-blue eyes shone partially with anticipation and partially because of the rush of adrenaline already flowing through her veins. She moved some of her drenched black hair out of her face, before heading towards the two large buildings on the docks.

Warehouse fifty-four identical to fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three, and fifty-five. One of the two warehouses that might hold her friends, an army of trained ninjas, and a deranged teen with an obsession over her. The large red numbers painted on the tall, taunting, steel-grey building were calling her. She looked at the big door, and the pad lock on it. Well, if she wanted to be stealthy, breaking off the pad lock and barging in was not her best bet.

No, she had to find a way to sneak in, an open window, maybe there was an unguarded back door? She was brainstorming when a loud roar of thunder filled her ears, she jumped and looked around. She would never admit the sound of thunder, and that lighting scared her. She was sure not even Raphael knew about that fear.

Mimi cursed herself as a throb of pain emitted from her chest throughout the rest of her body. That's what she got for thinking about him, his eyes, his bandana, the way he walked, his muscles, his reptilian skin…She shook her head, her hair hitting her in the face a bit as more water flung about from her motion. She had to focus on her mission. Sneaking in, sneaking the girls out and then getting the hell home as soon as possible.

The cat girl's ears flattened on her head disliking the magnified sound, as her tail was straight. She moved around to the side of the warehouse, she saw no broken windows but one was open adjacent to the sill. She could easily push it open for better access, though getting up there would be a problem.

She decided that window would be her backup and last resort. She would think of how to get that high later. Moving to the back of the building she glanced out to the choppy and wavy waters. The rain kept pouring down, the thick gray clouds not letting any sunlight hint through them. There was a back door, unguarded, but padlocked. She sighed moving slowly over to it. She looked over both her shoulders before extending one claw.

It was a long shot, but Mimi tried to pick the lock. She had never really done it with tools before, and she sure as hell hadn't done it with her own fingernail before. It proved difficult. She tried and tried, becoming more forceful with the lock before there was a loud snapping noise.

"Fuck!" Mimi tried controlling her voice as she pulled away from the padlock raising her pointer finger in front of her. The perfectly sharpened and lengthened had broken, her nail now only centimeters longer than usual, the edge ragged.

She was peeved now, and her finger hurt like hell. She stormed to towards the direction of the open window. Glaring at it, as if expecting it to simply shrink under her gaze. Suddenly she perked up remembering a glance of some big wooden crates behind one of the warehouses. She quickly ran behind warehouse fifty-three, finding three piles of empty wooden crates of decent size. Each pile was about one foot taller than her.

Most of her energy was getting the crates on top of each other, and running back and forth to get the crates. After at least an hour, with no change in weather, Mimi was standing on top of a pyramid of crates, and still two feet short of the windowsill. Mimi frowned, glaring at the window again.

She took a deep breath, crouched down, ready to jump up ward. When she sprung herself up, the crates wobbled a bit as she hit the window making it open all the way. She landed on her feet, trying not to fall off the moving pyramid. Once the crates were generally stable again she leaped up with more force.

She heard some of the crates fall to the ground as the top of the pyramid tumbled over. Mimi had luckily caught onto the windowsill and was now dangling a good nineteen or twenty feet above the ground. She didn't dare look down as she pulled her self up enough to grab either side of the window.

Using all her strength, and using her legs to help her climb, she pulled herself to sit on the windowsill, her legs dangling inside the building. She took a breath feeling her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She ducked her head in and was surprised.

"Whoa…" She said, and it echoed through the building.

It seemed larger inside than it had outside, but now that she thought about it just running from the point of the window to the back of the other warehouse was a decent length. The warehouse had to be a football field long, metal floors, walls, and only windows at the top. Its roof was curved, some braces running along every thirty feet she would guess, one of them was not two feet from her. To Mimi's great dismay, it was utterly empty.

She growled looking over to the windows on the opposite side, most of them were open. Mimi stretched her leg out, touching her foot to the brace closest to her. Using the window's edges for balance she slowly got onto the thin brace. She was hunched over, both hands holding onto the brace her back arched. She was too scared to just walk across it.

Mimi slowly crawled her way across the thin brace to the other side of the warehouse. She at least knew the schematics of the warehouses now that might be helpful for something. As she reached the opposite adjacent window she pushed it open, looking down, she smirked and simply leapt off the sill.

She landed on her feet easily brushing off her hands. One of the many things she did like about being infused with feline DNA, landing on her feet almost all the time. She looked at the warehouse next to the one she exited. It had to be this one. This was were they were keeping her friends.

The sound of a loud truck driving on to the docks made Mimi jump, but it pulled up to the front door of the warehouse Mimi needed to get into. She pressed herself against the side of the warehouse and edged her way to the corner, the man in the truck was in his mid twenties, he looked very upset as he got out of the truck and went to knock on the door.

Mimi jumped onto the back of the truck, as he climbed back in. He drove in and she jumped up onto one of the braces. She pulled herself up and looked down at the warehouse. It was very organized, and well lit; it looked like some sort of action movie set from Mimi's view. From the entrance door metals walls about ten feet tall formed a hallway to the other back door at the end of the building.

The car Mimi had been let in on turned into a storage room, which Mimi was above on the braces. She was scared to see medical and scientific supplies being held in the room, she didn't want to think of what they were doing. She looked to the next room over, which was slightly bigger and she could see Foot ninjas practicing, there was another room, but she wasn't close enough to see it. She moved to the opposite side of the long hallway, she walked along the brace almost losing her balance.

The room below her now actually had a top to it, a metal one. There was a small room next to it with no top, and then the three after did have metal tops. She knew these were the prison cells. The one beneath her had a barred door, like a prison cell, the next two cells had full metal doors, and the last one was barred like the first. She couldn't see the room at the farthest end of the hallway.

Mimi jumped onto the cell beneath her, and over the roofless room to the next cell and then walked over the next two. She looked into the room she couldn't see before on the side of the hall and what she saw made her stomach drop. Two metal tables with metal devices to hold the person who laid down on them still. Several sharp looking tools and other things that couldn't be good. They wanted to dissect someone.

"They're never going to fall for this." Mimi's cat ears twitched, she knew that voice. It came from the room she couldn't see on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Angel." Mimi said softly. She lifted herself onto the bracer with a little difficulty and climbed above the room.

It was a room with a computer system placed against the center of the far wall, a camera set up in the corner giving a good view of the layout of the room. Joanne sat at the computer typing with a far off look in her eyes. Two foot ninjas held Maureen who looked sick and frail, and another two held Angel, beaten still, but looking confident. Roger sat in the middle of the room, looking smug.

"I think they will." He said darkly.

* * *

"Alright, so, we have two warehouses to check." Donnie said, looking at the people around him.

They were at Casey and April's house, all dressed ready for a fight. April and Casey sat on each end of the table, looking determined but nervous. Three of the four turtles were on one side, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello all looked focused and the slightest hint of excitement in their eyes. Splinter and Leonardo sat opposite them, calm, collected, and emotionless as per usual.

"April, Casey, and Sensei will guard the van and be back up if we need it." Donnie said, "It's essential that we can get out of there swiftly and safely." He sighed, "If we don't come back before morning, get yourselves out of there…"

"Our first priority is to get the girls, once they are saved, we can worry about shutting the place down." Leo said stoically.

"Remember my sons, do not let your feelings cloud your judgment." Splinter said wisely, "You must think of others, not only the one who has a grasp on your heart."

"Yes, Sensei." The brothers chimed.

"We have to go, we need as much time as –" Don began when suddenly the TV turned on and everyone looked at it.

It was blank for a moment, before the game console in the entertainment center turned on. Someone had hacked into the system, using the wireless online adapter for the game console, that Maureen and Mikey had left on last time they used the console, it was easy to forget to turn the adapter off. The screen suddenly popped up and everyone moved to the living room.

"Hello, freaks and friends," Said a man in front of the camera.

"Who is that?" April asked.

"That's Roger." Growled Raph.

"We're being broadcasted from warehouse fifty-five courtesy of Joanne O'Neil," Said Roger and whoever was holding the camera turned it to the girl. She gave it an empty stare and then glared at Roger, "She's shy," Roger said as the camera turned back to him, he snapped signaling two Foot ninja's to drag her away from the computer and go behind him.

"Joe…" Don said quietly.

"Say hello to our lovely ladies." Roger moved to see the triplets lined up all being held. "Aren't they just gorgeous?" He asked moving to Maureen, who looked downcast, he lifted up her chin, "Say hi to your freaky little friends, Maureen…" The blonde looked away she looked broken, "And Angel…" He moved to the red head.

"Don't fall for it!" She yelled struggling against her holders, "It's a trap!!"

"Now, now, quiet down." Roger said and the camera backed up, "You notice one of our lovely guests is missing." Roger grinned, "Too bad Mimi won't be joining our party…" He said it as if he knew something,

"Think again!" Mimi's distinctive voice rung out as she dropped from the ceiling with a roundhouse kick to Roger's face. "Party's over."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOIN'?!" Raph screamed.

"I've been expecting you, darling." Roger smiled wiping his mouth of blood, "Grab her." Mimi went to fight the man approaching her, "Not so fast!" He said but Mimi broke the man's nose with a viscous blow. "Oh, Mimi, big mistake…" He nodded at Maureen and one of the ninja's did the same move on her that Mimi did on her captor.

"MAUREEN!" Mimi and Mikey cried at the same time.

"You bastard!" Mimi screamed going to take a punch at Roger but he pointed to Joanne, and she backed down.

"I don't want to hurt you, but it seems to be the only way you'll listen." Roger said and nodded as a couple ninjas approached Mimi, "Everything you do to one of my ninja's I'll do to one of your friends." Mimi was knocked to the floor with a rough kick to her back, the same ninja using a bo-staff to hit her in the back, she coughed wiping her lips.

"You're sick, Roger…" Mimi growled.

"No you're sick, Mimi, my dear." Roger kneeled close to her, "Now say hello to your friends, they've been watching." The camera moved in on Mimi who looked into the camera as she was bound and punched in the stomach repeatedly, "ENOUGH!" Roger screamed angrily.

"MIMI!" Angel screamed helplessly.

"Don't be stupid, guys, think before you do anything." Mimi said in a labored breath, "Don't be rash…"

"Enough visiting time, take all of them away," The four girls were dragged away, and Roger looked into the camera, "Karai and I decided we only really need Mimi…she's the only one who has shown enough strength to be useful for the Foot, and I obviously have…many needs for her…" He said in a suggestive town and Raphael growled, "The girls will be disposed of before the night is out if you don't offer yourselves up in exchange." He smiled into the camera, "Hurry now, god knows what I can do to them before you get here."

The screen clicked off and it went static. It was silent for a few moments, everyone taking in what they just saw. This was more than just defeating The Shredder, or defeating some 3000-year-old evil warlords trying to take over the world. This was so much more than that. All of them realized what this was about.

This was a fight to win back family, and make sure you could set things right. This was a fight to protect their own hearts. This was a fight for the people who popped in and made life what it was for the seven people standing in the living room. This was a fight for love, for family, for honor, for redemption…

This was a fight for what matters most.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait, busy weekend. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks so much! Please, review!

-- Whispered Lies

* * *


	20. Chapter 19: Promises

A/N: I am so sorry guys! My lap top broke and I couldn't update! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me some time to write, and I wasn't sure how some things should go.

The companion fic is up!! It's called "Music is What Feelings Sound Like" Go check it out!

Disclaimer: The TMNT (and those associated) and the song "All You Need Is Love" do not belong to me in anyway shape or form. My plot, and OC's are mine. 

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Die Another Day – Madonna

All You Need Is Love and an excerpt from Revolution– The Beatles (Though inspired to me by Jim Sturgess, Evan Rachel Wood and the rest of the lovely cast of "Across the Universe")

* * *

Chapter 19

Promises

_"The torment of human frustration, whatever its immediate cause, is the knowledge that the self is in prison, its vital force and "mangled mind" leaking away in lonely, wasteful self-conflict."_

-- Elizabeth Drew

Mimi glared at the ninjas carrying her and struggled, but she couldn't break free. The two in front of her were dragging a still bleeding Maureen. They stopped for a moment as Roger caught up winking at Mimi, and lifting her chin up to face him. If looks could kill, Roger would be in a lot of pain at that moment. Mimi looked away, over to her friend.

"Let me see my friends." She demanded.

"So demanding for a girl in your position." Roger winked, "What have you done to deserve visitation rights?"

"Consider what I'll do to you if I _don't_ get visitation rights." Mimi growled, and Roger chuckled.

"You're cute when you're threatening me…" He winked and Mimi narrowed her eyes.

"I won't be cute for long if you don't let me see my friends."

"You can see one of your friends." Roger smirked, and Mimi decided she hated this pig with every fiber of her being.

"Let me see Maureen." Mimi growled.

"Very well." Roger snapped and Mimi and Maureen's holders began guiding them away.

"WAIT!" Mimi struggled, looking back at Roger.

"Let Joanne and Angel see each other too!" Mimi demanded, and Roger narrowed his eyes before shooing her away.

With a small grunt, Maureen was thrown into her usual, very dark cell. She wiped the tears from her face, and ripped what was left of her shirt to clean the blood off of her nose. The blond cried softly, quietly from the pain in her nose, but she stopped her quiet sobs when the door opened. With a loud grunt Mimi was thrown into the cell landing on her face. A dim light from a single, cheap light bulb emitted from above them.

Mimi got on her knees and rubbed her bruised stomach. She looked up to meet Maureen's green eyes staring at her with a confused expression. Mimi sighed and held out her arms in a welcoming gesture. Maureen let out a very loud, heart breaking sob and lunged into her friends arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ree." Mimi whispered into the blonds matted and dirty hair, clenching her eyes shut as few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever they did to you."

"I…" Maureen sobbed through her uneven breathing, "I-I'm s-so happy to see you…" She sobbed, "I'm sorry I got caught, I should have let you come with me," She took a deep shattered breath, "I've been a-all alone…" She choked, "It's so quiet and … and…"

"Shh…shh, don't cry, please, don't cry…" Mimi rocked her smaller friend softly.

She'd never really had anyone break down in her arms before. In fact, the only person she'd ever really seen break down before the weeks her friends went missing was her mother. Her mother had been there for many breakdowns and there was only one way to soothe her that she could remember, every one she'd seen break down in the past week had someone else to help. Mimi took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

"_It's gonna be alright,_" Mimi sang softly, cringing at the almost broken tone, but sure enough she felt Maureen ease in the slightest, _"It's gonna be alright,"_ Mimi had heard the rest of the song before, she listened to it a lot after her mother died, but the only part she found comfort in were the last lines her mother used to sing to her, "_It's gonna be alright…_" Maureen's sobs turned to mere whimpers and Mimi sighed, ceasing her singing.

"Please don't stop…" Maureen whispered and Mimi gulped hugging her friend tightly to her.

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done…_" Mimi began again, she actually knew the lyrics to this song. "_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung…Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy._" Mimi softly ran her hands through the blonde's hair, "_Nothing you can make that can't be made…No one you can save that can't be saved…Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time…It's easy_." There was a loud clank as the door opened and a shadow and Maureen tensed, "_All you need is love…_" She sang anyway, "_All you need is love…_" Loud footsteps were approaching and Mimi clenched onto Maureen tightly, "_All you need is love, love…_" She pulled Maureen away to look at her, "Love is all you need." She said, kissing the blond on the forehead.

"Time to go, Mimi."

* * *

"Joanne!" Angel yelled breaking free of her guards, and moving to hug her sister.

Both of them fell to their knees holding on tightly to each other, when the door closed. Joanne started crying and Angel shed a tear or two. It was quiet, because neither girl knew what to say to the other. They were just so happy to see each other again, and happy to see the other one well.

"Mimi is with Maureen." Sniffed Joanne, "I over heard her talking to Roger."

"She's pushing her luck." Angel said, "Roger is on a short fuse, and if he's going to be impatient with anyone…it's her."

"She's so stubborn, she'll never take the hint." Joanne said, "And apparently Karai has uses for her."

"As if she'll comply." Angel rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem," Joanne said, "They're going to break her…and chances are, they'll want to start tonight."

"Mimi is tough, she's handled it before, she can handle it again." Angel said confidently.

"Things are different this time, Angel…" She sighed, "They're bringing in the guys and chances are they're going to use Raph as some kind of leverage."

"What about the rest of them?" Angel asked, "Why are they here?"

"Tests, Angel, they want to know how the turtles successfully mutated and are functional like humans…" Joanne explained, "Imagine what kind of other, more dangerous animals they can control, Angel."

"And what about Mimi?" Angel said, "Roger said that he and Karai had uses for her…" Angel grimaced, "We all know what Roger wants, but what about Karai?"

"Mimi is the first success, and she's strong." Joanne said, "They're using her for tests, and they'll probably find a way to get her on their side."

"That's bad…" Angel said, "That's really bad."

"Worse thing is," Joanne said, "Mimi's DNA is unstable…she hasn't told anyone, but I've seen her on the tip of losing control…The strongest mutated cells in her body are activated by strong, negative emotions, like anger, hate, sadness stuff like that," Joanne explained and Angel nodded in understanding, "She becomes an animal in a human body, she isn't herself."

"How do you know all this?" Angel asked a bit shocked.

"They made me help build the experimentation room, and gave me the pleasure of a detailed explination of what each thing I built would do to them, and why…" Joanne looked as if she were going to cry, "And I saw Mimi's reaction to the Foot the day of the Winterscorp incident."

"Joanne how could help them?" Angel asked in quiet but shocked voice.

"I had no choice, Angel…" Joanne cried, "They were threatening to kill both you and Maureen, there was nothing I could do."

"I hate that we're so helpless…" Angel grumbled, "Now everyone could get hurt because we all made stupid mistakes…"

"There's nothing we could have done, Angel." Joanne said, "Roger wants Raph dead, and Karai wants them all dead, something would have happened eventually."

"You really are the smart one." Roger's voice rung in the room, "Come on now, Angel, play time is over."

"Be strong." Angel whispered standing and walking away from her sister, Roger winked at her before closing her in the darkness.

"That's the problem…" Joanne mumbled, "I'm not the strong one…"

* * *

"Let me go, you idiot!" Mimi screamed as she was thrown into a cell, much like Maureen's except it looked more like a pet cage than the others, with a barred front instead of all metal.

"Mimi, you didn't tell me you could sing like that." Roger smiled stepping into the cage. Mimi would have attacked him, but four Foot ninjas had her by her feet and arms, and were chaining her to the wall.

"Chains, eh, Roger?" Mimi glared, "Didn't know you were into that stuff." Roger chuckled walking over to her.

"I never was before, but I have to admit," He got much too close for her comfort, "You look very delectable, all vulnerable and helpless." He trailed his forefinger down the side of her face, and she let out a low, feral growl.

"I will never be helpless." Mimi's eyes bored into his as his hand moved slowly down her throat, "And unless you want your fingers broken off, I'd suggest you get them off of me." He gave a husky laugh and pushed some of her hair our of her face.

"You're even more desirable when you're angry." He stood up straight and moved for the exit, his ninjas following him, "I'll be back, my love, in the mean time, Karai will keep you company.

"You don't love me, Roger…" Mimi's voice was weaker now, and he turned.

"You don't know how I feel, Mimi."

"If you loved me," She said meeting his gaze, "You'd never hurt me…" He looked almost shocked at her words before Karai stepped in,

"Go look out for the freaks, I have business with Miranda." Karai said and Roger gave a short nod before stepping out. A couple ninjas stayed at her side, ready to aid her with whatever she was going to do.

"How long until you get rid of him?" Mimi asked, meeting Karai's dark gaze.

"It depends on his further usefulness." Karai said, "Though he grows obnoxiously arrogant with all the power I've granted him."

"I can beat it out of him," Mimi smirked.

"Believe me, Miranda, when his time comes, you will be the one to dispatch him."

"If my friends don't get to him first." Mimi said, "You're never going to win, Karai…They're going to destroy you, just like they destroyed the Shredder."

"True, other attempts have failed," Karai said, "But now we have something against them…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Mimi asked, "The girls?"

"The girls are useless, once we have the turtles they will be set free."

"Roger said you were goin' to kill them!" Mimi growled, "Don't lie to me."

"We want your freaks here urgently, and we want them angry, very angry." Karai said, "Anger can be blinding."

"I wouldn't rely on that," Mimi smirked, "Their smarter than you think."

"Oh, don't worry, we have another plan." Karai smiled, "We have something that has been in front of them all along, we have something that will bring them down."

"Oh, yeah," Mimi glared, "And what would that be?"

"You."

* * *

"We have to get going." Leo said looking around the still silent room.

"Yeah," Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, his hands were trembling, "The sooner we get over there, the sooner we get them back."

"And we're going to get them back." Leo said seriously.

"Right." Donnie said coming out of his dazed state.

"I'll pull the van around." April said and ran towards the door, "Be in the alley by Mimi's bedroom."

"Are you ready my sons?" Splinter asked, and the brothers nodded, "Then let us go."

The four turtles filed out of the room and jumped off the fire escape, Leo carrying his father on his back. The older rat was not as nimble as he once was, he needed the aid of his sons to get off the fire escape. Casey was not far behind, and much less graceful as they all landed. April pulled up seconds later. Casey got into the passenger seat while the five mutants piled in the back.

* * *

Mimi cried out as she was hit once more in her gut. Some blood escaped her lips as another fist connected with her cheek. She glared up at Karai who said something in Japanese, and the hits ceased. Karai moved closer to her face, an emotionless expression gracing her harshly beautiful face.

"Are you angry?" Her tone was simple, and Mimi kept her mouth shut but inside she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. "I know there's a monster inside, Mimi…let her loose."

"No." Mimi said in a calm rage.

"You will eventually…" Karai said standing straight, "It's who you are…" Mimi's eyes watched her as she paced slowly, "You're impulsive, and short tempered…" She said, "That's why you're always getting hurt, that's why you're a burden to your friends." Mimi clenched her eyes shut.

'_Deep breaths, she's trying to set you off…'_ Mimi thought, but the loud ringing in her ears and the loud voice screaming, _'RIP HER HEAD OFF!'_ Were making it much more difficult.

"You'd like to think you're not helpless, wouldn't you?" Karai said, "You want to think you're strong." She paused, "But you're not."

"Shut up." Mimi growled in a familiar rasped voice, she felt her body rippling.

It felt this way everytime. A tingle in her muscles as they grew stronger, from the adrenaline and mutated cells mingling. She saw the change in her vision as her eyes became more cat like, she blinked them shut, and bit down on her tongue. The sharp fangs there pierced her and the coppery taste of blood lingered in her mouth. Blood was dripping from her lips, the red clashing with her skin. Raphael's red fluttering mask flashed in her mind, he was wearing that smile he only wore when he was really proud of her.

Her body became calmer. Karai narrowed her eyes. So close.

"You can't keep this up forever, Miranda." Karai said, "You will lose control, and you will attack your friends."

"The Shredder had this much confidence too…" Mimi smirked, "Where is he now?" The back of Karai's hand connected with Mimi's cheek.

"Do not speak of our father." Spat the older woman, "He was more powerful than you could ever dream to be."

"That's why _my freaks_, isn't that what you called them?" Mimi taunted, "That's why they defeated him…twice."

"You will regret your words." Karai said as two ninjas looked down at Mimi.

Mimi kept her eyes shut, and her mind focused. She almost didn't feel the punches and kicks plaguing her body. She felt as if her mind were elsewhere, leaving her bruising body behind. Mimi was afraid if they got her into that state where all she really cared about was bloodshed, that she would do something unforgivable.

Suddenly a sharp coldness took over her and she was brought out of her meditative state. She inhaled, but what entered her lungs was freezing cold water. She choked and gagged but she was held into the water, she panicked her body flailing. She was no longer chained to the wall, but held by the same ninjas who had attacked her.

When she was brought out of the water she coughed up and gagged until she could gasp for breath. She felt herself shivering and her face was numb, the rest of her body aching. A ripple down her spine, a ripple through her entire body. Her breathing changing, her eye sight changing, her fangs digging into her tongue. Her claws ripping at her own palms.

With a scream, Mimi lost her self control.

* * *

With a jerky stop, they were at the docks. Warehouse fifty-five was lit up tauntingly, beckoning the four turtles. Just inside was their chance to get back what was theirs, just inside was their chance for revenge. Splinter could tell by the look in his sons' eyes it would take all their self control to not let revenge and anger cloud their minds.

Even Leonardo had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, Donatello's normally caring eyes were set angrily at the warehouse, and dear Michelangelo was trembling. Looking over to Raphael, he noticed a calm rage which the old rat did not like at all. He even preferred his tantrums over this crazed look in the red banded turtles eyes.

Casey wanted to go in, he really, really did. His little sister, no, all of his little sister's were in there. And those pigs had done who-knows-what to them. Behind his mask a bitter frown set on his roughly handsome face. April took his hand in hers, understanding his displeasure. But this was not their fight, this was the brothers' fight. April, Casey, and Splinter were doing all that they could.

"How are we getting in?" Leonardo asked his genius brother. You could see the calculations going off in Donatello's head as he considered.

"Mimi got in…without using the front door." Donnie said, "They were expecting her, but she got in.." He narrowed his eyes, "Maybe we can get in how she did."

"She probably got in through those windows." Casey said, "I don't think any of you could fit through there…your only option might be the front door."

"Well, it doesn't really have the element of surprise…" Leo said.

"They're expectin' us, either way." Raphael said gruffly.

"So…we're finally using the front door for once?" Mikey asked.

"I guess so." Leo said, "Let's go."

* * *

Mimi was covered in blood, and it wasn't her own. The two guards who once had her contained were now bleeding, unconscious, maybe even dead. Mimi was crouched low, ready to get Karai, whom she was dearly wanting to rip apart. The Japanese woman looked pleased as Mimi growled lowly. Mimi leapt forward to attack, but a sharp electric shock made her fall back.

In Mimi's meditative state, they had manged to get some sort of collar on her. Mimi tugged at it, slicing at it with her claws, she scratched her own throat faintly a couple times. Another electric shock made her roar in pain, and she went to attack Karai again. Every time she got close the electrical current flooded her body and she couldn't get close, yet she tried each time.

Breathing heavily and limping she was ready to try again. Karai was taunting her and Mimi was falling for it. The real girl sleeping inside the monster trying to rip apart her enemy. The door opened behind Karai and it distracted her, Mimi took her chance. Mimi launched her self, only to be electrocuted, two inches away from Karai's throat. Karai held her finger on the button for a few moments letting the girl twitch, blood seeping from a single claw mark Mimi had gotten onto the woman.

"STOP!" Roger screamed running over to the girl, who ceased moving for a few moments, "You keep this up and she'll kill herself!"

"You bring up a valid point." Karai said, "She's no use to us dead."

"Mimi…" Said the dirty blond softly and the cat girl opened her slit eyes, growling lowly she tried to regain some strength.

"Roger…" The usual Mimi peeked through the rasped voice, "Please…Don't…"

"Don't what?" Roger asked quietly.

"The girls…" She struggled, "Make sure they're…"

"Safe?" Roger asked and Mimi struggled to nod, "I'm sorry, Mimi, I'm so sorry."

"Actions…speak," Mimi winced, "Louder than…ah…words…" Roger looked at her with the same shocked look from before. And Mimi could see the conflict in his eyes.

Her plan was working.

* * *

With a loud bang, the once tall strong warehouse door was now on the floor. The turtles all standing in a ready position. Weapons drawn and intense eyes. Ninjas filed out of the training room, all ready for a fight. Two slipped away to a room almost at the end. The turtles took cautious steps in, waiting for one of the ninjas to make a move.

At the far end of the long hallway the two ninjas exited the room they escaped to, along with Roger. Raphael emitted a low growl and Donatello looked at him, telling him to wait. Roger at first didn't look his arrogant self, but soon let that smug smile slip onto his face. He held up a hand,

"Ah, hello! We've been expecting you!" He said, taking a couple steps forward. "I see you let yourselves in."

"Where are the girls?" Leo asked, and Roger smiled.

"Oh, the triplets are sleeping…" Said the blond, "A little dose of tranquilizer."

"What about Mimi?" Raph asked.

"She'll be joining us soon." Roger looked less pleased, but he was smiling smugly all the same. "In the meantime," He winked, "Ninjas…attack."

The ninjas closest to the turtles began attacking immediately. It wasn't too hard for the turtles to keep the ninjas at bay, after all, they had fought many battles with these very people before. The brothers made their way half way across the hallway, the ninjas behind them knocked out, or possibly worse.

"Ninjas!" It was Karai's voice, she was now standing next to Roger, "Fall back." The ninjas all moved behind the two leaders.

"What's going on?" Mikey whispered to Donnie.

"I don't know yet, Mike." Donnie whispered back, slightly impatient.

"You obviously have no problem cutting down our ninja…" She said looking over them to see the many incapacitated ninjas behind them, "But how easy will it be for you to cut down one of your own." The turtles all looked to each other, confusedly. "Roger, open the door."

Roger moved and opened the second to last door on the left side of the hall. The door was pushed open as soon as Roger unlocked it. Out of it came a sly moving Mimi, baring her fangs with low growls. Her ears and tails sticking up rigidly. She slinked toward Karai, but she waved up some sort of remote and Mimi resigned bitterly. She looked over to the turtles and Mimi looked over curiously. With a gasp, sense cam rushing back to her, hitting her hard.

Her eyes returned to normal, her ears and tail relaxed and her body eased in the slightest. She felt tears in her eyes. They had come, they were here to save her, Maureen, Joanne and Angel. It was all going to be okay now. Everything really was going to be okay. Mimi stood up straight looking back to Karai, and Roger. She looked ready to fight them and Karai narrowed her eyes. Her still wet hair falling into her face.

"Attack, Miranda." Karai ordered.

"Gladly." Mimi growled lunging at Karai, only to be electrocuted once more.

Karai kept her slim finger on the button, as Mimi writhed on the floor. Screaming as she fought with herself and the pain coursing through her body. The brothers moved forward but the ninjas flooded them once more, making it difficult to get to their hurting friend. Roger fidgeted next to Karai, but didn't move.

"Mimi!" Screamed Raph, cutting down every ninja in his path.

"Raph, calm down!" Leo called to his brother, defending himself from another sword wielder.

"Raph…" Whimpered Mimi, though no one could hear her, she tried to ignore the pain, and the increasing urge to kill. Suddenly Karai was over her.

"We'll slaughter them, just like your father was slaughtered…" Karai smirked, "And your brother won't be here to save you from watching, you'll see every second of it."

With a loud, feral roar Mimi was uncontrollable. She clawed at Karai who moved out of the way, making the girl cut down a Foot ninja instead. The scent of fresh blood hit her senses and she was cutting more ninjas down without order, or agenda. Karai called them back and Mimi went to follow, but a large green hand was on her shoulder.

"Mimi," It was Leo, "You okay?" With a growl Mimi spun around tackling the turtle, he caught her hand before she could get her claws to his throat. She tried desperately to get her bloody hands on his throat.

"Mimi! It's me, Leo!" Yelled the blue banded turtle.

"Mimi, stop!" Donnie yelled trying to pull her off but Mimi threw him off of her, pushing him into the wall. Donnie grabbed her hands trying to push her away, but she was growling. "Something's wrong with her!"

"Mim-ster!!" Mikey yelled tackling the girl, holding her down, "Snap out of it!" She roared snapping at him, he moved away to get away and she took the opportunity to kick him off of her.

"What did you do to her!?" Roared Raphael throwing punch at Karai, who dodged it easily. He tried a couple more times, missing each time.

"You're falling for it…" Roger mumbled glaring at the turtle, luckily Karai didn't catch it. Roger subtly nodded over to the scene were Leo was trying to hold Mimi down, and she was thrashing horribly.

"MIRANDA, LISTEN TO ME!" Leo yelled but Mimi simply shrieked trying to claw him.

This wasn't Mimi, even in her fully mutated state, Mimi had never tried to hurt anyone she cared about. Why was she acting like this, and what did Roger mean he was falling for it? Mimi threw Leonardo off of her going for Michelangelo trying to talk sense into her. Mimi was a monster. Raphael's eyes widened, remembering the night before her birthday…

"_If I'm not myself, if I'm hurting people I love…don't hold back on me…take me out…Promise me, Raph!"_

With a loud cry, Raphael took off running, pushing Mimi off of Michelangelo with such great force she flew back a few feet before she flipped upright landing on her feet and sliding back some ways. Mimi bared her fangs in a crouched state, and Raph approached her with a determined look.

"Raph, don't, you'll hurt her!" Donnie stepped in front of her.

"I made a promise, Don." He growled, moving his brother out of the way, "Come on, Mimi, you want me to take you out…I will."

Mimi lunged at him, claws in front of her, ready to take him down. He moved out of the way easily and she gave an aggravated growl. Leo moved to help, but a ninja star flew by his face as the other ninjas started attacking. Mimi slowly moved towards Raph trying to slash at him, but he dodged each time. She got close and he grabbed her by the arm throwing her into the doors of one of the metal cells.

"So much for taking me out." The rasped voice purred.

"You don't even know who I am right now, do ya'?" Raph yelled over the chaotic noise, Mimi didn't respond. "You don't know who anyone is, your just tryin' to kill for the hell of it…"

"Shut up, and attack me." She growled back.

"You let them collar you?" Raph said, "Are you a traitor now, are you against us?"

"NO!" This time is was Mimi's voice as her eyes flickered to normal before returning, the mutant dropped to her knees holding her head, "I can't…fight…it…" It was mix of Mimi and the creature's voice. Raph was a bit shocked, and pressed on.

"You're stronger than this, Mimi." Raph said fiercely, "Save yourself, so I don't have to hurt you!"

"Raph…" Mimi whimpered, and suddenly he was holding her against the door.

He pressed his lips to hers and it seemed like she was going to kiss back when she bit down on his tongue hard. He growled grabbing her by the shoulders and flinging her into the opposite wall. Spitting some blood he approached her with a glare, Mimi was weakened, and threw a punch at him but he grabbed her arm. Pressing her into the wall by the shoulder, he moved close to her ear his eyes clenched shut.

"Mimi…please…" He said, the girl growled and tried to thrash but his body was full pressing her to wall.

"Stop…" It was the combined voice again, "Stop…holdin' back…." With a growl she almost got her arm free.

"I'm sorry…" Raph whispered and Mimi gasped.

Raph grabbed Mimi's forearm and twisted it until a sickening crack made her scream. She roared trying to push him off of her put he threw her to the floor and she cowered for a moment before actually hissing at him. Raph made sure his face was expressionless and it took him a moment or two but he threw the girl into the metal doors once more. She fell to the floor unconscious.

He felt like he was going to vomit, staring at the bruised, bloodied, unconscious girl. He didn't care if it was the only way to keep his promise, he would never forgive himself. Mimi would never have forgiven either of them if she had hurt one of his brothers, but still, he broke her arm…purposely.

"MIMI!" The shriek came from a girl, a familiar girl.

Maureen, Joanne and Angel were being held by Roger and Karai, at sword point. Raphael didn't really notice that all the fighting had stopped, and his brothers were unconscious on the floor. Karai and Roger threatened the girls, making the guys stop fighting, but Raph was too busy with Mimi to notice. Mimi stirred a bit opening her eyes and gasping with a sob holding her arm to her chest.

"Let me go!" Angel struggled, "Raph help her!"

"Move anywhere near her and I'll slit the red head's throat." Karai pressed the sword to Angel's neck. Raph gulped and looked back to Mimi, who was staring at him.

"Thank…you…" She said softly.

"Put them all in cells." Karai ordered.

"Make sure the red one stays away from Mimi." Roger said loudly, moving over the fallen to pick up the girl and carry her to the farthest room.

* * *

Raphael was thrown into a cell, Joanne quickly following. "You okay?" Raph asked gruffly helping the mutant up.

"Fine." Joanne said a bit coldly.

"You sure?" Raph asked looking at her worriedly.

"How could you do that to her!" Joanne suddenly screamed.

"I had to, Joe." Raphael said trying to keep his cool.

"You nearly snapped her arm off!" Joanne said, "And you threw her into a wall!"

"Ya' think I enjoyed it!?" Yelled Raph, "It's like all I'm ever doin' is hurtin' her some how!" Raph paced, "I promised to protect her, but I'm doin' a shit job of it, ain't I?"

"I'm sorry, I know you had to." Joanne said softly, "I just…" She faltered, "I'm just scared…I…I've never seen anything so…tragic in my life…" She tried hard not to cry, "And they all went down…" She broke down, her ears flat against her head and her tail limp. Raph swallowed hard, crying girls were not his specialty, even a crying Mimi threw him off guard.

"Joe…" He said as comforting as he could, "Joe, com'ere…" He said and the girl slowly moved into his arms, "We're all gonna get out of here, I promise."

* * *

Maureen was thrown back into her cell with a loud shriek. She cowered into her usual corner as they didn't slam the door shut. Instead four ninjas dragged in none other than Leonardo into her cell. They dropped him and left quickly, the turtle groaned grabbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Maureen's voice was so small. Leo got up to sit on his knees.

"I'm fine…" He said softly, "Maureen…is that you?"

"Yeah." She said softly, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Leo said looking at his surroundings.

"I shouldn't have gotten caught."

"You couldn't help it." Leo said still trying to find any kind of way out.

"There's no way out…" Maureen said barely above a whisper, "It's just a small, dark metal box…"

"Looks like we're going to have to wait a while." Leo said moving over by the girl, she flung herself into his arms, and he hesitated before hugging her back, "You're alright, Ree."

"We're gonna die in here…"

"What happened to the optimism?" Leo teased lightly, and Maureen felt a small smile on her lips, "No one's dying here…We're a family and I intend to leave with every member." Maureen's ears perked up in the slightest and her tail wagged slightly as she moved to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, grabbing his hand.

"I've been alone in here for god knows how long…" She said softly, "Don't think I'm hitting on you or anything…"

* * *

"Mikey," Someone was shaking him, "Mike, wake up, it's Angel."

"Angel…?" He asked coming to, "You okay?"

"Fine, how are you?" Angel smiled softly.

"Major headache," He groaned softly, "Where is everyone?"

"In cells…" Angel said quietly, "We're all fine, though…Except…"

"What happened between Raph and Mimi?" Mike sat up, rubbing his head, "The last glimpse of them I caught he was hitting her pretty hard."

"He…" Angel paused, "He had to keep her from hurting anyone else, or herself…"

"What did he do?"

"He…broke her arm…and knocked her out…"Angel shuddered, "And Karai did some decent damage before you guys got here too…"

"Are you guys okay, did they hurt you before we got here?"

"No, they only roughed us up if we didn't cooperate…" Angel sighed, "I've been a bit less accommodating than the others…" Mikey didn't notice it in the dark at first, but a large purple bruise was over her right eye.

"Ugh…" Mike put his head in his hands, "We should have acted sooner…"

"Shh, Mike," Angel moved closer to him, kissing him on the head, "I'm sure we'll be okay…"

"Psh, yeah, our back up is Casey, April and Splinter…there's no way they can get us out of this…" Mikey groaned.

"Where are they?" Angel asked worriedly.

"They parked not too far off, just out of site." Mike said, "They're leaving if we don't get back by Morning."

"Let's hope we get lucky before then…"

* * *

A/N: So, it's 2:41 and I just finished the chapter! Sorry for the wait!!

-- Whispered Lies


	21. Chapter 20: What Love Can Do

A/N: Things are getting pretty intense!! And don't worry about it being close to the end, we've got quite a bit, I'd say, and I've started on a small idea for a third installment, like I planned before. Less action, more drama, same fun!

Disclaimer: If I owned four walking, talking, and damn sexy turtles, would I waste my time writing?? HELL NO!

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Kiss Me, Kill Me – Mest

* * *

Chapter 20

Love Makes People Do Suicidal Things

_"An act of love that fails is just as much a part of the divine life as an act of love that succeeds, for love is measured by fullness, not by reception."_

**-- Harold Lokes**

"Mimi, are you okay?" Roger asked carrying the girl into the experiment room.

"My boyfriend just twisted my arm in an almost full rotation, I've been beaten, almost drowned, and thrown across the room a couple times…" Mimi said, "I'm fine, really."

The blond put her on one of the two metal tables. From his seat at the main computer in the room, a scientist working for the Foot turned. He was an older man, stern looking with a balding head. Bushy eyebrows creased together at the site of the two teens. He moved over inspecting Mimi's arm, before disappearing wordlessly.

"Who is that?"

"Dr. Steinberg." Roger said, "Karai said she took him from the University…"

"Oh, bet she's lying…what kind of doctor is he?"

"I don't really know, actually." Roger said, and Steinberg came back sitting Mimi up and putting her arm in a makeshift sling.

"Thanks." Mimi said shortly, but he didn't answer, simply went back to his seat.

"He doesn't talk…" Roger said, and Mimi nodded.

"Are you really goin' to save the girls?" Mimi asked, not looking at him. Roger paused and sighed.

"You know, I was so … upset, and heart broken, and scared after that night, you know, in the alley by your house…" Mimi nodded a bit, and he continued, "Making you and that thing –"

"Raphael." Mimi said sharply.

"What?"

"His name is Raphael."

"Right…" Roger said rubbing the back of his neck, "Making you and Raphael feel how I felt seemed the best way to make me feel better…And…taking away your friends, making your family suffer, it all made me feel so much better…"

"If you're tryin' to win me over, you're not doin' a good job…" Mimi mumbled glaring at him.

"But then…" Roger looked very thoughtful, "I started to be…doubtful…" He said, "The first time was when you first got here, and the way you glared at me…I mean, it just made me think, you know…" Roger said, "And then in your cell…you told me I didn't love you because I hurt you…" He clenched his eyes shut, "And it made sense to me, but I was in so deep, it's not like I can get out now…"

"You can help us get out of here, Roger…" Mimi said quietly looking over his shoulder, and then back at him, "You save us, and I can be sure the guys will be forgivin'…" She cupped his cheek, "Roger, you were here, with me, makin' me smile at a time when not even Raph would be there for me…you're my friend, and I don't let those go easily…"

"Mimi…" He said softly.

"Forgiveness takes time, Roger, and so does healin'…" Mimi said softly, "One good action ain't gonna cancel out the rest of the bad ones, but it's a helluva start…and in time we all could forgive ya'…and in time, you'd get over me…and find someone new…and maybe…" She hesitated, "Maybe you could even join our family."

"But if they're eliminated, and your girlfriends freed, and you stayed here –"

"If you took anyone of my family away permanently…" Mimi said a deadly tone, "I would never forgive you, Roger…Ever. If that was your plan, it's a failure…"

"Roger, stop chatting and go make sure the freaks are secure." Karai said and Roger hesitated, keeping Mimi's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Miranda…" Roger said seriously, "This is my life now, and I won't rest until all of those _things_ are rotting." Mimi shook her head with a hurt look in her eyes.

"You don't know what love is, Roger…You never will."

The blond left with a nod to Karai and moved out of the way as the purple-banded turtle was carried in, and placed on the other metal table. Mimi got off of her table quickly and put a hand on Donatello's cheek. She felt tears stinging her eyes as Steinburg came toward him with a syringe full of unidentifiable liquid. Roger left quietly, a frown on his brow.

"What is that?" Mimi asked shakily, turning to Karai and two very strong looking ninjas.

"It's a sort of sedation." It was Steinberg, who was remarkably unaffected by the vision of a mutant turtle, "He will feel nothing, but be conscious, and mostly unable to move…"

"You're paralyzin' him!" Mimi said trying to get the syringe,

"It is a necessary procedure, even you had a dose during your trial period, Miss Jones." He said as Karai's henchmen held her back.

"I don't remember you…" Mimi said accusingly.

"You were blindfolded, dear," He said absently, sticking Don in the arm with the syringe, injecting all of the contents into his blood stream, "Everyone was."

"Why did you only use girls?" Mimi struggled, "What kind of pervert were you, what did Shredder offer you?"

"There were young men as well, dearie…" He said coming at her with a syringe.

"She's not to be paralyzed." Karai ordered, and Steinberg raised a bushy eyebrow.

"We tried cross-breeding with two people of the same mutated species, hoping to come out with a fully mutated animal, trainable for combat…" Steinberg said, "But that was not successful…"

"What happened to the rest of them?" Mimi asked.

"The subjects infused with more fierce animals all became more and more crazed, their DNA becoming more unstable, they were stuck in a angry, rage like half mutated state, and their bodies shut themselves down." Steinberg said, beginning to clean some of Donnie's wounds, "The calmer animals, like your friends, they were all simply too mellow to be of any use until we found a more affective form of mutation…"

"Is that what will happen to me?"

"No, my dear, from what I can tell, your DNA adapted quite well to the mutation..." He gave her an awkward stare.

"What kind of mutation were you using before, how did you do it?" Mimi asked now more curious than angry.

"The Shredder found a large supply of TGRI radio-active liquid before he begun the project…we mixed a sample of the animals blood with the substance and gave each subject a lethal injection."

"Enough talking, wake him up and begin the tests." Karai ordered.

"We must wait quite a bit for the sedative to come in full affect." Steinberg said and Karai glared.'

"I will be training…come get me as soon as you begin."

* * *

Roger walked into the storage room, looking at the large variety of items. It was all so organized, though in what order he didn't quite know. Still, it was so typical for Karai to be so obsessive compulsive about all these stolen goods. Her need for everything to be done in a set order, every plan to be done with every detail…it was annoying.

Picking up two of the dozens propane tanks he walked out of the storage room. Looking at the messy hallway, he frowned. You'd think with so many fallen ninjas, the team would be downcast, and maybe even checking out their fellow members, but from what he could hear they were all in the training room. Roger's frowned deepened as he noticed one younger ninja with his mask off kneeling next to a figure.

The boy was about fourteen, he had jet-black hair that fell into his face. He looked very frail, like he couldn't do much harm. Moving closer Roger saw he had removed the mask of fallen ninja. It was an older girl, maybe in her twenties, she looked stronger than the boy and they had the same jet-black hair.

"Bet you don't even know her name…" The boy said looking up at him with watering hazel eyes. It was true, Roger didn't know either of their names, and "We didn't want to join this stupid clan"

"Why did you do it then?" Roger asked.

"We didn't have a choice!" The boy said angrily, tears leaking from his eyes, "They killed our parents…and threatened to kill us too…if we didn't work for them." Roger found himself unable to speak. "…Riley…" The boy sobbed holding the older woman to his chest. "You don't even care…"

"What's your name?" Roger asked.

"Marcus…" The boy said, and Roger placed a propane tank on the ground.

"Let's make your sister proud…" He said, "Help me trail a couple of these to the storage room so I can blow the warehouse up."

Marcus looked undecided; he looked at Roger, then his fallen sister. He laid his sister down on the ground gently and looked at Roger intently. The boy nodded taking the propane tank and following Roger to the end of the hallway. Hearing the voices from the experiment room, Roger continued on quietly, Marcus following behind him.

In the storage room Roger bent over to pick up a tank and two chains hung off of his neck, dog tags on both of the chains. Marcus took the tank Roger handed him but tried to read what was on the dog tags. He didn't notice Roger looking at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Whose dog tags are those?" Marcus nodded to them; Roger immediately brought his hand to them.

"One is from my brother, and the other is my dad's…" Roger smiled a bit, "Both served in the army…" He hesitated, "They both died in battle…"

"Oh…" Marcus said in a small voice, "Sorry to bring it up."

"Don't worry about is short-stuff." Roger gave a casual smile and ruffled the younger boys hair, "I'd say we got a good trail…" And Marcus nodded, "I need you to look out, tell me if Karai is coming, and if any of the Foot threaten to tell her…take them out."

"I don't think I can…" Marcus said softly, and Roger kneeled down.

"You know that girl with the cat ears?"

"How could I not?" Marcus' expression turned dark. "She cut my sister…she's the reason she died."

"Marcus listen to me, that's not the normal Mimi." Roger said, "Mimi would never do that to your sister, please, you have to try," Roger said, "If this plan fails we'll both be in big trouble…"

"Why do you care so much about that freak anyway?" Marcus asked.

"That doesn't matter, Marcus, what matters is that I hurt her real bad…" Roger gazed intently at the boy, "I owe it to her to free her friends (no matter how freaky they are) and get her out of here, and make sure they never try to capture her again." He gave a small warm smile to the boy, "And I owe it to you to get you out of this mess, and avenge your sister." He put his hand on his shoulder, "You can stop any of these mediocre ninjas any day, do it for your sister." Marcus merely nodded.

Marcus ran out of the room, nodding to him, telling him the coast was clear. He moved to the center of the hallway watching diligently. Roger walked out casually, pulling a key card out of his pocket and moving to Joanne's cell. Where Raphael was being kept captive. He took a deep breath, looking at the ground, when he saw something on the ground.

Bending down to pick it up, he found it was a necklace. A silver chain link necklace with a diamond framed 'M'. He'd seen Mimi wearing it after her birthday, it was too girly for her, and it didn't really seem like she would wear it unless it really meant something to her. He shut his eyes tightly as he noted the still wet blood on it. He sighed, bracing himself for a brief beating.

* * *

Joanne had fallen asleep, crying on Raphael's shoulder. With a sigh he moved them both to a corner and let the girl rest. Laying his head back on the cold metal he shut his eyes. Vivid images of Mimi attacking his brothers, her arm looking disfigured, and her bruised face flooded his mind and he had to open his eyes.

"Goddamn it…" He mumbled angrily.

Mimi would have an earful once they got out of this. First, for running off and then jumping right into the enemy's trap. Second, for letting them put that god-awful collar on her. Lastly, for not telling him what that promise really meant, and not letting him know her DNA was becoming twisted.

Raphael jumped up at the sound of the lock opening and reached for his sais, but remembered they had been confiscated. He growled feeling a little vulnerable, but it disappeared as he took a fighting stance. In came none other than Roger, with a conflicted look on his face. He was holding all of the turtle's weapons in his hands.

"Whaddya want?" Raph growled.

"Keep in mind that this is all for Mimi." The human replied coldly, suddenly there was loud sound of metal sliding against metal as Raphael's sais were at his feet.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked groggily, "Raph?"

"Stay back, Joe." Raph said quietly, "I don't know what this bastard is up to."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Damn right, you're not." Raph said cautiously picking up his sais, "You're not comin' near her."

"We don't have a lot of time," Roger glared, "If you want to save her we have to move quickly."

"We're not fallin' for it," Raph growled, "Why would you want to help Mimi?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Roger said.

"Because you're usin' her for what you want," Raph growled, "Ya' never cared 'bout she wanted, 'cause if ya' did ya' never would'a done all this shit, you would'a let her be like she wanted to be!" Raph was outraged, "You say you love her, but you could never love her the way I do." Roger clenched his fists at his sides, "But you were too selfish to see that, to see that she loves me and not you, you saw what you made me do to her!"

"I know that, okay!" Roger yelled, "Look, I don't need your approval, and I don't need you to like me…" He paused sighing and looking Raph in the eye, "I need you to keep her safe after tonight –"

"Safe from what, by the end of the night you and all your little ninja pals won't be thinkin' of hurtin' these girls ever again." Raphael's tone was a full threat in itself.

"Safe from herself," Roger continued, "She's self-destructive, and we both know she's compulsive and does what she wants." Roger smirked a bit, "I just want her to be happy."

Raphael knew that look in Roger's eyes, simply because he'd seen it in everyone of his brother's, and no doubt he'd worn it a million times himself. That look in your eyes when the one you loved was fresh in your mind. It was no doubt Roger did love Mimi, and Raph knew he wasn't lying. He lowered his weapons,

"Raph, what are you doing?" Joanne asked.

"He's tellin' the truth, Joe." Raph said not looking away from Roger's eyes.

"This could be a trap!"

"Just trust me, okay?" Raph turned his head a bit and Joanne nodded.

"We have to free the other two, and then get into the experiment room, Mimi and the purple-banded turtle are being held there."

"Donnie!" Joanne shrieked standing up urgently, "What're they doing to him!?"

"They've given him some sort of sedative, it's paralyzing him temporarily, he won't be able to get out alone." Roger said, "We have to get all of you out quickly, once Karai finds out it'll be messy, and I have a plan, but everyone needs to be out."

"We have to go, come on!" Joanne ran past Raph and Roger out side of the cell.

"I still hate yer guts, don't think this changes anythin'." Raph said.

"I still think you're an ugly freak." Roger reciprocated, "So, no worries."

The two moved out of the cell, and Raph stayed between Roger and Joanne. Keeping her close, the turtle was as observant as ever. They moved past an empty surveillance room to another cell, Roger opened it with his key card nodding to a younger boy who was on look out. His eyes widened at the sight of Raph and looked away. Roger moved out of the way handing Raph a pair of nun-chaku as the door opened.

"Who's there?!" It was Angel's angry voice.

"Chill out, it's Raph." Raph said, "Where's Mike?"

"Right here, dude!" Mikey said eagerly dragging Angel out of the cell, taking his weapon as he passed.

"You!" Angel said looking at Roger,

"Angel, stop he's –" Joanne began, but it was too late, Roger's nose was bleeding profusely, and Angel was flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"I figured once I saw you with him," Angel said, "That was payback."

"Suppose I deserved that…" Mumbled Roger, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, you did, now where the hell is my boyfriend, my sister, Mimi, and Donnie?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"The last cell up there, has your other sister and the blue-banded turtle." Roger said, "We might want to get them out before we go after Mimi and …Donnie?" He looked at Joanne, who glared.

"It's Donatello to you."

"Right, Donatello." Roger coughed awkwardly, "Shall we?"

"Roger, hurry up, from what I can hear the sedative is working." Marcus called softly and Roger nodded.

"The pipsqueaks helpin' us out?" Raph asked Roger.

"Mimi weakened his sister, and one of you brought her down…" Roger began, Raph and Mikey looked at each other, "It's a complicated story…but yes."

"Remind me to send him a thank you card…" Mikey said scratching his head, Roger smiled faintly, opening the lock to Leo and Maureen's cell.

As soon as it opened, there was a blur of green, and flutter of deep blue as Roger was pressed against the opposite wall, Leo's hand on his throat. He dropped Leo's swords at impact, and was staring at the angry turtle who had no plan of letting go of his throat soon.

"Maureen, it's safe." Leo called and the blond stumbled out of the cell blinded by the light, Roger gulped,

"For her at least." He said weakly.

"You're not safe at all," Leo said darkly.

"Maureen!" Michelangelo grabbed the girl, holding her to him so closely she was finding it hard to breathe, but she didn't care, "Oh, god," He said trying not to cry. Maureen was speechless.

"Leo, it's cool, he's tryin' to help." Raph came forward, putting his hand on his brother's arm, "We can beat the crap outta him later, we have to get Mimi and Don." Leo stepped back glaring, before looking at Raph.

"Sorry about earlier, we were caught off guard." Leo said, "Is Mimi okay?"

"I dunno." Raph said quietly, "The girls are fine, though." Leo looked over his brother's shoulder to see Mimi smiling faintly at him. Raph moved out of the way and Angel ran into Leo's arms.

"What happened?" He asked lifting the hair from her face looking at the purple bruise over her eye.

"Your girlfriend though it was smart to back talk Mr. Tough Guy over there." Joanne nodded to Roger who winced. Leo turned giving Roger the glare that made the tremble.

"I'm okay, baby, really." Angel said softly.

"She got her payback," Joanne said with a smile, "Good punch, by the way."

"Thanks." Winked Angel.

"Wait, Raphael, before you go…" Roger held out his hand and Raph looked at him, he opened his palm, "It's Mimi's…I know she'd never wear something this glamorous just because…it must be important to her…"

"It's her necklace from the girls." Raph said taking it out of his hand, "Ya' really are in love with her, aren't ya'?"

"Just…take care of her, okay?"

"I always will…"

* * *

"What are you doin' to him!?" Shrieked Mimi at the top of her lungs, "Let him go, please!!"

Donnie's was being electrocuted, his body twisting and turning soundlessly. They stopped and he opened his eyes. He let out a groan of pain, and Mimi snarled. Breaking free of the two men holding her down. She extended her claws slashing at Steinberg who fell back with yell onto his array of monitors.

"Get up, contain her!" Karai ordered,

As the ninjas came to attack her from both sides, she ducked making one hit the other and then knocked their feet out from under them. They fell to the ground with loud thuds and Mimi gave them both an extra kick for her own personal pleasure and then turned her hateful gaze on Karai.

"Mimi?" Donnie called weakly.

"I'm here, Don," Mimi said, "I'm gonna get ya' out of here."

"I can't move."

"They paralyzed you," Mimi said, "I won't let them hurt you anymore…"

"Mimi just back down," Donnie pleaded, "You're weak from earlier."

"I'M FINE!" Mimi screamed, "I'm strong! I can protect you!"

"You're getting angry again, Miranda." Karai said, "You're going to lose control."

"No, I won't." Mimi said, "I'll never be like that again."

"Wait until we rip your friends apart, piece by piece." Karai said, "Using the knowledge to breed our own kind of warrior, the kind that will destroy everything in their path."

"Mimi, she's trying to make you upset!" Donnie said.

"And do you know who will be at the front line, leading these beasts?" Karai smirked, "You will, Miranda." Karai said smoothly, "You're going to destroy everyone you love, one by one."

"It's not gonna work, Karai," Mimi glared, "I won't ever be yours." Karai hesitated finding a new approach.

"You know, I was there your father died." Karai said, "Sixteen years old, and no where near my ranking now." Mimi faltered, "I remember that night very well…"

"Shut up." Mimi growled.

"It was your fault," Karai said, "We were coming after you, we didn't care about you or your family." Karai taunted, "You shouldn't pledge your alligience to the Shredder if you weren't going to keep your word."

"Mimi, what is she talking about?" Donnie asked.

"You petulance caused your father's death…and your poor mother, heart broken, she died so soon after."

"Stop it!" Mimi cried.

"Your father's blood is on your own hands Mimi, you are a monster."

"It' not true, Mimi," Donnie said, "That's not who you are! You made the right choice, don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain.'

* * *

"…Don't let your father's sacrifice in vain."

"We have to hurry, before she changes again." Roger said urgently, but the group was still shocked by what they were overhearing.

"Right," Leo thought about it, "Raphael, take the girls to the van, same plan, if we don't get back before sunrise, get out of here."

"What?!" Raph was outraged, "No!"

"Do it, Raph!" Leo ordered.

Maureen and Joanne grabbed Raph's forearms which were huge compared to them. They managed to drag him away. They got out of the warehouse with no problems. A couple patrolling ninjas ran into them, but Raph got rid of them, no problem. They were all running for it, they were half way to the van when Raphael looked back.

"Raph, come on!" Maureen called,

"You go ahead, I'm goin' back!"

"What?!" Chimed the triplets.

"Leo told you not to!" Joanne called.

"Since when have I listened to him?" Raph smirked.

"Raphael, no." Angel's eyes were set to a glare as she stormed close to him, "He doesn't just tell you things because he likes to, or because he likes to hear himself talk!" She began, outraged, "He does it because he's your leader, and your brother!" She yelled, "He cares about you and just wants what's best for his family!" Angel took a deep breath, "I'm tired of you making him the bad guy!" She said, Raphael just watched her. "My sisters and I can't make it to that van alone, and you're too impulsive to go in there and not do something you'll regret…just please…listen to him, this time at least."

"Angel, they've got my brother….and Mimi…"

"Your brothers will save them, Raph, they won't let anything happen to them…have some faith!"

There was a long pause, Raph looked at the warehouse, then back to the girls. He dropped his head sighing, "Let's go."

* * *

Casey was watching the warehouse intently sitting on the roof of the van, April sat in the front seat trying to rest her eyes while Splinter was in the back, the faint scent of incense filling the vehicle. Splinter's brow was furrowed as he meditated, he was always worried when he couldn't fight alongside his sons. It was hard not being able to look after them.

It had taken him a while to grow attatched to the girls, at first he was afraid of that they would leave once his sons had truly become so attatched. Even level-headed Leonardo could not deny the throes of young love, and the old rat had to be cautious for them. Though things had changed, his heart was also worrying for the four girls, especially the strong-willed Angel and Mimi.

Casey heard the sound of foot steps on the abandoned road and pulled down his mask. The wind blew fiercely, rustling his hair and moving his body slightly. Though it had stopped raining, the ominous clouds above looked more threatening in the night sky. He looked over to the road again.

"April!" He yelled jumping off the roof, knocking on the window, the woman jumped awake looking ready to drive off, "They're back!"

"Master Splinter, they're back!" April called into the backseat.

"Casey!!" Joanne squealed running into the older man who hugged her close, the other two sisters joining in on the hug.

"Hey, pipsqueaks…glad you're okay." He said softly, they broke away to greet their sister warmly. Seeking comfort in her motherly arms. Splinter exited the back of the van to stand next to Casey who was gazing at Raph in question.

"Where's Mimi and the guys?" Casey asked.

"Leo told me to take the girls to you, they're back savin' Mimi and Don."

"What happened to them?" Splinter asked.

"It's complicated, Master, I'm not sure I could explain it all right…" Raph said, "I'm sure it's nothin' my brothers can't handle."

"How'd you get them out?" April asked.

"Roger had a change of heart." Angel said a bit coldly.

"No shit?" Casey seemed surprised, "Ya' didn't just let him off the hook, did ya'?"

"Angel and Leo gave him a bit of a beating, but Raph was surprisingly collected." Joanne smiled softly.

"I am very proud my son." Master smiled softly, "Your confidence in your brothers is most pleasing as well." Raph's gaze turned to Angel, and a soft smirk fell on his face.

"I had someone to help knock some sense into me."

* * *

When Mike, and Leo barged into the experiment room Don could only stare at them askance. He couldn't move the rest of his body, no matter how he wanted to. He was feeling vulnerable and scared, and it was obvious to his brothers. They almost didn't notice Mimi and Karai going at it, or the unconscious scientist in the mess of broken computers.

"Looks like your freaks are here to save you." Grunted Karai trying to slice Mimi with her sword.

"Stop callin' 'em freaks, freak!" Mimi replied kicking at the ninja, only to miss and have to dodge what would have been a deadly strike.

"Mimi hold her off a little longer." Leo said, and he and Mikey moved to grab Don.

"Where's Raph, where are the girls?" Donnie asked frantically.

"They're safe, Don," Mikey reassured him, "Raph is taking them to the van."

"I will not fail!" Karai screamed angrily slicing at Mimi.

"Are you angry?" Mimi said in the same simple tone Karai had used asking her the same question. Karai let out a cry coming at her with the sword. Mimi took the chance to knock her out from under feet.

Karai screamed out falling on her back, her sword sliding feet away. She reached for it, but Mimi stepped on her hand. The ninja grunted using her other hand to grab onto Mimi's leg, trying to pull herself up. Mimi kicked the woman off, before tackling her, showering her with angry punches. Karai was punching as well, only catching Mimi a few times since Mimi could onl punch with her unbroken arm.

A loud explosion made all movement stop. Roger came barging in looking afraid for his life as smoke begun rising in the warehouse. Karai took this opportunity and punched Mimi across the right cheek flinging her off of her. The ninja stood up looking at Roger in a threatening way.

"What happened?" She demanded, but the teen looked to Mimi standing and rubbing her head.

"Something happened and the first tank went off, you have to get out of here before it reached the storage room!" He looked to the other turtles.

"What is going on here?!" Karai seemed angry, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what's right, Karai…" Roger said and Karai screamed in frustration, picking up her sword and going after him.

"Roger!" Mimi screamed, but a smaller black figure seemed to fly in, kicking Karai in her side and sending her across the unoccupied metal table.

"Are you okay?" Marcus looked to Roger who smirked.

"Told ya' you could do it." He winked, and the boy grinned but it fell, "The gasoline trail is burning fast,"

"You have to get out of here, Mimi." Roger said, another explosion went off and more smoke filled the room.

"None of you are going anywhere." Growled Karai.

Mikey left the room, Donnie on his shoulder, Leo following him in case some Foot ninjas were out to inspect the chaos. He gave a nod to Mimi that meant, let's go, now. Roger slipped to the door way and Mimi went to leave, and so did Marcus when Karai grabbed him. The boy yelled throwing a punch at her face, the ninja slashed her sword at him and he tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. She got him across the face.

"Marcus!" Roger yelled and Mimi quickly jumped over the table grabbing the boy and kicking Karai down. She was blinded by her rage, and Mimi was taking advantage of it.

The third tank went off, leaving two more before the very big bang. Most of the Foot had fled for their lives, but some were still trying to give Leo and Mike trouble. Mimi kicked a ninja down, looking at the boy she still had by the wrist, his eyes were set on the chaotic scene before him.

The foul smell of burning flesh and the smoke was flooding her lungs. She groaned, she was not going to be in good shape after tonight. She was already feeling sore from head to foot. Leo kicked down the back door and looked around the smoky place. Karai was screaming at the remaining ninjas who looked simply confused.

"Mimi, let's go!" Leo called angrily, seeing her the boy and Roger.

"Come on, Roger we have to get out of here." Mimi said and Roger smiled. Mimi knew that smile, "Roger, no, come on!" She said feeling her eyes water from the smoke and though she didn't want to admit it, she was crying.

"Roger, you have to come!" Marcus said looking at the older boy. Roger approached him, as the fourth tank went off. He kneeled before the boy, "Don't make me go with them alone…"

"Don't be scared, Marcus," Roger said, "Be brave and look out for Mimi, for me." He lifted off one of his dog tags giving it to the boy. "This one belonged to my brother…I'm sorry we didn't have more time to get to know each other…"

The boy clenched his eyes shut tears leaking from his eyes, "Tell my sister I said hi…"

"Riley will get the message." Roger winked, and Marcus smiled,

"You remembered her name…" He gripped the dog tag, and looked up to Mimi, "Your friends are waiting."

"Roger…" Mimi said and Roger looked over his shoulder at the half way burnt trail of gasoline to the fifth tank, "Thank you." She whispered.

"This one's for you…" He said softly, "I don't know if it will mean anything –"

Mimi cut him off, letting go of Marcus' hand and grabbing onto Roger's shirt. She pulled him to her lips. It was weird, it didn't feel right, and she was crying. Roger grabbed her head taking the chance to hold him close to her, as she trembled. She pulled away, her lips trembling.

"It means everythin' to me." She said as two tears fell from her eyes simultaneously.

"Raph is not gonna be happy about this…" Mike said and Leo gave a look at him.

"This isn't the time." He looked back to the scene, "Mimi, c'mon!"

"I'll never forget this." Mimi said, cupping his face. He grabbed her hands, his necklace tangled in her fingers.

"Go."

Mimi nodded once grabbing Marcus by the wrist and running towards her friends. Karai grabbed at Marcus' foot, but he kicked her off and yelled in outrage when Mimi groaned picking him up and throwing him over her shoulder. Mikey carried Don out, Mimi and Marcus following and with a final nod to Roger, Leo left as well.

"You're…" Karai choked standing with the help of a dozen of loyal ninjas, "going to pay for this."

"Oh am I?" Roger smiled, pulling some cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket, lighting one up and moving into the storage room.

"Go after him! He'll blow up the whole warehouse!" Karai ordered, but as to ninjas approached the door the fifth tank went up in flames.

Roger took a long drag from his cigarette, looking at the puddle of gasoline on the floor. He choked on the smoke in the air and the smoke from his cigarette. With a smirk he looked at the propane tank and then at the door opening to reveal Karai and her ninjas.

"What are you doing, you fool?!"

"Saving what matters most to me…"

Roger dropped his still lit cigarette on the ground.

* * *

A/N: That really is an awfully mean cliff hanger isn't it? My apologies! This chapter was kinda hard, I didn't know if the whole, 'Mimi was a part of the Foot clan' bit was too much. Updates will be up soon! CHECK OUT THE COMPANION PIECE!

_**- Whispered Lies**_


	22. Chapter 21: Horrifying Misunderstandings

A/N: Hey guys! I love how the story is going so far, it's even inspired me to write a third. I don't know yet, though, no promises. I want to run it over with my beta and a certain reader before I try my shot at it.

I dedicate this chapter to Vanessa Tidmarsh. May she rest in peace.

Disclaimer: This intense plot, the epic, hot babes, the creepy, yet sweet boy, the angry, bitter young teen are mine. The hot-head, fearless leader, Doofus, computer genius, super cool sensei, over protective older brother, and the hot former news reporter aren't mine. I also do not own RENT, that belongs to Jonathon Larson. May he rest in piece and be worshipped for creating such a beautiful musical.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Scream - Kill Hannah

* * *

Chapter 21

Horrifying Misunderstandings

_"In these matters the only certainty is that nothing is certain."_

-- Pliny the Elder

A loud roar split through the generally quiet night, a huge light casting it's bright color onto the low hanging clouds. The light didn't stop as flames filled the warehouse, more than half of the roof and walls destroyed by the explosion. Smoke curled into the already foggy sky. There was a small rumble of thunder, as soft raindrops started falling.

"Holy shit." Casey said in awe from the top of the van.

"That's gonna be burnin' for a while…" Raph said next him, "Where are they?"

"What the fuck was that!?" April said shaking, jumping out of the passenger seat. She had been napping, and the loud noise startled her. It wasn't like April to curse.

"Oh, my god…" Angel said quietly as she looked at the sky, "What happened?"

"Get back in the van." Casey ordered to all of them, "I'm pullin' up to the docks."

April climbed back in the car, still tried and confused looking very upset. Casey hopped off the roof, climbing in to driver's seat. Raph jumped down, helping Angel in and climbing in himself. His father was meditating again, and the girls all looked confused. Casey started the van and took off putting the old beat up van to it's limit. They stopped suddenly, less than two minutes later. Raph frowned, seemed longer when they were running.

They climbed out of the van, all of them. Seven pairs of eyes stared in shock, horror, and wonder at the climbing flames and blown away warehouse. Several ninjas were scattered and running away from the explosion. They didn't even bother with the group. Rain started falling a bit harder, and thunder roared.

"Jesus…" Joanne whispered at the site, but Maureen was more frantic.

"Why aren't they out yet?!" She screamed, "We have to go find them!"

Loud sirens added to the chaotic night, as fire trucks and police started approaching. They all knew they should get the hell out of there before they arrived, but none of them could move. The explosion was so big, and still burning, it was entrancing to watch. But most of all, they had no way of knowing where Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, or Miranda were, when they got out…Or if they even got out of the building.

* * *

A very loud explosion barely twenty feet behind them sent them all to the ground. Mimi held onto Marcus' hand tightly as they rolled a couple of feet. She covered his head as debree began falling from the destroyed warehouse. Mikey had dropped Donnie who was laying helplessly numb and unable to move. Leo got up quickly picking up his brother, as Mikey coughed standing and brushing himself off

"Sorry, Don."

"No worries, Mike." Don said almost amused, "Everyone okay?"

"Fine." Leo mumbled, "You two?"

"I'm good, how about you pipsqueak?" Mimi asked the younger boy, he glared at her and nodded. "All good,"

"We have to get back to the van." Mike said,

"He's right." Don said trying to see everyone, but his position on Leo's back only permitted him to see Mike. "We have to leave before authorities get here."

"We don't have a lot of time, that explosion was huge." Leo said darkly, and Mimi frowned.

"Do you think they're gonna come lookin' for us?" She asked Leo, "They don't know if we got out."

"And they have to leave before the cops get here…" Mike said, and then there were sirens. Marcus looked very concerned.

"What now?"

It was tense as Leo and Mimi made very serious eye contact. Like they had a faint idea of what the other one was thinking. Mikey was frowning deeply and Donatello's face was set to a concentrated look. Marcus looked from Mimi to Leo, and made a frustrated noise. Leo sighed, and looked at Mikey,

"They have to leave with out us…" Leo said, "It doesn't matter if they think we got out or not, they're going to have to leave."

"They might keep Casey and Raph here to look for us." Mike offered.

"This place is goin' ta be crawlin' with cops n' firemen an' shit," Mimi said, "Splinter won't let anyone stay behind. He's gonna trust Leo to keep us calm and safe."

"And I plan to do just that." Leo said stoically, Mimi almost rolled her eyes.

"What, so we just wait it out while they worry about whether or not we're in turtle heaven?!" Mikey asked outraged, and Don would have normally laughed, but considering the situation…

"I know it doesn't sound so good, Mike," Don said, "But we have to trust Leo, we can't just go head on with out thinking in this situation."

"You're right, that's Raph and Mimi's job!" Mikey grumbled.

"'Ey shut your trap." Mimi snapped.

"Everyone just shut up," Marcus said, surprisingly, "Christ, we have to get the hell out of sight, and quick."

"He's right." Leo said, and looked around. "Follow me."

* * *

"Everyone," Splinter said very calmly, "Get back into the van, and Mr. Jones, if you would drive us straight home."

"We can't just leave!" Angel said in shock, "They could still be out there!"

"And they could be dead, but either way we have to get out of here." Joanne said darkly, Angel stared furiously at her sister.

"How could you say that?!" She asked, "You don't know that they're…dead…."

"And you don't know they're alive." Joanne said staring at the fire.

"Do not be so pessimistic, child," Splinter said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Master Splinter, look at that fire…and did you hear that explosion?" Maureen said, "It's kind of hard not to think the worse…"

"Splinter is right, we have to get out of here," Casey said, "We don't need trouble from the cops…hurry up and get in."

April looked shocked as Casey climbed into the driver's seat, he stared at her for a moment with a solemn expression, and she sighed moving for the passenger's seat. Splinter lead the way to the back of the van, Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand and they walked very sluggishly over. Raph and Angel stood where they were, eyes trailing over the docks over and over again.

"Are you coming?" Splinter said, still not in. Angel looked at the ground at the warehouse and then walked over to the van's doors, "Raphael, we are waiting on you."

"Go ahead, I'll go find 'em." Raph said.

"Trust in your brothers." Splinter said, "You think they would let anything or anyone take their own brother, or something that mattered so much to you, and to them all the same?"

"No." Raph's voice was hoarse.

"Then do what your leader has requested and look after our girls." Splinter said softly, and Raph clenched his fists closing his eyes and looking away from the scene. He slowly walked past his father and climbed into the empty back of the van. Splinter climbed in, closing the doors tightly and Casey took off quickly.

* * *

"Leo, Marcus is about to pass out from exhaustion, where are we goin'?!" Mimi called running next to the turtle, the teenaged boy being half dragged by her.

"We're heading all the way to the end of the docks," Leo said, feeling a bit tired himself, "I saw an old shack there when we came, it looks like it was abandoned a while ago."

"Are we almost there?" Mikey asked and Leo nodded. Mimi stopped running, as did Marcus, both falling very behind.

"What're you doing?" Leo called stopping himself.

"I'll catch up," Mimi called, "I'll be right behind you!" Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance and began running again Mikey eyeing Mimi cautiously and then running as well.

"What…" Gasped Marcus, "Are…you…doing?"

"Climb on my back." She said, looking at him, her breathing only altered a bit.

"What?"

"We're almost there," She said, "I can carry you the rest of the way."

"I can run for myself!"

"That's why I had to drag you the entire way, right?" Mimi said sarcastically, "I'm not usually this generous, just get on my back."

With a glare the boy climbed onto the older girl's back. She held onto his leg with her unbroken arm. Mimi looked back with a small smug smile, but it disappeared as her ears twitched picking up the sound of more sirens. She started running again, slower than before with Marcus on her back, but she could still see Leo who was slowed from carrying Donnie, and Mike was keeping pace with him.

Leo was right, it wasn't too long later that they stopped. The sirens were way far off and Mimi couldn't hear anyone heading this way, so she set the half asleep boy down, and looked at the shack. Though it was still in one piece, and no windows had been broken, it still looked fragile. Made of splintery planks of wood, with dirty windows, and a door with a rusty handle.

"We can rest in here." Leo said.

The door was stuck and Mikey almost broke it trying to open it. Once they were inside Mimi found a light switch, doubting it would work. She flipped it and one very dim light bulb filled the small shack. It was empty, except for an old sink and some shelves. In one corner there were some empty crates, but nothing else was in the small building.

Leo set Donatello down, and he was still looking considerably peeved. Though who wouldn't be, unable to move at all. Marcus dropped to the floor, laying his head on his hands. Mikey frowned with a yawn, and sat next to Don. Leo looked at Mimi with the smallest of smiles, and she knew what he was thinking.

"Any of you tell Raphael anythin' about what happened in there and you won't be able to sit right for months I'll kick your ass so hard." She threatened.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I get it." Leo smirked.

"Yeah, real romantic." Don snorted, "Burning bodies, explosions going off, and the guy who kidnapped your best friends…"

"Well, this _is_ Mimi we're talking about guys…" Mikey said, with a grin, and the brothers began laughing. Mimi glared, but cracked a smile, before laughing.

"I suppose we owe you thanks." Leo said.

"What for?" Mimi frowned.

"If you hadn't been incredibly stupid and got yourself kidnapped as well, he might have never had a change of heart and blew up Karai and her goons." Leo said, "But…on the other hand…Don, Mike and I could have been at home by now with the girls if you had gone to California like you were supposed to."

"Well, look on the bright side, Karai is gone." Mimi smirked, "And it's gonna be a while if the clan wants to join up again…"

"They will eventually…" Sighed Leo, "Someone will want to avenge Karai, and form some new evil plan." He rolled his eyes.

"I guess it comes with bein' a hero." Mimi smiled, "Someone's always gonna be after ya'." She was fine until a giant throb in her head made her go cross eyes for a moment, "Ah, fuck…"

"What is it?" Don asked, Mikey had passed out wordlessly.

"I think the adrenaline and shock are wearing off." Leo said as Mimi slowly sat down, her body beginning to throb in pain.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Don asked.

"If I can keep from throwin' up all over the place, yeah I should be…" Mimi said wincing, "Fuck…"

"Lay down, Mimi," Leo said, "We'll figure out what we'll do in the morning."

Mimi did as she was instructed for once, scooching closer to her paralyzed friend and his passed out brother. Donnie smiled warmly at the girl and she winced a smile back, curling into a ball and letting herself relax into a deep sleep. As soon as her eyes were closed and her body had relaxed a certain red banded turtle was smiling that proud smile at her.

* * *

"I can't believe we left them there…" Angel said as they all sat at the kitchen table, terribly quiet.

"We didn't have a choice." Joanne said quietly, "How many times am I going to tell you that?"

"You really think they're gone, don't you?" Angel said, "All of you do!"

"Angel, you're upset, scared, and helpless." April said calmly, "I understand you're emotional, but please…" The woman's voice was hoarse.

"Whatever." Angel grumbled standing from the table, "I need some sleep."

"We need to do something about your nose, Ree." April groaned, "I'll drive you to the hospital…"

"Do I have to?" Whined the blond.

"I'll go with you," Joanne reassured her.

"I'll text you," April kissed Casey on the cheek and led the way for the girls. There was a tense silence between the three remaining seated.

Casey was leaning his chair back on it's hind legs, arms crossed as he stared at the table gloomily. Raph slouched back in his chair, arms crossed and staring straight ahead of him. Splinter was sipping tea, seeming the most calm and collected, as per usual. Casey glanced at the two mutants before exhaling deeply,

"I hate bein' a wet blanket," He began, "But this isn't really the reunion I expected."

"That's because most of us ain't even reunited." Raph grumbled, "Damn, this sucks…" He hit the table lightly, "I can't help but dreadin' the worst…"

"It is expected," Splinter said, "In times like these most will let themselves be consumed by worry and fear making them believe that only the worst is certain."

"So, you really think they're okay?" Casey asked the old rat who sighed.

"I, myself, do not know what I believe." He said, "However, I have faith in Leonardo and Michelangelo to rescue Donatello and Miranda, but there are some things that cannot be helped."

"I'm headin' to bed." Raph said standing up, and leaving, Casey watched him go.

"I don't think he likes the thought of them bein' hurt while he had to standby…" Casey mumbled.

"I do not think any of us do."

* * *

Angel didn't know how she was going to be able to sleep in this room. Though she had missed it dearly, she expected to be welcomed back into it with Leo holding her in his arms. The image of those intoxicating brown eyes lit up with a smile reserved for only her, made the girl want to cry. It was torture not knowing if he, or any of the others, were alive or gone.

Just the thought of Leo being gone forever made Angel sick, but all three other turtles, and Mimi as well? She didn't know how the family would survive. How do you recover from something like that? Four losses all in one? Angel actually was sick this time, barely having time to grab the wastebasket by the door.

Emptying what little contents she had in her stomach, Angel wiped her eyes. She groaned at the foul taste in her mouth. She stood and moved over to the neatly made bed. She could see him just sitting on it meditating in her mind's eye. She sat down next to where he would sit, staring at the empty space, wondering if the space would always be empty from now on.

No matter how everyone pretended to believe Splinter's wisdom and tried hard to believe their friends were alive, she knew the doubt was still very present in their minds. She knew Joanne and Maureen would not be able to sleep alone tonight because the feeling of being alone would be so overwhelming. She knew Raph was in his room right now hugging something of Mimi's close to him, showing a weaker, scared, and hidden side of him no one had really ever seen.

Angel slowly moved until she was laying on Leo's side of the bed. Turning on her side, and inhaling his scent from his pillow. There was a hollow feeling in her, but another part of her was just waiting for him to walk through the door. There still was the chance they were alive. Angel clenched her eyes shut, hugging herself. She was hoping with her entire being that they were okay.

That was the good thing about not knowing…

They all had hope.

* * *

Raphael walked past his oldest brother's room and heard some movement. He considered checking on the girl inside, but he'd figured she wanted to be alone, just like he did. He trudged to his room, where it was dark and messy. Mimi's clothes thrown around as usual, barbells all over the place, their bed untouched from the moment he had awakened.

Even now, when no one was there, he was still used to sneaking into bed, trying not to wake her. The past two days he'd tried not to move her side of the bed. He could still see her sleeping there if he stared long enough, and she was still the best sight he'd ever seen. Though his imagination didn't do her justice.

Still something was bugging him. Mimi had never said anything about being in the Foot clan, ever, and Casey never mentioned either. It stung him a bit to know that she never told him, but he was sure she had probably tried and he just didn't get it. But that was the least of his problems, he had hurt Mimi intentionally, and pretty badly.

"You should'a warned me…" He groaned to no one.

She did warn him. She made him promise her that he wouldn't let her hurt anyone she loved. And he still didn't get it through his thick skull until the last minute when it was almost too late. Raph told himself the consequences would have been worse if he hadn't done anything, and that one of his brothers might have had to take action. He knew that no matter the circumstances he could never forgive any of them for hurting her, he could never even forgive himself.

He didn't just want them all to be alive, he _needed_ them to be alive. He couldn't keep the family together. He knew he couldn't. With all of his brothers gone and Mimi gone they would all fall apart. With just Leo gone the family broke into separate pieces and by chance they got back together. The result of the other four gone, forever, made Raphael shudder.

A knock on his door took him out of his reverie. He sat up, looking at the spot where Mimi sat, and as he turned to answer the door, he could faintly see her there. Like a ghost haunting him, he cringed as he got up. He walked slowly to the door where he could see the outline of one of the girls. He expected Maureen, though he didn't hear the two girls come back from the hospital with April.

"Hey, Raph…"

"Angel…" Raph sighed softly, "What's up?"

"I…" She hesitated, "I can't really sleep…and I don't want to be alone…" She shrugged, "You want to watch a movie or something?" Raph mustered up a half-smile.

"Sure." He said simply, "Your pick…even if it's a chick flick." Angel gave a soft laugh.

"I don't think explosive action movies are the best for right now…"

"Eh…you're probably right." Raph reasoned, as they headed down the stairs, "Er…should I get some ice cream, or somethin'?"

"Why?"

"Isn't that what girls do when they're depressed?" Raph aasked, "Watch chick flicks and eat buckets of ice cream?" Angel laughed very softly.

"Well, I could definitely go for some ice cream." Angel smiled.

Raph nodded and moved for the kitchen and Angel moved to pick a movie. Raph found a half empty tub of simple vanilla ice cream, and a spoon for Angel. He didn't really want any, vanilla was too bland for him. Angel put in the movie and hopped on one side of the couch, Raph handed her the ice cream and sat down on the other side.

"What'chya pick?" He asked.

"Rent…" Angel said quietly.

"Isn't that the movie Mimi's always buggin' us about?"

"Yeah…" Angel smiled faintly, "Figured we might as well give it a chance…"

"Yeah…" Raph nodded softly, it was quiet for a bit as the movie started, "Y'know, I never saw Mimi as the musical type…"

"Me either," Chuckled Angel, "But she's always talking about some new show on Broadway…"

"I think that's what she's wanted to do since she was little…" Raph said,

"Be on Broadway?" Angel sounded shocked, "She'd be one tough cookie in the biz…"

"I dunno, she doesn't talk about what she wants ta' do after school."

"She won't leave New York." Angel said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Ya' never know." Raph shrugged.

"I do know." Angel said confidently , and it reminded faintly of his older brother.

"Well, what're you gonna do?"

"I want to be business woman, might as well start here." She shrugged.

"So, you ain't just gonna book it then?" Raph seemed a bit impressed.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to be the one to pick up my shit and go?" She seemed annoyed.

"You weren't the most eager to stay before is all." Raph shrugged.

"Well things are different now."

"How?"

"I love him, Raph, I couldn't just leave…" Angel stared at him, "And it's not like I don't care about the rest of you guys either," She sighed,

"I never said that." Raph said non-chalant, "It was hard for Leo to accept that people could care about us for what we are, you leavin' would just fuck that up…and that would fuck up the rest of the trust he's put in everyone that much?" Angel focused on the television, finding the song playing catchy. She reminded herself to watch it later when she wasn't having her first one on one discussion with Raphael since she left the year before.

"You don't?"

"He's not very expressive about it."

"So he doesn't follow you around like a lost puppy, it don't mean he don't care about ya'…" She looked unconvinced, "Okay, there's somethin' you should know about the family…" She gave him her attention. "Don and Mike, they're the ones who open up and say what they feel. Leo and I, we ain't like that."

"Why not?" Angel asked, "Why are you two so different?"

"Don, he understands how we are, and he excepts it. He's reasoned with it, he's not tearin' himself up for it." Raph said, "He's the smart one." The turtle gave a small smile, "Mike doesn't let it bother him either. He tries to work around it, and understands more than anyone that good people out there don't care what we are…"

"So, you and Leo are just, what, anti-social?"

"Leo is our leader, when we all fall down, he has ta' be there to pick us up." Raph was very serious, "His position made him how he is. He thinks that he's not aloud to fall, he has to be completely perfect all the time." Raph shook his head, "And not only that, he feels the need to protect us all twenty-four seven, three-sixty-five. No sleep for 'im if any of us isn't safe."

"And what about you?" Angel frowned.

"I'm the same way, I guess, I just do things differently. I don't assess things, I don't plan it out, I don't wait for the right moment. I run head on, and I let my emotions get a hold of me."

"Unlike Leo who doesn't have any…" Angel said softly.

"He has 'em…" Raph nodded, "He just doesn't think he can express 'em…you gotta prod 'em out…you gotta _make_ him give in."

"Is that why you fight so much?"

"Sorta…" Raph shrugged, "Sometimes I wish he would loosen up, pain in the ass or not, he's my bro, and I love 'im…" Raph looked at the television screen, "But when we do fight I gotta hit below the belt, get a reaction outta 'im…He's not used'ta it all bein' present at once, and he makes mistakes."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's stragegizing." Angel smirked, "And Leo does that all the time." Raph gave her a stare, "So, you think he does care about me? As much as you do about Mimi?"

"You should'a seen him when you went missin'…" Raph said quietly, "He knew she couldn't of done anythin' but he still couldn't look Mimi in the eye…" He hesitated, "I seen how he looks at ya' Ang…he doesn't care."

"He doesn't?" Angel's voice went up two octaves. This was a pep talk, and now it was what, a let down?

"Nope." Raph said and paused, "He loves you, Angel."

* * *

Marcus Morales was not a tolerant boy. In his fourteen years he never really put up with anything he didn't want to, unless his sister said he had to. And that was rare. Which was why at this very moment he wanted to run screaming into the bay. Except, he was too terrified to move from his sitting spot in the corner of the tiny shack.

He was stuck with four of the most terrifying beings he had ever come in contact with. He'd seen them all cut down, and kill countless people last night and here they were acting like nothing had ever happened. That Mimi girl was still sleeping! Sleeping, while he cowered. If he hadn't promised Roger he'd look out for her, he'd have run for it by now. Marcus never went back on his promises.

"Is she dead?" Marcus asked loudly to the two turtles sitting next to each other.

The purple one could now moved his head and hold it up, and with some help he could sit up properly. The blue one sat next to him, the orange keeping watch for a couple hours. He hadn't spoken barely a word to them, so it was no surprise they hesitated before replying, the blue one nodded.

"She's just tired." He offered him a small smile, "She's had a rough couple weeks." Marcus nodded. "How old are you?"

"Almost fifteen." He mumbled.

"We started fighting at fifteen…" The purple one said with a more welcoming smile.

"That's cool, I guess." The boy answered disinterested.

"What's your name?" The blue one asked.

"Marcus." He said.

"I'm Leonardo…Leo." He replied back, Marcus nodded.

"Donnie." The purple one grinned, "The doofus outside is Mikey." Marcus nodded again.

"Do…you know Mimi?" Leo asked.

"No." Marcus said, "I promised Roger I'd look out for her." He gave them a glare, "And I intend to do that."

"Oh…" Donnie said and the two brothers looked at each other, "You were a friend of Roger's then?"

"Not really," Marcus said, "I only knew him personally for a few hours…but I owed him…he helped me get revenge for my sister."

"Oh…was she killed by the Foot?" Leo asked.

"No." Marcus raised his eyes to Mimi's sleeping form, "She hurt her…" His eyes raised to Donatello's, "And you finished her off."

Donatello's eyes were wide, and Marcus kept his gaze before hugging his knees tighter to his chest and turning his head away. Leo looked at Don with a stern look. It wasn't like he had a choice, if he hadn't hit her she would have hit him. Leo understood that, Don seemed to be doubting it. Don looked away, and a tense silence ensued.

Marcus glanced over to Mimi every other minute. He couldn't see her body rise and fall with deep breathing. He slowly let go of his legs and straightened them out, watching her closer. He moved from his corner, crawling over to her staring at her intensely. He put his finger under her nose, confirming that her breaths were shallow, but they were there.

"Whoever has their hand on my face better get it off… now." Her sudden movement made Marcus jump and pull away. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good evening." Leo said calmly, "Sleep well."

"You could say that." Mimi groaned turning over, "Hey, Don."

"Hey…" The turtle responded softly, Mimi frowned at Leo and he shook his head.

"Where's Mike?"

"Keeping watch." Leo said.

"You got a plan?" Mimi groaned sitting up, holding her stomach.

"We're heading home as soon as Donnie can move properly." Leo said.

"How long is that goin' to be?" Mimi asked.

"Could be up to a week." Don said quietly, "It took me all morning to get my neck working properly."

"And he was exhausted after, so I had him take a break." Leo said.

"So, if it is a week what are we gonna do for food and water?" Mimi asked.

"I'm working on that." Leo said.

"I can run home, get some help." Mimi offered.

"Mimi your arm is broken and you're bruised from head to toe." Don said in a scarily fatherly voice, "You're not going anywhere except maybe the hospital."

"I hate hospitals…" She mumbled childishly.

"Well you're going, I'm running you there tonight." Leo said calmly.

"No, you're not." Mimi said stubbornly, she looked to Marcus, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You're a bad liar." Mimi smirked.

"You should go to the hospital." He said softly.

"Just because Roger told ya' to look after me don't mean you can tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Mimi half glared.

"Leave him alone, Mimi." Don said quietly.

"What is wrong with you, Don?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing." Mimi said with a frown, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing Mimi, just leave them both alone." Leo said calmly.

"Seriously, what happened!" Mimi pressed.

"Just leave the kid alone, Mimi." Donnie said sternly.

"I didn't do shit to him, why the fuck are you tellin' me to leave him alone?"

"Because we killed his sister!" Donnie screamed his body jerked a bit and his fists twitched. Mimi looked at him as if he were insane.

"We did what?"

"You and I," Don kept her gaze, "We killed his sister, the least you could do is have some sympathy."

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?" Mimi struggled to stand.

"Everyone, calm down." Leo said sternly.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're talking about." Don said quietly.

"What the fuck, Don!?" Mimi asked.

"Look at the mess you got us in, Mimi!" Don yelled, "If you had gone to California like we told you to none of this would have happened!"

"I got us into this mess?" Mimi scoffed, "I'm the one who got us out! Roger would have never helped if I didn't convince him he was makin' a mistake!"

"We could have gotten out without Roger."

"Like hell you could have!" Marcus yelled.

"Don't interfere." Leo mumbled to the boy who turned back to the two fighting.

"He gave his life for us and this is how you treat him!?" Mimi said.

"He kidnapped our family, Miranda, he hurt you, he hurt me, he hurt the girls, there's so much to hate him for and all of the sudden it's gone?"

"He is dead!" Miranda felt on the verge of tears, "He died so all of us could still be here with the ones we love, because he could never be." Don looked away, Mimi looked at Marcus, "Come on,"

"Mimi, where do you think you're going?" Leo called.

"I need to think." She called back, and almost ran into Mikey entering.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." He grinned.

"Hey Mike." She said softly moving past him, Marcus following her.

"What happened to her?" The turtle asked obliviously.

"Her and Don had a fight."

"Wait…Don and Mimi…not you and Mimi?"

"Yes." Leo said annoyed. "We're all a bit on edge, and we'd all like to go home. And Mimi is still Mimi." He seemed even more annoyed. "I'm going to try and get her to a hospital…See if we can use a phone to call home."

"You said we're not ready to go home."

"Doesn't mean we can't call." Leo said, "Girls freak out about that for some reason…"

* * *

A/N: This chapter was dedicated to Vanessa Tidmarsh (November 28, 2007 - July 9, 2008) You're in our hearts, and your family is in our prayers. I hope they know you're watching them from a better place.

Thank you for reading.

_**-- Whispered Lies.**_


	23. Chapter 22: Friends In Low Places

A/N: It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this to go down. I finally figured it out! This story is almost to an end my friends! I'm working on two more TMNT stories, and I'm brainstorming for (Drum roll please) a third installment to this series!! :D

I dedicate this chapter to my little sister Amy. Thank you for being the light of my day, and knowing just what to say to make me laugh. You're the coolest eight year old ever.

Disclaimer: Oh god, I wish four talking turtles, a talking rat, a hot vigilante, and a hot reporter were mine...but they aren't. And neither is the pestering doctor. The girls, Marcus, Mark Cohen and Tom Collins are mine though.

**This is a note to all, not a warning. There is a homosexual couple in this story, featured in this chapter. I don't really give a damn if you don't like it. Welcome to the twenty-first century. Homosexuals are everywhere. Deal with it.**

* * *

Music for this Chapter –

Do You Remember? – The Summer Obsession

Bittersweet World – Ashlee Simpson

* * *

Chapter 22

Friends In Low Places

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.__ "_

**-- Carl Jung **

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Mimi growled, still grasping Marcus' hand.

"He's kind of right, you know," Marcus said, "About all of it."

"What the hell do you know?" Mimi snapped, "I fuckin' know I'm not perfect, stop rubbin' it my face!"

"Nobody is perfect…" Mumbled Marcus, "Will you slow down?"

"Will you hurry up?" Mimi said aggravatedly.

"Where do you plan on going anyway?"

"I don't know!" Mimi yelled, "Just shut up and let me think!"

Marcus sighed shutting his mouth, and the girl trudged on the side of the unlit road. It was dark out now, and the sky was clear, unlike the night before. You could see the stars better, since they were farther from the city. They could still see the small shack, and from what Marcus could see they had a long way to walk. Mimi took an intake of breath.

"You okay?" Marcus asked softly.

"Do you even care?" Mimi said in a quiet, but rough voice, Marcus sighed. "I'm…" She seemed to struggle with the words, "I'm sorry about your sister." The boy was quiet. "You don't understand that I would have never of hurt her if I knew she was all you had…I wasn't myself…"

"That's what everyone is saying." Marcus said quietly.

"You saw what I tried to do to my own friends…" She said in the same tone, "And Don was protectin' himself, you're sister would have hurt him if he hadn't hurt her."

"A part of me gets that," Marcus admitted quietly, "But the rest of me isn't ready to forgive any of you."

"I can understand that feelin'." Mimi said and took in a shattered breath, "Are you cold?"

"No…" Marcus frowned, "It has to be eighty degrees outside, how can you be cold?"

"I…j-just am…" Mimi grumbled her teeth chattering.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked again.

"Stop askin' like you c-c-care…" Mimi was shivering now, sweat coating her.

"Mimi sit down, I'll go get Leo." Marcus said grabbing her other hand.

"No," Mimi said, feeling dizzy, "No, I'm fine." She felt her legs get weaker and wobbly.

She stumbled for a few steps, she was so cold. Shivering, yet sweating. Her bare arms and legs covered in goose bumps. Marcus held onto her hand glancing back to see if any of the turtles were coming. None were and he tried to convince Mimi to turn around, but she wasn't answering. She fell to her knees, dropping Marcus' hand and gagged, Marcus gasped as blood hit the asphalt and Mimi blacked out.

"Shit!"

* * *

"How's your nose, Ree?" Raph asked coming down the steps from his room. The three girls eating a snack, April and Casey drinking coffee and Splinter was watching the news.

"Better…I guess…" Maureen shrugged, "They gave me pain killers so…"

"Druggie." Smirked the turtle and turned to the television.

"…Police say they don't know how the explosion happened, or if there was anyone in the warehouse, clean up crews and volunteers are still working at the docks…" Said the reporter and Raph shook his head, ready to walk away when, "A teenager has been reported missing as of yesterday, eighteen year old Roger Davies told his mother he was going to see hang out with his friends and hasn't returned home. If you see Roger, please call this number…" The news reporter looked down at his paper work, "Another eighteen year old was said to have run away, Miranda Jones was last seen running towards the nearest exit on the interstate two days ago…" Her picture flashed on the screen, "If you see this young lady please call the authorities so she can be returned home."

"We never got on the news!" Maureen grumbled,

"Shut up, Maureen." Angel laughed.

"Just saying."

"No calls last night?" Joanne asked Casey and April.

"None that would interest you." Casey said, "Though some guy called to see if Mimi was okay…" Raph looked over, "Name of Tom Collins…said she stayed with him and his roommate the other night and had them drop her off at the docks." Casey shrugged, "He heard about the explosion, and said he got kinda worried he hadn't heard from her."

"Isn't he the guy who bought her booze the night Angel was kidnapped?" April asked.

"Yeah, I think that was his name." Raph interjected taking a seat, "He leave a number?"

"Yeah, why?" Casey narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I wanna talk to him." Raph shrugged.

"Don't start shit, Raph." Casey warned.

"I'm not!" Raph growled, "He's a friend of Mimi's and he's worried 'bout her, it's not like I can't just tell him I'd give him updates."

"That's considerably sweet." Joanne raised her eyebrows, "Why the change in opinion on other males speaking to Mimi?"

"Because me bein' jealous got us all into this mess." Raph grumbled.

"So, when can we go looking for them?" Angel asked as Splinter approached.

"If they are not home by the time the publicity dies down, we may begin looking for them." Splinter said, "But I hope that hey return home before then, I am concerned for Mimi's health, and Donatello's as well."

"Leo will take care of them." Angel said softly, "And Mikey will keep them smiling."

'_That's what I keep tellin' myself…'_ Raph thought.

* * *

Mikey was helping Donnie move his fingers, he was getting closer. His fingers twitched a bit, and Mikey cried out in victory for him. Don smiled a bit at his brother's enthusiasm. Don attempted again, this was hard. Plus with a guilty conscious everything was hard. He probably shouldn't have said what he did to Mimi.

"You're so close, Don!!" Mike chuckled, "Come on, come on!!" He cheered, "Go Donnie, Go!" He chanted, and Don chuckled looking at his brother.

"You know, you're going to be tired if you keep cheering like that every time my finger twitches."

"Yeah…well…" Mike seemed a bit put out, "I figured you wanted some support."

"I appreciate it, just don't wear your self out."

"GUYS, GUYS YOU GOTTA HELP!!" Marcus bursted through the door, and Leo was quick in after him. All the turtles stared at the boy, he was out of breath, pale, and scared.

"What happened, dude?" Mikey asked.

"Mimi was shivering and she fell and …and ….and she threw up blood and she's unconscious!" Marcus said gasping, "You gotta help her!"

"Where is she?" Asked Leo in a calm voice.

"She's on the side of the road, we were about a mile away from a call box." Marcus said,

"I can't run her to a hospital in time…" Leo said,

"Well try to get her somewhere, or get to the pay phone and call an ambulance!" Don advised.

"Right." Leo nodded, "Marcus stay here, I'll be back with Mimi."

Leo stepped out the small shack and ran for it. As fast and as far as his legs would take him. He wasn't losing Mimi, he wasn't. He told himself that as he kept running in the dark. He wasn't letting the family down, he wouldn't let anyone he loved die. He wasn't losing Mimi. He wouldn't do that to the family, to Raphael. They needed Mimi, he needed Mimi; they all needed each other. He wasn't losing Mimi.

* * *

Mimi felt sick to her stomach, her head hurt, her body hurt. She tasted blood, and something moist on her face. She opened her eyes, stars and the moon reflecting in a pool of liquid near her face, it was tinted red. With a curse she tried to stand up but fell. She began to crawl. She had to call someone, she had to move on. Mimi wasn't dying like this, she wasn't leaving this earth. Not without saying goodbye.

As she fell to the ground again, she began to sob. No one was coming for her. She was abandoned again, and this time Roger wasn't there to call her and check on her or ask if she wanted to hang out. No one would say goodbye to her, she was dead, on the asphalt, in the middle of fucking no where.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, "I'm sorry, Raph…"

"MIMI!" She knew that voice.

"Leo…?" She asked softly, but couldn't move.

"Mimi," A green knee kneeled besides her, and lifted her like she were a feather. "It's Leo, you're okay…"

"I can't do it," Mimi sobbed softly, "I can't do it, I'm gonna die, just leave me…" She choked, "Karai was right, I'm weak, I can't protect you guys, I'm the reason you guys are in danger…"

"Stop it," Leo said, firmly, "Right now, Mimi." Mimi looked up to him, "We're not losing you, so stop it. You're too god damn stubborn to die, and we all like it that way, so stop your pity party."

"You really know how to make a girl feel better…" Mimi choked sarcastically, "You can't run fast enough to get to a hospital before sunrise…" Her breath was shattered, still crying softly.

"Do you have any friends we can call?"

"Yeah, there's a payphone a mile up."

* * *

Collins glanced at the phone again, before looking down at the exam papers. He hated being a teacher sometimes. It was eating at him that he hadn't heard from Mimi since they dropped her off at the docks. He knew she had something to do with the explosion, he knew it. Mark came in with the few groceries they could afford.

"Hey." Said Mark with a smile.

"Hey, get what we needed?"

"Most of it." Mark sighed a bit, "Any word from Mimi, or her family?"

"No…" Collins leaned back on the couch rubbing his eyes. He heard Mark move over and sit on the couch next to him, "Somethin' about her man, she's such a puzzle…"

"I know…" Mark smirked, "Something about her though…you can tell she's…different…somehow, y'know?"

"Yeah…" Collins sighed, "There's somethin' about the guarded way she tells her story that tells me her family is…different too…"

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll hear from her soon." Mark comforted, "Don't worry." He kissed the man's cheek and stood to put the groceries away. Collins smiled at the man fondly as he walked away. When the phone rang, and Mark picked it up, he watched carefully.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is um…Tom Collins there?" The voice was gruff and thickly accented.

"Yes he is, can ask who's calling?" Mark looked at the man on the couch.

"It's uh…Raphael…I'm uh…Mimi's boyfriend…"

"It's Mimi's boyfriend." He said quietly holding the receiver away from his face. Collins jumped up and took the phone from Mark who pretended he wasn't listening intently.

"This is Collins."

"Hey, uh, I'm Raphael,"

"I've heard a lot about you." Collins said with a smirk, "Have you heard from Mimi?"

"Uh, no," Raphael said kind of downcast, "But, her brother said you called last night, and I just, wanted to let ya' know I'd uh call you if I found anything out."

"Oh, well, I'll do the same." Collins said kindly, "Um, I don't wanna, intrude or anything…but…she said her friends were in trouble and you and your brothers got dragged into it…" He paused, "Did you guys have anything to do with that explosion?"

"Sorta." Raph said, "How much has she told you about me and my brothers?"

"Not much, kinda watches what she says," Collins said carefully,

"Huh, well, I'll keep ya' updated."

"Thanks, man, appreciate it."

"Yeah."

"Talk to ya' later, man." Collins smirked.

"Bye…" The line went dead.

"Well?" Mark piped up, "Any news?"

"No, just said he'd keep me updated." Collins said, "He seemed really –" He was cut off by the phone ringing again, he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Collins, it's Mimi I –"

"Mimi!" Collins exclaimed, "Oh my god, man, where the hell are you? I just got off the phone with your boyfriend!"

"Wait, my boyfriend called you?" She asked, she sounded faint and tired.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"No, I need you to pick me up and take me to the hospital." Mimi said, "You gotta hurry man."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Collins asked in a concerned tone.

"Because I need your help with somethin' else…" Mimi said, "Just don't call my boyfriend, and Collins?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to just trust me, don't ask questions, just trust me." She said and coughed, "Hurry…"

The line went dead.

* * *

"I got you," Leo said softly, catching the coughing girl, "Are they coming?"

"Yeah…" Mimi said, "Yeah, he's comin'…"

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"We don't really have a choice…" Mimi said weakly.

"I guess you're right." Leo sighed, he moved them so he could sit and she could rest her head on his shoulder, "Try to rest."

"I should have told him I loved him…" Mimi said in a broken tone, Leo frowned.

"Roger?"

"No…" Mimi said, "Raph…before I ran away…he told me he loved me…I should have said it back."

"If he doesn't know it anyway –" Leo began.

"Yeah, I know, but I still should'a said it." Mimi said.

"Well, you'll get another chance." Leo assured her.

Mimi relaxed her body a bit. Leo could feel her warm temperature, she had fever, and the chills. Leo hoped these friends of hers hurried up, and he hoped that they wouldn't turn on her. He calmed himself, trying to meditate when the sound of footsteps woke him, he turned to see Marcus approaching. The boy fell to his knees touching her forehead,

"She's burning up…" He said mostly to himself.

"Help is on the way." Leo said calmly, "Let her sleep."

"Who is coming to help…your family?"

"No, some friends of Mimi's." Leo said, "We are taking her to the hospital, and then I'm asking them to pick up Don and Mikey and take us home. Would you like to stay and look out for Mimi while I get my family?"

"Yes." Marcus said, "Yeah, I'll look out for her."

"I know you'll take good care of her." Leo said softly, "You should rest."

"I've had enough rest." The boy said coldly.

The time ticked by, and Leo was listening carefully. He heard no cars approaching, and he had no idea what these people drove or what they looked like. Marcus was quiet, staring at the asphalt as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Mimi twitched in her sleep, and sat up.

"I hear a car…" She said softly, "I recognize the sound of the engine…"

"Is it your friends?" Leo asked and she nodded.

A pick-up truck pulled over and it stopped for several minutes. Before a black man came out, he stared at Leo. Leo stared back at him. The man looked to him over Mimi at Marcus then back to Mimi. A blond, white man climbed out of the truck looking at the turtle in pure shock, he even got a little paler.

"My name is Leonardo, I'm a friend of Mimi's…are you Tom Collins and Mark Cohen?" Leo said calmly.

"Y-yeah." Collins stuttered, "I'm Collins, that's my…boyfriend…Mark."

"H-h-hey…" Mark choked out a very high pitched tone, Leo nodded at him.

"Leo?" Mimi said softly, "What…?"

"Your friends are here." Leo said calmly, Tom moved to pick her up,

"You're okay, sweetie." He said softly.

"You gotta do somethin' for me…" Mimi said, "I need you to come back and pick up Leo and his brothers and give them a ride back into the city, help them get Donnie home and keep them a secret." Her voice was weak. Collins was quiet for a while.

"We can do that." He looked to the turtle, "We'll be back in an hour to pick you and your brothers up."

"Marcus is looking after Mimi, he'll be going with you." Leo said sternly and Marcus stood.

"Right, right." Collins said, "Mark start the car, Marcus get in the backseat and I'll get Mimi back there."

"Thank you." Leo said with a small smile.

* * *

"Leave her alone!" Marcus said loudly.

"Relax, kid, I need to ask her some questions." An older voice declared, "WAKE UP!" Mimi blinked her eyes open confusedly.

She was in a white room, and she heard moniters beeping. She was quite comfortable and was feeling no pain. She looked down and she was wearing a hospital gown, and she was in a hospital bed. She looked at Marcus sitting in a chair close to her and then to the older, graying haired, scruffy, grumpy looking man with a cane sitting on her bed.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said deadpan, "I'm Dr. House, and I'm here to interrogate you."

"People like you are the reason I hate hospitals." Mimi groaned, she felt tired.

"I'm honored." He said sarcastically, "Where'd you get these pretty bruises?"

"I was mugged." Mimi lied.

"Funny, I got two girls in the same shape as you that were mugged yesterday night…one of 'em had broken nose…"

"Maureen!" Mimi said sitting up, "Is she okay, who was she with?"

"A twin, black hair, and her older sister, really hot, red hair…" Dr. House said, "Funny, you guys all get mugged on the same night?"

"We went to a…party…things got…crazy." Mimi looked him straight in the eye, and he eyed her, "What, you think I'm lyin'?"

"Everybody lies." He said with a smirk, "Who's Mr. Antsy-Pants here?" He nodded at Marcus.

"He's my little brother." Mimi lied some more.

"And the guys who dropped you off?"

"My friends I stayed with them after the party, and I got sick."

It was quiet for a long time. Dr. House stared at her, she stared back at him. He sighed looking at her paperwork, upped her morphine and then began doing some visual and hearing tests. He asked her about her medical history, and then eyed her once more before saying,

"We don't know if it's something serious, or if your body is freaking out from traumatic stress." He said, "Would you say you've had a stressful couple of weeks?"

"You could say that." Mimi smirked knowing this man couldn't even begin to understand the stress.

"We're running some more tests." He said without question, "If it's just stress you'll need to stay here a couple days and we'll give you some pain killers…oh that reminds me…" He pulled a prescription bottle and took two white pills. "Want some candy, kid?"

"Get out of here, man, you're not helpin' if it's stress." Mimi shook her head.

"Pushy," House said standing and beginning to walk away, limping with his cane, "Geesh I know when I'm not wanted."

"Hurry up, before I shove that cane up your—"

"Remember that I'm the guy who can lower your morphine drip." He left.

"I hate doctors." Mimi grumbled.

"Get some rest, you look like crap." Marcus half ordered.

"Well, you don't look like a ray of sunshine either."

* * *

"You alright, dude, you look kinda pale…" Mikey asked the blond man helping him carry his brother.

"Fine…just a putrid smell…giant talking turtles…oh and we're in the sewers." Mark's tone wasn't sarcastic but Collins looked back at the man with a small smile.

"How are you holding up, Don?" Leo asked walking next to Collins.

"I'm good." Don said quietly, lifting his head up, "Hey, look what I can do!" Leo looked back to see Don wave his hands and wiggle his fingers slightly with a small grin. Leo shook his head with a lopsided smile.

"Alright, Donatello the wiggling finger man!" Mikey cheered,

"Um, way to go." Mark said awkwardly.

"Mark's not really used…to things he doesn't really understand…he'll warm up." Collins assured Leo, who raised an eyeridge.

"Let's hope so…the last thing this family needs is slip of words to the wrong people."

"Don't worry about it man, Mark's cool, just a bit awkward is all." The older man assured him.

"You seem to have adapted pretty well." Leo said politely.

"Well, I always knew there was somethin' Mimi wasn't telling me…" Collins shrugged, "Guess I found out."

"Guess you did." Replied the turtle curtly, "We're almost there."

"Is he always so…" Mark asked Mikey quietly.

"Scarily polite, and freakishly detatched?" Mikey chuckled, "To new people yeah, he'll warm up…just got to prove your not a danger to the familia."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Don said letting his head droop a little, feeling his toes wiggle.

The rest of the walk was mostly quiet. Mark freaked out about some mice, and Mikey teased him. Mark looked annoyed but Collins turned around and winked to which the other man couldn't help but have his face perk up a bit. Donnie, had his triceps working faintly, but was having more issues with his legs.

What seemed to be like hours later, they had crossed over subway tracks, through the most intricate tunnels the humans had seen, and where approaching a brick wall. Collins was confused, as was his lover, when Leo put his hand on the second lever to the right of three sitting on a pipe next to the brick wall.

"Brace yourselves," Said the blue-banded turtle amused, "I expect a loud shriek, and a tackle of hugs approaching on the other side…"

"Oh joy…" Mark grumbled, "Girl cooties…"

* * *

Mimi stared at the blindingly white ceiling, the smell of disinfectant soap, old people, and most of all, sick people were flooding her senses. Her arm hurt, in it's red cast. Her body hurt a bit, her morphine drip had been lowered. She felt sick, faint, dizzy and weak. She hated being sick. Hated it more than anything.

Well…almost…but it was close to the top!

"How is my favorite patient?" She was starting to really hate that voice.

"Keep checkin' on me and someone might think ya' care or somethin'…" Mimi grumbled, "Keep quiet, the kid is sleepin'."

"How'd you break your arm?"

"I was mugged." Mimi repeated.

"You're pretty fit, muscular, got the attitude to be self-righteous and kick ass…why didn't you this time?" Asked Dr. House.

"I was out numbered." Mimi answered simply.

"You're not telling me everything."

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." She met his gaze with a smirk.

"Try me."

"I was kidnapped along with my two friends you met the night before by a clan of ninjas called the Foot, and my boyfriend and his brothers are all underground heroes who had to come to our rescue. I was abused and forced to fight, hence my wounds." Mimi said in almost one breath.

"The Foot is a crappy name for a clan of bad guys." House said.

"I didn't make the story I'm just here to tell it." Mimi snapped.

"And I'm here to doubt it." House said, "We found something in your blood cells, it's a foreign kind of infection, we think it's causing your sickness."

"It's not." Mimi said, " I know about this…infection…and I know it's not causin' my sickness, so if anythin' you're treatin' for revolves around that then I won't consent."

"You should know that I'm a very conniving man."

"You should know that I'm a very stubborn girl."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get these test results.

"And I'll do whatever it takes so that you don't get the test results." Mimi shot back and House eyed her for a moment, pausing.

"What are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hidin' somethin'?"

"I don't think you are," He said with a shrug, "I know you are."

"Well, if I am, you won't ever know."

"Look, can you please just give her some anti-biotics or something, and let her sleep?" Marcus said, "I overheard you talking to that lady outside, she said Mimi was fine just coming off some stress." Marcus was pretty upset, "Don't you think if stress is the cause you should be relieving it instead of causing it?"

"Well maybe if I stress her out enough she'll start spewing blood again, and I'll know it's the stress." House said to the boy, and mocked a gasp, "Oh no! You've made me reveal my evil plan!" He turned to leave, "If you take it easy for a couple days you can go home, just rest and don't let the rug rat stress you out."

Mimi stared at him as he left, and then checked to see if he was really gone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, she still felt sick. And a million things were running through her head. Were the guys okay? If they were, did they get home alright? And if they did, what did the rest of the family have to say? Would they all come here? What would they tell her? Would Leo tell Raph about her and Roger's kiss? Would Raphael be mad? How much would everyone lecture her about running away? Would they send her away for a punishment?

"Mimi…" Marcus said looking at the erratic beeping on the monitor, "Calm down…"

* * *

Leo took Donnie from Mark and he and his lover stayed behind the three turtles. The three walked into their home, Mark and Collins holding hands behind them. It had to be about five o'clock in the morning, Leo didn't expect anyone to be awake. The television was on the news, and there was a report on the explosion.

"Raph…" Angel mumbled, she was sleeping with the two other girls on the couch while Raph was dozed in a sitting position on the floor.

"Hmnn?" Raph grunted.

"It's a report on the explosion…"

The boys exchanged looks, and listened to the Television. Mark and Collins took in their surroundings. They wanted to see the report as well. And a reunion would make that virtually impossible, so it would have to wait a couple more seconds for this small report to be over with.

"Police still have no idea who set off the explosion, but they've come to the conclusion it was caused by some sort of propane tank explosion." The reporter said, "Still no word on eighteen year old, Roger Davies, but eighteen year old Miranda Jones has been seen being carted into a hospital, from what was reported she is in intensive care, what happened to her, we still have no idea."

"Mimi…" Raph said softly.

"They didn't say what hospital…" Angel said quietly, "Is she okay?"

"They said…intensive care…" Raph said quietly, "She's alive…but where are…" Raph's sentence trailed off as he looked over the couch to his three brothers.

"Raph?" Angel asked.

Raphael jumped up like Mikey with the scent of pizza hitting his senses. Angel watched as the turtle who normally had a 'I'm tough and don't give a crap' attitude ran up to his three brothers and pulled them into a big hug. Leo put his free hand around his brother and Mikey nearly dropped Don in his eagerness to get the rare chance to hug his brooding brother.

"Damn, I'm glad you guys are okay…" He said gruffly.

"We're fine, Raph." Leo said smiling, "Thanks, for taking care of them."

"Least I could do," Raph smirked, and then it fell off of his face, "How is she?" His voice was grave.

"When I left her she wasn't doing so good." Leo said, an they broke apart, "This is Tom Collins and Mark Cohen, they took Mimi to the hospital, she has a friend there with her."

"Are you sure he qualifies as a friend?" Don asked.

"How are you, man?" Raph asked his little brother,

"Could be better, can't move my legs, can barely move my arms, and I got into a fight with Mimi before she was sent to the hospital…" Don said guiltily.

"Don't stress man, we were all freaking out." Mikey said softly.

"Mikey?!" Maureen's high-pitched voice met their ears as she peered over the couch,

"Quick, take Don before Mike drops him…" Leo told Raph who nodded quickly and grabbed Don from Mike.

Maureen stumbled over the couch, accidently stepping on Joanne in the process. Mikey ran up to her and picked her up effortlessly swinging her in a circle. Maureen was crying and laughing at the same time, making an awkward noise. White tail swaying happily and ears sticking up in joy.

"Hey, Pookie." Mikey said softly.

"Oh my god, Donnie!!" Joanne shrieked jumping over the side of the couch, she ran up to him, "Are you okay, can you move anything, oh my god…" Joanne grabbed either side of his face looking him in the eyes, joyful tears streaming down her face.

"I'll be fine, Jo-jo, I'm making progress." Don grinned, "God…"

"What?" Joanne asked worriedly,

"You're beautiful."

Joanne laughed kissing him softly, before letting Raph and Leo carry Don to the couch to rest. Angel stood up so, Joanne could sit down. Angel moved over to the misplaced looking humans in the room. Collins seemed fine, just smiling at the couples, but his lover was very quiet, he did seem awkward.

"I wanted to thank you for all your help." Angel smiled softly, "They wouldn't be back here if weren't for you guys…thank you."

"Of course," Collins grinned, "You must be …Angel?"

"Nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and he shook it, and turned to Mark, shaking his hand. "Um, please excuse me… I have to go…do…something…"

Angel slowly moved away from the humans, quickly walking up the stairs. She moved swiftly until a door slammed. Collins looked at Leo with raised eyebrows as he watched her every move closely. Raph caught it as well, and nudged his brother, he looked at him.

"Hurry up, and talk ta' Splinter." Raph said, "She needs you right now."

"Is she…angry?" Leo asked softly.

"She's been hysterical," Raph said, "You have to go up there and show her that you love her."

"What --?" Leo began.

"She thinks you don't care, Leo." Raph said gruffly, "Go prove her wrong."

Leo sighed looking at the entrance to his father's room, and then to the stairs. He moved slowly for the stairs and Raph smirked. Just as Leo had gotten to the top step, Splinter walked out. He raised his eyebrows at the sight, wondering why his eldest had not immediately come to speak to him, as per usual.

"Welcome home, my sons." Splinter said, and Mikey broke away from Maureen for a moment to hug his father, Donatello grinned from his spot on the couch, "Where is Leonardo?"

"Went to talk to Angel." Raph said, "Mimi's in the hospital, I'm sure Leo will have the story once he gets things settled with Angel."

* * *

Angel felt her hands trembling, her heart thudding and her mind racing. She didn't understand why she wasn't jumping for joy, or rushing up to Leo. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She was ecstatically happy to see the three walk in, but when she looked Leonardo in the eyes…there was something about the way he looked at her that made her freeze in place, and her breath catch in her throat.

The door opened and she didn't have to turn around to know who was entering the room. Leo closed the door behind him softly, and stared at Angel who had her back to him. She looked to the side, as if trying to see if he'd approach her, and felt her breathing increased. She was…scared. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but that look…It was like it was the first time she was seeing him all over again, and that look was one she had seen a thousand times, but it was so much different now.

"I…" Angel began softly, and Leo felt himself take in breath he didn't know he was holding, "I've seen you angry, sad, disappointed, happy, proud, annoyed, amused, and frustrated…And I know every look in your eyes." She turned slightly, "But I've never noticed the way you look at me…"

"Angel?" He was a bit confused, and wanted to take a step forward, but didn't.

"All this time…I just thought…" It was hard to tell if she was talking to herself or him, "I thought that you…you're feelings…were weaker than mine…they weren't the same…" She frowned, "I-I … I've loved you for so long, and when you were away I … I kept telling myself you didn't come back because I wasn't good enough…"

"That's not true -- !" Leo took a step forward but she looked at him, and she was smiling tears pooling down her face, he stopped in his tracks.

"I never thought you loved me…." She said, and his frown deepened, "But the way you look at me…it's like…I can see it…" He stepped up to her cupping her chin and tilting it upward.

"I've always loved you, Angie…" He said barely above a whisper, "I just…don't know how to show it."

"I was so worried about you." She choked and he moved his hand so he could hold her as she began crying.

"I'm okay, Angie…" He said softly petting her hair, "We're all okay, and we're staying that way for a long, long time." Angel choked back so tears pulling away, Leo moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Even Mimi?" She asked.

"Mimi is too stubborn to not be okay." Leo smiled, "You don't have to worry about her."

"Isn't that our job though?" Angel said softly, and met his gaze, "We're the leaders…aren't we supposed to be worried and constantly concerned."

"Maybe, but you've done enough worrying for a while." Leo smiled, "You ready to go back down?"

"Yeah, yeah." Angel wiped her eyes, and he kissed her temple.

* * *

"Ah, Leonardo!" Splinter said happily, "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Sensei." Leo smiled, "I'm sure you've all met Tom Collins and Mark Cohen?"

"We have, and I cannot begin to express my gratitude." Splinter nodded, and Raph nodded to Collins who smiled a bit.

"We called Casey, he's heading to the hospital to see Mimi, we're gonna head over there tonight." Raph said to Leo.

"I'm staying behind with Don and Splinter, he's not ready to go roof hopping." Joanne said, though she looked a bit sad, and Don a bit guilty.

"You can go, Jo-jo." Don said, and Joanne shook her head.

"Mimi will understand why you stayed," Angel assured her sister with a comforting smile.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened, my sons?" Splinter asked, the two brothers who were present looked to Leo.

"Get comfortable, everyone."

* * *

Casey hated hospitals as much as Mimi did, if not more. Holding April's hand they walked with the nurse to the elevator. The woman seemed vaguely familiar to him, dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a troubled look on her face. When she smiled, you could tell she wasn't happy at all. April was worried, and so was Casey, but he kept himself composed.

The elevator stopped and they followed the nurse out. April was biting her lip and Casey let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a lopsided smile, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled softly back, where he'd be without April he didn't know. Especially this past year, and latest traumatic experiences.

"She's resting, but you can sit with her." The nurse said, "Try not to upset her in anyway, it sets her off, the more set backs the longer she has to be here."

"Thank you." April said politely, as Casey moved into the room.

There was a teen he didn't recognize, he sat at the edge of Mimi's bed, looking like he was asleep. Mimi was asleep, and Casey felt his stomach drop. That girl in the bed was pale, tired, bruised, and still. She looked like she was dead she was so still. Casey felt like he had ceased breathing. April gasped when she walked in and saw Mimi. The girl twitched, blinking her eyes open.

"Case?" She mumbled, "Ape?"

"Yeah, Squirt…" Casey said moving to her side, "We're here." He moved some hair out of her face. She was burning hot, and yet she shivered.

"The boys will be here later." April said softly.

"Are you leavin'?" Mimi asked quickly and the monitor began beeping a little faster.

"No," Casey grabbed her hand, "No, Mimi, we're staying right here." The beeping slowed, and April sighed a bit.

"Can I sign your cast?" She asked with a small smile.

"Go for it." Mimi smiled weakly, "Sorry, they've got me on a lot of morphine right now."

"Can you feel any pain?" Asked Casey

"Not really…" Mimi said, "Only when I start stressin' out…" She paused, "Doc said I can leave if in a couple days I don't have anymore set backs, but I gotta take it easy."

"Well, get some rest, you can't freak out if you're sleeping." Casey smirked.

"If you call home get the guys to bring me some CD's…I'm goin' insane here…"

"Who is the kid?" Casey asked.

"Friend of mine, his name is Marcus." Mimi smiled softly, "He's been lookin' out for me."

"I'll have to thank him."

* * *

Maureen and Mikey were on the floor, Maureen comfortable in Mikey's lap. Don resting his head in Joanne's lap on the couch. Collins and Mark leaning on the couch, Splinter sitting on the old recliner while Angel took a seat on the floor, Leo sitting in lotus position next to her, holding her hand.

"When we got to Mimi and Don, Mimi was fighting with Karai about something, and Don was paralyzed on the table. Roger had set up some propane tanks and a trail of gasoline to set off once we got out." Leo said, "The first explosion went off and Mike grabbed Don and convinced Mimi it was time to go…Karai grabbed Roger's young friend, Marcus," Leo explained and then sighed, "Mimi had cut down his sister and Donnie had finished her…" Don winced at this, "Mimi saved him, and the two other explosions went off, Karai was not ready for defeat."

"Most of the ninjas had scrammed by then, only a couple were there to give us some trouble." Mikey said, "And Roger was already prepared for them." Leo nodded to Mike.

"We went to leave, but I noticed Mimi wasn't with us." Leo looked to the ground, "Karai was recovering from a bad blow from Mimi, and as the third explosion went off I saw Roger hand Marcus something…some sort of necklace I think. I couldn't hear them, but I knew by Mimi's expression that Roger didn't intend on leaving with us." Leo's eyes trailed up to Raphael's and it was tense, as the room decided who to look at. Don and Mike looked like they were apprehensive for him to continue. "Mimi tried to convince him to come with us, but he gave her something as well…The next thing I knew, Mimi was kissing Roger," He paused, "The fourth explosion went off and Mimi came running back to us…"

"We lodged in a shack not too far off from the explosion and the next day Mimi and I got into an argument, she grabbed Marcus and took off." Don said, it was still quiet and Raph and Leo had not lost eye contact.

"When I found Mimi…" Leo seemed hesitant to speak, "She…was ready to give up…she had vomited blood and blacked out, and regained consciousness before I got to her," Raph's eyes widened a bit, "She was like a small, helpless child, and she was ready to give up." Leo sighed, "I convinced her to keep holding on and we called Collins and Mark, they drove her to the hospital and came back to pick us up."

"Mimi kissed Roger!?" Maureen squealed.

"She felt it was the least she could do…" Don said sadly looking at Raphael, "He…he killed himself for her…"

"I'm more shocked at the fact she was going to…" Angel began and took in a deep breath, "Going to give up…that's not Mimi at all."

"Karai really got to her…" Don said, "Mimi may be tough, head strong, stubborn, and determined, but she's only human…" Joanne sighed,

"She had to break sometime."

* * *

A/N: Decent, long, and fun filled chapter! Helpless Mimi is kinda cute... Anywho! I'm going to put up a new story soon, after I put up the last chapter of this one. I'll be working on that one, and a third installment of this series. So, hope you enjoy it!!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 23: Love You

A/N: Hello faithful readers! You'll be seeing much, much more of me seeing as I've been grounded! Lovely, isn't it? Anyway, I was considering making a forum for this story…I haven't decided yet. I love feedback on this stuff! I also have a bunch of cool story related stuff on my profile. Check it out hoomeees.

Special thanks too: My reviewers/readers, my (failure of a) beta-reader (ahahah love you babe), imthegreenfairy88, and those four green dudes who are my muses. We are so close to 3000 hits, and even though we aren't there yet…I'm still very pleased.

Disclaimer: As lame as it is, I'd like to have my turtle friends do the disclaimer…

Raphael – _(Grumble, grumble)_

Mikey – Do we have to?

Donnie – I really don't understand why you need us to do this for you…

Leo – Come on guys, let's get this over with.

TMNT – We do not belong to _**Whispered Lies**_ in any way shape or form, and neither does anyone associated with us.

Donnie – Thank the heavens…

Author – Watch it…I **do** own your girlfriends and the plotline.

Mikey – Um…maybe you should keep your mouth shut, Don.

Raph – Look who's talkin'.

Leo – (_Sigh_) Just…get on with the story…

* * *

Music for this chapter –

After Tonight – Justin Nozuka

* * *

Chapter 23

Love You

"_To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt._"

**-- Madonna **

"We're about ready to leave," Leo called, to Joanne and Donatello in the med lab.

"You sure you don't want to go, Jo-jo?" Don asked with a guilty look, "You're her best friend."

"Angel was right," Joanne smiled kissing his head, "Mimi will understand why I stayed."

"I know she will, but…" Don trailed off.

"No but's…" Joanne insisted and Don smiled at the girl.

Angel ran downstairs, Maureen in tow, Mikey and Leo exchanged confused looks as the girls ran past them into the med lab. Tom and Mark looked at each other confusedly, they would have left earlier, but they had no idea how to get out of the labyrinth of the New York City sewers. They had hung out with everyone else, and would have to wait to leave with them. Angel and Maureen pranced out of the med lab.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked, Angel bit her lip.

"He's been in his room since lunch…"

"Mikey, escort Mark and Tom to the exit, wait for us there." Leo instructed.

"Alright-y dudes, my name is Michelangelo, I'll be your tour guide for this evening!"

* * *

"Raph, we're ready to go…" Leo knocked on his brother's door, and Raph opened it, staring at the floor. "What's that?" Leo asked looking at the stuffed animal in his brother's hand.

"I bought it for Mimi for Valentine's day…" Raph said hoarsely, "But…we weren't talkin' and I didn't know how ta' give it to her…"

"I'm sure she'll love it." Leo said softly and paused.

"What is it?" His brother asked.

"I want you to know that…" He hesitated, "Mimi is sick and…she's not just hurt, Raph, something is wrong with her mental state, right now." Leo sighed, "It's going to be hard to see her like this…especially for you."

"I been thinkin' 'bout that too…" Raph said, "But she needs me, and I gotta be strong for her."

* * *

"Are Collins and Mark coming to the hospital?" Angel asked.

"I told them they should go home and get some rest." Leo said, "They've done a lot or us in just one night."

"I'll say." Angel raised her eyebrows, "They're a cute couple."

"Yeah, but ya' wouldn't expect to see 'em together…" Raph shrugged, "Kinda a mismatch couple, y'know?"

"I saw you as the homophobic type, Raph," Angel said, "Them being gay doesn't bother you?" Raphael seem mildly offended.

"I'm a giant fuckin' turtle, Joe, I don't really got room to pass judgment." Raph snapped and Angel chuckled.

"Alright, alright, my bad." Angel smiled.

"I really hate the dark." Maureen whined.

"Were almost to the meeting point." Leo said to the girl who was latching onto Raph's arm.

They met Mikey not too much later. Maureen clung to Mikey now, as they climbed out of the man hole. Angel was scooped up by Leo, Maureen by Mikey, and Raph led the way jumping up the fire escapes, onto the roof top of a near by building. It was a while before they got to the hospital. Leo and Mikey dropped off Angel and Maureen on the ground so they could find out which room Mimi was in. Raph was getting more and more restless.

The roof access door opened and Raph almost jumped…almost. "She's on the eighth story, far side, third room to the right." Angel said from the door way.

"That was fast." Leo raised an eye ridge at the girl who merely winked and ran back inside.

* * *

Mimi heard talking, but wasn't sure who exactly was speaking. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been asleep. She was glad to hear more voices. Right now she did not want to be alone, the thought of being alone scared her. She heard the beeping on the monitor increase and the speaking begin to quiet down.

"Mimi…are you awake?" She knew that voice,

"Angel?" Mimi said, her voice was very tired and hoarse.

"Yeah, it's Angel," The girl touched her forehead, "You're so warm…"

"You're cool…" Mimi rasped, her throat hurting, "Are you the only one here?"

"No, no," Angel said, "Maureen is here, Casey and April are here, and so is Marcus…"

Mimi opened her eyes finally. Angel was at her side, cool and petite hand on her cheek now, she looked tired and worried. She looked over to Maureen who grinned at her but looked hesitant to touch her. Casey and April were sitting in two chairs opposite the bed and Marcus was sitting at the end of her bed, looking at the monitor.

"Don't forget about us!" Someone suddenly said and Mikey climbed through her open window.

"Michelangelo, keep it down." Leo scolded coming in as well, he looked over to Mimi, and nodded.

"Leave 'im alone, Leo…" Grumbled Raph, climbing through the window. He looked at her for half a second before looking away quickly.

"Whoa, dudette, you look super beat." Mikey said and Maureen chuckled nervously.

"Not the best thing to say…Mikey."

"Nah, it's cool." Mimi said keeping her eyes on Raph. Marcus was watching the monitor closely, the beeping picking up ever so slowly.

"Maybe you should give her some room." Marcus said and Casey sighed.

"Take a breather kid, you cant protect her from everything."

"The doctor said stressful situations will only keep her here longer." Marcus said defensively, "I'm just trying to keep her from having another anxiety attack."

"Why don't you go with Maureen and sneak me up some candy, Marcus." Mimi said softly.

"The red one is stressing you out, what if something happens?" Everyone was tense except Mimi,

"Don't be stupid," Mimi failed to make a smile come to her face. " Just go get me some candy and then come back, I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go, I'm dyin'."

Angel nodded to Maureen who left with the boy. It was a bit tense and Mimi was coughing a little. She reached over pushing some buttons on the machine and Angel gave Leo a look. Leo looked to Mimi.

"What're you doing?"

"Raisin' my morphine." She replied.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Mikey asked.

"Probably not, but my head hurts." Mimi said softly, "So, Don still can't move?"

"He got his arms working a bit." Leo said, "But his lefts aren't being as cooperative."

"And Joey decided to stay with him?"

"Yeah," Angel said, "They both felt bad, they wanted to come."

"Well I'm glad they stayed at home." Mimi said softly, "I appreciate the visit, but I wish you guys didn't haf'ta see me like this."

"Don't be silly." Mikey said, "We were worried."

"I'll be fine, Mike." Mimi coughed and looked at her hand, "Get me a tissue, Ang."

Angel handed her a tissue, and Mimi wiped of some specks of blood off her hand. Everyone was quiet, Mimi coughed again and closed her eyes. The beeping on the monitor increased, and Mimi tried to cover her coughing.

"Mimi," Angel said worriedly, "Mimi you have to relax…"

"What's setting her off?"

"I'm fine.." Mimi said, "It's late, you guys should head home."

"Mimi, we're not going anywhere!" Mikey said worriedly.

"I'll be home soon," Mimi said, "Just...go...I wanna be alone right now."

* * *

It was dark and quiet. Except for that damned beating. Still it kept her sure she was still alive. Mimi couldn't sleep, unlike Marcus who passed out on the edge of her bed, He was the only one who stayed. She made everyone else leave. She didn't want them to see her so tired and broken. And she knew someone had told Raph about her kissing Roger.

Mimi got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Marcus. She wandered around her room, stretching her legs. She couldn't get too far without pulling on the many tubes, wires and things attached to her. Dr. House said she would be able to go home tomorrow, if she was 'very well behaved.' That man annoyed her. She grabbed an extra blanket and covered up Marcus when she heard something behind her she turned quickly.

"Raph…" Mimi said softly, "You came back…"

"Couldn't sleep." Raph shrugged climbing through the window, "You okay?"

"I will be." She nodded, "I gotta be."

"Y'know you don't always have to be the strong one." Raph grumbled, "They're your family, it's okay to let them see you be weak sometimes."

"Leo told you…didn't he?"

"Mimi, you kissin' that scumbag has nothin' to do with right now." Raph said softly.

"You aren't…mad?"

"I don't like it, but it happened," Raph grumbled, "But he's dead now, I got nothin' to worry about?"

"That's awful." Mimi frowned, "I'm alive because he died."

"Better him than you."

"I'm beginnin' to think that's far from true." Mimi looked at the floor.

"Why would ya' say somethin' like that?"

"Because all I ever do is get hurt, or put the family in danger." Mimi said softly, "I want to do the opposite, but I can't."

"That ain't true." Raph said.

"Isn't it?" Mimi met his gaze with teary eyes.

"You have complicated past, ya' fucked up, and ya' lost people you love." Raph began softly, "And you been betrayed and put through hell…" He took a step toward her, "You make bad choices, but you ain't a bad person."

"I'm just…" Mimi whispered, "So afraid that I'm goin' to destroy this family … just like my own." She clenched her eyes shut, tears leaking from them, "All I want is to keep you, and the boys, and Splinter, and Casey and April, and the triplets safe. I just want us all to be happy…and now I have Marcus to look after." Mimi's breath faltered and the monitor beeped.

"Mimi sometimes you gotta let others help you protect everthin' that matters." Raph said, "When we went after you and the girls I wanted to just find ya' and get the hell outta there." He paused, "But I had to trust Leo, and Mikey to save you and Don, just like they had to trust me to get the girls to safety." Mimi met his gaze as he grabbed her hand, "That's why we're a team." There was a long pause.

"Thank you…for keepin' your promise."

"Hardest thing I ever had to do, and I _don't_ want to do it again." The harsh way he said it made her wince, "Why didn't ya' tell me about that?"

"I didn't understand it…I didn't…I couldn't control it and I was scared." She sighed, "I won't let it happen again."

"You look..." Raph touched her cheek, "Tired…and…broken…"

"I'll never feel that way about Roger, I never have." Mimi began, "But he was the only friend I had for a while…I just wish…that it hadn't of been this way."

"I know, " Raph said softly, "But soon you'll come home, and you'll get rested, and everythin' will work out." Mimi nodded a little and Raph put something in her hand.

It was a small teddy bear, with soft red fur, white paws, feet and ears. A small white ribbon was tied into a bow around it's neck, hearts in red and pink on the silky material. The bear had a bit of a sad look to it, but he was adorable. Mimi took the bear and looked at Raph.

"I meant to give it to ya' on Valentines day but…"

"He's adorable." Mimi smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Anythin' for you." The turtle replied softly a bit embarrassed, Mimi smirked a bit. She began pulling the cords off of her, ripping out her IV drip, "What're you doin'?"

"Take me up on the roof, this room stinks."

"But you need your rest…"

"Stop bein' a sap and take me on the roof." Mimi crossed her arms over her chest.

Raph frowned at her before picking her up and climbing out of the window. He hopped up onto the roof top and Mimi stretched taking a deep breath of fresh air. She looked out at the city, the millions of lights and faint sounds. She would never get tired of looking at the city.

"You do know runnin' away was really stupid?" Raph said, his voice gruff.

"Yeah, but I never been an honor student." Mimi shrugged, Raph was annoyed but mostly glad to see some of her old personality, "I owe you an apology…"

"What for?" He asked standing next to her.

"The things I said before I left…they weren't fair…" Mimi looked at the bear she held in her unbroken arm.

"I don't want an apology." Raph said gruffly, and Mimi looked at him.

"You don't?"

"All I want from you is to just get better." Raph said.

"Doctor says I can come home tomorrow." Mimi said, "And I'm feelin' better…" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Raph nodded, "No fightin' for a while, not with that cast."

"You ain't my dad." Mimi scoffed.

"Maybe not, but mine ain't gonna let you do shit for a while." Raph said and Mimi winced.

"Forgot about that…" Mimi said with a groan, "How much trouble do you think I'm in?"

"I ain't sure yet, but you ain't gonna get off easy."

"I didn't think I was." Mimi sighed.

"Look on the bright side," Raph shrugged, "Everyone's safe, and we're all gonna be home soon."

"Yeah…" Mimi gave a half smile.

"Why didn't ya' tell me?"

"About?"

"You and the Foot…" Raph said barely glancing at her.

"It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life." Mimi moved her head away from his shoulder and it dropped a bit, "Casey and I agreed that we should just no mention it…"

"Why did ya' do it?"

"I was a misfit kid, believe it or not…" Mimi said, "My hair was always a mess, I never had new clothes, I picked fights, and most kids didn't like it…or me." Mimi shrugged, "I met Liam three months before he left to live in California…he told me that there was a place where I could go…where no one would judge me." She shook her head, "I left six months after I was aloud to start trainin'…"

"What made you leave?"

"I was on my first mission…they were short on hands at the time, the only reason I got to tag along…" Mimi explained, "There was this little girl with her dad…they owed the Shredder somethin' stupid…a couple thousand bucks in exchange for breakin' the dad outta jail or somethin'." Mimi shook her head with a shrug, "They just started beatin' the crap outta the dad…"

_His body fell to the floor with a thud, as he coughed. More ninjas approached him, one kicking him in the stomach while he was down. The man curled over, trying to keep down his voice. The ninjas were mostly quiet, except for the leader taunting him, and grunts from exerting themselves into beating the defenseless man who was awaken and only wearing boxer shorts and a robe. _

_The apartment was shabby and old. The wallpaper peeling and stained. The dirty carpet with dozens of stains, now getting blood to match it. The man had fallen against a coffee table breaking it, so glass showered the floor. Down the hall there was a dirty bathroom, and two bedrooms. _

_Mimi stood at the back of the group, watching the man be beat. She could only feel as if he deserved it, the Shredder made a deal with him, and he hadn't kept it. She scowled behind the mask at the man, unable to get her own fists on him, but she watched in contempt. A small voice made the girl turn around,_

"_Who are you?" _

_It was a little girl, only about six years old. Light brown hair, with big brown eyes. Freckles covered her face and her unkempt hair was curly. She only wore a small pink nightgown and a robe, she was clutching an old hand made bear to her chest and she stared right at Mimi. _

"_Go back to bed, kid." Mimi said gruffly. _

"_Where's my daddy?"_

"_He's havin' a chat, get back to bed if ya' know what's good for ya'." Mimi's tone was as harsh as it could be. The girl's eyes wandered past her and toward the commotion. She gasped and ran forward._

"_Stop it, what're you doing?!" Shrieked the little girl, some ninjas turned around and got into a ready position._

"_No," Mimi scooped up the girl, "Leave her alone, she didn't do anythin' wrong!"_

"_Leave my, daddy alone!" She screamed struggling against Mimi. _

"_Jessica…get out of here…" The man being beaten coughed. _

"_Put her down." Mimi's leader commanded and Mimi hesitated, "I said, put her down." Mimi set the girl down carefully. The leader turned to the man on the floor, "If you don't get the money soon…poor Jessica will be living in an orphanage from now on." _

_The ninjas left after that, and Mimi spared a backward glance to see little Jessica crouch next to her father. Mimi was feeling a mix of emotions. The man had broken the deal, but he was obviously broke and he had a kid for Christ sake. Mimi shook her head and took off her mask walking to change when she was violently thrown into a wall._

"_When I give an order, you follow it right away, Jones," Growled her older leader, an angry looking man with angry brown eyes. "Understand?" Mimi didn't answer, "I asked you a question." _

"_I understand." Mimi growled lowly and felt a sting on her cheek as the back of his hand connected with it._

"_I don't like your tone."_

_(A/N: _That was a flashback…if you didn't know.)

"And so I ran home and told Casey and he took me home." Mimi sighed, "A week later they were looking for me…and two months later they found us…and killed my dad."

"How could you not know how awful they were?"

"For awhile it's just you hangin' out with other pathetic low life kids like yourself." Mimi shrugged, "But then they start feedin' you crap about fightin' for your cause and your family." Mimi sighed and then yawned.

"Come on, let's get ya' ta bed…" Raph said, picking her up.

"Are you gonna leave?"

"Nah," Raph grunted jumping down onto the fire escape and then down a couple stories, "Brought the trench coat and fedora so I could stay the night."

"Good." Mimi yawned again as Raph placed her in the bed, Marcus stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Mimi was feeling drowsy as soon as she hit the bed, "Night, Raph."

"Night, Kitten." Raph smiled pulling up a chair and putting on the tan fedora.

"Love you…" Mimi said falling asleep, and Raph chuckled a bit.

"Love you too, Mimi."

A/N: This chapter I kinda don't like...Oh wellll...Thank you for reading and please review!! Hope you liked it more than me!

-- **_Whispered Lies_**


	25. Chapter 24: Grief and Relief

It's been forever I know

A/N: Ah, another chapter!! Hope you all enjoy it. A bit more cuteness for you guys, I hope it's not too OOC though. WE REACHED 3000 hits!! YAY!! I am sooo excited. Thank you guys soooo much. Although we're 4000 behind Surprise! You're a Mutant.

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. I will warn you before so you can scroll over it, if you wish. I changed the rating people, check it twice.**

Disclaimer: You know they're not mine, so why do I have to keep saying it?

* * *

Music for this chapter:

I'll Catch You – The Get Up Kids

Love Song – 311 cover

* * *

Chapter 24

Grief and Relief

_"Loss leaves us empty - but learn not to close your heart and mind in grief. Allow life to replenish you. When sorrow comes it seems impossible - but new joys wait to fill the void."_

**-- Pam Brown**

Mimi's hands were trembling in the pockets of her father's leather jacket. Her now, shoulder length black, wild hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Wearing and old pair of jeans and beat up sneakers the girl was comfortable. She took her right hand out of her pocket looking at the piece of paper. 'Jessica Davies, 920 West Houston St., Apartment number 62' written in Joanne's neat handwriting.

Her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket. Most likely Casey asking her if she had taken her medication, or maybe Raphael asking her if she needed anything. She took a step towards the building, feeling her legs tremble. She hadn't been back to the lair yet; she had just been released from the hospital yesterday. It was a seven o'clock yesterday she got a call from an unexpected person, she hadn't answered, just a voice mail.

'_Hello, Mimi Jones? I heard you were just recently released from the hospital…Um, this is Jessica Davies, Roger's mother…He used to talk about you a lot, and I just was wondering if you've seen him…I'll leave my number, I'd love to hear from you.'_

She really wasn't expecting that call, and she wasn't expecting to be here. Her friends would kill her if they knew. They would say it was too stressful and could cause an unwanted regression. Mimi had to do it though; she couldn't just leave this woman in the dark. She had to be the one to tell her, it's just how it had to be.

Walking up the stairs of the old building, her phone buzzed some more. She considered answering it. Just saying she went out on an errand and that she'd be home soon enough. No, she couldn't lie. She'd have to tell them the truth. No more lies. Mimi played with the dog tags around her neck and reached into her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Mimi, April wants to know where you are." Angel said, "Along with the rest of us."

"Oh, well, I'm headin' to Roger's place, right now." Mimi said and wasn't shocked to hear a loud shriek of,

"WHAT?!" By more than one person, she hated speakerphone.

"His mom called me last night," Mimi said, "She deserves to know he's gone, and she deserves to know now." The tone in her voice made it very clear there was no changing her mind. There was some chatter,

"Raph says he'll meet you on the roof top when you're done." Angel said void of emotion.

"Right." Mimi said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Mimi hung up, rolling her eyes, biting her lip in frustration. She didn't expect her friends to really understand what she was feeling, and she didn't need them to. As long as they left the subject alone and didn't try to convince her she had nothing to mourn over, she was fine with them not being able to understand.

She slowly descended up the stairs, watching the numbers pass her by. She was only in the forties, which meant she was going to the top floor. Mimi was still shaking, how do you tell someone their son is dead? And how would she explain how it happened?

Reaching the top step, Mimi looked down the hallways. One side was even numbers and the other was odd. Mimi was going to sixty-two, so she made a left. Passing apartment number sixty, she came to sixty-two. She hesitated to lift her hand and rap on the door softly.

"Hello."

A woman was behind her with a bag of groceries. She had the same colored hair as Roger, and the same sad smile. Though they had different eyes, and she was much shorter than him. Mimi took a deep breath and smiled at her nervously. She wasn't sure her vocal cords would work.

"Um, I'm Mimi Jones." Mimi said softly, "Sorry, I didn't call…I just got your message and thought I'd drop by."

"Oh!" The woman gave a happier smile and moved past her to open the door, "I'm so glad you got the message."

"Yeah." Mimi said exasperatedly.

"Please, come in."

Mimi obliged and walked in, she was flooded by Roger's scent. It was a brightly lit place, small, but comfortable. Family portraits on the wall, knick-knacks on nearly every surface. The kitchen was neat and tidy, as was the living room, and down the hallway she could see and open door to a messy room. Roger's room.

"Have a seat." The older woman said happily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Davies." She said and sat down on the farthest right of the floral printed couch.

"He talks about you a lot," She smiled sitting in a deep maroon recliner, "He was right though, you are gorgeous." Mimi smiled a bit,

"Thank you." She said a bit bashfully, and scratched at her head.

"What happened to your arm?" Asked the older woman, who was probably inquiring to her bruises as well.

"Oh, I was…mugged with a couple of friends at the warehouse the other day."

"Oh my goodness!" She said flabbergasted and Mimi frowned, "You were at the explosion?"

"Yeah." Mimi said breathlessly, here it went, "And um…so was Roger."

"What?"

"He…" She faltered, looking at her wringing hands in her lap, "He helped me and my friends along with my boyfriend and his brothers…" She sighed, "We're all…very grateful."

"Do you know where Roger is?"

Mimi sighed, and paused. She was fidgeting and felt her face heat up. She took in a shattered breath and willed herself to stop freaking out. She had to be calm, she had to tell this woman what happened to her son. Mimi's blue eyes raised up to meet Mrs. Davies'.

"There was…a sort of…group of kids at the warehouse, and they dragged me and my friends there…Um, Roger was with them…I don't know why though…" She lied, there was only so much she could tell this woman, "Roger got my friends out of the warehouse, along with my boyfriend," Mimi began, "My boyfriend's brothers came to get their other brother out, he was hurt pretty badly, and I got out…" She trailed off, "I think…" Mimi choked shaking her head, "I _know_ Roger was still in the warehouse when the explosion happened." Mimi's voice was barely above a whisper.

Mimi had been through a lot of losses in her life, and she'd seen many people be told someone they loved is dead. She was there when her mother and brother found out her father was dead, but she was devastated herself. She'd seen the look on her Aunt's face in California when she found out her brother had died, she'd seen friends react to other friend's deaths and she'd seen many people lose lovers.

She'd never seen anyone who had lost a _child_ before.

Jessica Davies' heartbreak was painfully visible on her face as the fact that her second son was also dead sunk in. The woman started trembling and sobbing immediately, falling out of the chair and onto her knees. Mimi began tearing up as well, and she wanted to move, to comfort this woman, but she couldn't, she was frozen in place. Mimi couldn't leave this woman alone, not like this. She moved toward the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, the woman didn't even notice.

A man came in the room and kneeled down next to the two women. He was about the same age as Mrs. Davies, and Mimi figured he was neighbor. He looked at her with inquiring hazel eyes and Mrs. Davies began clinging to him, screaming that her babies were gone. Mimi opened her mouth to say something, but her vocal cords would not work.

"I think you should leave." He said and Mimi was already running out of the door.

The girl looked around looking for the roof access and found it on the other side of the hall. She took off running as fast as she could, just trying to get away from the awful sobs coming from apartment number sixty-two's open doors. Mimi burst through the door of the roof access and stopped just at the edge of the roof holding onto it as she fell to her knees, giving into her tears.

She'd said it several times before, and she'd say a thousand times more. This was all her fault. She'd destroyed another family, she'd broken another mother's heart. Not only that, Roger died with a broken heart, and that was her fault too. Roger died for her, he died because of her, and Mimi couldn't handle that. She apologized to no one in general, crying against the hot cement roof ledge.

Two strong hands pulled her to her feet and she was being crushed into a plastron. Raphael held Mimi tightly to him as she wrapped her hands around his neck crying onto his shoulder like she couldn't stop. Mimi apologized some more, Raph told her to 'Shut up and cry,' in the nicest way possible, and she obliged.

"I wanna go home." She cried.

"I'll take ya' to Case's." Raph said softly,

"No, I want to go home with you." She shook her head, and Raph nodded picking her up.

The sobbing had decreased as they descended into the sewers. Raph didn't say a thing, and neither did Mimi. Though he refused to let her walk, and she didn't put up much of a fight. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as her breathing was still short and faltering. She would give out a whimper and some more slick tears would escape her, but the worst had passed.

When they stepped into the lair, very few people noticed their entrance. Donatello was on the couch transfixed with some documentary, Joanne by his side just as interested. Angel had taken a keen interest in watching Leonardo train, so they were in the dojo. Mike and Maureen were chowing down on the left over pizza and fawning over some video game magazine. Splinter was most likely in the dojo with Leo and Angel, but they couldn't be sure.

"Whoa, is she okay?" Mikey asked and Raph gave him a very cold warning look.

"I think maybe we should just….go back to what we were doing." Maureen said with a nervous laugh.

Raphael carried the girl to his room, setting her on his bed. She plopped down trying not to sob some more. Her body was beginning to ache as well as her head, and her pain medication was at Casey and April's. She whimpered grabbing at her head, her cat ears flat on her head her tail wrapping around her waist. Raphael moved to leave and she sat up,

"W-where are you g-goin'?" Her speaking affected by her breathing.

"I'm gettin' ya' some pain killers, I'll be right back."

Raph traveled down the stairs where Leo and Angel were coming out of the dojo. Angel was smiling and Leo had an almost smug look on his face. Raph ignored their presence walking towards the kitchen and into the medicine cabinet, looking at every bottle closely. Mikey and Maureen looked at him and then turned back to their magazine.

"You pick up Mimi yet?" Leo asked moving to get some water.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Raph said quietly and his brother frowned at him.

"Good, I need a pair of shoes she borrowed back…" Angel turned and Raph grunted,

"Leave her alone." Was all he said, and Angel stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked.

"I don't know yet, she just burst through the roof access door and started the water works." Raph grumbled, grabbing two pain pills and a bottle of water for his girlfriend.

He ignored any other conversation aimed at him and headed back up to his room. Mimi was staring at the ceiling blankly when he entered and he handed her the pills and the water. She swallowed the pills and half of the bottle of water. He sat on the bed next to her, and they sat in silence for a while.

"I've never…" Mimi began, "I've never seen someone so…heart broken and-and pained." She shook her head, "This is all my fault." She put her face in her hand.

"He knew what he was doin' this had nothin' to do with you." Raph said sternly.

"This had everythin' to do with me." Mimi shook her head, "I'm just a disaster."

Raphael laid Mimi down, not saying a word. He kissed her on the head softly, before laying with her. He put his hand on her hip, lifting her shirt a bit, grazing his fingers over the exposed flesh. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his and he met her kiss passionately. Actions always did speak louder than words with Raphael, and this was just proving it.

**(A/N: This is a warning to the sensitive ones. Tangy, Lemony, goodness below.)**

Mimi tugged on one of the pads on his elbow, pulling it off of his arm. Raph tugged off Mimi's jacket. She reached for the other elbow pad, kicking her shoes onto the floor. Before he could reach for more of her clothes, she stripped him of the rest of his pads, which was the closest thing to clothes he and his brothers had. Raph slid his hand into Mimi's black T-shirt, feeling her muscled stomach, her breath hitched at the contact. Tugging the black material over her head they separated from their lip lock.

Mimi was now laying on her side, like Raphael. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling the warm, soft skin of her back. Careful of her bruises he pressed them close together, and her leg slowly draped over his hip, her calf resting on the side of his shell. Raphael reached behind her, unhooking her bra and slowly pulling it off.

Raphael had always thought that clothes were a nuisance, and this was the perfect example. She still had two articles of clothing to be removed. Raph moved both hands down her sides, pulling him to her and squeezing her bum. She bit his lip intensifying the kiss as her body moved with the motion.

A soft noise escaped her as he ran his hand to her stomach, his fingers just under the waistband of her pants. Teasing her skin as he reached to unbutton the jeans, unzipping them just as quickly. She had to help him tug them off of her, making them break away yet again.

Their eyes met, both lidded and glazed in their arousal. Mimi raised her hands to the side of his neck, grazing her nails along the sensitive spot. Raph groaned shortly, his grip on her hips tightening just a bit. She kissed a trail from his lips to the area, and Raphael tipped his head giving her open access.

Raph groaned again as Mimi's tongue danced across his skin, a light bite making him grunt. His member had dropped and she dragged her hand down to caress it. His hand came to her chin lifting her head up so he could kiss her. She had to move her hand as his ran up her bare thigh, playing with the string of her panties.

He tugged them off without another word, and she could tell he was getting impatient. He wanted more, and now. Raph moved down sucking on Mimi's collarbone, nibbling at it making her gasp softly. His hands roamed over her skin, taking in the heat radiating off of her. Loving the reactions from the small sensitive spots on her body that no body else would ever get to see.

She reached for the ties of his mask, which was always the last thing she removed. There was something about it coming off that excited her. Like it was something he'd only let her do, but she wasn't sure of that, she just liked to think of it that way. Raph took Mimi's hair out of its ponytail before flipping them over.

They kissed chastely before making eye contact with each other. She gave him a small, comforting smile and one corner of his mouth upturned into a half smile. Raphael met her for another kiss before sliding into her smoothly. Both mutants groaned and broke free of each other's lips. Mimi's arms snaked around Raph's neck, pulling him closer to her as her head laid back. Raph buried his face into the crook of her neck, tasting the skin as their bodies rocked together.

They kept their voices down as much as they could, knowing full well everyone was awake in the lair. They both needed to be this close to each other, this relief, and they weren't letting anyone intrude. Bodies in sync and breathing intense, both went to the limit to ensure pure ecstasy for each other.

Mimi would run her fingers lightly over Raphael's neck, and then tantalizingly slowly drag her nails down, making him groan. Mimi's neck was covered in red bite marks and small hickeys, she was biting her lip trying not to moan aloud. The heat intensifying with every rock of their hips, bodies clashing together keeping them far away from the real world.

**(A/N: I'm too chicken shit to go into further detail. Those afraid of TEH S3X0RZ may continue to read)**

Here, there was only Raphael and Miranda.

* * *

Hearing that Raphael and Mimi had returned from Roger's rooftop, Joanne became concerned. Neither of the two were to be seen, and by the discussion Angel and Leo seemed to be having, something bad had happened. Again. Joanne felt a wave of stress, and dread come over her and she groaned. Donnie looked over curiously.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Something happened with Mimi and Raph." Joanne rubbed her temples.

"Again?" Donnie asked and Joanne nodded.

"I'm going to go check on them." Joanne stood,

"You might not want to do that." Donnie raised his eye ridges, "We can't hear them yelling, that could be a good sign to just leave them be."

"I'm just going to make sure they haven't killed each other." Joanne said kissing his cheek and standing to leave.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Donnie sighed to himself.

Joanne made her way up the steps frowning. What could have possibly happened this time? Had Roger's mother freaked out on her? Had Raph finally thrown a fit about Mimi kissing Roger? And when did they come home? She hadn't even heard them come in. There were just so many questions that needed to be answered.

As Joanne walked toward the suspiciously quiet room, she began thinking she should have listened to Donnie. She stopped in front of the door raising her hand to knock, but she stopped when there was muffled sound from Mimi and listened in closely. She could faintly hear the sound of a bed creaking, and now that she listened, it was not as quiet as she thought.

"Oh my god." Joanne whispered feeling her face heat up.

The wolf mutant quickly turned and walked quickly. Mike and Maureen looked up at her return and smiled at each other as if they knew exactly why Joanne was blushing. Angel and Leo didn't seem to notice that she had left and were off the subject of Raph and Mimi. Joanne quietly sat right next Donatello again, still blushing. He looked over and tried to keep in his laughter.

"I cannot believe you let me do that." Joanne said and he laughed.

"I advised you not to." He said, "And it's not like I could…y'know, get up and stop you."

"I love them both, I really, really do." She said, "There are just some things I don't need to hear or imagine them doing."

"Mike and Maureen just finished the last of the left overs, so we're ordering more for everyone else." Leo said coming over, he looked at Joanne raising his eye ridges at her flustered state.

"Okay, sounds great." Don said looking totally amused, and Leo had the feeling he had missed something.

"Are you okay, Joe?"

"I'm great," Joanne looked up at him and Don snickered.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." The couple chimed and he let it be.

* * *

Raph and Mimi laid on their sides, basking in the afterglow. One of Raph's arms over her waist, while Mimi rested her head on his other upper arm as he put his hand on her upper back. Her hands glided over his arms, taking in the definition of the muscles. Mimi sniffed, lifting her other hand to rub her nose.

"You feel okay?" Raph asked softly and she nodded.

"I'm fine." She said, and felt her empty stomach make a demand for food, "Guess I could go for some pizza."

The couple moved slowly, Raph got up first, helping Mimi off the bed. The girl found her clothes thrown across the messy room and began dressing. Raph watched her, putting on his pads. She was wearing those jeans now, her hair against her back as she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled softly.

When you are in love, it's really the little things that count. Small things that the other person does, or says that just makes you smile and you feel like your hearts swelled up like a balloon. Moments like this make all the struggles, fights, and hard times worth it. Moments like this are the moments the matter. And for Raph, this was one of those moments.

Walking down the steps, Raph's arm around Mimi's shoulder. Mimi was looking considerably better, as the couple sat at the table. Mike and Maureen looked up and exchanged grins making the other two frown in confusion. Mike got up to help Don to the table as Leo and Angel walked in with pizza.

"Hey Joey." Mimi smiled softly, and the girl smiled back, but blushed. Don looked too amused and Mimi was slightly suspicious. "What?"

"Nothing." Joanne said simply, and Mimi looked to Don who shrugged.

"How did Roger's mom take the news?" Don asked softly.

"Um…" Mimi frowned a bit, "She elected we throw a garden party instead of havin' a funeral." Mimi said and then gave Don a look, "She reacted like any other mother would when she lost her kid."

"Right." Don coughed a bit awkwardly.

"How are you?" Angel asked and Mimi smiled a bit.

"I'm…fine." She nodded.

"Oh." Angel said, "Well, that's good."

* * *

The sun was setting, in New York City, but of course, the city was still awake and lively. Mimi looked at the sunset, before moving towards a very familiar place that she hadn't visited in a very long time. Roger's funeral ended a while ago, and Mimi sat with his mother by his grave. There was no body to bury, so in his casket were some special things in his life.

Jessica Davies hadn't said a word to Mimi when she saw her at the funeral. Mimi and Marcus sat toward the back of the chapel, holding hands. They were both silent the entire time. And when they buried Roger, or essence of him, Marcus only stayed for a moment before wandering off.

_Mrs. Davies stared at the temporarily bare grave. In a long black skirt and a black silk shirt. Mimi sighed, looking down at her outfit. A short black skirt, black tights, a black t-shirt, her father's leather jacket and a pair of beat up Chuck Taylor's. Mimi shook her head, her wavy hair falling into her face. Mimi sat on the ground in front of the grave, and pulled the dog tags off of her neck and held them up._

"_He gave them to me just before he died…" Mimi said, "My friend has the other ones, I could get those back to you too…if you want." There was a long pause and the woman sat next to her._

"_If he gave them to the two of you, he wanted you to have them." She replied. _

"_Are you sure?" Mimi asked, and the woman nodded. Mimi put the chain back over her head, fixing her hair. "I know the last thing you want to hear right now is 'I'm sorry,' but I do owe you an apology."_

"_For what?" The woman asked blandly._

"_It's my fault Roger's dead." The woman looked at her,_

"_I'm sure it's not." Mrs. Davies said, "Roger wasn't a child, he made his decisions for himself." _

Mimi sighed walking through the familiar pathways. Heading to the farthest corner of the graveyard. It took her a while to get where she wanted, but when she did, she sat down in front of the two graves. Mimi never talked to her parent's graves she never saw the appeal in it. If she wanted to talk to something that couldn't respond she'd talk to a wall, or Don when he's working on something interesting.

A couple hours passed and soon Marcus was by her side. He had been staying at Casey and April's and Mimi had stayed the past few nights in the lair. The boy yawned, leaning his head on the girl's shoulder and closing his eyes. She looked over with a smile and then back at the graves.

"Thought I'd find you here." Casey said from behind her.

"Haven't been here in a while." She said and he stepped closer.

"Yeah, me either." Her older brother said, "How was the funeral?"

"Depressing." She said.

"Aren't they all?"

"Not mine." Mimi said, "Mine's gonna be a fatty party."

"If you say so." Casey laughed, "The pipsqueak asleep?"

"I think so." Mimi said.

"Well, wake him up, I'm starved."

"Hey, Marcus…" Mimi moved softly, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hmmm?" Mumbled the boy blinking awake.

"Let's go grab somethin' to eat, man." She said helping him stand up.

"Okay." The boy yawned, and they started making their way out. "So when do I get to see where the guys live?"

"Oh, they're 'the guys' now instead of the 'freaks?'" Mimi teased.

"Well…yeah…I guess." Marcus mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Why do you wanna know where they live?" Case asked suspiciously.

"I was thinkin' maybe, I dunno…." Marcus shrugged still embarrassed, "They could teach me some moves or something…" Mimi chuckled wrapping her arm around the boys shoulders and pressing him against her side.

"Welcome to the family, pipsqueak."

* * *

A/N: So, how was my first ever posted lemon? Good, bad, so terrible I should be mauled? I love feedback!! Thanks to everyone reading. It makes me really very happy people like this so much.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	26. Chapter 25: Loose Ends

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. FRET NOT MY LOVERLIES!! A third installment is coming your way. I'd like to get the first five chapters done before the story is put up, so I'm not sure how long it'll be before it's up. Just keep your eyes open!

I'd like to take up some space to thank a couple people in general, I've thanked them thousands times before, but it's the last chapter and they deserve a lot of credit.

**MinniBlack (formerly BarbeeBlack)** – You suck. You're such a good freakin' beta and then you totally diss your job. So you suck and rock at the same time. LOSER. I love you. Thanks for your help, support, and love.

**Imthegreenfairy88** – What started as a simple Reader/Author relationship has really become a friendship (to me at least). You've reviewed, read, and listened to me, and that just makes me very honored. You're a very talented author yourself. Thanks so much.

**Anniewanny2 and xo-shauna-xo **– Both of you are exquisite artists, thank you so much for taking the time to make the artwork that you did for my story.

_**My readers**_ – I could not have done any of this without you. Thank you for following Surprise! (which was MUCH more popular than I thought…) and thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Disclaimer: Why am I going through this….again? Not mine. 

* * *

Music for this chapter –

Pocket Full of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfeild

One Thing is for Sure – The Spill Canvas

* * *

Chapter 25

Loose Ends

_"Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about."_

**-- Trey Parker and Matt Stone (South Park, Ike's Wee Wee)**

((Gee, never thought I'd use a South Park quote…))

"Come in, Miranda." Splinter called out of his door before Mimi even knocked.

"Not now, Killer." The girl told the dog nipping at her ankle. Mimi exhaled walking in, the dog following her in.

"Kneel, child." Mimi obliged kneeling in front of the old rat, the dog even sat down and bowed it's head.

"Sensei, I know I didn't follow your orders." Mimi said, "I acted rashly, against your orders, and I'm sorry."

"What I am most concerned about, is your safety, Miranda." Splinter said, "I know you are still mourning the loss of your friend, and your body is still healing, but I am very glad to know that you are safe and still with us." She looked up at him. "It has been a most trying year for you. I hope that all that has happened has taught you what you must work on, and showed you how strong you are."

"I need to work on…" Mimi hesitated, "Thinkin' before I do things, considerin' who can be hurt by my actions, and all the consequences. I need to work on keepin' a level head in battle, and controlling my anger."

"Very good." Splinter said, "I am very pleased with your progress, and with how much you have learned." He smiled, "And of course, I forgive you." She smiled back softly, "But this does not mean you are out of punishment."

"Should'a saw that one comin'…" Mimi mumbled with a sigh.

"Once you are fully healed, your training will double, and you will be forbidden to fight unless it is in self defense." Splinter said, "When we can both agree that you are ready to fight, you will join the boys in their duty to protect."

"Yes, Sensei." Mimi bowed her head, she stood and hugged her teacher.

"And if you must blame yourself for this disaster, remember that you are also to blame for the completeness of this family," Splinter said hugging the girl, "For without you, I fear my sons, and the triplets would not be with us."

* * *

Mimi couldn't believe she agreed to this. She said no more before, and here she was. Angel and Maureen. Their hair was perfect as was their make-up. Though it was mismatched with their frumpy clothing. And then there was Mimi, dressed just as lazily as them, and having her face covered in cosmetics and her hair being dressed.

"Maureen put down the straight iron, now!" Mimi ordered.

"What?" Maureen asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" Mimi said, "That's a weapon in your hands, I'm goin' to end up with burnt feet!"

"Your feet are no where near your head," Joanne pointed out, putting some kind of product in the girl's hair.

"Thanks for that, genius." Mimi grumbled, "I'm only sayin' she _is_ Maureen, and I don't trust her with anythin' metal or burnin' hot in her hands."

"Just put it down, Ree, I want Mimi's hair wavy anyway." Angel said and Maureen shrugged.

"Tell me again, why are we doin' this?"

"Senior pictures, Mimi, orientation is tonight." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit, that's right." Mimi bit her lip, "They aren't gonna make me like…wear a dress…right?"

"No, they have this weird pin-on thing that looks like the upper part of the dress." Joanne explained, "It's kinda weird, but it's better than wearing a dress."

"I guess." Mimi grunted, Maureen went to lift the dog tags off of her, "Hey, what're you doin'?"

"You cannot wear these in the picture, Mimi." Maureen rolled her eyes, "Where's the necklace we got you for your birthday?"

"I'm wearin' it." Mimi said, "Took forever to get the blood off." She shook her head, "You're not gonna make me take that off too are ya'?"

"No, it'll look nice." Angel smiled down at the girl.

"Are we done yet?" Mimi whined.

"Almost." Joanne said, and she felt the girl messing with her hair, Angel applied some sort of lip gloss to Mimi's lips and then grinned.

"Why are we doin' this in the livin' room?" Mimi asked.

"I want the guys to see what you look like all dolled up before you left, they're stopping by." Joanne grinned in an evil manner.

"I hate you." Mimi glared.

"I love you too."

"Okay, we're done." Angel said.

"What do you think, girls?" Maureen asked, Mimi frowned as the triplets surrounded her inspecting her appearance.

Mimi was afraid to get up and look for herself, but did anyway. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the mirror. She raised one eyebrow, a lot of time for a very simple look. Her hair was parted down the middle, two pieces of what her bangs should be framed her face while the rest of her hair cascaded down, looking much shinier and softer than usual.

The make up was simple, even though it was grueling and very long process. Her skin looked flawless, and she groaned. Angel had covered her in foundation and concealer, this was going to take a long time to take off. Her eye shadow was very neutral, thankfully, with black eye-liner making her blue eyes pop and mascara on her eye lashes giving them a longer, fuller look. And the pale color on her lips was neutral making them shine.

"You look amazing." April said walking by the bathroom, "The guys are here." Mimi groaned, April winked and left Casey was walking by and stopped.

"Are you wearin' … lip gloss?"

"Shut up." Mimi growled pushing past him, heading for the living room. She might as well get this over with. She heard Angel speaking,

"I'm trying to convince her to let us do this more often, she looks fabulous."

"Good luck with that." She heard Leo say.

"I bet Joe could get her to do it." Angel said, and Joe snorted.

"Sure, I could." The girl said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe she'll like it and change her mind!" Maureen said excitedly.

"Yeah, and then I'll magically be able to shit rainbows." Mimi said making her entrance.

"Oh, wow." Don said, "You look great, Mimi."

"That's the Mimster?" Mikey asked, "You look totally awesome, chica!"

"Thanks." Mimi said tightly, she looked at Raph who was way too amused, "Can we go now?"

"What's the rush?" Raph stepped forward, and she glared at him.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." Mimi said, "And then I can wash this crap off my face." The room chuckled, and Joanne grinned saying,

"Oh god, Mimi, I cannot wait until you go to prom."

* * *

It was weird seeing so many at this table. They had to get another one and attach it to the original, just so everyone would fit. And it was louder than usual, which was pretty loud. Splinter and Casey were on the ends of the table, April was on Casey's right, sitting next to Mark and Tom and then Mrs. Davies. Next to her was Leonardo and Angel, on Splinter's left. On Casey's left was Raphael, next to Mimi who was next to Marcus. Joanne and Donnie were next, and then Mikey and Maureen.

"So, Mimi when does school start?" Tom asked across the table.

"Um, I dunno." Mimi frowned, "When does school start, Ang?"

"In like two weeks, Mimi," Angel said, "You gotta get your stuff together, girl."

"I will." Mimi said, "In two weeks." There was some laughter from the table.

"Yeah, right," Joanne shook her head, "Not while I'm in town, we're buying you a ton of supplies."

"Excitin'." Mimi said sarcastically.

"And then we get to organize it by color and brand name." Angel said and Mimi looked at her like she was insane, "Okay, maybe just by color." Mimi shook her head as more laughter spread around.

"I think I'm gonna run away and join the circus." Maureen said.

"They wouldn't want you." Leonardo teased.

"Are you kidding me, this family _is_ a circus." Donnie stated.

"So, you don't have to run away after all." Mikey said and Maureen giggled.

"You don't want to join the circus anyway, Ree, they have clowns there." Mimi said.

"Um, duh!" Maureen said, "Why wouldn't they have clowns?"

"I'm just sayin'," Mimi shrugged, "I hate the fuckin' circus."

"You're afraid of clowns!" Mark accused.

"Have you seen a clown, Mark?" Mimi asked, "They're like…little happy devils with face paint and stripey suits." The girl shivered.

"We had this big blow up clown punchin' bag when we were kids," Casey began, "I would put it by her bed when she was sleepin'…" The older man laughed, "She used to scream every fuckin' time, man."

"I can't believe this." Mike said, looking at the girl, "The girl turns into a blood thirsty monster when she's angry, and she's afraid of clowns."

"Oh, right this from the guy who asked his girlfriend to kill a spider for him, what about that, ninja boy?" Mimi teased and Maureen laughed.

"She has a point, Mike."

"Whatever, that's still totally ridiculous."

"Mikey, you're totally ridiculous." Joanne said and the table laughed.

"Mrs. Davies are you enjoying your pizza?" Angel asked and the woman smiled nodding.

"Sorry we don't have anythin' else," Mimi looked around at the brothers, "These four practically live off the stuff."

"Oh, it's not a problem Mimi, don't worry." The older woman smiled kindly.

"For ninjas you guys are lacking proper nutrition." April teased.

"Seriously." Mimi said.

"This coming from the girl who lived off of candy bars for an entire year." Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Must be a ninja thing to eat crap twenty-four, seven." Casey said, and the table laughed some more.

Mimi looked around the table at the extended family, disbelieving that at one time there were so many empty seats. She smiled to herself, even harder to believe that at one time she felt agonizingly alone. Here she was surrounded by people who loved and cared about her, she felt a pang of sadness as she realized there was one person missing. Roger should have been part of their family. She felt a firm squeeze of her upper thigh as she looked at Raph who was giving her an inquiring eyes.

"You okay?"

"Just thinkin.'" She said grinning and kissing him on the beak.

"About?" He asked, she shrugged a bit.

"Nothin' much." The girl grinned grabbing his hand in hers, "Just what matters most to me…"

* * *

A/N: The last chapter of What Matters Most. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please look out for the third installment, it should be up as soon as I can get the first five chapters finished. Thanks again.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	27. Epilogue: No Longer Alone

A/N: Here's an epilogue for you! I'm in love with prologues and epilogues, I have no idea why. More closure maybe.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Finale B – From RENT By Jonathon Larson

* * *

Epilogue: No Longer Alone

_"The past is only the future with the lights on."_

**-- +44, from the song _Baby, Come On_**

"Do we have to listen to this?" Marcus whispered to Don, the turtle looked down at him from under his tan fedora.

"Yes." The turtle said plainly.

"But this principle has been talking for like an hour."

"It's only been twenty minutes." Don chuckled, "Just be patient."

"I don't think he even knows what he is talking about…he's just talking." Marcus made a face and rolled his eyes.

"Even if that is so, we have to listen to him." Don said, the boy groaned.

"Shh." Joanne scolded from next to Don.

The four turtles, Marcus, Joanne, April, Casey, baby Alexandria and Jacob, Mrs. Davies, Tom Collins and Mark all stood in the back of the room. Hundreds of seats occupied Wellman High's auditorium, and they were filled with family members and friends of the 100 students sitting in green and gold graduation gowns and caps at the front of the auditorium. The principle, a balding man in his late forties wearing a robe over his clothes himself, droned on.

"And now I present our Valedictorian, Michael Pacheco!"

Finally the principle handed off the microphone and the valedictorian began their speech. It was a young boy, he had messy thick black hair and thick rimmed glasses. He looked to be a mix of Hispanic and caucasion ethnicity. The boy was not generally handsome, but quite cute, and a little chubby. He walked up to the mic not looking nervous at all.

"YEAH MIKE!!" Chimed three very distinct voices to the people in the back.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, would be my ever adoring fan club." The boy smiled and the room rumbled with laughter. The three girls screamed.

"Oh my god, they're insane." Leo shook his head, but Mikey just laughed.

"I have spent four years here at Wellman High, and like most of the students who've spent they're entire high school career here, I am very ready to leave. From our … crappy sports teams to our still broken lockers, Wellman is full of memories, fun and devastating alike." Mike began, "Last year we lost a great friend who had attended Wellman since Freshman year, and almost lost three more who were recently new to our student body. We are very lucky to be here, and be moving on to a new section in our lives. I'm so happy to look out into the crowd of students and see many of my friends here with me today. I should be telling you about your future, how everything is going to change, how we all need to be ready for the real world, but I'm not. I am here to tell you that there is no future and there is no past, you need to live each moment as your last." Mike gave a small smile. "We can't control our destiny, you have to trust your soul and make you goal to just be." He grinned, "There's only now, there's only now, we must let go to know what's right. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. There's no other road, there's no other way, and you can give into love or live in fear." He paused, "And in conclusion, I use the brilliant words Jonathon Larson, there's no day but today." The first people to stand up were Mimi, Maureen and Angel screaming and clapping for their friend. And then came the rest of the seniors whilst the parents and teachers simply clapped smiling. The principle came back to the mic, as the students sat down.

"Our next, and final speaker before the handing out of diplomas, is a new student to our school. We normally wouldn't allow a new student the position, but she's shown all the right components and has exceeded her classmates. I'm very happy to announce, Angel O'neil!"

Mimi, and Maureen screamed as loud as they possibly could, and there was a loud roar from the my mysterious group in the back of the room. Angel took her postion in front of the mic and behind the podium. Her long red hair was done in curls, her make-up nice for the special occaision, and beneath her gold colored robe was a nice blue summer dress with matching blue high-heels.

"When I first came to Wellman I only knew two other people, and now I can boast that I know more than half of the student body by first name, and I could name off everyone of the graduating students here." There was clapping from the students, "What can I say about life in high school?" Angel asked, "Well, I've personally loved every minute of it." She smiled, "To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing, the need to express and communicate. To starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension…and to hating dear old mom and dad…" There was some laughter, "I have never had such a good time in my life. I've never had more adventures, made more friends, and had such a dysfunctional, yet loving family in my life. And I will never forget my year at Wellman High, or the friends that I've made here."

There was another bout of screaming as Angel came back to sit with her friends. She was grinning proudly and Mimi and Maureen were laughing with her as she sat back down. She looked at the back of the room, winking at the disguised Leonardo before watching a robed staff member begin calling off names. Not in alphabetical order, but in order that the students were seated in.

The people in the back clapped boredly as the other names were called. Except for Casey and April who both had one twin in their arms. The toddlers seemed completely lost, but they clapped like everyone else making their uncles laugh. Mimi, Angel and Maureen seemed to be screaming for someone every other minute. The three were obviously having a very good time on their graduation day.

The three girls had been preparing for a while. Just after prom actually. Mimi had gone with Marcus, Angel brought Joanne as a guest date, and Maureen said dates were over-rated. They all did look really pretty, but they came home early. Today they had bought matching dresses and shows in different colors. They were known at school for being seen together almost all the time. They stood with their line to get ready to finally receive their diplomas.

"Miranda Jones." Called out the teacher and there was shouting from the back, Mimi stepped forward in her red heels, her red dress showing a bit from her unclosed robe. She took her diploma and blew a kiss to the group in the back, "Angel O'neil." More screaming as Angel stepped forward taking her diploma and grinning to the back room sticking out her tongue. "Maureen O'neil." The blond stepped forward, wearing the same heels, and dress in orange. She took her diploma and flashed a peace sign to her family in the back. The three skipped off the auditoriums stage together, moving back to their seats.

Mimi, Angel and Maureen cheered for more of their friends. They laughed, screamed and clapped through the entire ceremony. The group in the back could recognize their voices every time. The entire room became more and more excited with every name that passed, and as the last person received their diploma and took their seats the principle said into the mic,

"I would like to present Wellman High's 2009 graduating class!"

The room erupted into screams, cheers and laughter and it began raining gold and green caps in the front of the room. The students were all hugging taking pictures with each other, and screaming. Soon the students went to see their families. The matching three girls ran to the back of the room. Catching their significant others in hugs before moving to hug everyone else. Mimi picked up her niece kissing her cheek as Casey ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Way to go, Squirt." He smiled.

"Thanks, Casey."

"They'd be proud, y'know." He said and she smiled kissing her nieces head covered in red hair.

"Yeah…I know."

"You all look lovely." Donnie complimented and the girls grinned.

"Thanks, Don." Maureen smiled, "Dude we are out of high school."

"Crazy." Mimi shook her head, "Joey you say anythin' 'bout college and I'll beat you with Allie."

"Please refrain from using my children as weapons." April laughed.

"Aw, c'mon." Mimi smiled.

"Are you three off to a big party?" Leo asked looking amused.

"We might head to Pacheco's for a bit, but we won't be long." Maureen said,

"Yeah, I'm not too big on the partyin' thing tonight." Mimi sighed giving her neice back to her brother.

"Well, we'll be home when you get there." Don assured them.

"Congrats, ladies." Leo smiled.

Mimi moved past the group to Raphael who was looking amused, standing a bit behind. She smiled at him a bit crossing her arms of her chest, her eyes dancing. He rolled his eyes pulling her in for a lip lock and hugging her tight. She grinned hugging him back but tried not too look to happy when they broke apart.

"Red looks good on ya'." He smirked and she laughed a bit.

"I s'pose." She said, and looked away, "I…wanted to tell you…" She trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Frowned the turtle.

"Well, I wanted to—"

"Hey, Mimi!" Marcus came over, having walked away to chat up some girl he saw. He wrapped the girl in a hug, "Grats, you brat." He grinned and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for bein' here, pipsqueak." She winked and he grinned, before moving to congradulate his other friends.

"You were sayin'?" Raph urged,she hesitated,

"You of all people know that…shit's always been hard for me and that good things slip through my hands…" She paused, and clasped her hands behind her back in an embarrassed way, "I guess…I wanted to…thank you for stickin' around and …y'know bein' everythin' I need." She blushed looking up at him and biting her bottom lip.

"C'mere." Raph grunted pulling the girl in for a kiss again, "Don't thank me, it's always gonna be this way, so…"

"So…" Mimi smirked.

"Go get to your party…we'll celebrate later." He said and she laughed.

"I won't be long, these human kids are a bore." She said kissing his beak.

"Stop eating each other's faces so Mimi can take a picture." Marcus called and the girl rolled her eyes moving to stand with her fellow graduating friends.

The girls messed around in various poses for their pictures. Maureen was on Mimi's back at one point, and they both nearly fell. Some people gave the entire group a funny look, especially when Collins picked up Mimi and spun around a couple times. The girl was a bit dizzy afterward, and nearly ran into Mikey who laughed at her.

'_**So, I guess things did get better. My family is together and happier than ever. We're all graduated and off to college. Locally I hope. I know I'm not goin' anywhere, but I don't know what the other girls have planned. I have everythin' I ever wanted. I have three big brothers, two little brothers, one big sister, three younger sisters (barely), a neice and nephew, a father, a mother, and two uncles. This is all metaphorically speakin' of course. I even have my own baby, and the love of my life. I know for sure, that I'll never be alone again…After years of havin' bad luck, bein' broken hearted, and bein' miserable….I'm finally, truly content with my life… I'm Miranda Alexandria Jones and life is good….'**_


End file.
